


Love Me...Please

by A_Ghost_Writer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghoul, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is SO Screwed, Reader-Insert, Romance, Somebody Save the Reader, Yandere, bi reader, male reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 114,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Writer/pseuds/A_Ghost_Writer
Summary: All they want is for him to love them...This is a Yandere Tokyo Ghoul X Male Bi Reader!This is the male counterpart to my Love Me... book.This is my original work so no stealing please!Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Sui Ishida!
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Reader, Arima Kishou/Reader, Furuta Nimura/Reader, Itori (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader, Kamishiro Rize/Reader, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Reader, Karao Saeki|Torso/Reader, Kirishima Ayato/Reader, Kirishima Touka/Reader, Mado Akira/Reader, Mutsuki Tooru/Reader, Nagachika Hideyoshi/Reader, Nishio Nishiki/Reader, Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo/Reader, Shirazu Ginshi/Reader, Suzuya Juuzou/Reader, Takizawa Seidou/Reader, Tatara (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader, Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader, Ui Koori/Reader, Urie Kuki/Reader, Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader, Yomo Renji/Reader, Yonebayashi Saiko/Reader, Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Yandere Profiles

If the character is dead and a yandere, they only appear here. Those who are "dead" will stay on the yandere list but with a strike though it.

* * *

**~~DEAD~~ **

**~~Ghoul~~ **

**Name:** [Rize Kamishiro/ Binge Eater](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Rize_Kamishiro)

**Type:** Obsessive, Manipulative

 **Status:** Dead  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Darling  
 **Reason:** She loves (Y/N) more than anything else. She felt that darling was the perfect name for (Y/N). She likes the way the word darling rolls off her tongue. 

**Name:** [Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

 **Type:** Obsessive, Violent  
 **Status:** Dead  
 **First Meeting:** Love Made Me Do It  
 **Nickname:** My (Y/N)   
**Reason:** (Y/N) belongs to him and him alone. He wants everyone to know that (Y/N) is his. He calls him my (Y/N) because he owns him and all of the love he has. 

* * *

**~~DEAD~~ **

~~**Human** ~~

**Name:** [Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

**Type:** Obsessive (Stalker), Manipulative  
 **Status:** Dead  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal   
**Nickname:** (Y/N)   
**Reason:** Hide likes the way (Y/N) tastes on his lips. He can’t get enough of it because it is addicting. He calls him (Y/N) because he is perfect and no nickname can match him.

* * *

**ALIVE**

**HUMAN**

**Name:** [Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

**Type:** Delusive, Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Am I Not Good Enough?  
 **Nickname:** Sugar  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is so sweet. He gets a sugar rush when he is kissing (Y/N) and touching him. He calls (Y/N) sugar because when he first kissed (Y/N), he tasted sweet like sugar.

**Name:** [Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

**Type:** Manipulative, Isolating

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Why Did You Do That To Me?

 **Nickname:** Beloved

 **Reason:** Akira is very formal when it comes to (Y/N). She feels like (Y/N) loves her even though (Y/N) spends his time with other people. She calls (Y/N) beloved because she knows that (Y/N) loves her.

**Name:** [Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

**Type:** Obsessive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** MONSTER

 **Nickname:** Bunny

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is small and innocent like a bunny. He can’t get enough of (Y/N) and everything that he does and is.. He calls (Y/N) bunny because (Y/N) is his very own bunny.

**Name:** [Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

**Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Everyone Wears A Mask

 **Nickname:** Mine

 **Reason:** He has been watching (Y/N) since (Y/N) first came to the CCG. He despised (Y/N) because (Y/N) was able to do whatever he wanted without punishment it seemed like. He calls (Y/N) mine because his hatred blossom into love.

* * *

**ALIVE**

**GHOUL**

**Name:** [Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

**Type:** Obsessive, Manipulative, Submissive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Honey  
 **Reason:** He remembers what honey tasted like. (Y/N) has always smelled sweet and his scent got stronger after he became a ghoul. He calls him honey because he believes he would taste like honey.

**Name:** [Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal   
**Nickname:** Dear  
 **Reason:** Touka deeply loves and cherishes (Y/N). She couldn’t live or function without (Y/N) by her side. She calls him dear because (Y/N) is simply hers and she believes that (Y/N) likes the nickname.

**Name:** [Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

**Type:** Isolating, Violent  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Don’t Leave Me  
 **Nickname:** Sunshine  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the center of his world. (Y/N) is the light in the color muted world he saw. He calls him sunshine because (Y/N) is the center of his world just like the sun is the center of the universe.

**Name:** [Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

**Type:** Delusive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** No One Would Hurt You Again, Or I’d Kill Them  
 **Nickname:** Angel  
 **Reason:** To Yomo, (Y/N) is a pure human who can do no wrong. He believes that (Y/N) will be with him no matter what happens. He calls (Y/N) angel because (Y/N) is pure and innocent for him and him alone.

**Name:** [Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

**Type:** Manipulative  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** My Heart Is Yours  
 **Nickname:** Baby  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) looks young and innocent in his eyes. (Y/N) has a childlike innocence to him. He calls (Y/N) baby because he is Uta's innocent baby and no one else's.

**Name:** [Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

**Type:** Isolating, Delusive, Submissive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You’re Mine  
 **Nickname:** Princess  
 **Reason:** When he first saw (Y/N), he knew (Y/N) had to be his princess. It was love at first sight for him. Shuu calls (Y/N) princess because it is the most fitting name for the love of his life.

**Name:** [Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

 **Type:** Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** I Licked It So It's Mine  
 **Nickname:** Handsome  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the most handsome human she has ever seen. She would kill to see that beauty everyday of her life. She calls (Y/N) handsome because the human stole her breath away with his beauty.

  
**Name:** [Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

**Type:** Violent, Isolating  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** We Always Yearn for the Unrequited Love  
 **Nickname:** Flower  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is frail and very easily broken. Ayato has no choice but to look after the human and make sure he is okay. He calls (Y/N) flower because the human can be easily torn apart like a flower so he has to protect his flower.

**Name:** [Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

**Type:** Delusive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** If You Leave Me, I Won’t Forgive You

 **Nickname:** My Romeo 

**Reason:** She believes that (Y/N) and him are in a Romeo and Juliet situation. She believes that they love each other even though they are on opposite sides. Eto calls (Y/N) her Romeo because she, herself, is Juliet. 

**Name:** [Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

**Type:** Semi-Isolating, Submissive

**Status:** Alive

**First** **Meeting** **:** Drapetomania

**Nickname:** My human

**Reason:** (Y/N) is his human. He can’t get enough of him and it's driving him insane. He calls (Y/N) my human because (Y/N) is his human and he loves (Y/N) even more than anyone else.

**Name:** [Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

**Type:** Submissive, Delusive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** Doctor

 **Reason:** (Y/N) the doctor in charge of the Quinz unit. Haise is very well acquainted with the doctor. He calls (Y/N) doctor as a sign of respect. 

**Name:** [Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

**Type:** Delusive, Obsessive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** (Y/N)-sama 

**Reason:** (Y/N) was the first person Mutsuki met after becoming a Quinx. He instantly fell in love with the human. He calls (Y/N) “(Y/N)-sama” because he believes (Y/N) to be better than him in every way.

**Name:** [Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

**Type:** Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** Babe

 **Reason:** (Y/N) was the first one to make small talk with him when he first joined the Quinxs. He fell slowly for the doctor. He calls (Y/N) babe because (Y/N) is smoking hot like a babe.

**Name:** [Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

**Type:** Violent, Obsessive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** Sir

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the only one he will listen to. He worships the ground (Y/N) walks on. He calls (Y/N) Sir because he views it as a way to be respectful while not being cringy. 

**Name:** [Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

**Type:** Manipulative

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I'm A Disappointment

 **Nickname:** Player One

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is willing to play video games with the ghoul. Saiko loves spending time pressed against (Y/N) whenever they play together. She calls (Y/N) Player One because (Y/N) will always be number one in her eyes.

**Name:** [Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

**Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** And I Can't Hide Anymore

 **Nickname:** (Y/N) 

**Reason:** Torso really only wants to eat (Y/N). He is a yandere because of how obsessed he is with (Y/N). There is some but not a lot of love so he just calls (Y/N) by his name.

**Name:** [Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

**Type:** Violent, Obsessive, Isolating, Manipulative

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** One Day You'll Realize How Much I Cared About You

 **Nickname:** Little Brother

 **Reason:** Seidou is the older brother of (Y/N). He may appear sweet to everyone else, but he was (Y/N)'s biggest bully. But, it was all in the name of love. He loves his brother to death.

**Name:** [Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

**Type:** Delusive, Violent, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I Will Always Wait For You

 **Nickname:** Daddy

 **Reason:** He is someone with daddy issues. He suffers from abandonment from his own father. He projects it onto (Y/N) and will do anything he has to in order to keep (Y/N) from leaving him even if (Y/N) doesn't know he in the beginning. That is why he calls (Y/N) daddy.  
  


 **Name:** [Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating  
 **Status:** ~~Dead~~ ALIVE  
 **First Meeting:** I Want You  
 **Nickname:** Husband  
 **Reason:** He wants to marry (Y/N). Amon slips up sometimes and believes that he has already married (Y/N) even though he hasn’t. He calls (Y/N) husband because marriage is the easiest way to tie (Y/N) to him.


	2. Love Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my male version of Love Me...!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“CCG Base to 203”, the radio sounded off. 

“Intruders reported at the Aqua Building in the 20th Ward”. 

“Intruders believed to be Ghouls”, the radios once again supplied. 

The ghoul known as Binge Eater was in the building. Surrounded by bodies, the ghoul ate and ate and ate. 

“I want more. More. More. More!”, the ghoul moaned out. 

Only being interrupted by another ghoul cracking his fingers. 

“My, my. What a mess.”, the intruding ghoul spoke. 

“They weren’t kidding when they called you a Binge Eater”, The ghoul known as Yamori said. 

The Binge Eater dropped her prey. 

“All I wanted was to enjoy my meal. Why must you interrupt me?”, she spoke.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”, Yamori spoke. 

The Binge Eater chuckled. 

“Of course I do. You are a miserable wretch who gets a kick out of pestering others and taking their darling. “

Yamori’s laughter filled the room. 

“I got orders from above. They’ve asked that I take you alive. However, before I do that, I don’t see the harm in taking a finger or two. Maybe an arm or a leg, or perhaps all four, and even (Y/N) .”, Yamori belted out with an insane look in his eyes. 

He grabbed his special weapon. 

“Surely, you wouldn’t mind”, he continued. 

The Binge Eater chuckled, “I should have known a big man like would carry a small weapon. If you think I’m going to go down easily or give up him, you’re mistaken.”

Yamori ran forward towards the Binge Eater with the intention to harm.

“Watch it, or you’ll lose more than just limbs.”, Yamori Warned. 

The two ghouls kagunes appeared. A cloud of smoke covered Yamori’s field of vision. When the smoke cleared, the Binge Eater was gone. Using the distraction, the binge eater broke the glass of the aquarium and water rushed towards Yamori. The Binge Eater jumped onto the ledge over and out of the building while taking Yamori’s special weapon away. 

Yamori looked around before realizing his special weapon was gone. 

“How dare you. Those are mine… he is mine. Give him back, you thief!”Yamori shouted angrily. 

On top of the building, there stood the naked Binge Eater. She looked at the weapon in her hand. 

“I don’t wanna play with you anymore”, she spoke. 

The Binge Eater tossed the weapon away from her. And like that, she was gone.  
  



	3. You Are Ethereal

In the 20th Ward at the coffee shop, Anteiku, three friends sat down together. 

Hideyoshi Nagachika was dying with laughter and banging his hand on the table. (Y/N) was laughing softly beside his friend, Ken Kaneki. 

“It’s not that funny”, Kaneki defended himself. 

He lifted up his coffee. 

“You can’t take her to a bookstore on the first date. Isn’t that right, (Y/N)?”, Hide spoke. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

“I would not mind having a first date in a bookstore. That is if I could manage to get a date. “

Kaneki blushed and looked away from (Y/N). Hide shot Kaneki a semi-dark look for looking at (Y/N). 

The three friends were completely oblivious to the ears listening to them. 

“See, (Y/N) thinks it’s a good idea”, Kaneki spoke to Hide. 

Hide chuckled, “don’t do it. Trust me. She’ll think your lame.”

Hide turned towards (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), you are such a nerd. I’ll take you on that date to the bookstore “ 

(Y/N) playfully hit Hide from across the table. Hide laughed and smiled at him. 

“Hide. Be nice to Kaneki. And I didn’t know you were into men. As for you, Kaneki, do whatever you want. If you want to take her to the bookstore, take her to the bookstore.”, (Y/N) said as he turned his full attention to Kaneki. 

“If its you (Y/N), I would date it and bang it.”, Hide flirted back.  
  
“I’ll take her to Big Girl for hamburgers”, Kaneki jumped in with a blush. 

Hide started snorting and banging his hand on the table. (Y/N) smiled and shook his head. He ran his hand through Kaneki’s hair.

Kaneki leaned into the touch. He loved every second of it. He forced himself to look at Hide.

Kaneki seriously said, “I’m being serious. Quit laughing. (Y/N)‘s not laughing at me.” 

“I know. That is what makes it funny”, Hide snorted,” you can’t take her to a place called Big Girl”. 

Kaneki blushed and turned towards (Y/N). The young girl smiled at Kaneki as he took a sip of his coffee. Kaneki blushed even harder. He could imagine how (Y/N)’s lips would taste. Oh. Who was he kidding? (Y/N) was way out of his league. (Y/N) would never want him. Kaneki hoped that the date he was planning would help get (Y/N) out of his mind. Though he knew deep down that he could never forget (Y/N). 

“Hide. Be nice to Kaneki”, (Y/N) chided. 

“What makes you an expert? Where would you take a date”, Kaneki said begrudgingly. 

“I would take (Y/- I mean that’s easy. I’d see what the girl was into and then pick a place that I think she would enjoy. “

Hide prayed that neither of them - especially (Y/N)- caught his screw up. He could not have him find out about his very real crush on him yet. He was fine with playing around for now. Even if (Y/N) looked like an angel. Hide’s eyes looked over (Y/N)’s form. He watched as (Y/N) sat down his cup of coffee. He wondered how (Y/N)’s hand would feel in his own hand. Hide knew that (Y/N)’s hand would be ethereal. 

“Such as..” Kaneki brought Hides train of thought to a halt. 

“You know girly places.”, Hide stuttered. 

Kaneki countered, “you don’t have a clue, do you? (Y/N) where would you like to go on a date?” 

(Y/N) faced Kaneki. 

“So bold Kanek. Are you turning into Hide”, he teased. 

Kaneki’s face went into flames. 

The cafe seemed to quiet down as if they were waiting for his answer. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know where I would go. As long as I am with someone I like.” 

He was just so adorable. (Y/N), can I take you out on a date? 

“If I did,” Hide spoke up. “I wouldn’t be here looking at your ugly mug, Kaneki. I would be with a hot chick right now. “

Hide’s eyes flickered over to (Y/N). 

Kaneki nodded as he turned his attention to the television. 

“You got a good point”, Kaneki said not really paying attention anymore. 

(Y/N) and Hide turned to see what Kaneki was looking at. 

On the television, there was a news report about a ghoul attack. 

“They’re hitting close to home… (Y/N), one of us should walk you home from now on”, Hide said seriously. 

Kaneki nodded his agreement. 

(Y/N) frantically shook his head. 

“Naw. I'll be fine. I don’t want to be a bother to either of you.”, (Y/N) spoke.

Kaneki said adamantly, “you’ll never be a bother to me, (Y/N). I’ll walk you home anytime.”

Kaneki blushed once he saw (Y/N)’s own blushing face. They turned away from each other while blushing. How could he say something like that? He must have made him uncomfortable. 

Hides eyes narrowed at Kaneki. Best friend or no. (Y/N) was his. Only his. Well... if push came to shove, Hide could always get rid of Kaneki. He glanced at (Y/N). He would just have to make sure (Y/N) would be fine without Kaneki. After all, (Y/N) was his and only his. 

Hide was quick to turn the conversation back to Kaneki. 

“So who is she?”

“Huh?”

Kaneki snapped his attention back to Hide. 

“Which one of the girls in here is your special lady friend?”, Hide teased. 

“Is that her?”, (Y/N) said.

“Who”, Kaneki said.

(Y/N) indicated towards the purple haired waiter. 

“No”, Kaneki said flustered. 

As if. The purple haired waiter doesn’t hold a candle towards (Y/N). (Y/N) was perfect. No one could compare to him. 

“But she is pretty cute. I would not mind going on a date with her”, (Y/N) said.. 

Both of the boys shot the purple haired waiter a glare.

Hide called the waiter over for a drink so he could be a closer look at his enemy.

Kaneki shot a glare towards Hide for calling that thing over to steal (Y/N).

The purple haired waiter started her path over to the table. 

(Y/N) rested his head on his hand. 

“Trying to get me laid, Hide”, he asked. 

Hide's mind went into the gutter. Oh god. He wanted to hear (Y/N) say that to him. He wanted to whine (Y/N)’s name over and over again when they were together in the most intimate way. 

Kaneki frowned a little before replacing it so (Y/N) couldn’t see anything. He wanted (Y/N) to whine his name. Not Hides. 

The group of friends order their coffees. 

“What is your name,” Hide innocently asked. 

He needed to know so he could figure out who she was and how to get rid of her. 

(Y/N) lean in to hear the answer. He glanced over Touka’s body. He licked his lips.

“I’m Touka Kirishima”, the purple haired waiter shyly responded. 

“I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you too”, (Y/N) was quick to answer. 

He smirked at her. 

Touka blushed and looked down at her pad. She rubbed her thighs together. Touka looked back up. 

(Y/N)’s smirk faded into a smile.

Touka’s blush deepened. 

Hide jumped in. 

“Let me cut to the chase. Are you seeing anyone?”

(Y/N) stood up causing Kaneki to stand up as well. 

“Hide, cut it out. Don’t make her uncomfortable.”

Touka blushed and ran away. 

Hide didn’t like the blush that Touka had on her face. He glanced back at (Y/N). (Y/N) was glaring at him. 

So cute and all mine!

“Hide. You can’t do that to people. It’s rude”, (Y/N) berated him. 

Sorry (Y/N). But I need to know so I can protect you.

Hide sat back down. 

The other two followed suit and sat down. 

“Man what a hottie”, Hide said to lighten the mood. 

“If you get (Y/N) and I kicked out, I’ll never forgive”, Kaneki chastised. 

“Kaneki is right, Hide. I like this place. Kaneki, what were you saying about the girl you liked ”, (Y/N) turned his attention to Kaneki.

You are the only one I like. 

“This is the only place I see her.”, Kaneki enlightened him. 

The bell chimed and (Y/N) looked towards the door. 

A beautiful purple haired woman in a dress entered the shop. 

(Y/N) could help but feel like he knew who the lady was. 

Kaneki followed (Y/N)’s gaze. He gasped. 

“That’s her”, Kaneki spoke up. 

Hide turned towards the door to see the woman. 

Touka shoots the purple haired beauty woman a look. 

The woman walks past the table. As she does so, her gaze finds her darling. She smirked. Her beautiful darling was here. Now all she had to do was get those annoying pests away from her (Y/N). She had been watching the beautiful darling for months now. She wasn’t going to let some humans take her precious darling from her. Not now. Not ever. She watches her darling as she sits down. She is careful about not being seen by her darling as she looks at her (Y/N). 

“You don’t have a chance”, Hide said towards Kaneki. 

Hide stretched. 

“Now that (Y/N) and I have seen you lovesick, (Y/N) and I have blackmail for days. (Y/N) and I are going to jet ”, he continued. 

Hide places enough money down for his and (Y/N)’s coffee. 

“Don’t worry about it (Y/N). I have you covered.”, Hide said. 

“Are you sure? I’ll pay you back”, (Y/N) offered. 

“Don’t worry about it”, Hide smirked. 

Hide would love it if you could pay him back. Maybe with you on your knees. 

Sweet (Y/N) had no clue what was going on in Hide’s head. 

“What? You’re leaving? Both of you? You don’t have to leave”, Kaneki stuttered. 

He didn’t want (Y/N) to leave his side. Ever. 

(Y/N) and Hide stood up. (Y/N) offered Kaneki a smile. 

“See you later Touka”, Hide said. 

“Goodbye Kaneki”, (Y/N) said. 

He rubbed Kaneki’s hair. 

Kaneki blushed. 

Hide was waiting for him by the door. 

(Y/N) waved goodbye to Touka. 

“See you, Touka. I hope to see you again”, (Y/N) spoked. 

Touka waved back. 

“Come back and see me”, Touka said as (Y/N) and Hide walked out of the cafe. 

Touka’s words didn’t go unnoticed especially by the other purple haired woman. 

The purple haired woman glared at Touka. Stupid, insolent ghoul. She’ll eat that bitch for even talking to her darling. 

  
Kaneki opened his book. He tried to focus solely on his book and get (Y/N) out of his mind. But he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. (Y/N) filled his mind. His eyes shifted over to the purple haired woman. Maybe she could get (Y/N) out of his mind. It was unlikely that would happen though. 

The purple haired woman could feel Kaneki’s gaze on her. She smirked towards herself. Now all she had to do was bait him, and she could get rid of him. Then he could no longer mess with her darling. She pulled out a book. It was “Egg of the Black Goat”. She couldn't care less about the book, but it was one of her darlings favorites so she would read it. Plus it was the perfect way to lure Kaneki into her. She glanced at Kaneki and caught him looking at her. 

Kaneki blushed and looked away. Kaneki glanced back at her. 

She smiled at him. She then buried herself into the book. 

Kaneki steeled his nerves before going over to her. 

She smirked. She would get her way and then finally, she could be with her darling. 

Soon….

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~  
 **Name:**[Rize Kamishiro/ Binge Eater](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Rize_Kamishiro)

 **Type:** Obsessive, Manipulative  
 **Status** : Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You Are Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Darling  
 **Reason:** She loves (Y/N) more than anything else. She felt that darling was the perfect name for (Y/N). She likes the way the word darling rolls off her tongue. 

  
**Name:** [Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

**Type:** Obsessive (Stalker), Manipulative, Isolating  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You Are Ethereal   
**Nickname:** (Y/N)   
**Reason:** Hide likes the way (Y/N) tastes on his lips. He can’t get enough of it because it is addicting. He calls him (Y/N) because he is perfect and no nickname can match him.

  
**Name:** [Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

**Type:** Obsessive, Manipulative, Submissive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You Are Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Honey  
 **Reason:** He remembers what honey tasted like. (Y/N) has always smelled sweet and his scent got stronger after Kaneki became a ghoul. He calls him honey because he believes he would taste like honey.

  
 **Name:** [Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You Are Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Dear  
 **Reason:** Touka deeply loves and cherishes (Y/N). She couldn’t live or function without (Y/N) by her side. She calls (Y/N) dear because (Y/N) is simply hers and she believes that (Y/N) likes the nickname.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	4. Love Made Me Do It

Hide and (Y/N) walked side by side. They had taken the scenic route to their shared apartment. It was about forty minutes longer from the cafe to their apartment this way. 

“You think Kaneki will ask her out”, (Y/N) asked. 

Hide nodded. 

“He can do it. “, Hide said. 

(Y/N) nodded. He inched closer to Hide as they walked to the apartment. He loosely held Hide’s hand. 

“Something the matter (Y/N)? Oh I know. You are jealous that Kaneki is asking someone out”, Hide teased. 

Hide felt a sharp pain in his heart. He couldn’t handle it if (Y/N) said yes. He tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s hand. 

(Y/N) looked around. The streets were almost clear minus a few businessmen. He was nervous, and it was written clearly on his face. 

A cat shot out in front of them.

“Ah!” 

(Y/N) buried his face in Hide’s necks. 

Hide relished in the fact that he was taller than (Y/N). He could feel his face heat up. He was as red as a tomato. He was so happy that (Y/N) was so close to him. A question surged forward in his mind though. Was everything alright?

“It was just a cat. (Y/N) is everything alright?”, Hide asked. 

(Y/N) shook his head. He didn’t want to be a bother to Hide at all. (Y/N) slowly let go of Hide much to his disappointment. 

Hide pouted. He wrapped his arm around (Y/N). 

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired.”, (Y/N) semi-lied. 

(Y/N) was tired, but there was a reason behind it. 

Hide frowned. 

The two stopped in front of the door apartment. 

(Y/N) unlocked it and went inside. Hide followed and locked the door behind him.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? You can tell me anything”, he asked. 

Hide smiled reassuringly. He would take (Y/N)’s worries away. He knew he could. They were made for one another.

(Y/N) smiled weakly. He believed someone was watching him. He didn't want to involve Hide in something that could get him hurt or even kill him. 

“It’s nothing Hide. I promise”, (Y/N) spoke softly. 

Hide frowned. In order not to upset his (Y/N), he didn’t say anything else about it even though he desperately wanted to know what was wrong. 

“I’ll be in my room. Call me if you need anything. I don’t want you going about by yourself with all the ghoul attacks”, he said sternly. 

He could not handle it if something were to happen to (Y/N). Hide would never forgive himself if (Y/N) got hurt, and he wasn't there to save (Y/N). He would die. 

“Thank you Hide. See you later. “

(Y/N) went to his room. He shut the door and locked it. He leaned his back against the door before sliding down til he sat on the floor. He was going insane. (Y/N) could swear someone was watching her. 

Hide said goodbye to a closed door. He turned and started on his way to his room.. 

From above a nearby building, a certain Binge Eater watched the two enter the same apartment with cold eyes. That bastard was trying to take her darling away. (Y/N) belongs to her.

~~~

Hide received a phone call from Kaneki when he was by the CCG emergency vehicles. He had gone out to get some food for (Y/N) and him.

“You are a lucky bastard, you know that”, Hide spoke into his phone as he ate. 

“No joke. Who would have thought she likes the same author as me?”, Kaneki said as he ate his food on his side of the phone. 

“For real. What’s the author's name again? Sen Tasasaki?”, Hide asked. 

“Yeah. It’s (Y/N)’s favorite author as well. Oh and get this. We made plans to go to the bookstore together Sunday”, Kaneki said. 

“You and (Y/N)”, Hide asked. 

Hide didn’t like that. Not one bit. 

Kaneki blushed. 

“No. I meant Rize and me. You know, the girl at the cafe”, Kaneki rushed out. 

Hide sighed in relief. 

“Seriously? That sounds about as exciting as watching paint dry. But, you kids have fun”, Hide said. 

“Thanks man”, Kaneki said. 

Hide hung up the phone on Kaneki. He was glad that his (Y/N) wouldn’t be spreading time with Kaneki. That meant he had more time with (Y/N) without Kaneki interfering. Hide hurried his way home. 

~~~

It was close to 9 p.m. when (Y/N) texted both Kaneki goodnight. He thought for a moment before texting Kaneki one more time asking if he had lent him his favorite book by Sen Tasasaki. He couldn’t find the book anywhere. (Y/N) really wanted to read it again. 

Hide knocked on the door. He opened it and tossed a sandwich at (Y/N).

“Eat up, (Y/N)”, Hide said as he sat down by (Y/N).

(Y/N) slowly ate the sandwich.

Hide waited until he was done. (Y/N) was far too skinny. He moved to stand up. 

“Can you stay tonight”, (Y/N) pleaded.

Hide looked down at (Y/N). He loved the look in his (Y/N)’s eyes. He could feel the heat in between his legs. Hide nodded. He stood up and removed his pants. He crawled into the bed with (Y/N).   
(Y/N) wasn’t feeling good. The last couple of sleepless nights have been rough on him. (Y/N) still could not shake the feeling of someone or something was watching him. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed. (Y/N) was asleep the moment his head hit his pillow. 

Hide rubbed (Y/N)’s hair before wrapping his arms around (Y/N). He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After an hour or two, from the unlocked window in the apartment, a ghoul crawled. The ghoul crept in the tiny apartment and into the sleeping boy’s bedroom. The ghoul stepped into the light coming from the window in the room.

Yamori looked down at the sleeping boy. He was absolutely furious. How dare some human place his filthy hands on (Y/N). He bit his lip to contain his anger. He tore his gaze from the intruder to focus on (Y/N). He would deal with the intruder later. 

The covers had fallen off of (Y/N) and onto the floor revealing the underwear the boy was sleeping in. He was curled up on his side. Yamori watched as (Y/N) breathed slowly though his slightly opened mouth. Yamori couldn’t help himself. He reached out and ran his hand down the side of (Y/N)’s body. His hand started to slip between (Y/N)’s thighs. In between the human’s thighs, it is so warm. He wanted to bury himself there. God. He wondered how (Y/N) would feel around him. His hand subconsciously started to rise from its place between (Y/N)’s thighs. He was getting dangerously close to his pet’s flower. 

(Y/N) grumbled and rolled over. His face held a tense look. It was almost like he was having a bad dream. His breath hitched. He buried himself closer to Hide.

Yamori halted and listened. He could hear his pet’s breathing even out. He knew it was time to go.Yamori could not risk getting caught. As much as he didn’t want to, he removed his hand. Another time. He would have another time to play with his pet. He backed away from (Y/N). As quietly as he had entered the apartment, he had left. 

  
  
~~~

It was a bright and beautiful Sunday. Kaneki and Rize were sitting together in a small cafe. 

“So tell me Kaneki. Out of all of Takatsuki’s novels, which one is your favorite?”, Rize asked. 

Kaneki looked up as he thought. 

“I guess I would have to go with her first book.”, Kaneki supplied.

Rize gave a smile. (Y/N) liked that book. She should buy her another one. Rize took (Y/N)’s original copy. She couldn’t help it. The book smelled so much like her darling. 

“It was a breakout hit,” she answered.

Kaneki blushed. He looked down and saw inside her dress. His eyes shifted and noticed his date’s plate.

“Rize, you don't eat much, do you?”

He was willing to do anything to keep his eyes off of Rize’s chest. 

“Huh?”

Rize looked confused before looking at her plate. She swallowed. She could feel the food crawling up her throat. That wasn’t good. 

“ Oh Actually, I'm on a dietary regimen. Excuse me, I need to powder my nose.”, she said as she scurried off.

She's such a lady. However; she is nowhere near (Y/N) in terms of ladyship. Stop it, Kaneki! (Y/N) is a man - a very femine man. But a man, nonetheless. Stop it Kaneki! You are on a date with Rize not (Y/N). I wonder what a date with (Y/N) would be like. No! Stop! Do not think of (Y/N). Think only of Rize. Only (Y/N)... Think of (Y/N).

~~~

“Thank you very much for today.”, Rize said as the two walked along the road. 

“No, thank you. It-It's been fun”, Kaneki spoke up as he blushed. 

Rize halted. She gave Kaneki a nervous and scared look. It’s time to get rid of him. 

Kaneki noticed. 

“Something wrong”, he asked. 

“The truth is, I live near where these recent incidents where the ghouls have been. Just thinking about it even now, I can't stop from trembling. I don’t want you to think I am weak. But I’m scared to walk home alone. “

Her voice trembled. Whether from excitement or fear, it is unknown. False tears filled her eyes. She held her hand to her chest. 

“I'll walk you home. What kind of date would I be if I didn’t at least do that much”, Kaneki said reassuringly. 

Rize brought her hand up to her face. Rize smirked behind her hand. Yes, this would do. Soon, this human would not bother her darling anymore. 

Rize walked beside Kaneki as they made their way to Rize’s place. 

On the way to Rize’s place, Kaneki started up a conversation with her

“Yes, so then Hide asked me, "Which do you like better, me or novels?” Kaneki said. 

“He sounds like a funny person.”, Rize chuckled. 

She was bored out of her mind but knew that she had to wait for the right moment to kill him. 

“Was there a reason for liking books or is it a new found passion”, asked as she continued. 

She was planning on tuning him out. 

“My dad left us a lot of books in our house. I lost my dad before I can even remember.I liked the books he left, and while my mom was out working, I spent the time reading them. When I was younger, I met (Y/N). He used to come over, and we would spend hours together reading. It’s one of the few things we do together without anyone else”, Kaneki rambled on, no longer paying attention. 

Rize perked up. Sure, she was mad that Kaneki was spending time with her darling, but this was information that she could use to get closer to her darling. She would just have to eat Kaneki slowly and painfully. 

“Then, ever since my mom died, you know, Hide and (Y/N) are the only ones I've ever told this to.”, Kaneki finished. 

“Is that so? Ah It's this way.”, Rize spoke up. 

The two went by Touka and her friend. Touka listened as she past Rize and Kaneki. 

She led Kaneki down the dark pathway. Her grip tightened on Kaneki. She couldn’t let him get away. Not that he could if he wanted to. 

Kaneki followed innocently. He could not even imagine what was about to happen. 

The two stopped in front of a set of train tracks. 

“Well, I'm right over here”, Rize smirked. 

It’s time. Soon the only one her darling would need would be her. 

“Rize, Um, if you wouldn't mind, can I see you again? We do have a similar taste in books, and we're the same age. There's a lot we have in common, huh?”, Kaneki asked nervously. 

He needed to get (Y/N) out of his mind. He needed a distraction. Rize could be his distraction from (Y/N). 

“Kaneki Y- Yes? The truth is, I noticed you. The way you were looking at me.”, Rize spoke. 

“Huh”, Kaneki was confused. 

“I, too happen to be interested in you.”

Rize walked and hugged him. 

Kaneki blushed and gasped. 

Rize moved towards his neck. 

“I want (Y/N) as much as you want him”

A train flew by. 

Rize’s kagune formed and centered on Kaneki’s eye. Rize sunk her teeth into Kaneki. 

Kaneki felt a searing pain in his shoulder. It hurt. It hurt! It hurt! The smell of iron filled the air. 

Rize pulled away with a sadistic grin on her face. Blood dropped from her mouth. Her eyes were black with red pupils. Finally, her darling would be hers and hers alone. 

Their bags fell to the ground. 

“Ah,Tasty!”, the ghoul teased. 

She pulled away from him. 

Kaneki fell on the ground holding his shoulder while whimpering patheticly. 

Rize’s coat fell onto the ground as she approached Kaneki. 

Kaneki looked up at her. 

“Kaneki, there's something I like even more than reading.Know what it is? It's pulling out all the organs of someone who isn't trying to run away from me especially someone who wants to take my darling away”, Rize smirked.

Kaneki was swallowed in fear. His eyes widened.

Rize’s kagune shot out from her body. She was laughing like a maniac. 

“That expression! It's fantastic! Would you let me thrill myself even more?! (Y/N) will be glad you won’t be there to bother him anymore. (Y/N) is mine. “, Rize teased. 

Kaneki was quick to get to his feet. He started running in the opposite direction of the ghoul. 

“No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way!”, Kaniekei frantically said.

“Oh god. She is going to take (Y/N) from me. (Y/N) is mine.”, Kaneki’s mind screamed at him.

Rize’s kagune reached out and dragged Kaneki back to her. 

“I caught you! You can’t run from me”, Rize teased.

The ghoul tossed Kaneki to the side. 

Kaneki struggled to stand up. He was holding his wound from earlier. 

“I’m going for you Kaneki”, Rize laughed. 

She jumped up in the air using her kagune. She started her descent towards the human. Her kagune wrapped around Kaneki. She decided to have some more fun. She slowly started to crush Kaneki. 

Blood left Kaneki’s mouth. 

“What fun. I have made a mess out of you. (Y/N) would be so happy about this”, the ghoul teased. 

She gave a twisted grin.

“Kaneki! I'm going to gently scramble up your insides for you now, okay? Uh-oh, did you die? That's too bad.I really did like you.There's just the right amount of fat on you; you look nice and soft, and easy to eat.”, she went on to say. 

The sound of metal clinking against one other could be heard. 

A confused Rize looked up. 

The metal was falling and falling fast. It was not long before both the ghoul and the human were crushed by the falling metal. 

“How …. could … this … happen”, Rize choked from under the metal. 

Sirens filled the air as Kaneki went under. 

From above the pile of fallen metal, stood the purple haired waiter from Anteiku. 

Love made me do it… my lovely (Y/N).

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Rize Kamishiro/ Binge Eater](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Rize_Kamishiro) ~~*DEAD*

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

 **Type:** Obsessive, Violent  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Love Made Me Do It  
 **Nickname:** My (Y/N)   
**Reason:** (Y/N) belongs to him and him alone. He wants everyone to know that (Y/N) is his. He calls him my (Y/N) because he owns (Y/N) and all of the love he has.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	5. Don't Leave Me

_His abdominal organs are ruptured!_

_We'll begin operating immediately._

_Where is this place? I thought I was on a date with Miss Rize._

_Prepare for organ transplant._

_Without the consent of the next of kin? Organ? Next of kin? What exactly are they talking about? Dr. Kano!_

_I will accept full responsibility! Transfer her organs into him!_

_It's warm. Why?_

Kaneki opened his eyes. Now one of his eyes was like Rize’s. He could hear the beeping of the hospital machines. He closed his eyes and succumbed back to sleep. 

The next time Kaneki opened his eyes. He felt a weight on him. He glanced down. His (Y/N) was laying on him. He blushed. Wait his (Y/N)? He liked the sound of that. Yes, his (Y/N). He raised his hand to play with (Y/N)’s hair. It was as soft and silky as it looked. 

(Y/N) shifted and raised his head. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_He’s so cute. And all mine._

He smiled at him so sweetly as tears filled his eyes. (Y/N) cursed himself with the tears that started to form. 

“You’re awake”, (Y/N)’s voice trembled.

“(Y/N)? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?”

Kaneki was frantic. Why was his (Y/N) crying? What did he do?

(Y/N) didn’t speak. He simply wrapped her arms around Kaneki. Though it did take him to basically crawl into Kaneki’s lap. Damn his shortness. His tears soaked Kaneki’s hospital gown.

Kaneki’s face went red. He couldn't believe that his (Y/N) was in his lap, giving him a hug. Oh god. He smelled like honey. His mouth started to water. He could just eat him up. 

(Y/N) started to pull away.

Kaneki wrapped his arms around his honey.

  
“Don’t leave me”, Kaneki cried desperately.

  
He couldn’t let (Y/N) go. Not now. Not ever. Not when he finally had (Y/N) to himself.

(Y/N) readjusted himself to fit better on the bed. He shook off Kaneki’s clinginess because he had been in the hospital for a few days. (Y/N) settled down on the right side of Kaneki. His legs were slightly overlapping Kaneki's legs. Sleep was rapidly luring him in. His sleepless nights were getting to him. He laid his head down on Kaneki’s shoulder and closed his eyes. (Y/N) couldn't help but feel safe by Kaneki’s side. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 

Kaneki blushed as he gazed at (Y/N)’s form. He was so lucky. He tightened his arms around her. Nobody could have (Y/N). Nobody but him. 

He closed his own eyes. He let (Y/N)’s slow breathing pull him to sleep. 

Kaneki awoke a few hours later. He glanced to where (Y/N) was supposed to be.

_(Y/N) is no longer by my side._

Kaneki looked around frantically. He saw only (Y/N)’s jacket.

Where had he gone? Was he okay? Was he safe? 

He needed (Y/N) by his side. Need him now. 

His eyes noticed a tray of food in front of him. He saw a note that had his honey handwriting on it. He picked it up to read.

_"Hey Kaneki!_

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. You were just so cute sleeping that I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up. Sorry for falling asleep on you. Paranoia does that to a person. Anyway, make sure you eat some food. Hide came to get me. So don’t worry about me. I’ll make it home safely. After all Hide will be there to protect me. See you later!_

_Love, (Y/N)_

_P.S. Don’t worry me like that again.”_

(Y/N) thought he was cute? (Y/N) was worried about him? (Y/N) is so cute! And so sweet for writing a letter to him. However: the word paranoia bothered him. Was he not safe? Was someone messing with him? 

Kaneki frowned at the mention of Hide. 

Stupid Hide. (Y/N) would still be by his side if Hide hadn’t interfered. If Hide kept taking his (Y/N) away, Hide would have to disappear. 

He picked up his chopsticks to take a bite of food. It tasted disgusting. Kaneki was quick to spit the food out onto a napkin. He couldn’t stomach any more of the food. 

He heard the door open. Kaneki pulled the blanket over him. If it was (Y/N), he didn’t want him to see him like this.

A nurse entered the room. 

“Mr. Kaneki! Is this all you're going to eat? Oh, right. Your friend came by again today”, she spoke.

_Friend? (Y/N)?_

Not long afterwards Dr. Kano entered the room. The nurse left the room.

“How are we feeling, Kaneki?”, the doctor asked 

Dr. Kano gestured for Kaneki to open his shirt. He placed his stethoscope on Kaneki's chest. The doctor hummed before pulling back.

The door opened, and (Y/N) stepped in. He blushed when he saw Kaneki’s semi-naked self. 

“I’m sorry”, he stuttered before turning away to leave.

“No wait! (Y/N)”, Kaneki cried.

(Y/N) halted.

“I am not turning around until you are properly dressed”, the boy stuttered.

Kaneki looked down at himself confused. He blushed when he realized that (Y/N) saw him half naked. He yanked his gown closed.

Though in reality, he wanted (Y/N) to look at him when he was dressed like this.

“I-I am decent”, Kaneki stuttered out.

(Y/N) hesitantly turned around.

“I came back for my jacket”.

He couldn’t look at Kaneki. His face is still red.

Kaneki glanced toward (Y/N)’s jacket.

“Stay with me.”, Kaneki asked.

(Y/N) blushed even more.

“K-Kaneki”, he stuttered surprised.

“I mean-I’ll need help after I get discharged”, Kaneki explained.

(Y/N) nodded in understanding. He walked past the two men. (Y/N) picked up his jacket and stood towards the side so he wouldn’t be in the way.

Kaneki moved over and gestured for (Y/N) to sit with him.

“You can sit here so you don’t get tired standing.”, Kaneki suggested.

(Y/N)’s blush deepened, but he did not turn down Kaneki's offer. He moved to sit by Kaneki.

Kaneki turned back towards the doctor.  
“I hear you haven't eaten anything since you were admitted, but there doesn't particularly seem to be anything wrong though.”, the doctor said.

“I feel okay. My sense of taste is off”, Kaneki said. 

His hand found (Y/N)’s. He held it tightly

(Y/N) didn’t pull away so Kaneki counted it as a win. 

“Sense of taste? Care to explain”, the doctor asked. 

“Everything tastes disgusting to me”, Kaneki explained. 

The doctor hummed before smirking a little. 

“That could be psychological in nature. It was a pretty serious accident, after all.There's no need to rush yourself. Take all the time you need to heal.”, the doctor spoke. 

The doctor stood up and left. 

It wasn’t long before Kaneki was discharged. 

(Y/N) and Kaneki left the hospital together. 

“Nothing particularly wrong? It almost seems like the events of that whole day with Miss Rize were something that never really happened. But one thing is for sure. Ever since then, something has been something has been strange.”, Kaneki thought. 

(Y/N) reached over to squeeze Kaneki’s arm. 

“You okay Kaneki? You are worrying me”, his honey asked. 

“I’m fine. Just ready to be home”, he replied. 

(Y/N) let his hand slipped into Kaneki’s hand. 

Kaneki blushed. (Y/N)’s hand was so warm.

From a distance, two very different ghouls watched the couple. 

One regretting not killing Kaneki the first time. And the other ready to torture Kaneki. 

Unknowingly having eyes on them, (Y/N) and Kaneki walked to Kaneki’s place. 

~~~

  
The two arrived at Kaneki’s apartment. A bag was hanging on the door. Kaneki picked it up so he could read the note. 

  
_"Kaneki! Congratulations on your discharge! Presenting some leftover high-quality ingredients from my place, along with your favorite hamburger._

_I hope you appreciate it! Wah-ha-ha!_

_P.S._

_When you're up to it, come on back to school._

_It's rough here on my own.”_

  
“I see Hide gave you leftovers. I’ll put them away.”, (Y/N) offered. 

Kaneki handed (Y/N) the bag. 

(Y/N) went to the kitchen and started to be everything away. He returned shortly. 

Kaneki had flopped onto the bed. His eyes were closed. 

(Y/N) smiled. He pulled the covers over Kaneki. He leaned down and kissed Kaneki’s forehead. He decided to clean up Kaneki’s apartment.

It was dark when Kaneki opened his eyes again. He sat up and looked around. He could hear a soft humming noise. He saw (Y/N)’s jacket. His nose twitched. He picked up the jacket. It smelled like (Y/N). His mouth watered. He began to have a visitor. Kaneki blushed. He was such a pervert especially with (Y/N) still in his apartment. He was so dirty. Kaneki couldn't help but wonder what (Y/N) would say if he knew this happened from his scent alone.

Kaneki flipped on the television in ordered to distract himself. He wasn't paying attention to the news report that was airing though. His mind on (Y/N). 

“A ghoul doesn't have any need to eat this much in this short amount of time in the first place. One dead body will allow them to survive for a month or two”, Mr. Ogura said in the news report. 

“Mr. Ogura, can't ghouls be satisfied by eating the same food as humans do?”the spokeswoman asked. 

Kaneki’s attention focused on the news report. 

“No, ghouls are only able to derive their nutrition from people. It could be detrimental if they are anything else.Not to mention that their tongues work differently than ours do. When they eat human food, it tastes incredibly awful to them.”, Mr. Ogura continued on to say. 

“Their tongues work differently than ours do It tastes incredibly awful to them”, echoed in Kaneki’s head. 

Kaneki shot up from his bed and towards the kitchen. He ignored (Y/N) in favor of tearing open the hamburger bags. He raised the hamburger to his mouth and bit it. He couldn’t hold it down. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He threw up the food in the toilet. 

“Kaneki”, (Y/N) called out worried. 

He followed Kaneki.

“(Y/N) please go home. I’ll call you later” Kaneki croaked out.

“Are you sure”, (Y/N) asked.

“Yes, please”, Kaneki panted.

“Okay”, (Y/N) said. 

He took his time when leaving.   
When (Y/N) was gone, Kaneki started to devour food after food and drink after drink. He ran to the bathroom each time to throw up the food into the toilet. He squirted condiments and poured soda down his throat. He had tears in his eyes as it all came up and into the toilet. 

He broke some plates before breaking down. He sobbed on the floor. How was he supposed to take care of himself like (Y/N) wanted? (Y/N) was going to hate him. If he couldn’t take care of himself, how could he take care of (Y/N)?

His hand gripped a hamburger steak bag. 

“Presenting your favorite hamburger.”, Hide’s voice echoed in Kaneki’s mind. 

Kaneki stood. He got out a lot of water and started to cook the food. 

“Hide... Did you go out and buy this just for me?”, Kaneki thought.

He finished cooking. He brought a piece of hamburger to his mouth. His hand was shaking. He ate it. Tears streamed down his face. The fork clanked against the plate of food. Kaneki sank to the floor. 

“This can't be happening. “

Kaneki’s phone started to buzz. It was Hide. Kaneki clicked denied. He couldn’t talk to anyone. Not even (Y/N). Well maybe he could talk (Y/N). He could definitely talk to (Y/N). 

~~~

Hide watched as his call to Kaneki went to voicemail.

“Friend of yours?”Nishio Nishiki asked Hide. 

He typed on his computer. 

(Y/N) entered the room after going to the bathroom. 

“I’m back”, (Y/N) said. 

Nishiki looked at (Y/N). He glanced over (Y/N)’s body and licked his lips. 

”Yeah. He was supposed to get out of the hospital today, but I can't reach him. I went to see him several times, too, but he didn’t want any visitors.”, Hide continued on. 

“That’s strange,” (Y/N) piped up as he moved a box.  
Both men looked at (Y/N). 

“I visited him a few times. Well I fell asleep on him once so I don’t really count that as visiting. I even took him home after he was discharged. He was asleep though when I left. Maybe he is still asleep.”, (Y/N) continued. 

Hide’s eyes narrowed. Was Kaneki trying to take (Y/N) away from him?

Nishiki didn’t like the sound of that. Even if he had just met the boy, he was still so attached to him. He should check out this Kaneki guy. 

“Hmm If it were me I'd cut off ties with anyone as rude as that.” Nishiki said 

Nishiki glanced at (Y/N). He noticed (Y/N)’s bags under his eyes. 

“Not sleeping well”, Nishiki asked the human. 

(Y/N) handed a box to Hide. 

“Not really.” 

(Y/N) picked up another box. 

“I feel like someone is watching me”, he let slip while not paying attention to his words. 

Both Hide and Nishiki were alarmed. Someone was stalking (Y/N)?

“What were you saying about Kaneki? Hide? Nishiki?”, (Y/N) asked as he looked back and forth between Hide and Nishiki. 

“Kaneki, (Y/N), and I have been best friends since we were kids. I don’t know why he didn’t let me see him”, Hide continued. 

(Y/N) and Hide continued to move boxes. 

“Best friends. How sweet”, Nishiki smirked. 

~~~

“Hello? Kaneki? How are you feeling? I was just at the bookstore in front of the station, and Takatsuki- what's-her-name is doing a book signing, so I thought I'd tell you. Anyhow, give me a call when you're feeling better. (Y/N)’s has been asking about you ”, Hide said in Kaneki’s voicemail. 

  
Kaneki was in bed. He slowly sat up. He slowly got dressed. He then made his way to the bookstore. 

It was drizzling when he got there. He read the sign. 

"The Tatsuki Sen book signing is now over." 

He sighed and turned to leave. 

“Kaneki?” 

Kaneki turned. And before him was (Y/N). His (Y/N). The rain appeared to make him glow. 

(Y/N) smiled at him. 

“May I join you?”, he asked. 

Kaneki nodded. He couldn’t speak as he looked at the beauty that was (Y/N). 

The two walked in silence. 

It wasn’t long before Kaneki’s stomach growled. He started to sniff around. He smelt something so amazing sweet. 

“Hungry”, (Y/N) asked. 

“We can stop and get some food.”, he suggested. 

Kaneki didn’t hear him. He was too busy trying to find the source of the sweet smell. He glanced around. There were too many other smells for him to find the source. 

  
“People People People People Children People People --Woman --Flesh --Girl --Flesh --Man --Flesh --Family --Flesh --Children Boy Woman --Flesh Flesh Flesh --Child Boy --Flesh Flesh --Flesh Flesh Flesh --Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh!”, echoed over and over in Kaneki’s mind. 

  
He couldn’t take it. He ran and ran while leaving (Y/N) behind. 

(Y/N) called out his name and started after him. 

Kaneki was too fast for (Y/N) to catch him.   
Kaneki didn’t stop running until he made it back to his apartment. He slammed the door shut and locked it. His shoes slipped off as he ran to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. One of his eyes was the same as Rize’s eyes. He whimpered. 

“What’s happening to me?” 

Rize appeared in his mirror. 

Kaneki yelled and slammed his fist into the mirror causing the mirror to shatter. 

_I know what's causing it!_

_Transfer her organs into him!_

_Blades such as knives or kitchenware cannot hurt them._

_Let’s see if that’s true. If that's true, then I’m a ghoul._

He scrambled for a knife. He raised it. 

_This won’t hurt._

He drove the knife towards his stomach. He screamed as the blade of the knife broke off from the handle and onto the floor. He tumbled backwards onto the floor. He sobbed. 

_What am I supposed to do now?_

~~~

Kaneki stood outside the area where the accident occurred. 

“Kill a person take their flesh! And eat it”, Kaneki’s hunger spoke. 

Kaneki snapped back. 

“What’s gotten into me?”

He started to sniff around. There was a sweet smell in the air. But not as sweet as the Scent from before. Kaneki turned towards an alleyway. 

“What is that scent? It's the first time I'm smelling it, but it seems so familiar. A sweet aroma, like Mom's home cooking. “, Kaneki’s hunger talking. 

He could see his mother’s cooking as he started to stagger towards the smell. 

“There's something over here that even I can eat! Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!”

Kaneki made turns and moved quickly. He was so hungry. He ran into some trash. He was drooling as he stood up to follow the smell. 

“It's close”

Kaneki stumbled on a ghoul and his kill. He watched the ghoul devour the human. 

“A ghoul. A human! How could I have been enticed here by the scent of a corpse?!”his mind screamed. 

Kaneki collapsed into his knees. 

The ghoul looked up from his meal. 

Kaneki sobbed. What would (Y/N) say if he saw him like this? Would (Y/N) be scared or even sympathetic towards him?

“You're a ghoul. What's the matter? Are you all right? Don’t cry, it’s okay. My name's Kazuo.”, the ghoul offered up. 

The ghoul looked at his food and reached down to pull some meat apart from it.

“It's been a long time for me, so I can't share too much with you, but here, eat-- “, he said. 

Blood splattered from the ghoul. Some even got in Kaneki. 

“Good riddance. Don’t go plundering my feeding grounds. Hmm? I've never seen you before. Why is only one of your eyes red? That's nasty.”, Nishiki spoke. 

Nishiki walked towards Kaneki. He gripped Kaneki by the neck and slammed him against the wall. 

“Do you think you could hunt on my territory and get away with it?”, Nishiki said angrily. 

He was pissed. (Y/N) walks on his territory. He had to protect (Y/N). This one eyed ghoul would eat (Y/N).

“I-I wasn't, I didn't know I just happened to be passing by”, Kaneki strained. 

“Do you think I believe that? Okay, imagine this. (Y/N) is naked and lying on the ground. Then some guy was there with his pants down and said to you, "I wasn't doing anything.I just happened to be here.”, Nishiki said as he tightened his grip on Kaneki’s neck. 

He didn’t even notice that he said (Y/N). He was too angry to notice. 

On the other hand, it caught Kaneki’s attention. This ghoul knows (Y/N)? (Y/N)’s in danger! He has to protect him!

From above, Touka watched them. She was debating if she should interfere. If she did, (Y/N) wouldn’t be hers and hers alone. If she didn’t, (Y/N) would be hers. 

"That's the same as what you're telling me. If someone did that to my (Y/N) , I'd kill the guy. That's why I'm killing you, as punishment for trespassing on my feeding grounds”, Nishiki spoked. 

Touka dropped down from her place on the building. She was going to regret this. Really regret this.

“This isn’t your territory. Which means he wasn’t trespassing, Nishiki. So let him go”, Touka demanded. 

Nishiki turned towards her while holding Kaneki up.

“Touka”, he said. 

He dropped Kaneki. 

Kaneki gripped his neck as he coughed. 

“I don’t see what the problem is. I know that Binge eating bitch is dead”, Nishiki argued. 

“How does that make these your feeding grounds? You don’t have any say on the task of distributing the feeding grounds Rize stole. It will be distributed among the weaker ghouls. Just leave it up to those of us at Anteiku.”, she spoke. 

Her eyes turned into their ghoulish color. 

Nishiki turned towards her. 

“Huh?! You know, I still don’t understand why we have to rub everything by a bunch of fence-sitters like Anteiku. I am just reclaiming what is mine”, Nishiki said angerly. 

Nishiki started to walk towards Touka. 

“Because you were weak”, Touka started off. 

“I don’t appreciate being insulted by a punk with a smart mouth. Watch it. You’re starting to piss me off”, Nishiki snapped back. 

The two ghouls started to walk towards one another. 

“You think I’m scared”, Touka asked. 

The two engaged in a fight. They flew to one another. 

“You should be”, Nishiki shouted. 

Touka passed by Nishiki with ease. 

Nishiki was shocked when he got pushed back. He grunted. 

“Is that all you got, Touka”, he taunted. 

“What for it”, Touka answered. 

Nishiki’s eyes widened. Wounds opened on his body and blood splattered out. 

He semi-fell to the ground. 

“Do you want me to go harder next time?”, Touka asked. 

Nishiki grunted. He turned and ran tail. 

“Do you want to take your corpse with you?”, she said as she watched him flee. 

Kaneki was gasping. 

Touka turned her attention to him. 

Kaneki reaches out for the corpse. He stopped when Touka stepped over the corpse. 

Touka reached down and picked up a hand from the corpse. She offered it to him. She knew that she could use him to get closer to (Y/N). 

“You want this?”, She asked. 

Kaneki reaches for it before using his other hand to pull his hand back. What would (Y/N) say if he knew he ate human flesh? He hunched over. 

“You're not eating? Oh wow, only one of your eyes is different”, she said.

Her eyes widened as she remembered something. 

“You're the one who was with Rize. Why weren't you eaten? Then again your eye.”, Touka pretended to be shocked. 

She knew what happened. However; she wasn’t quite sure how Kaneki survived something like that. 

“Please help me! I know you may not believe this, but I'm human. And yet I want to eat it so badly. I can't help it But if I do, I won't be human anymore! (Y/N) won’t love me anymore!”, he sobbed hungerly. 

His hand reached out once more. He was struggling to keep it at bay. 

“If you're in that much pain, then eat.” Touka encouraged. 

_Then (Y/N) won’t love you. He’ll only love me._

Kaneki was sobbing as he reached for the hand. He was so close but couldn’t bring himself to take the hand to eat. He hit the hand out of Touka’s hand. It flew off to the side. 

“No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! There's no way I can eat another person’s flesh. (Y/N) would hate me!”, he desperately spoke. 

_Let him hate you._

Kaneki had his head on the ground. 

“Killing people. Killing each other. I'm not like that! I'm human! I'm human! I’m not a ghoul! I’m human like (Y/N). His love makes me human”, he cried out. 

“This is ridiculous. (Y/N) may be human, but his love belongs to ghouls”, Touka stated. 

_Belongs to me._

She turned and knelt down by the corpse. She broke some bones to get to an organ. Blood splattered onto her cheek. 

“Why not give in already? If you don't have the nerve to eat then I'll give you a hand!”, Touka angrily said. 

She turned and ran towards Kaneki. She shoved the organ into Keneki’s mouth. She was doing this for (Y/N) and (Y/N) alone. 

Kaneki swallowed. 

Touka glared 

For (Y/N)...

Only for (Y/N)...  
  


* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

**Type:** Isolating, Violent  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Don’t Leave Me  
 **Nickname:** Sunshine  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the center of his world. (Y/N) is the light in the color muted world he saw. He calls him sunshine because (Y/N) is the center of his world just like the sun is the center of the universe.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	6. You're So Addictive

“Why would you do that to me?! There's no way I can eat human flesh! I'm human! I'm not like you monsters! I can’t turn into a monster. If I do, (Y/N) will leave me”. Kaneki choked out. 

Frustrated, Touka picked up Kaneki and punched him. 

_(Y/N) should leave him. (Y/N) is hers._

Touka slammed Kaneki against a grate. She sent a storm of rapid punch’s Kaneki’s way. 

Kaneki grunt. Blood flew out his mouth. 

Touka pulled him forward and kneed Kaneki in the stomach. She tossed him to the side. 

Kaneki hit a wall before collapsing to the ground. He panted. 

“Well? If I'm a monster, what does that make you?”, Touka taunted. 

“I'm begging you, please, help me. I don’t know what to do. I can’t lose (Y/N) because of this”, Kaneki begged. 

Touka bent down to look at Kaneki. 

“That’s rough. But I can’t say that I pity you, though. “, Touka said. 

“What does cake really taste like? It's so nasty, it makes me want to puke, so I can't tell, but it's something that humans enjoy eating, isn't it? What was it like, living a peaceful life? One where you didn't need to live in fear of CCG and other ghouls? Give me a break”, Touka spoke. 

She stood up and walked over to the corpse. She played with its head as her anger grew. This stupid thing thought everything sucked? He doesn’t deserve (Y/N). (Y/N) was too kind and too perfect for the weakling. 

She rose in anger. She turned towards Kaneki. 

“Does that mean that everything since I was born has sucked? Well, buddy? Answer me”, Touka demanded. 

She tossed the corpse's head at Kaneki. She hit him on the face before it fell into Kaneki’s hand. 

Kaneki screamed once he realized what it was in his hands.   
Touka started towards Kaneki. Screw him. She was going to kill him. Then (Y/N) would be hers. 

Kaneki scrambled to his feet. He backed away with his hands raised. 

“I’m telling you. I'm human!”, Kaneki pleaded. 

Touka reached forward and grabbed his hair. She yanked him around. She tosses him off to the side. 

Kaneki slams into the ground. He pants and he gets up. His ghoulish eye making an appearance. 

Touka kicks the whole beside him. She started to sniff. 

Kaneki raised his hand to cover his face as he flinched. 

“You're not a ghoul, that's for sure. But you're not human, either. A half-breed like you isn’t going to last five seconds out here.”, Touka said angrily. 

Kaneki looked frightened. 

“If you want to be human so badly, why don't you see how long you last until you starve. I'll warn you right now, starvation for a ghoul is utter hell”, Touka warned. 

“That’s enough, Touka. Leave the poor boy alone”, Yoshimura warned.

Both Kaneki and Touka turned towards the voice. 

A man in a waiter outfit stood there. 

“But sir”, Touka stuttered. 

“It must be hard, young boy. Come on”, Yoshimura said as he turned. 

Touka removed her foot from the wall. 

“Are you going to take him in”, Touka asked. 

“Of course, I am. It's our policy to help out our fellow ghouls. In their time of need”, Yoshimura spoke. 

Touka tched. She started to follow Yoshimura. 

Kaneki followed suit. 

~~~

Yoshimura quietly made some coffee. 

Touka sat to the side while Kaneki sat in front of Yoshimura. 

Yoshimura places a cup of coffee in front of Kei. 

“Sorry for the wait. Here you go,son”, Yoshimura said. 

Kaneki looked at the coffee. He was hesitant to drink it.

“What’s the matter? Do you not like coffee?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“It's not that. It’s just-“, Kaneki didn’t know how to explain it. 

“Kaneki, take a good look at this coffee. What do you think? Does it look strange”, Yoshimura asked. 

“No, sir. It looks quite delicious.`` Kaneki spoked. 

“Then why don’t you give it a try. “, Yoshimura offered. 

Kaneki's hand shook as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips. He was prepared for himself to throw it up. He found that it was not the case. 

Touka watched bored. 

“This is delicious! But no matter what I eat, it tastes awful”, Kaneki explained. 

He had a few tears run down his face. 

“Through the ages, coffee is the only thing that ghouls have been able to enjoy, the way humans do. However, we cannot satisfy our hunger by drinking it alone. Take this”, Yoshimura explained. 

Yoshimura handed Kaneki a wrapped package. 

“What is it?”, Kaneki asked even though he had an inkling. 

“When you need more, come on back. You need not hesitate. There is plenty where that came from”, Yoshimura said.   
Kaneki took the package and left. 

Yoshimura and Touka started to clean up the cafe. 

“I don’t get why you decided to help that kid.”, Touka started. 

“Touka, a little while ago, there was a story about an organ transplant on the news, remember?”Some steel beams fell, and two students were crushed beneath them.

The doctor took it upon himself to transplant the organs from the deceased girl into the surviving young man's body.”, Yoshimura spoked. 

Touka halted. Of course she knew. She caused it. 

“The girl that died in that accident was Rize.”, Yoshimura finished. 

“Then, you don't mean “, Touka pretended to be shocked. 

“Yes. He is that young man.He has had ghoul organs transplanted into him.”, Yoshimura said. 

“You gotta be kidding me.”, Touka said. 

That did explain a few things. 

“It's the first time I've seen this happen, but his body may be becoming like ours.”, Yoshimura said. 

Touka knew that would make everything harder. 

_Don’t worry (Y/N). She’d protect you from Kaneki._

~~~

Kaneki’s stomach growled. He gripped his head. 

Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh 

“You're neither a ghoul, nor a human. There's no place left for a half-and-half like you anywhere now.”, Touka’s words echoed in his mind. 

Out of his own mind, Rize appeared. 

“Who cares if you're a half-and-half? Neither a human, nor a ghoul You're still you.(Y/N) would like you. Enjoy being a half-and-half.That delicious flesh is waiting for you. It's so delicious, it's tantalizing. Once you start eating it, you won't be able to stop. It will put any steak to shame. Now, go on. Wolf it down. It's prepared extra-specially rare.”, Rize teased

She wrapped her arms around Kaneki. 

Kaneki screamed. He dropped down and his hands from the package. He was so hungry. 

His phone started to ring. He tossed the package to the side. He would eat it soon. 

~~~ 

Kaneki walked on campus. He had an eyepatch over his ghoulish eye. He looked at his phone. 

"New message"

"Hide" 

"Sub: You're gonna die alone" "

Missing you a bunch in Asian History" "

You need my notes?" "Missing you a bunch in Asian History"

"You need my notes?" 

Hide turned a corner. 

  
There was Kaneki. 

Hide started screaming and running until he grabbed Kaneki from behind.

“Dang it Kaneki! How long are you gonna skip class, you jerk?! Put yourself in my shoes! If you don’t come back soon, I’m going to die of loneliness”, Hide said. 

Kaneki turned towards Hide. 

“ I'm sorry, I'm sorry. And what's up with the eye patch? Are you styling it up? While you were gone, I was so bored that before I knew it”, Hide rambled on. 

Kaneki’s mind started to wonder. 

_Where was (Y/N)?_

Hide started to shake Kaneki. 

“Hey! Are you even listening to me? Earth to Kaneki”, Hide asked. 

“I’m sorry? What did you say?”Kaneki asked. 

Hide groaned. 

“I've got to go see Nishiki. He is an upperclassman with the sharp tongue but he’s okay. I’ll meet up with you later or you can come with”, Hide asked unsure..

“Sure”, Kaneki responded.

“Kaneki, are you eating right?You're looking pale. You've gotta eat, or you'll ruin your health.”, Hide said.

The two walked to the club room. They arrived. 

Inside of the room, Nishiki was there with a (Y/N) in his lap. Nishiki nipped at (Y/N)’s neck. He pushed up (Y/N)’s shirt. He played with the offered nipples.   
  
(Y/N) whined.

Hide opened the door.

Anger boiled in the blond’s body.

_How dare he take advantage of (Y/N)!_

Kaneki could feel his eye change. 

(Y/N) was quick to push down his shirt and to get out of Nishiki’s lap. His face was flushed. He couldn’t look at Kaneki or Hide.  
  
“Nishiki, I'm sorry. I should have knocked”, Hide apologized. 

Nishiki glared.

“Knock next time”, Nishiki started. 

Hide and Kaneki walked into the room. 

Nishiki turned his chair around to face the two other men. 

“So anyway, this is Kaneki, the good friend I mentioned before.”, Hide introduced Kaneki. 

_The Kaneki that slept with (Y/N)?_

Kaneki’s eyes widened. It was the ghoul that Touka beat. 

_(Y/N) was friends with this monster. This monster was going to hurt him._

Nishiki's eyes widened when he saw Kaneki. 

_The ghoul from before? (Y/N) was his damn it._

Nishiki stood. He patted Kaneki on the back before wrapping an arm around (Y/N). 

(Y/N) blushed harder. 

“Nishio Nishiki, second year, School of Pharmacy. Good to meet you, Kaneki.” , Nishiki introduced himself. 

_How dare he touch (Y/N)!_

“Nishiki, do you have last year's material?”, Hide asked. 

Nishiki thought for a moment. 

“Where did I put that? Aw, it might be at home.”, Nishiki answered.

This is the perfect opportunity to get (Y/N) into his bed. 

“I don’t live too far. If you want, we could walk over there right now”, Nishiki offered. 

Hide nodded.

“Kaneki and (Y/N) . I’m sorry, but I have to stop by Nishiki’s place, so head on out without me.”

“No!”, Kaneki cried. 

Hide and (Y/N) looked at him confused.

“Um, is it okay if I go, too?”Kaneki asked. 

Nishiki sighed. 

“Yeah, sure. It's not like I'm planning on letting him in.”

(Y/N) turned and smiled at him. 

Nishiki melted. He leaned down to kiss the human.

(Y/N) turned his face so that Nishiki kissed his cheek.

Nishiki frowned. 

“Come on”, Nishiki spoke before leading them to his house. 

As they walked, Hide gripped (Y/N)’s hand while Nishiki held his other one.

Kaneki glared at the two.  
  
“Yes, step right up. These are freshly made.”

(Y/N) turned towards the sound. The food smelled good. His mouth started to wonder. 

Nishiki glanced at him then towards the food. 

“You want one (Y/N)”, Nishiki asked. 

(Y/N) nodded shyly. He started to reach into his pocket for some money. 

Nishiki stopped (Y/N). 

“I’ll buy you one. Hide, Kaneki. You are on your own for this treat”, Nishiki said. 

Nishiki stepped into line to buy (Y/N) a sweet. 

“Here you go (Y/N). “, Nishiki said. 

  
“Thank you. I’ll pay you back”, (Y/N) offered. 

“You can pay me back on your knees. “, Nishiki flirted.

(Y/N) flushed and looked away. He took the sweet and started to eat it. 

The other two boys glared at him.

Nishiki turned his attention to Kaneki. He had to get more information about him. 

“Kaneki, are you in any clubs?”, he asked. 

“Oh, I don't do that well around large groups.”, Kaneki replied. 

“The exact opposite of Nagachika, huh? And (Y/N) too”, Nishiki notes. 

The group started to walk again. Nishiki led him down a dark pathway. Nishiki turned around and kicked Hide deeper into the alleyway. 

“Hide”, (Y/N) cried out. 

He shot Nishiki a glare. He ran down the alleyway to find Hide. 

“I thought I was the only ghoul on campus. I guess not. Thought I was the only ghoul interested in (Y/N)”, Nishiki teased. 

Nishiki gripped Kaneki’s neck and slammed him into the wall. 

“Think I don’t know your plan? You were going to try and eat (Y/N). Weren’t you? I won’t let you”, Nishiki sounded insane. 

Nishiki tightened his hand around Kaneki’s throat. 

“You’re a monster. (Y/N) won’t love you”, Kaneki groaned out. 

Nishiki narrowed his eyes. He let go of Kaneki so he could punch Kaneki in the stomach. He punched a hole in Kaneki’s stomach. 

Kaneki threw up blood. 

“You better watch your mouth. You’re starting to piss me off”, Nishiki warned. 

Nishiki left Kaneki there. He started to walk towards (Y/N) and Hide. 

(Y/N) moved in front of Hide. He was on his knees. 

Nishiki could see his sunshine shaking like a leaf. He hadn’t meant to scare (Y/N).

“Don’t hurt him”, (Y/N) said, his voice trembling. 

Nishiki bent down to be level with (Y/N). 

“You should worry about yourself”, Nishiki shot back. 

Kaneki struggled to stand. He had a clear view of (Y/N) and Nishiki. 

Nishiki pulled (Y/N) close. He could smell (Y/N). He tilted (Y/N)’s head up and connected his lips to the humans. He pushed his tongue into the awaiting mouth. God, he tasted so sweet. So addictive...

“No”, Kaneki yelled. 

Tears fell down (Y/N)’s face. 

Nishiki pulled away after a bit. 

“You’re addictive”  
  


* * *

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	7. I Want You

Nishiki connected his lips with (Y/N). He pushed his tongue into (Y/N)’s mouth. 

(Y/N) tried to fight back. 

All Nishiki did was tighten his grip on him.

_(Y/N)’s tastes so wonderful. I could swallow him whole…_

“Stop it. (Y/N) is mine”, Kaneki said weakly.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened.

_His?_

Nishiki tightened his grip on (Y/N) even more. 

He was starting to bruise. (Y/N) whimpered. 

“Get away from him.”, Kaneki said weakly. 

Nishiki started to slip a hand up (Y/N)’s shirt. He squeezed (Y/N)’s hip. 

(Y/N) tried to hit him. 

Nishiki used his ghoulish strength to squeeze his hip. His nails started to pierce into (Y/N)’s skin. Blood trickled down the hip.

(Y/N) whimpered. It hurt. His scent filled the air. 

Kaneki’s mouth started to water at the scent. 

Nishiki moaned into his mouth as he smelt the blood. 

Kaneki moved towards Nishiki. 

“You heard me! Stay away from (Y/N).”, Kaneki yelled. 

Kaneki started to run towards Nishiki. He raised his bag in the air and threw it at the other ghoul. 

Nishiki was quick to pull away and stand. He kicked Kaneki away. 

Kaneki flew across the area. 

“Kaneki!”, (Y/N) yelled. 

He scrambled to his feet while ignoring the pain in his hip. (Y/N) wiped his mouth, trying to get the taste of Nishiki out.. He rushed to shield Hide with his body. He didn’t know what to do yet. 

Nishiki glanced at his sunshine before turning towards Kaneki. 

“Attacking with your bag? What are you, a woman?!”, Nishiki yelled. 

Kaneki groaned from his spot. He coughed out blood. 

Nishiki walked until he stood on top of Kaneki. He knelt down. 

“You just don't get it, do you? Humans are nothing but things to eat. Are you having fun, playing like you're friends with what amounts to livestock? Playing (Y/N) like that? He's mine and no one else’s. She is not food.”, Nishiki lectured Kaneki. 

(Y/N) trembled. He had to do something. Kaneki was in danger. 

Nishiki gripped Kaneki’s hair. 

“It’s rude to play with your food. You should probably go ahead and eat Nagachika. Quit pretending he is your friend. (Y/N) would be better off without him too.”, Nishiki spoke. 

“No”, (Y/N) yelled. 

“I won’t let you touch Hide. I-I like him! Just like I like Kaneki and Touka and you, Nishiki. You guys are my friends. Please don’t hurt Hide. Please don’t hurt Kaneki. Please”, (Y/N) begged. 

Nishiki frowned. He was the only one (Y/N) should like. He pulled Kaneki’s hair. 

“I’m not pretending. Hide is my friend and (Y/N) is mine”, Kaneki grunted out. 

“I see.”, Nishiki said. 

He lifted Kaneki by his hair.

“Don’t you think that hanging out with (Y/N) and Nagachika is risky? The guy is no idiot. And (Y/N) is far too innocent for you. It’s dangerous for (Y/N) to be near you. “

Nishiki removed Kaneki’s eyepatch. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. 

_Kaneki is a ghoul?_

“You can't even control your own eyes”, Nishiki continued. 

He tossed Kaneki so that Kaneki hit the wall. 

Kaneki coughed up blood. 

“Come on, get up. Or should I kill Nagachika first? Then you? (Y/N) will be mine and mine alone after the two of you are out of my way. “, Nishiki taunted. 

Kaneki weakly started to fight back. 

Nishiki easily dodged him. 

“What’s this? Here, avoid this!”, Nishiki teased. 

He kicked Kaneki. 

Kaneki was slammed into the roof before falling back down. 

(Y/N) watched in fear. He had to do something but what? What could a human like him do?

“I guess I've toyed with you more than enough. I could have taken no time at all by releasing my kagune.”, Nishiki said as he walked towards (Y/N). 

“There's no way I can beat someone like him. I’m not strong enough. I have to try”, Kaneki said to himself. 

“(Y/N)! Stay away from him, you bastard”, Kaneki shouted. 

Nishiki smirked. 

“Worried? Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of (Y/N). “, Nishiki teased. 

Nishiki smirked before connecting his lips to (Y/N). One hand found (Y/N)’s behind and the other wrapped around his waist. He pulled (Y/N) close. Nishiki put his hand on (Y/N)’s ass before slipping his hand under (Y/N)’s pants. He squeezed. 

_No underwear?_

(Y/N) thought quickly. Maybe he could distract Nishiki so Kaneki could get Hide, and they could escape? 

(Y/N) wrapped his arms around Nishiki’s neck. He tried to pull him close. (Y/N) kissed back. 

Nishiki was in heaven. (Y/N) was kissing him back. He squeezed harder.

“No No No No”, Kaneki thought. 

_(Y/N) why? Why were you kissing that ghoul? The ghoul that hurt him. Why? (Y/N), you are his._

Kaneki gripped his fist closed. 

“I can't lose (Y/N). I won’t lose (Y/N)”, he thought. 

His ghoul eye made an appearance. His kagune shot from his back. 

“I won't let that happen!”, Kaneki shouted. 

His kagune shot towards Nishiki. 

Nishiki grunted as he dodged Kaneki. He laughed as he used his kagune to fight Kaneki. 

Kaneki was fast. He used his kagune to tear multiple holes into Nishiki. 

(Y/N) watched. He collapsed onto his knees. 

_Kaneki… Nishiki… why?_

Nishiki screamed as blood poured out of him. 

Kaneki continued to spear Nishiki. 

“Damn you! Stop it! Stop it, you dumbass! I'm dying!”, Nishiki screamed. 

Nishiki’s blood splattered the room. 

(Y/N) was slowly being soaked in the blood. 

Kaneki tossed Nishiki so that Nishiki got stuck on a metal bar. 

(Y/N) stared up at Nishiki’s body. 

_Why?_

Kaneki turned towards (Y/N). His ghoul eye focusing on him. 

“(Y/N)...” Kaneki spoke. 

He took a few steps towards him. 

(Y/N) scrambled back. 

_Kaneki’s a ghoul! A ghoul! A ghoul! Is he still the same Kaneki as before?_

A hurt look came across Kaneki’s face. Kaneki sniffed the air. 

Rize appeared over Hide's body. 

“He sure looks delicious. What a savory aroma. It's making me hungry. So what do you think, Kaneki? Doesn't he look delicious?” , Rize said. 

“Stop it! Hide is not for eating!”, Kaneki agreed back. 

(Y/N) watched as Kaneki trained his eyes on Hide. 

“Are you sure about that? Take a good look. He wants to take (Y/N) away from us. You can’t let that happen”, Rize explained.

Kaneki nodded. He started to breathe heavily. He started to drool. 

“He does look good!”, he laughed maniacally. 

He took a step forward towards Hide. 

Kaneki stopped and gripped his head. 

“Stop! Stop that! What are you talking about?”, Kaneki cried. 

“Kaneki”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

(Y/N) reached out from his place on the floor. He didn't think he could stand. 

“You want him so bad you can't stand it, right? You don't have to put up with it. You're not doing anything wrong. Come on, quickly. He's all yours”, Rize wrapped her hands around Kaneki. 

“All mine? Like (Y/N)?”Kaneki asked. 

“Go on.”, Rize said as she faded. 

Kaneki turned towards Hide. He slowly walked that way. 

(Y/N) tugged at Kaneki’s jacket. 

Kaneki was quick to turn around. In his starvation state, he kicked (Y/N) across the room. Not even caring, he turned towards Hide to eat. 

Blood poured from (Y/N)’s mouth. It hurt so badly. He was sure a few ribs were broken. Tears fell from his eyes as his vision went hazy. He could still hear but barely. 

“You're right.This is my special treat, isn't it? I have to eat him. Hide is my friend! Yes! He is my friend, so I have to eat him! (Y/N) would be mine then”. 

Kaneki opened his mouth to take a bit of Hide. 

“You're becoming so much more like us, huh, half-breed? Your sense of reason has given way to hunger, hasn't it?”, Touka spoke.

(Y/N) glanced towards the sound. 

_Touka?_

(Y/N) started to succumb to his wounds. He was so tired.

Kaneki looked up at the ghoul. 

“Move it!”, Kaneki threatened. 

“You don't give a damn about your own friend's life now. I only care about (Y/N). You know what? After you gobble this guy up, you'll regret it. In a sea of blood and entrails. Such is a ghoul's hunger, and our destiny.”, Touka taunted. 

Kaneki growled. His kagune appeared behind him. 

“I’ll try to go easy on you. But I can’t promise anything”, Touka yelled. 

The two ghouls clashed. 

~~~

Kaneki’s eyes shot open. He sat up and began to feel around his mouth. 

The door to the room he was in opened. 

“Touka found you and brought you back here”, Yoshimura said. 

“Where’s (Y/N)?”Kaneki fanatically asked him. 

Yoshimura frowned. 

“Please follow me. “

Yoshimura turned and walked out of the room. 

Kaneki was quick to get off the couch and follow. 

Yoshimura opened the door to another room. 

“Hide!”, Kaneki exclaimed. 

Hide groaned and rolled over. He was bandaged up. 

“Where’s (Y/N)?”Kaneki asked again.

“Hide was the only one Touka brought with her”, Yoshimura explained. 

_(Y/N) is missing? How can this be?_

Kaneki turned towards Hide. Tears formed in Kaneki’s eyes. 

“This hunger. It seems to be getting worse and worse by the day.”, Kaneki started. 

He pushed his fingers into his mouth. He drew his fingers back. There was blood on them. 

“I completely lost myself. I was so hungry, I thought I might die. I didn't even realize what I was doing. And then, I went after Hide But right now, that's completely gone. That blood that was in my mouth”, Kaneki continued. 

He turned towards Yoshimura. 

“What did you do while I was asleep?”,Kaneki asked. 

“There is only one way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger. I’m afraid we had no choice. If we hadn’t stepped in, you would have devoured your friend.”, Yoshimura stated. 

Kaneki started to sob. 

_He could have eaten (Y/N)._

“Don’t be ashamed. You’re one of us now.”, Yoshimura comforted. 

He placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder. 

Kaneki rested his head on the door frame. 

“I know that. And as a result, I’m gonna lose my best friend and my (Y/N). Because I care too much about them. About (Y/N). I can’t put them at risk. I can’t put (Y/N) at risk.”, Kaneki sobbed. 

“You care a lot about this (Y/N)”, Yoshimura observed. 

“He is my everything. I can’t live without him”, Kaneki said. 

Yoshimura nodded.

“What am I supposed to do? It’s not like I could just join the ghoul world while being a part of the human world? No one wants me around because I am a half-breed. I’m alone. Even (Y/N) doesn’t want me. He knows I am a ghoul. There is no place for me. “, Kaneki sobbed. 

He covered his eyes as he continued to sob. 

Yoshimura opened the window. 

“I can assure you that it is not true. Don’t you see you are both a ghoul and a human, Kaneki? Therefore you are the one and only person who has a place in both worlds. I promise you, you’re not alone. Why don’t you join us at Anteiku? I’m sure we can help you find your way. It’ll be good for you. It’ll give you the opportunity to understand us. Then you can judge for yourself whether or not we’re just ravenous beasts”. Yoshimura said.

Kaneki nodded. 

Yoshimura walked out of the room Hide was in.

Kaneki followed. 

“I’ll start out by teaching you how to make one of our delicious cups of coffee.”, Yoshimura offered. 

Kaneki wiped his tears away. 

“Yeah, sounds good. I have never made coffee before.”, Kaneki said as he closed the door. 

Behind the closed door, Hide opened his eyes. 

~~~

“Isn’t the rain lovely”?[ Mado Kureo](https://images.app.goo.gl/2jMWjgi9hZAXQrHG9) asked. 

“Rain makes their senses duller. This is perfect weather for us to work in.”, Mado continued as he stared at the rain. 

Behind him, stood[ Amon Koutarou](https://images.app.goo.gl/jZe5ZbjE273DPfi18). In Amon’s arms, laid a bandaged up (Y/N). 

The two inspectors had found him in the area from the earlier ghoul attack. 

Amon couldn’t bring himself to place him down. 

“According to the 20th Ward Branch's report, three months ago, there was a predatory incident by what they believe was a binge eater here in this building, and there were eyewitness reports of a Jason sighting at that time”, Amon spoke. 

“Binge eater and Jason, huh?”, Mado hummed. 

“Interaction between two S-rated subjects?”, Amon questioned. 

Amon tightened his grip on the boy. Could one of the ghouls have tortured this sweet innocent little boy? 

“Who can say? I doubt they were cordially sharing a meal, though.”, Mado said. 

Mado smelled around. He started to look around. He jumped down onto the lower platform. 

“Mr. Mado? Mr. Mado!”, Amon shouted. 

(Y/N) eyes twitched. He slowly blinked his eyes before realizing he was in someone’s arms. (Y/N) looked up expecting it to be Hide or even Kaneki. His eyes landed on a handsome young man who was smiling gently at him. He blushed. 

“I’m Amon, CCG inspector”, Amon offered. 

“I’m (Y/N), student. “, (Y/N) offered back. 

(Y/N) glanced down when he realized he was cold. (Y/N) was wearing a CCG coat and nothing else. He blushed a dark red and looked at Amon.

"My clothes? What happened to them?", he questioned.

"When I found you, your clothes were covered in blood and ripped in pieces. I gave you my jacket after I patched up your wounds.", Amon explained.

He blushed when he realized that (Y/N) knew that he saw him naked.

"Allow me to properly apologize when I take you home", Amon continued.

"Apologize?", (Y/N) flirted.

Amon blushed even more.

"Yes, for seeing you without your clothes on. I had to undress you so I could take care of your wounds," Amon explained. 

(Y/N) blushed and nodded. He looked around and noticed how far up they were. (Y/N) froze and buried his head in Amon’s neck. He didn’t like the height. 

Amon gripped (Y/N) tighter. He loved the boy relying on him. 

_He is so cute._

“Amon!”, Mado shouted. 

Amon turned to face Mado. 

(Y/N) refused to move his head. 

“You see? I knew the weather would work in our favor. As far as I am concerned, there is only one drawback to this downpour. It’s a shame we’re not able to hear the scumbags throes of death”, Mado laughed. 

Amon looked down at the boy in his arms. He's so small and fragile and his.

_(Y/N), I want you…_

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** I Want You  
 **Nickname:** Husband  
 **Reason:** He wants to marry (Y/N). Amon slips up sometimes and believes that he has already married (Y/N) even though he hasn’t. He calls (Y/N) husband because marriage is the easiest way to tie (Y/N) to him.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	8. No One Would Hurt You Again, Or I'd Kill Them.

Yamori kicked open the door of Asaki Fueguchi’s office. 

“I see the doctor is in. “

The doctor stood up suddenly. 

“Yamori”, Asaki stuttered. 

“I lost the whatsit you made for me before. I seem to have misplaced it. I want you to make me another one. I need it so I can have (Y/N) to myself. “

Yamori cracked his fingers. 

“Okay”, Asaki stuttered. 

Yamori cracked his fingers again. 

“Thanks,Doc. I'll be back soon. (Y/N) is waiting for me.”, Yamori said as he turned to leave. 

The curtain in the room was pulled back. 

“What now dear?” Ryouko Fueguchi asked. 

Asaki stared at her. 

~~~

“Take your time. No need to rush”, Yoshimura said. 

Kaneki carefully poured the coffee. He then took a sip of the coffee. 

“How is it?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“Compared to yours, sir, it's somehow different.”, Kaneki observed. 

Would (Y/N) like the coffee?

“Coffee takes on a completely different flavor depending on the effort put into it. Just like with people, there's no need to rush.”, Yoshimura chuckled. 

  
“Right.”, Kaneki said as he nodded. 

“There is one important thing. Anteiku is not just an ordinary coffee house. It's also where the ghouls of the 20th Ward come together, for fellowship.Of course, human customers come in, as well. Just as you once did.” Yoshimura started. 

“Ghouls should hide themselves from the rest of the world, right? A-And yet, you serve human customers”, Kaneki interrupted. 

“It's necessary to learn about people in order to live in their world. To us ghouls, humans are living textbooks.Besides, I like people.”, Yoshimura finished. 

“Oh”, Kaneki said. 

“Okay, I think it's time I had you go down and give Touka a hand.”, Yoshimura suggested. 

“Yes, sir”, Kaneki replied. 

Kaneki nodded as he turned to leave. He walked down the stairs. His mind wandered to (Y/N). He hadn’t seen him since the accident, and he couldn’t reach him from his phone. 

_(Y/N) where are you? I need you._

Kaneki opened the door and walked out. 

“Hey, Kaneki!”Hide waved.

“H-Hide! What are you doing here?”Kaneki asked, surprised. 

“You nitwit! I came here to thank Touka, of course!”, Hide said. 

“Thank her?” Kaneki asked. 

“She helped us out when we were caught in that accident, right?”Hide explained. 

“Huh?”, Kaneki said. 

Touka kicked his ankle. 

“Sounds like he hasn't completely recovered, huh?”, Touka said. 

“Are you okay?”, Hide asked Kaneki. 

”Good. Yeah.”, Kaneki replied. 

Hide smiled. 

“Well, I’m glad”, Hide said. 

Hide stood up and put his bag on. 

“I heard Nishio is still in the hospital, so, you know the fact that we got off with just scratches is all because of you,Touka.”, Hide continued. 

Hide turned towards Kaneki. 

“Have you seen (Y/N)? I can’t get a hold of him..”, Hide asked. 

Kaneki shook his head. 

“No. I can’t get a hold of him either.”, Kaneki said. 

Hide frowned. 

Touka frowned too. She needed to get (Y/N)’s number. 

“That's not like him.Well, Kaneki, see you later.” Hide said before leaving. 

“See you later.”, Kaneki said. 

Thanks for coming in.”, Touka said as he left. 

She turned towards Kaneki. 

“Make sure he doesn't find out about you being a ghoul.”, Touka warned. 

Kaneki started to clean up Hide’s cup. 

“I know. Thanks”, Kaneki spoke. 

“If he ever catches on about us, I'll kill him, on the spot.”, Touka threatened. 

“Huh?! You wouldn't!”, Kaneki said startled. 

Kaneki split coffee. 

“If you don't want him to get killed, keep it hidden.” She finished. 

The door to the cafe opened. Both Kaneki and Touka turned towards the door. 

“Welcome! Good afternoon”, Touka welcomed.

Ryouko and her daughter, Hinami stood in the doorway. They were drenched. 

(Y/N) stood behind them also drenched. He had forgotten his umbrella.

“Hello Touka”, Ryouko greeted. 

“Ryouko! (Y/N)! Kaneki, towels!”, Touka demanded. 

She hurried to the pair. 

(Y/N) walked from behind them.

"Excuse me", (Y/N) said softly.

Relief flooded Kaneki and Touka when they saw (Y/N). 

(Y/N) glanced at Touka warily.

_Was Touka a ghoul too?_

“Okay”, Kaneki said. 

He scurried off to get some towels. Kaneki handed a towel to Touka. He then went to dry (Y/N) off.

(Y/N) flinched but let him.

Touka glared at Kaneki.

_How dare he hurt (Y/N)! How dare he! I'll kill him!_

Touka started to dry off Hinami. 

Ryouko took a towel to dry Hinami's hair. 

“I'm sorry to trouble you.”, Ryouko said. 

“Don't be silly.”, Touka chided. 

Touka glanced at Hinami before glancing at (Y/N). 

“Hinami, long time no see.”, Touka said, trying to cheer Hinami up. 

Hinami buried herself in her mother's side. She whimpers. 

“Hinami”, Touka softly said. 

“Where is Yoshimura?”, Ryouko asked Touka. 

“Inside. Kaneki! Give her a new one! She needs a new towel”, Touka snapped at Kaneki. 

“I’m sorry”, Kaneki spoke. 

He took the old towel and handed Ryouko a new towel. 

Hinami glanced at Kaneki. 

Kaneki softly smiled at Hinami. 

Hinami once again buried her face in her mother’s side. 

(Y/N) smiled at Hinami. 

Ryouko tightened her grip on Hinami. Ryouko and Hinami were escorted through the door to Yoshimura. 

“They're ghouls?”, Kaneki blurted. 

"Kaneki", Touka barked.

(Y/N) didn't know she was a ghoul.

Touka threw a towel at Kaneki. 

(Y/N) gulped.

"Touka... You're a ghoul", (Y/N) asked.

Touka shyly nodded.

"And the woman and her child", (Y/N) asked.

“That's Mrs. Fueguchi and her daughter. We’ll be looking after starting today.”, Touka explained before walking off. 

“Looking after? Why did they come here,” Kaneki asked.

Touka started to wipe up the bar. 

“Yeah, it's a bit of a long story.”, Touka spoke. 

“So tell me. We have time”, Kaneki urged. 

“You're getting on my last nerve! You can't even do anything!”, Touka said frustrated. 

She split some coffee on herself and the table. 

"Touka", (Y/N) gasped.

(Y/N) hurried over to Touka. (Y/N) took the finger Touka split coffee on and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on it.

Touka smirked. If he sucked her finger this good, how would he suck on her. 

Kaneki glared wishing (Y/N) was sucking him.

“I'm well aware of that”, Kaneki said bashfully.

“Let’s drop it.”, Touka started. 

(Y/N) pulled away.

"Sorry", he stuttered.

He blushed and looked away.

"It's okay", Touka reassured.

Touka smiled softly. 

“Did the manager tell you anything, Kaneki?”, she asked Kaneki as she kept her eyes on (Y/N). 

_(Y/N) is so cute!_

  
“Huh?” 

“About the box-carriers?” Touka asked. 

“Box-carriers?”Kaneki asked back. 

“The guys who carry the big attache cases!”, Touka said loudly.. 

(Y/N) flinched.

"Sorry dear", Touka apologized.

(Y/N) smiled.

"It's okay", (Y/N) said.

Touka glanced at (Y/N)’s lips. They look so soft.

Touka couldn't help herself. She leaned down and kissed (Y/N)'s lips while ignoring Kaneki in the background.

  
~~~

Inside the CCG, the doves were having a meeting. 

“This is the status of the 11th Ward. They are clearly starting to demonstrate organized movement. It may be only a matter of time before there's a war. That's all that I have. Anyone have anything else to report?”, Itsuki Marude finished. 

He looked around the room. 

Amon stood up. 

“Amon Kotaro, Detective First Class. I'll start with this.”, Amon started. 

He pulled up a picture of Yamori’s weapon for everyone to see. 

“I believe everyone is aware that three months ago, the 13th Ward's Jason came in contact with an S-rated ghoul who was a binge eater in the 20th Ward. This was left by him at the crime scene. There was a human boy that was tortured by Jason. He is currently under my custody and I move to keep it that way”, Amon started. 

“A human boy? And he's alive”,Itsuki asked. 

“Yes, sir. I have his location with me at all times”, Amon answered. 

_I’ll protect you. I promise._

“Keep an eye on him. Jason might come back for him.” Itsuki started. 

Amon tightened his fist. He could still see all the wounds on (Y/N)'s naked body. He is so innocent. How dare the ghouls take advantage of him!

Itsuki glanced at the weapon. 

“What is that?”, he asked. 

“We believe it is a ghoul medical apparatus. When we analyzed it, we discovered that it was made of quinque steel.”, Amon answered. 

“Oh. Really”, Itsuki said in boredom. 

“Jason's objective is currently unknown. However, I would like to report that since their contact, the fact that any binge predation ceased.”, Amon finished. 

Amon sat back down. 

“It sounds like something is smoldering in the 20th Ward. That's the head of the class at the Academy for you.”, Itsuki praised. 

“Aren’t you lucky, Mado? Having such an excellent partner allows you more time to play with your toys”, Itsuki asked.

“Yeah, yeah lucky me. I don’t mean to be rude but could we hurry and wrap this up? I can think of a million more productive ways to use my time”, Mado said.

“I’d toss you out if you weren’t such a good investigator. All right, Mado and Amon, keep on it, you're in charge of the 20th Ward. Understood?”, Itsuki ordered. 

“Yes, sir”. Amon answered. 

“With even the ghouls from the up-to-now quiet ward becoming active, I can't help but feel that this is a harbinger of things to come. But our purpose here at CCG is to drive every last ghoul out of Tokyo! That is the one and only simple task that we should be doing! That remains unchanged! All right, let's focus our energies and get to it!”, Itsuki lectures.   
“Yes, sir!”, the room shouted as they stood. 

“Our regular meeting is now adjourned! Dismissed!”,Itsuki finished. 

Mado and Amon left the room. 

“In any case, we're now free to investigate the 20th Ward.”, Mado said. 

“Yes. Be that as it may, this is our only lead”, Amon said as he held up Jason’s weapon. 

“Don’t forget the boy. We’ll see him afterwards.”, Mado chided in. 

“The weapon is enough. We've caught the end of the thread. We just have to roll them out, until we reach the other end. It won’t be long. “, Mado said. 

“Yes,sir”, Amon said as he nodded. 

Mado looked out the window before walking on. 

“The 20th Ward”, Mado muttered. 

“What about it”, Amon asked. 

“On nothing. The gourmet, the binge eater, and Jason. Fun”, Mado laughed. 

Amon looked out the window. 

No one would hurt you again, or I'd kill them... 

  
~~~

Yoshimura and Kaneki stood in front of a plate of sandwiches. 

“Give it a try”, Yoshimura urged. 

Kaneki lifted up the sandwich. He hesitated before taking a bite. He started to retch. He ran to the trash can to vomit it up. 

“I'm sorry, but there is no way I can do it.”, Kaneki gasped out. 

He wiped his mouth. 

What would (Y/N) do if he saw him like this?

“Are you all right?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“The bread is like eating a bland sponge, while the cheese is like curd-smelling clay.”, Kaneki explained. 

The half ghoul threw up some more. 

Yoshimura laughed. 

“Well, those are quite the amusing expressions.” Yoshimura said. 

The older ghoul picked up a sandwich. He took a bite. 

Kaneki watched. 

“The trick is not to eat it; you swallow it whole. You have to pretend to chew it about ten times. If you make chewing sounds while you do it, it will seem more real. Then, be sure to throw it up before you start digesting it. Otherwise, it will ruin your health. Kaneki, someday, once you've practiced, you can eat with your friend again and even (Y/N)”, Yoshimura explained. 

“I'll do my best. For (Y/N).”, Kaneki said with determination. 

Yoshimura sat the sandwich down. 

“I have a present for you.”, Yoshimura said. 

He handed Kaneki a jar of sugar cubes. 

“Sugar cubes?” Kaneki asked. 

“They're a bit different on the inside. Dissolve them in coffee and drink it, and they will control your hunger to some degree.”, Yoshimura explained. 

“What exactly do they contain?” Kaneki asked. 

“Probably better if you don't know. “Yoshimura said. 

“Thanks this will help a lot. “, Kaneki said. 

_Someday I can eat with you, (Y/N)._

“I hate to ask this if you. Would you mind staying late today, Kaneki?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“No. I don’t mind at all sir”, Kaneki responded. 

“I usually ask Touka to stay, but she is busy studying for a test. I'd like you to go out food shopping in her place,” Yoshimura said. 

“F-Food shopping? I-I can't kill anyone!”, Kaneki said alarmed. 

“No, you won't be harming anyone. Anteiku provides food for our friends who cannot hunt people. You understand the necessity for that, yes?”, Yoshimura explained. 

“Yes. Sir. But if we're not hurting anyone”, Kaneki started. 

“Go see Yomo. He’ll be happy to answer any questions you have. “, Yoshimura said. 

It wasn’t long before Kaneki was in the car with Yomo Renji. 

“U-Um, M-Mr. Yomo? What exactly is meant by "food shopping"? “, Kaneki asked. 

Yomo didn’t answer. He continued to drive. He stopped on top of a mountain. 

“Get out.”, Yomo said. 

Yomo looked up at the edge of the cliff. 

"Wait someone is there", Yomo said. 

Kaneki glanced at the person and his eyes widened. He scrambled to get out of the car. 

"Kaneki," Yomo tried to stop him.

Kaneki's arms wrapped around the person and pulled them back. The person fell on Kaneki.

"K-kaneki",(Y/N) stuttered.

"You can't leave me", Kaneki said as he buried his face in his hair.

(Y/N) smells so good.

Yomo stood off to the side.

"What are you doing? You could die at this height", Kaneki.  
(Y/N) did not answer. His eyes were trained on Yomo.

"Are you a ghoul too", (Y/N) asked Yomo.

"You know, angel", Yomo asked.

(Y/N) nodded.

Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N).

"Why are you here?"Kaneki asked, trying to get (Y/N)'s attention on him.

(Y/N) pulled away to stand. 

"The view", his voice cold as he lied.

(Y/N) glared at him. He was still mad about it earlier.

Kaneki winced. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled (Y/N) and Touka apart? Oh who was he kidding. (Y/N) is his and his alone. He'd kill Touka before she could completely steal (Y/N) away. 

Yomo smirked. He liked that (Y/N) was mad at Kaneki. Maybe (Y/N) would pay attention to him instead. 

(Y/N) helped Kaneki up. He looked over the railing. 

Kaneki leaned on the railing. 

“Whoa, we're so high.”, Kaneki said amazed. 

“Don't lean on that. You’ll fall.”, Yomo warmed. 

At that moment, the railing gave way. Kaneki started to fall. His kagune appeared and helped slow his fall. 

"Kaneki", (Y/N) shouted in alarm. 

He almost fell over the railing. 

Yomo wrapped his arms around the human to keep him from falling. 

He is light. Too light...

Yomo picked (Y/N) up with ease. 

"Hey", (Y/N) said startled. 

“I'm alive”, Kaneki panted. 

Kaneki sat up and looked around. 

Dead bodies surrounded him. 

He screamed. 

Yomo jumped down. 

(Y/N) held onto him tightly.

Kaneki glared at Yomo.

(Y/N) was his, dammit.

“People die here a lot. They come here to give up their lives.”, (Y/N) explained. 

Both Yomo and Kaneki looked at (Y/N) in alarm.

Why did he know that?

"He’s right. This is where we food shop", Yomo said.

Yomo placed (Y/N) down despite not wanting to.

“Th-The people of Anteiku choose to eat suicide victims. “, Kaneki asked. 

"Pack him in.” Yomo demanded as he dropped a bag. 

Kaneki gulped. 

Yomo picked up the bag and carried him to a body. Yomo prayed. 

(Y/N) followed suit and prayed as well.

Kaneki watched in shock. He looked between the body and (Y/N). 

What if this happened to (Y/N)? 

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:**[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** No One Would Hurt You Again, Or I’d Kill Them  
 **Nickname:** Angel  
 **Reason:** To Yomo, (Y/N) is a pure human who can do no wrong. He believes that (Y/N) will be with him no matter what happens. He calls him angel because (Y/N) is pure and innocent for him and him alone.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	9. My Heart Is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual scenes await you. 

(Y/N) sat in front of Touka and Kaneki. 

Touka poured (Y/N) his fifth glass of coffee. 

“So both of you are ghouls. Kaneki however is a half ghoul.”, (Y/N) asked. 

Both Touka and Kaneki nodded. 

“Are you mad at me”, Touka asked. 

(Y/N) looked at her confused. 

“About the kiss”, Touka added. 

(Y/N) took a sip of his coffee before answering. 

“Yes and no. I did enjoy the kiss however; I wish it was in a more romantic place such as the bed room.”, (Y/N) answered. 

Touka perked up and gave (Y/N) a huge smile. 

_(Y/N) is hers! He liked the kiss!_

Kaneki frowned and glared at Touka. He wanted to kiss (Y/N). 

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki. 

“Did this happen when the accident happened or were you born this way?”(Y/N) asked. 

“The accident. How did you know?”, Kaneki asked surprised. 

(Y/N) glanced at her coffee. 

  
“I didn’t at first. But little by little I put the pieces together. You know, you no longer liking your favorites any more. The sudden loss of appetite for human food. Avoiding me and Hide. The final nail in the coffin was with your fight with Nishiki”, (Y/N) said. 

She blushed thinking about Nishiki and what happened. But that’s a memory for later. He shook his head, trying to chase the thoughts away.   
“As for Touka”, (Y/N) started. 

Touka perked up and looked at him excitedly. 

“You were there right?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Touka tilted her head confused. 

“You were there at Nishiki and Kaneki’s fight. You made sure Hide and Kaneki were safe, right?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Yes. I brought both of them here. You know about the fight, dear”, Touka asked, confused. 

(Y/N) wasn't there, right?

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Yes. I was there”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) took a long drink of coffee. 

Blood drained from Touka’s face. 

“You were there”, Touka asked, startled. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Kaneki hit me with his”, (Y/N) paused. 

He didn’t know what to call it. 

“...tail”, (Y/N) said unsure. 

Touka turned her face to Kaneki. She was going to kill him. How dare he hurt (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), I am so sorry.”, Kankei started.

(Y/N) smirked.

“Its fine. You can pay me back with your body,” (Y/N) flirted.

(Y/N) turned serious again. 

Touka glared at Kaneki. She wanted (Y/N) to flirt with her like that.

“I would be dead if it wasn’t for the two CCG investigators.”, (Y/N) spoke. 

Both Kaneki and Touka snapped their heads to face (Y/N). 

CCG investigators?! Did they hurt (Y/N)!?

“CCG Investigators”, Touka decided to ask. 

“Yes. It was a Mado and Amon”, (Y/N) said as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips. 

(Y/N) blushed as he remembered that Amon had seen him naked. A thought dawned on him. He needed to give Amon his jacket back. 

“I was bleeding out and Amon patched me back together. He even took me home afterwards”, (Y/N) continued. 

“It’s not safe”, Touka nearly shouted. 

(Y/N) dropped his cup startled. Coffee spilled onto his shirt. 

“Hot”, (Y/N) yelped.

He was quick to pull off his shirt to avoid burning himself. 

“Touka”, Kaneki snapped. 

He was quick in patting (Y/N)’s skin with a wet towel. 

Touka lip started to tremble. 

How could she hurt (Y/N)? The love of her life was hurt... because of her. 

“It’s okay”, (Y/N) ressured. 

(Y/N) smiled at Touka. 

“I have some clothes you can wear (Y/N).”, Kankei offered while hoping that would make it better. 

(Y/N) nodded. He winced when he tried to walk. 

Kaneki held (Y/N) so he wouldn’t fall. 

He led (Y/N) through the door and to his locker. 

“Give me a second to get you some clothes.”, Kankei said. 

Kaneki dug through his locker. He pulled out one of his old shirts. He handed it to (Y/N). 

“Here”, Kaneki offered while blushing. 

(Y/N) took the clothes. He pulled the shirt over his head. 

“At least it didn’t get on my pants”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) smiled.

Kaneki walked over to (Y/N). He wrapped his arms (Y/N). He leaned down and kissed (Y/N).

(Y/N) slowly kissed back.

Kaneki lifted up (Y/N)’s shirt. He moved his lips to suck a bruise on (Y/N)’s neck.

“K-Kaneki, what are you doing”, (Y/N) stuttered.

“Paying you back with my body”, Kaneki teased. 

He worked on opening (Y/N)’s pants. He knelt down.

“Kaneki”, (Y/N) hissed as Kaneki took him out of his underwear. 

Kaneki licked him before engulfing (Y/N)’s manhood.

(Y/N) gasped.

“Someone can walk in”, (Y/N) hissed.

He gripped Kaneki’s hair. 

Kaneki ignored him and continued to suck. 

(Y/N) used his hand to cover his mouth to keep himself silent.

It wasn’t long before (Y/N) was bucking into Kaneki’s mouth.  
“Kaneki!” 

(Y/N) spilled into his mouth. 

Kaneki swallowed. He stood up and wiped his mouth before kissing (Y/N).

(Y/N) panted. He was trying to catch his breath.

Kaneki fixed up (Y/N)’s pants.

“Lets go back”   
  
Kaneki led him back to the cafe.  
  
(Y/N) sat back down at his spot at the bar. He turned his attention to Touka. 

“What were you saying earlier about it not being safe at my apartment”, (Y/N) asked Touka. 

“If you CCG Investigators find out that you know ghouls, you could be in danger.”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“You can stay with me”, Kaneki offered. 

“(Y/N) should stay with me.”, Touka said. 

A glaring match sparked between Touka and Kaneki. 

“Hide and I live together so it should be fine. Kaneki, you can spend the night if you want. Same goes for you Touka”, (Y/N) offered.

The two ghouls nodded.

“Touka do you have a pen and paper”, (Y/N) asked. 

Touka was quick and supplied pen and paper to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) wrote his phone number on it before handing it back. 

“Here is my phone number. Call me whenever you want”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka blushed and held the paper right. 

_(Y/N) gave me his number!_

Kaneki glared at Touka. 

Touka didn’t care. She got (Y/N)’s number!

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I should not have been mad at you but I was”, (Y/N) said as she looked down. 

It took Kaneki a moment to remember. Kaneki shook his head. 

“No. It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it.”, Kaneki started. 

(Y/N), with tears in his eyes, looked down.

“I’m a horrible friend. I should have been there for you. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you”, (Y/N) started. 

Kaneki panicked. 

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you. I still don’t want to hurt you. (Y/N) I... ”, Kaneki couldn’t finish. 

… love you… 

Touka reached over and rubbed away (Y/N)’s tears. 

“Kaneki”, Touka snapped at him. 

(Y/N) was crying because of him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m being selfish”, (Y/N) said. 

“It’s not selfish (Y/N). You just want to help (Y/N).”, Kaneki offered. 

Yoshimura walked over. 

“Is everything alright”, Yoshimura asked as he looked at the crying boy. 

“Yes. I’m sorry for crying”, (Y/N) said. 

Yoshimura smiled gently.  
“It’s alright dear. And who are you”, Yoshimura asked. 

“I’m (Y/N), sir. “, (Y/N) replied. 

Yoshimura grimaced before smiling. 

Touka tightened her grip on (Y/N). 

“He’s like me and Kaneki”, Touka said once she saw (Y/N) looking at her in confusion. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Kaneki needs a mask. Why don’t you go with Touka and Kaneki, (Y/N)”, Yoshimura asked. 

“What? But tomorrow is my one day off.”, Touka complained. 

“I don’t have to go if I am intruding on your day off Touka”, (Y/N) said while thinking it was his fault. 

“You are not intruding dear. I just wanted to spend tomorrow with you, that's all.”, Touka replies gently. 

“How about after we get Kaneki’s mask, me and you can spend the night at my place”, (Y/N) offered. 

Touka blushed. 

“We can do whatever you want”, (Y/N) offered. 

_Whatever, I want? I wonder how good you taste._

Touka nodded before turning towards Yoshimura. 

“I don’t see why he needs a mask though”, Touka said. 

“There are two inspectors in the 20th Ward. That’s why he needs a mask”, Yoshimura said. 

Yoshimura faced (Y/N). 

“Since you know about the ghouls, you should get a mask too”, Yoshimura said. 

“Why do I need a mask”, (Y/N) asked confused. 

He was a human. Not a ghoul. 

“Consider it a way to learn more about ghouls”, Yoshimura offered. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Yeah, you got it”, Touka said. 

She looked at Kaneki and glared. 

“Listen up eyepatch, 2:30 tomorrow at the train station. Show up late and I’ll kill you.”, Touka threatened. 

“Right”, Kaneki choked out. 

“Touka be nice”, (Y/N) chided. 

“Yes, dear”, Touka said as she smiled at (Y/N).

~~~

(Y/N) and Kaneki stood outside the train station waiting for Touka. 

Touka raised her foot and kicked Kaneki away from (Y/N). 

Kaneki stumbled forward. 

“Touka. Be nice”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka wrapped her arm around (Y/N)’s arm. 

Kaneki was quick to get (Y/N)’s other arm. 

Touka started walking. 

(Y/N) tightened his grip on both Kaneki and Touka as he heard the different people around them. 

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll keep you safe”, Touka said. 

“I’ll keep you safe too, (Y/N)”, Kaneki put in. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

“Thank you. Both of you.”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka led (Y/N) and Kaneki through a door. 

“We are here Uta”, Touka called as she entered the room. 

“Wow”, (Y/N) let go and started to wander around the room. 

Masks were everywhere. 

“Geez. Is he sleeping on the job”, Touka asked as she looked for Uta. 

(Y/N) stumbled on a white cloth on a stand. He lifted it up curious to see what was underneath it. 

“Boo”, Uta said. 

Uta’s eyes widen. He saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in front of him. He was perfect. Perfect and his. 

(Y/N) yelped. 

Both Touka and Kaneki turned to his direction. 

Both were ready to kill. 

(Y/N) tumbled back and fell on his butt. 

Uta was quick to get up to help the fallen boy. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing”, Touka snapped at Uta. 

“Everyone needs a good scare now and then”, Uta said. 

He picked up the boy and placed him on the stool. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

“This is Uta. He’s going to make your masks. For both of you.”, Touka explained. 

“What’s your name, baby”, Uta asked (Y/N). 

  
“I’m (Y/N)”, he said while looking at Uta’s eyes. 

_He’s a ghoul too. I should have known._

“I’m Kaneki”, Kaneki piped up. 

He didn’t like the way Uta was looking at (Y/N). 

Uta sniffed. He started to smell Kaneki. 

“That smell. Very unusual.”, Uta said. 

He moved to smell (Y/N). 

“So sweet. Human?”, Uta asked. 

(Y/N) nodded shyly. 

“Yes. And you are a ghoul”, he said while hunched over a little. 

Uta nodded and turned towards Touka. 

“Hey Touka. I heard the Doves are on the prowl”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) tilted his head. 

“Doves”, (Y/N) asked. 

Uta glanced at (Y/N). 

“CCG investigators, baby”, Uta explained. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“(Y/N) is fine”, (Y/N) said. 

“Baby suits you”, Uta said. 

“Yeah. It’s true.”, Touka said. 

Uta pulled (Y/N) in close. 

He pressed his chest against (Y/N)’s chest.   
(Y/N) blushed. He figured that Uta needed to do this to make his mask. 

Touka clenched her fist. She hated it but (Y/N) needed a mask. Plus Uta was the only one in the ward that made masks. 

“But the 20th Ward is pretty quiet. Why on earth are they in our business now”, Uta asked. 

Uta started to sniff (Y/N) again. 

“I’m guessing that it has something to do with Rize”, Uta said. 

Touka crossed her arms. She moved closer to (Y/N). 

“It’s possible but Tsukiyama has also been pressing his luck lately”, Touka said. 

Uta turned towards Touka. 

“Oh yeah. Him”, Uta said. 

“Excuse me. Is the 20th Ward more peaceful than all the others?”, (Y/N) asked meekly. 

“Wow baby, you are the very picture of naivety”, Uta said. 

He patted (Y/N)’s soft hair. 

_I’ll keep you safe, baby._

“How would you like to stay here tonight with me, baby”, Uta asked. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“Uta”, Touka snapped. 

Uta ignored her. 

“Sorry, but I am spending the night with Touka.”,

Uta frowned. He turned his attention to Kaneki. 

“Have a seat over there, Kaneki. I’ll take you measurements first”, Uta said. 

He was willing to do anything to make (Y/N) stay longer. 

“Do you have any allergies?”

“No”

“What about rubber or metals?”

“They're fine” 

“You want this full-face?”

“Um”

“It’s your first one; maybe a half-mask, instead.”

“Whatever you say”

“The eye patch is cute. Do you like them? Wanna include it”. 

“When I get hungry, it turns red, regardless of whether or not I want it to.”

“You could always just fill up, you know. Care for a snack?”

Uta handed him an eye. 

“Th-That's okay.”

“Kaneki, do you have a boyfriend, or anyone?”

Uta needed to know. Needed to know it wasn’t (Y/N). 

“No, I don't”, Kaneki said. 

“You're one of those, you know Those guys who get more attention from older ladies than from those of your own generation.”, Uta said as he licked the eye. 

(Y/N) giggled. 

Kaneki looked at him with a pout. 

“Sorry. Continue on. “, (Y/N) giggled. 

“U-Um, do these questions have to do with anything?”Kaneki asked.   
“Yes. I feel more motivated if I get to know you better. What about Touka? Are you interested in her?”, Uta asked. 

Uta sat behind Kaneki and started to take measurements. 

“She's kind of scary.”, Kaneki answered. 

_(Y/N) is better._

“Scary? You think so? I find her to be a hard worker.”, Uta said. 

“A hard worker, you say?”, Kaneki said. 

A (Y/N) stealer for sure. 

“For us to blend into human society, we need to have a mask that we never take off. If we're suspected for even a moment, we're done for, so we have to conduct ourselves seamlessly enough that we don't become too involved. She lives her life accepting that risk. Her work at Anteiku and even going to school. “, Uta spoke. 

(Y/N) listened in. 

“What reason could she have for being so involved with people?”Kaneki asked. 

“That's a good question. But then, when I get the occasional human customer, my pulse races. It's hard to explain, but it's enjoyable.”, Uta said as he held his neck. 

Uta finished and moved towards (Y/N). 

He started his mask planning for (Y/N). 

“Do you have any allergies?”

“No”

“What about rubber or metals?”

“They're fine” 

“You want this full-face or half?”

“Um. Can you decide for me?”.

“Of course, baby”, Uta said. 

“Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Touka and Kaneki listened in. 

“No. As if someone would date me”, (Y/N) said self-consciously. 

I would date you, baby.

(Y/N), I would date you.

You are the only one I would date dear.

“Don’t say that baby. You are very beautiful. I would love to go on a date with you”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) flushed. 

Kaneki and Touka glared at Uta. 

Uta started to take (Y/N)’s measurements. To his disappointment, he finished. 

“Kaneki, Touka. Go ahead, I’ll follow you”, (Y/N) said. 

The two nodded and walked out the door. They both stopped outside. 

(Y/N) halted when he remembered something. 

“What about payment”, (Y/N) asked. 

“A date”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) flushed red. 

“You can’t be serious”, he stuttered. 

“Yes. A date, baby. That’s all I want in exchange for your mask”, Uta said. 

He slipped his phone number into (Y/N)’s hand. 

“When you put up your mask, we can go on the date.”, Uta said. 

“Are you sure”, (Y/N) asked. 

“(Y/N), my heart is yours”.  
  


* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

**Type:** Manipulative  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** My Heart Is Yours  
 **Nickname:** Baby  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) looks young and innocent in his eyes. (Y/N) has a childlike innocence to him. He calls (Y/N) baby because he is Uta's innocent baby and no one else's.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	10. You're Mine

(Y/N) unlocked the door to his apartment. He entered. 

Touka followed behind with her overnight bag. 

(Y/N) paused for a moment. 

Touka looked at him. 

“Something wrong?”, Touka asked. 

“No, I just remembered that Hide isn’t going to be home tonight”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka smirked. Maybe she could get laid.. “Even better for us”, the ghoul said. 

(Y/N) smirked.. 

“Bedroom?”, (Y/N) asked.

Touka nodded. 

(Y/N) was quick to show Touka the bed.

“(Y/N), be a dear and take off your clothes.”, Touka asked.

(Y/N) nodded. He was stripping off his clothes as fast as he could. 

Touka took off her tights but left on her skirt. She slowly unbutton her top.

“Lay on the bed, dear. I hope you don’t mind if I take the lead”,

(Y/N) couldn’t speak. He nodded his head vigorously. He was quick to lay down on the bed. 

Touka followed suit. She sat in between his legs. She took him in her hand. She slowly rubbed his manhood.

(Y/N) gasped.

She did it slowly.

(Y/N) whined, “Please don’t tease”.

Touka smirked.

She pulled her hand away

“Why did you stop?”

Touka climbed up (Y/N)’s body.

“I want to see what your mouth can do”, Touka said as she lifted up her shirt. 

She lowered herself down on (Y/N)’s face.

“Be a dear, a please, my naughty (Y/N)” 

_(Y/N), you're mine…_

~~~

It wasn’t long before (Y/N) had finished his coffee at the coffee shop. He stood up to go to the bathroom. He walked past the door and down the hall. He opened the wrong door and yelped. 

Hinami was inside eating. Hinami looked at him. 

“Sorry”, (Y/N) bowed. 

He quickly exited back into the cafe. He bumped into Koma Enji. 

“Something wrong, shorty”, Koma Enji teased. 

The two had met earlier on that day. 

Koma was quick to start calling him shorty.

(Y/N) looked down embarrassed. 

“I saw Hinami eating”, (Y/N) said. 

Koma chuckled. 

“That's not good, (Y/N). Girls, especially, don't like to be seen eating.”, Koma said as he made some coffee. 

He handed (Y/N) the cup of coffee. 

(Y/N) took it. 

“Take this to her while you're apologizing.” Koma shooed him off. 

(Y/N) walked back to the room where Hinami was. He glanced at the bloody plate outside the door. He knocked on the door. 

“Hinami, can I come in?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Yes.”, Hinami said. 

“Sorry about earlier. Um, this is by the way an apology.” (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) placed the cup of coffee down. 

“Big Brother, I don’t want to be rude but what are you”, Hinami 

(Y/N) looked at Hinami confused.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re different from other humans. If you were like us, I would be able to tell even from far away”, Hinami explained. 

“I’m human”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you”, Hinami said.

“It’s okay. Really. I’m more surprised you are taking this so well. Most ghouls don’t like me”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) did not know how false that statement was.

(Y/N) glanced at Hinami’s drawing. 

“Did you draw that yourself? Who is it”, (Y/N) asked.

“My daddy”, Hinami shyly said. 

“I hope that you get to be together soon”, (Y/N) said. 

“Me too”, Hinami replied. 

(Y/N) glanced at Hinami’s book. 

“Is that Monochrome of Rainbows?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“It is”, Hinami said confusedly. 

“I can’t believe you’re reading, Takatsuki. She is my favorite.”, (Y/N) explained. 

He started to walk over to Hinami. 

“Her books must be tough for someone your age. However, that's a book of short stories. So I guess it’s easier to read. So tell me, Hinami, which one is your favorite”, (Y/N) asked. 

“I think it’s called Little Night in Rain Time”, the ghoul hesitantly said. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment. 

“You mean Flowers at Sunset? That one inspired her book Egg of the Black Sheep.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Wow! You know so much you’re really smart. Oh hold on.”, Hinami opened her book. 

She pointed to a word. 

“Can you tell me what this word is”, she asked (Y/N). 

(Y/N) bent over to see it. 

“Sure. That’s hydrangea”, (Y/N) answered. 

“Hydrangea? Like the flower”, Hinami asked. 

“Yes the flower”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami flipped the book pages. 

“Okay. Then, what’s this one”, Hinami asked. 

“That would basically mean thin ice. But it’s pronounced verglas”, (Y/N) said. 

“That’s pretty. Just like you”, Hinami said. 

“I suppose but there is another word for it that I like better. Have you ever heard, glazing? I think it’s prettier.”, (Y/N) asked. 

Hinami smiled brightly. 

“Yeah”, Hinami said brightly. 

Both of them didn’t notice Touka at the door. She was listening in. 

Hinami started to write the information down.

(Y/N) helped along the way. 

“That’s impressive. Do you always take notes”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Since I can’t go to school, I write everything I learn in my notebook”, Hinami explained. 

“That’s smart of you. Hey I have got an idea, Hinami. How would you like me to teach you new words every so often?”, (Y/N) offered. 

“Really”, Hinami asked excitedly. 

“Yeah.”, (Y/N) said. 

“I would love that. Thank you so much”, Hinami said. 

For the rest of the afternoon, (Y/N) and Hinami spent time learning together. 

~~~

Tsukiyama Shuu hummed as he walked to Anteiku. 

Inside, (Y/N) was handing each ghoul a lunch. 

“What’s this, shorty”, Koma asked confusedly. 

“Coffee and Yoshimura’s special sugar cubes. Yoshimura packed the actual food for you. I thought it would be nice if I did this. Since everyone has been so nice and explaining things that I don’t understand to me”, (Y/N) said. 

He blushed and looked away. 

Blushes lit up the room. 

“Good morning big brother”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) turned to face her.

“Good morning”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami wrapped her arms around (Y/N). 

(Y/N) smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinami. 

“Come along Hinami”, Ryouka said. 

“Bye, (Y/N)”, Hinami said as her and her mother walked through the door. 

The doors to the cafe opened. 

“Hello. Welcome”, Kaneki said. 

Tsukiyama entered. 

(Y/N) first noticed his bright red suit. 

“My. My. What an aroma. All of a sudden, I feel the need to be much more relaxed.”, Tsukiyama said. 

His eyes landing on (Y/N). 

(Y/N)’s phone dinged. 

_“You’re mask is ready, Baby_

_Love,_

_Uta”_

Kaneki and Touka moved in front of (Y/N). 

“Tsukiyama!”, Touka said. 

“Long time no see, mon Cheri”, Tsukiyama greeted. 

“What is it”, Touka snapped. 

“Oh. Come now. I’m a customer. Besides, do you have someone to introduce to me? `` Tsukiyama asked. 

“He wants nothing to do with you.”, Touka defended. 

“Touka”, (Y/N) started. 

“It’s alright”, (Y/N) said as he moved from behind the two ghouls. 

“Hello, I am (Y/N)”, (Y/N) greeted. 

“Tsukiyama Shuu, at your service princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

He bowed to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) pouted. 

“I am a man”, (Y/N) stated. 

“You’re lucky I’m at work right now”, Touka warned. 

She placed her hands on (Y/N)’s shoulders. 

Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki. 

Kaneki wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist. 

Tsukiyama’s eyes narrowed. 

“Who is this morsel,” he asked. 

Tsukiyama walked towards Kaneki. He could smell (Y/N) better now. 

(Y/N) smelled delicious. 

“What’s your name”, Tsukiyama asked. 

“Kaneki”, Kaneki said coldly. 

Tsukiyama sniffed Kaneki. 

“C’est magnifique”, Tsukiyama said. 

It was clear that Kaneki was uncomfortable. 

“Excuse me but could you not make Kaneki uncomfortable, please.”, (Y/N) asked. 

Tsukiyama smirked and looked at (Y/N). 

“Anything for you princess.”, Tsukiyama said. 

Anything… 

“Stop soliciting and take your skeedy sideshows somewhere else”, Touka said. 

“You really have no sense of tact, Touka. “ Tsukiyama chided. 

He placed a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

“I look forward to trying your coffee, princess. Give Yoshimura my best. “, Tsukiyama said. 

He ran his hand dangerously close to (Y/N)’s neck. 

Touka was this close to throwing hands. 

Tsukiyama moved to leave. 

“Ciao then. See you soon… Princess”, Tsukiyama purred. 

Tsukiyama closed the door behind him. 

“Touka. Who was that guy”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

He looked at Touka. 

“Keep your guard up around him. He’s one of the 20th Ward parasites.”, Touka warned. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Okay”

~~~

Tsukiyama sat eating a plate of human. He smirked.

“I want you… (Y/N). And I’ll have you”

_(Y/N), you're mine._

~~~

(Y/N) sat at a table reading “Monochrome of Rainbows”. 

He took a sip of coffee. 

“Princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) nearly dropped his coffee. He looked up and saw Tsukiyama. 

“Hello, princess”, Tsukiyama softly said. 

“Hey. I am a man. Can I help you?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“May I join you”, he asked. 

“Sure. Be my quest”, (Y/N) said. 

Tsukiyama moved to sit in front of (Y/N).

“Merci beaucoup”, Tsukiyama thanked. 

“So What brings you to Kamii University today”, the human asked. 

Tsukiyama leaned forward. 

“What if I told, you are what brings me, princess”

(Y/N) blushed.

“I’m really flattered but..” (Y/N) said. 

_Be careful (Y/N)... He is a parasite of the 20th Ward._

“I had a feeling I would have found you lost in the pages of a book. A bird from Anteiku told me of your passion, princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

_A bird?_

“Well. I’m not sure I’d call it a passion.”, (Y/N) as he took a sip of coffee.. 

“I love books.”, Tsukiyama started. 

_I love you more, princess_

"With just one sentence, you can lose yourself in someone else’s dreams. The way I see it. Literature serves as the bridge by which readers connect with an author's mind, allowing us to truly know and relish their thoughts. Splendid, yes. While the writer spins their tale, we freely walk the tapestry they weave. Immersing yourself in a book is liberation. You could truly forget yourself. If but for a time”, Tsukiyama said. 

“You really like books”, (Y/N) observed. 

“Well they’ve carried me through many better circumstances. Those treasured tapestries”, Tsukiyama said. 

“What’s this”, Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) looked at his book. 

“I didn’t know you like Takatsuki”, Tsukiyama lied. 

Shuu knew everything about him. 

“Oh yeah.”, (Y/N) said. 

The human lifted up his book. 

“Her style fringes on the side of delicacy sometimes. But her eloquence and elusive way with words really draws me in”, (Y/N) said. 

“Well put, princess. I’m also a fan of her work. Hey there’s this cafe run by a fellow bibliophile. Would you care to go with me some time? Rumor has it, Takatsuki visits every now and then.”, Tsukiyama offered. 

“Really?”, (Y/N) said, surprised. 

_Parasite_

“Sorry. I can’t”, (Y/N) said while looking down. 

“I guess Kirishima wants you to keep your distance.”, Tsukiyama. 

_How dare Kirishima interfere with his time with his princess._

“No. It’s not like that.”, (Y/N) started. 

“Please. I’m not offended. Believe me, I’m used to being misunderstood. It’s just been hard to find good company”,Tsukiyama said sadly. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment. 

“Hey Tsukiyama. I’d love to join you at the cafe.”, (Y/N) said. 

He loved the way (Y/N) said his name 

“Great. Then I’ll see you this Sunday at 3 o’clock.”, Tsukiyama said 

He handed (Y/N) a card with the place on it. Now all he had to do was get Kaneki to be entertainment for later on. 

(Y/N) took the card. 

“I’ll see you then, princess. Oh, and princess, it’s Shuu.”

(Y/N) watched as he walked away. 

From the tree above, Hide heard everything. 

_(Y/N), you're mine._

  
  


* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

  
~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

**Type:** Isolating, Delusive, Submissive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You’re Mine  
 **Nickname:** Princess  
 **Reason:** When he first saw (Y/N), he knew (Y/N) had to be his princess. It was love at first sight for him. Shuu calls (Y/N) princess because it is the most fitting name for the love of his life.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	11. I Licked It So It's Mine

(Y/N) stood in front of his mirror. He brushed down his hair before fixing his shirt. He was nervous. (Y/N) kept rearranging his outfit before deciding he didn’t have any more time. He let out a deep breath before walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?”, a voice called out before him.

(Y/N) turned around to face Hide.

“A date, Hide”, (Y/N) explained.

Hide frowned.

“I don’t want you going out so late. There are ghouls out.”, Hide said.

(Y/N) chuckled.

“I’ll be fine besides its only one date”

Hide walked towards (Y/N). He hovered over him. He leaned down to whisper in (Y/N)’s ear.

“Don’t stay out so late or I’ll have to punish you”

Hide pulled away and walked to his room while leaving a flushing (Y/N) behind.

(Y/N) shook his head before walking out of the apartment. 

It wasn’t long before he reached Uta’s shop. 

He let himself in. 

“Uta, I’m here.”, (Y/N) called out. 

Uta appeared with a box. 

(Y/N) reached for it. 

Uta held it up. 

“After our date baby”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) pouted. 

So cute. 

Uta wrapped his arm around (Y/N). 

“Come on, baby”, Uta said. 

He led (Y/N) to a bar. 

They entered. 

“Hey Uta”, Itori greeted. 

“Itori.”, Uta greeted. 

Uta helped (Y/N) onto a stool by picking him up. 

“Uta”, (Y/N) said startled. 

Uta sat down on the stool beside the human. 

Itori poured two drinks in front of the couple. 

“Enjoy, handsome”, Itori said to (Y/N). 

Uta placed his hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

(Y/N) blushed. He took the glass and took a sip. His eyes widened. He spit the drink back into the glass and started to cough. 

Uta rubbed (Y/N)’s back. He took (Y/N)’s glass and took a sip. 

“Itori”, Uta snapped. 

“What? It’s your usual.”, Itori said. 

“MY boyfriend is human”. Uta said. 

(Y/N) wipes his mouth. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.”,(Y/N) asked. 

“Let me get you some coffee, handsome”, Itori said. 

She poured (Y/N) some coffee. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) took a sip of coffee. 

Uta squeezed (Y/N)’s thigh. He moved his hand up (Y/N)’s thigh. 

“Baby, tell me about yourself”, Uta asked. 

Uta attached his lips to (Y/N)’s neck.  
  
“I-I like to read. I like coffee.”, (Y/N) stuttered.

He looked down as he flushed.

“I really don’t know what to say.”, (Y/N) said. 

Uta lifted up (Y/N)’s head. 

“You’re adorable, baby”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

Uta leaned in. He wanted to taste (Y/N)’s lips. 

(Y/N) leaned forward. 

The door to the bar opened to reveal Kaneki and Yomo. 

(Y/N) pulled away fast enough to fall out of his chair. 

Uta reached out to grab (Y/N)’s hand . His nails raked (Y/N)’s skin hard enough to draw blood, but it wasn’t enough to stop (Y/N)’s fall. 

How dare he hurt (Y/N)!

The smell of (Y/N)’s blood filled the air. 

It smells so good… so delicious

Yomo was quick to catch his angel. 

“Yomo”, (Y/N) said startled. 

Yomo smiled softly. 

“Hello, angel”, Yomo said. 

He helped (Y/N) onto the stool and sat beside the human. 

Itori handed (Y/N) a handkerchief. 

(Y/N) took it. (Y/N) used Itori’s handkerchief to clean up his wound. Soon, (Y/N) finished. 

“I need to throw this away. Do you have a trash can?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Yomo reached out and took it. 

“I’ll throw it away”, Yomo said while pocketing it. 

(Y/N) nodded slowly. To him, it was weird but he wondered if his blood was the reason that Yomo took the cloth. He looked around and realized that he was sandwiched between Uta and Yomo. He blushed and pressed his legs together. 

Kaneki frowned. He wanted to sit by (Y/N). Kaneki sat on a stool. 

“You know Yomo, baby”, Uta asked. 

“Yes. We met when Yomo found me at the Suicide cliff.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Suicide cliff”, Itori said alarmed. 

(Y/N) looked at her coffee. 

The ghouls leaned in. 

“I was looking for someone”, (Y/N) said. 

He glanced at Kaneki before returning to his coffee.

“So have the three of you, minus Kaneki, known each other”, (Y/N) asked while trying to change the topic. 

“Long enough to be stuck with each other. But way back when, Renji and Uta weren’t exactly on the best of terms, you see. Because of them, the 4th Ward was even more of a shit-hole than it is now”, Itori said. 

“But we’ve moved past those days, haven’t we?”, Uta said. 

Uta gripped (Y/N)’s thigh. 

Yomo glared at him. 

“Yeah, I guess”, Yomo said. 

He too placed a hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

Kaneki glared at the two ghouls. 

“Once upon a time, Renji was a total wild man,” Itori said. 

“Was he that bad”, Kaneki asked. 

“Touka kinda reminds me of Renji when she blows a gasket”, Uta said. 

“Touka? But she is an angel”, (Y/N) said confused. 

“Baby, you are so naive”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) pouted. He turned away from Uta and faced Yomo. (Y/N) smiled at Yomo. 

Uta frowned and wrapped his arms around (Y/N)’s waist. 

“Baby, don’t be mad at me.”, Uta whined. 

Itori and Kaneki were fuming. 

Don’t touch (Y/N)!

“Enough talking about the past. Didn’t you have something to tell Kaneki, Itori”, Yomo said. 

Itori stood up. 

“Oh. I almost forgot.”, Itori said. 

She poured Kaneki a drink. 

“Here. Bottoms up”, Itori offered. 

“No thanks, I’m still underage”, Kaneki said. 

“Silly thing. Don’t worry. It’s not wine.”, she split the wine on Kaneki. 

Itori tore off the eyepatch. 

“Woo-hoo. Wow! It’s just like you said. A one-eyed ghoul. Sorry about that”, Itori said. 

Kaneki covered his face. 

(Y/N) got up from his seat. He sent a glare Itori’s way.

Itori pouted before grading a towel.

(Y/N) walked over to Kaneki. He took a towel from Itori and started to clean up the blood. 

Kaneki looked at him and blushed. He wanted (Y/N) closer. 

Uta glared and stood up. He wrapped his arms around (Y/N). 

Yomo was on the verge of standing up. 

If he doesn’t let go of (Y/N)....

“You can relax. It’s just us ghouls here, and (Y/N).”, Itori said. 

She placed a cup of coffee in front of Kaneki. 

“Take this. Maybe that will make it up to you. “, Itori said. 

(Y/N) kissed Kaneki’s cheek before turning towards Uta. He pulled Uta to sit down again.

“I wonder if the other one eye ghoul is anything like Kaneki”, Itori said. 

“Who knows”, Yomo said.

“What? There’s another ghoul out there like me”, Kaneki asked. 

“Oh have I piqued your interest”, Itori asked. 

“Yes”, Kaneki said. 

Itori and Kaneki started to talk to each other. 

Uta slowly rubbed (Y/N)’s thigh. 

Yomo glared. 

(Y/N) blushed and looked at him. 

“Uta”, he said softly, not wanting to interpret Itori and Kaneki. 

“Yes baby”, Uta asked. 

“Not in public”, (Y/N) said pouting. 

Uta continued. 

Yomo was up and pulled (Y/N) away. 

(Y/N) looked at Yomo confused. 

“Yomo”, (Y/N) said, confused. 

Itori glanced at them but continued to distract Kaneki. 

Uta looked at Yomo. 

“Baby, it’s getting late. Let me take you home”, Uta said. 

He held out his hand for the human. 

(Y/N) took it. 

“Bye everyone”, (Y/N) said before leaving with Uta. 

~~~

Uta and (Y/N) stood outside the human’s apartment. 

“Thank you for tonight”, (Y/N) said. 

Uta didn’t say anything. He leaned in and did something he had been wanting to do all night. He kissed (Y/N). 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen in shock. He moved his lips against Uta’s. 

Uta pressed (Y/N) against his door. His tongue entered the human’s mouth. 

They worked in sync with one another. 

They pulled away to breathe. 

“Goodnight Uta”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) slipped into his apartment without saying anything else. 

Uta stared at the door before making his way home. 

(Y/N) stood behind the door for a little while longer. He panted.

“Have a fun time”, Hide asked.

Hide walked up to (Y/N).

He pushed the shorter male against the door.

“Hide”, (Y/N)’s voice hitched.

Hide attached his lips to (Y/N)’s neck.  
  
“It looks like I will have to punish you”  
  
  


~~~ 

Yomo sat in his chair at his house. He reached into his pant pocket. He pulled out the handkerchief that had (Y/N)’s blood on it. He smelled it. He could feel himself get hard. He groaned and pushed his hand in his pants. He rubbed himself. He was so desperate. He wanted (Y/N) and wanted him now. He pressed his tongue against the cloth. He wanted so badly to make (Y/N) bleed. He wanted the blood from its source. He wanted (Y/N). 

Oh god. He could see (Y/N) on top of him. He wished he could feel (Y/N). Make his angel feel good. 

Yomo continued to play with himself. It wasn’t long before he ruined his pants. 

He panted. He needed to clean himself up. 

Yomo smelled the handkerchief again. 

Maybe after another two or three rounds…. 

~~~ 

  
Uta barely made it home. He was so hard. He reached down and cupped himself. He didn’t think he could get so hard so fast. He groaned. All he could think about was how soft (Y/N)’s lips were. He wanted to feel (Y/N)’s mouth on him. Uta’s hands were down his pants in seconds. He groaned at the friction. 

His phone dinged. He glanced at it and saw that (Y/N) had texted. He checked it and groaned. 

(Y/N) had set him a shirtless picture. (Y/N) looked so good. 

Uta groaned. He moved his hand faster. He briefly wondered if (Y/N) was a screamer. Uta threw back his head and moaned as he found his relief. He took a deep breath before saving the picture (Y/N) had sent him. He started to move his hand again. He would have to visit (Y/N) soon. He tightened his grip. Yeah, he’d visit (Y/N) soon. He had too. 

  
~~~

  
“Princess,” Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) looked up from his coffee. 

“Yes. Sorry”, (Y/N) said. 

“What’s bothering you, princess”, Tsukiyama asked. 

“Oh. Nothing. May I ask you something”, (Y/N) asked. 

(Y/N) had long since given up on telling Tsukiyama that he was a man.

“Sure. Go ahead”, Tsukiyama said. 

He took a sip of his coffee. 

“I was wondering if you would like my phone number”, (Y/N) asked. 

Tsukiyama's eyes widened. 

Princess’ phone number?

“Oh course, princess. I would love to have your phone number”, Tsukiyama said happily. 

He handed his princess the phone. 

(Y/N) typed in his number before giving it back. He then handed his own phone to Tsukiyama. 

He typed his number in when he noticed a notification from Kaneki. 

“Hey, honey  
Let’s get some coffee together. “

Tsukiyama clenched his cup of coffee. He quickly deleted the message before he handed (Y/N) back his phone. 

Kaneki… Princess is his. 

The cup of coffee broke. 

(Y/N) reached forward on habit. 

“Ouch”, (Y/N) said as he pulled his hand back. 

(Y/N) cut his finger. 

Tsukiyama looked alarmed. He stood up. 

“My apologies. I can’t believe I was so careless, Princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

Tsukiyama placed his handkerchief over (Y/N)’s cut. 

“It’s okay. It’s just a little cut.”, (Y/N) said. 

The white handkerchief was becoming red. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your handkerchief”, (Y/N) said. 

“I can always get a new one princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) held his wound. He was so clumsy. 

“I’ll tell you what, princess. Let me make this up to you. Why don’t we go see some entertainment?”, Tysukiyama asked. 

“Sure why not”, (Y/N) said. 

He nodded, thinking maybe a movie or shopping. (Y/N) couldn’t be more wrong. 

“How’s your finger doing”, Tsukiyama asked. 

“I think the bleeding has stopped. Let me clean your handkerchief”, (Y/N) said. 

Tsukiyama took the handkerchief away. 

“Oh. Princess, I couldn’t allow you to clean a mess that I made. Don’t worry it’s in good hands. I need to use the restroom before we go”, Tsukiyama said. 

He sped off to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he washed his hands before looking in the mirror. 

“I almost slipped up and embarrassed myself in front of the princess.”

Tsukiyama placed the handkerchief to his nose. He breathed deeply. 

Princess … you smell so good … so delicious. 

“Such a tender mellow harmony”

He pulled the handkerchief tight across his face. He leaned back. 

_Princess … you are perfect_

~~~

(Y/N) stood in the shower. He slowly washed his hair. The water pressure was melting him away.

“Mr. (Y/N)”

(Y/N) jumped. 

A butler stood outside the shower door. 

“I have left some fresh clothes for you. I hope they are to your liking.”, the butler said. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

He turned off the shower. 

(Y/N) dressed in simple black pants (that were way too tight for his liking) and purple shirt. The purple reminded him of Tsukiyama. He straightened up his clothes before walking to the fancy dining room.

A maid rolled in some coffee. The maid placed the coffee on the table. 

“Fresh coffee from the house, sir. Please enjoy it, `` the maid said as she left. 

“Where’s Tsukiyama?”, (Y/N) asked. 

The maid didn’t answer as she left. 

(Y/N) walked over and picked up the coffee cup. He slowly drank it. It wasn’t long before his vision blurred. (Y/N) tipped over. He held his head. 

_Was… I… drugged?_

His vision became dark. 

  
~~~

When (Y/N) opened his eyes, he was sitting next to Tsukiyama. 

“Look princess, Kaneki has come to play”, the ghoul said. 

(Y/N) looked at the center of the room. 

Kaneki appeared on a pedestal. Kaneki looked at (Y/N) and Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama smirked. He wrapped his arms around (Y/N). He licked (Y/N)’s neck. 

“I licked it so it’s mine”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

 **Type:** Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** I Licked It So It's Mine  
 **Nickname:** Handsome  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the most handsome human she has ever seen. She would kill to see that beauty everyday of her life. She calls (Y/N) handsome because the human stole her breath away with his beauty.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	12. You Are My Sunshine

Tsukiyama pulled away. He wrapped an arm around (Y/N). He held his princess tight enough that he would bruise. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Normally, the flesh of a ghoul offers a coarse flavor, not worthy of eating. I’m sure those of you with discerning tastes are well aware of the fact. “. Tsukiyama said. 

Kaneki ran forward. 

“What is this! Stay away from (Y/N)”, Kaneki shouted. 

“What drew me to this rare cut was his equally rare scent. For a while this morsel is a ghoul, The sweet scent of humans is inescapable. Let us explore this mysterious flavor together. Follow culinary pioneers, I salute your sense of adventure. Now let us enjoy the ultimate epicurean delight”, Tsukiyama said. 

The crowd started to cheer. 

(Y/N) tried to pull away. 

Tsukiyama tightened his grip. 

“And here’s the scrapper who will be preparing today’s mouth watering entree”, Tsukiyama said. 

A door in the pen Kaneki was in started to open. 

A large monster walked out of the door. 

“Pleasure to meet you tiny man”,[ Little Taro](https://images.app.goo.gl/4XAwbUinQro3G1RE8) said. 

_(Y/N) is in danger._

Little Taro started to walk to Kaneki. He raised his saw and swung it at Kaneki. 

Kaneki dodged and moved off to the side. 

_Got to stay alive. Got to protect (Y/N)._

Kaneki started to run. 

Little Taro started running after Kaneki. 

Kaneki removed his jacket. He used it to blind Little Taro and cause the monster to tumble to the ground. Kaneki started to run in the opposite direction. 

(Y/N) watched the fight as he struggled to get away from Tsukiyama. He had to do something to save Kaneki. He watched in fear as Kaneki got trapped in a corner. He thought back to earlier. 

“Tsukiyama”, she baited. 

(Y/N) needed Tsukiyama’s full attention. 

Kaneki’s eyes glanced at (Y/N). 

Tsukiyama looked at his princess. 

“I’m sorry”, (Y/N) said. 

Tsukiyama tilted his head confused. 

(Y/N) gripped Tsukiyama’s shirt.(Y/N) pulled him down so their lips met.

Tsukiyama’s eyes widened. He feverishly kissed back. 

Kaneki’s eyes widened. 

“(Y/N)”, he yelled. 

Tsukiyama’s grip on (Y/N) loosened. 

(Y/N) raised his knee and kneed Tsukiyama. 

Startled, Tsukiyama let go of (Y/N). 

(Y/N) turned.

“Kaneki”, (Y/N) shouted. 

He jumped. 

Kaneki's eyes widened. 

The crowd was shocked. 

Kaneki ran and held his arms out. 

(Y/N) closed his eyes as he fell. (Y/N) landed in Kaneki’s arms. He slowly opened his eyes. 

Kaneki smiled at his honey softly. 

_(Y/N) was safe._

Regaining his senses, Tsukiyama looked around for his princess. 

_Princess? Princess!?_

Little Taro started to charge at Kaneki and (Y/N). 

Tsukiyama was not a happy ghoul. He jumped down. He stuck his hand into Taro’s back. 

Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N). He glared at Tsukiyama. 

_(Y/N) was in danger. It’s all Tsukiyama’s fault._

Tsukiyama ripped Taro in two. He then tossed off his mask as he walked towards his princess. He knelt down. 

“It’s over princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

He couldn’t hold his tears back anymore. Tears streamed down his face as he buried himselfinto Kaneki’s shoulder. 

_It’s okay, honey. You are safe._

_I can’t wait to have you all to myself, princess._

  
  


~~

_Help me!_

_Please, they are going to eat me!_

_Kaneki!_

_Touka!_

_Hide!_

_Uta!_

_Someone!_

_They are going to eat me!_

_Save me!_

_Yomo!_

_Tsukiyama!_

_Itori!_

_Nishiki!_

_Please save me!_

(Y/N) shot up wide awake. He panted. 

“Stupid dreams. Why did it have to be about me being eaten”, (Y/N) muttered. 

He looked around and realized that he was in Touka’s room. He must have passed out after the whole deal with Tsukiyama. (Y/N) shuddered. (Y/N) slowly got up. He stretched. (Y/N) heard voices so he followed the sound. 

He watched Ryouko close the door before making himself known. 

“Hello, Touka. Hello Hinami”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) moved to sit down by Hinami. 

Hinami snuggled right up to the human. 

Touka smiled at the scene. 

“Dear! You should be resting.”, Touka said. 

Touka hurried her way over to (Y/N). She sat down next to (Y/N). She leaned against her dear.

“I’m fine really”, (Y/N) said. 

He frowned a little as he remembered the whole Tsukiyama ordeal.. 

“What’s wrong, dear”, Touka asked, concerned. 

“I- I am shaken up for the whole Tsukiyama ordeal. Thank you for letting me use your bed”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka blushed. 

“Anytime dear”, Touka said. 

_My bed is always available for you._

“Hey, (Y/N). What’s this word”, Hinami asked. 

(Y/N) looked over at the word Hinami was pointing too. 

“That word is orange osmanthus.”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka leaned against (Y/N). 

“Is that another flower”, Hinami asked. 

“Yes”, (Y/N) said. 

His stomach let out a low growl. (Y/N) blushed. 

Touka smiled and stood up. 

“I’ll get you some food (Y/N)”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) started to get up. 

“Touka, it’s okay. I’ll get some food myself. You have already done enough for me”, (Y/N) protested. 

“Nonsense dear. You keep helping and I’ll get you some food”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) sat back down. 

The doorbell rang. 

Touka was set on edge. Who could it be? She looked out the peephole. 

(Y/N) stood up. He noticed his jacket by the counter of the kitchen.. He moved to get his jacket.

[Yoriko Kuroiwa](https://images.app.goo.gl/qx4bt9wpsUx8ZZxr9) stood outside. 

_What is she doing here?_

Touka opened the door. 

“Yoriko. Hey, what’s up”, Touka greeted. 

“I’m sorry, I should have called. But you weren’t at school so I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”, Yoriko said. 

“You came by to check on me”, Touka asked

“Yeah. And also…”, Yoriko said. 

Her eyes widened when she noticed (Y/N).

“Touka. Don’t tell me that you two”, Yoriko started. 

Touka turned around and saw (Y/N). She blushed. 

“That’s (Y/N).”, Touka said. 

“I get it. I made you these dumplings”, Yoriko said. 

She lifted up a pot full of dumplings. 

“Share them with him”, Yoriko said. 

She handed Touka the pot. Yoriko started to leave. She gave Touka a thumbs up. 

“Do I do something wrong”, (Y/N) asked shyly. 

He fidgeted. 

Touka turned to face him. 

“Of course not dear. You did nothing wrong”, Touka reassured. 

Touka placed the pot on the table. She took the lid off. 

“Smells good. May I have some?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Touka made (Y/N) a bowl. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

He took a bite of a dumpling and moaned. 

“It’s so good”, (Y/N) said happily.

Touka smiled while looking at (Y/N). 

_He is so adorable!_

(Y/N)’s phone dinged. 

_“Baby, I have your mask._

_Uta”_

~~~

Tsukiyama sat in his chair dramatically. 

“What should I do? Princess must be so lonely without me.”

Tsukiyama stood up suddenly. 

“That’s it. I have to eat Kaneki. Then, princess will be mine.”

Tsukiyama took the handkerchief with (Y/N)’s blood on it. He smelled it. He was half tempted to use the handkerchief elsewhere, but he had to wait until he had more on (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), I’m coming for you” 

  
  


~~~

(Y/N) walked slowly on his way home. He stumbled upon some ghouls. 

_Nishiki?_

(Y/N) looked at the ghouls' target. 

_I am going to die_. 

He stepped around the corner. 

“Hello, don’t you think you’re doing enough”, (Y/N) said. 

The ghouls turned to him. 

“Why? Is he a friend of ours”, one of them asked. 

“Don’t do it (Y/N)”, Nishiki weakly said. 

One of the ghouls approached him. 

“Well, you could say something like that”, (Y/N) said as he backed up. 

“Then be a good little boy and get out of here. Cause we’re about to dig into the bastard”, the ghoul said. 

“You’re going to eat him”, (Y/N) questioned. 

The ghoul swung at him. 

(Y/N) easily dodged.

He was slow for a ghoul.

“Wanna try your luck boy”, the ghoul said. 

He started swinging at the human. 

_He’s pathetic._

It wasn’t long before (Y/N) had tired out the ghouls. 

He walked over to Nishiki and picked him up. 

“I’ll take you home.” 

(Y/N) looked around. 

“Sunshine, why did you do that”, Nishiki asked. 

“Because I care about you. How do I get to your place? I have never been this way before”, (Y/N) said. 

_(Y/N) cares about me?_

Nishiki looked away before giving (Y/N) the directions to his house. (Y/N) helped him inside. (Y/N) placed him on his bed. 

“I’m going to get you coffee then swing by and get you food, okay”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Food”, Nishiki asked softly. 

(Y/N) made him a cup of coffee. 

“Stay here”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) handed him the coffee. 

“I’ll be back”, (Y/N) said. 

He left quickly. 

_(Y/N), I’m sorry._

~~~

(Y/N) walked out of the 24 hour convenience store. Now all he had to do was get the food. He shuddered. 

_Don’t think about it._

Arms wrapped around his waist and a cloth covered his mouth. 

(Y/N) struggled and dropped the bag of coffee. 

“I’m sorry, princess. I require your assistance tonight.”, a man said. 

_Tsukiyama?_

(Y/N) went limp. 

~~~

Nishiki knocked on the door of Anteiku.

Kaneki opened it with the letter from Tsukiyama in his hand. 

“It’s (Y/N). She’s missing”, Nishiki said. 

Kaneki handed Nishiki the letter. 

Nishiki read it. 

“Damn you Tsukiyama. How could you put (Y/N) in danger”, Nishiki muttered

Kaneki was angry. 

“I’m the one he is after. I’m going to save him.”, Kaneki said. 

“I’m coming with you”, Nishiki said. 

“But in your condition it would be suicide. He’ll kill you”, Kaneki warned. 

_Less competition for me._

“Do you honestly expect me to sit at home while (Y/N) is in danger? I have to do something.”, Nishiki said. 

_(Y/N), I’m going to save you._

~~~

(Y/N) woke up to him laying on his side. He noticed the blindfold right off the bat. (Y/N) pulled at his hands and realized they were tied behind his back. 

“Ah. Kaneki. Are you a fan of Beethoven”, Tsukiyama asked. 

_Tsukiyama?_

Kaneki and Nishiki stood at the entrance. 

“Tsukiyama”, Nishiki yelled. 

_Nishiki?_

“Well this is awkward. I don’t recall inviting you, Nishio.”, Tsukiyama taunted. 

Kaneki and Nishiki started to walk towards Tsukiyama. 

“Give (Y/N) back, you sick freak”, Nishiki warmed. 

“Apologies. But I can’t do that. He is mine. (Y/N) is my princess. For tonight, however, he was my bait. I had to get Kaneki out of the way of our love”, Tsukiyama started. 

He placed his hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

“Looks like I’ll have to get rid of you too”, Tsukiyama finished. 

“You son of a bitch”, Nishiki growled. 

Nishiki threw the first punch. 

Tsukiyama effortlessly tossed Nishiki away. 

Kaneki swung his fist towards Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama dodged with ease. 

“You’re rather clumsy aren’t you”, Tsukiyama taunted. 

Tsukiyama punched Kaneki.

Kaneki got back up and charged at Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama kicked him away. He walked towards (Y/N). 

Touka jumped from the rafters and cut Tsukiyama’s eyes out. 

Tsukiyama’s eyes started to heal. 

“(Y/N) is not a toy to play with. He is mine”, Touka warned. 

_Touka?_

Touka kicked Tsukiyama. 

“Do you really think that’s enough to beat me”, Tsukiyama teased. 

Touka started a flurry of kicks and punches towards Tsukiyama. 

Kaneki kicked Tsukiyama once he was down. 

Tsukiyama groaned. 

“I’m leaving and I’m taking (Y/N) with me”, Kaneki said. 

Kaneki and Touka go to kick him. 

Tsukiyama nails Touka in her stomach while breaking Kaneki's arm. 

Kaneki screamed. 

“Let’s have a taste”, Tsukiyama said. 

He tore a hole in Kaneki’s stomach. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood. 

Touka stood up and kicked Tsukiyama. 

He blocked it with ease. Tsukiyama’s kagune formed. He used it to pierce Touka’s stomach. 

She groaned. She collapsed to the ground. 

_(Y/N)..._

“Touka, no”, Kaneki shouted. 

Tsukiyama started to walk to (Y/N). 

“No wait. I’m the one you wanna eat right?”, Kaneki said desperately. 

“Don’t tell me you forget. Princess is mine. I want him to watch me devour you”, Tsukiyama said. 

Tsukiyama reached over to (Y/N). He tore his princess’ shirt when he was trying to flip (Y/N) over. His eyes landed on (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

“What’s this? Someone has taken a bite out of Princess. How dare they! How dare they! I’ll kill them”, Tsukiyama shouted in rage. 

(Y/N) closed his eyes as he remembered how he got the scar. 

~~~

“Thank you for dropping me off detective”, (Y/N) said to Amon. 

“It’s my pleasure. Be safe (Y/N)”, Amon said before leaving. 

(Y/N) quickly found the key and entered Nishiki’s apartment. 

Nishiki laid on his hand while holding his stomach. He coughed up blood. 

“Kaneki. You son of a bitch. How come this wound won’t heal? Damn it”, he groaned. 

Coffee cans were littered around him. 

“I need to eat some flesh.”, Nishiki groaned out. 

“Nishiki”, (Y/N) said softly. 

(Y/N) stood in front of him. 

_(Y/N)... I don’t want you to see me like this._

(Y/N) ran over to him. 

Nishiki tackled the human. 

His eyes widened. 

“You’re a real lifesaver, Sunshine.”

Nishiki gagged and forced himself off of the human. 

He slowly sat up. 

“It’s no use. I don’t have the strength.”, Nishiki said. 

He panted. 

(Y/N) slowly undid the jacket. He let it slide off of him without caring that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Nishiki’s eyes widened. It was like a dream come true. He had imagined this in the past. But seeing it in real life took away his breath. 

_(Y/N)..._

“Here you go”, (Y/N) offered. 

Nishiki’s eyes landed on his shoulder. He gasped. He moved fast and sunk his teeth into (Y/N)’s skin. 

_He tastes amazing._

(Y/N) covered his mouth with his hand to muffle himself. He used his other hand to rub Nishiki’s hair. Tears fell from his eyes. 

_(Y/N), you're my sunshine..._

~~~

Nishiki charged at Tsukiyama. He screamed. 

Tsukiyama punched Nishiki away. 

Nishiki charged at Tsukiyama over and over again. 

Tsukiyama gripped Nishiki’s neck. 

“You’re wearing out my patience.”, Tsukiyama warned. 

He stabbed Nishiki in the stomach with his kagune. 

“You can’t win without your kagune”, Tsukiyama teased. 

Tsukiyama turned back to (Y/N). 

Nishiki grabbed onto him. 

“You’re a pest”, Tsukiyama said. 

He started to stab Nishiki over and over again with his kagune. 

“Stop annoying me! Stop annoying me!”, Tsukiyama repeated over and over. 

Tsukiyama finished and turned towards (Y/N). 

Nishiki gripped Tsukiyama’s ankle. 

“I’ve got nothing in this world but (Y/N). Lay a hand on him and I’ll kill you”, Nishiki weakly threatened. 

_(Y/N)... you're my sunshine..._

“Hey Touka. Eat me”, Kaneki said. 

“What”, Touka said. 

“For (Y/N). Eat me”, Kaneki said. 

Touka nodded. She moved over to Kaneki. She took a bite of Kaneki. 

Tsukiyama snapped his head to them. 

His kagune extended to stop them but it was too late. 

“Hate to break it to you, Tsukiyama, but (Y/N) belongs to me”, Touka said. 

Touka’s kagune formed. She tore Tsukiyama down.

Tsukiyama and Touka got into a full time brawl. 

Touka tore off one of Tsukiyama’s arms. 

“Princess, Just this once. Give me a bite”, Tsukiyama begged. 

Tsukiyama collapsed. 

“If you want to live, you’ll have to eat your own flesh. Filthy gourmet”, Touka said. 

Nishiki climbed up to where (Y/N) was. 

“(Y/N)”, he said weakly. 

“Are you okay?”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry. Just hold on. “, Nishiki said. 

He untied (Y/N)’s hands. 

Touka appeared behind (Y/N) and Nishiki. 

“Nishiki. Step aside. You’re in my way. He is my (Y/N)”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) slowly sat up. 

Nishiki bit his tongue knowing he was too weak to fight. Nishiki sat in front of (Y/N) while facing Touka. 

(Y/N)’s blindfold slipped off. (Y/N) looked at Touka with her kagune behind her. 

“How pretty.”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	13. I Won’t Let Anyone Hurt You. Even If It Kills Me.

(Y/N) sat by Hinami. 

Hinami cried into (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay. Hinami. Just remember your dad loves you”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami pulled away and let (Y/N) wipe her tears away. 

Ryouka knocked on the door. 

“Open Hinami, please I want to talk to you”, Ryouka tried. 

Hinami tightened her grip on (Y/N). 

“No, I’m not letting you in. Leave me alone”, Hinami shouted. 

“I know you’re angry with me but”, Ryouka started. 

“I just wanna see daddy and you won’t let me. Why, mom? Why won’t you let me see him? I hate you”, Hinami shouted. 

“Hinami”, (Y/N) said sharply. 

Hinami looked at him. 

“Don’t be rude to your mother. It’s not nice”, (Y/N) chided. 

“You need to calm down, Hinami”, Ryouka said. 

Hinami sobbed. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice. This has been hard on all of us. I’m sure your dad misses you, just as much as you miss him. I’m sorry. I wish I could take you to see him, but I don’t want us to get in his way. I hate putting you through this.”, Ryouka said. 

Hinami looked at (Y/N). 

“Go on”, (Y/N) encouraged. 

Hinami stood up and walked to the door. She unlocked it. 

“Hinami. You’re not alone. Believe me, I miss him too.”, Ryouka said. 

“I’m so sorry, Mama”, Hinami cried. 

“Me too”, Ryouka said. 

The two ghouls hugged. 

“Are you still angry with me”, Ryouka asked. 

“No. So don’t cry anymore, okay?”, Hinami asked. 

“I can’t promise anything but I’ll try my hardest. Oh Hinami. I love you. We have to try to stay strong for daddy. We’ll be together again soon”, Ryouka promised. 

Ryouka and Hinami separated. 

“You’ve been such a trooper through all of this, Hinami. I wanna make it up to you so I’m going to get you a little present. Can you think of anything you want?”, Ryouka asked. 

“Hm.” Hinami said. 

“Well, give it some thought, okay?”Ryouka asked. 

“Thank you so much Mama”, Hinami said. 

Kaneki walked around the corner and saw the scene. He smiled softly before smelling the air. 

(Y/N) is close by. 

Kaneki backed away and decided to come back later. 

“I am the one who should be thanking you”, Ryouka said. 

(Y/N) smiled as he listened to the family. Maybe one day he could have a family like that…

~~~

(Y/N) knocked at Touka’s door. He waited but there was no reply. He sighed. 

“Hey Touka. If you need to talk. I’m right here for you”, (Y/N) said. 

There was no reply. 

“You can sit on my face again”

There was still no reply. 

(Y/N) turned away and walked away. 

Touka stood behind the door. She was so tempted to open the door, but she couldn’t face (Y/N) just yet.

_I’m sorry (Y/N) but for now, I have to focus on getting stronger._

~~~

(Y/N) entered the room Hinami was in. He sat down. 

“(Y/N), I have a word for you”, Hinami said as she pointed to a word. 

(Y/N) looked at it. 

“That’s cloudburst”, (Y/N) said. 

“What’s that”, Hinami asked. 

“It’s a sudden rainstorm that doesn’t last very long”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami nodded and started to write it down. 

The door opened. 

(Y/N) looked at the person, or rather ghoul, entering. 

“What’s going on here”, Ryouka asked. 

“Oh! Hi mom.”, Hinami greeted. 

“Is this another reading lesson”, Ryouka asked. 

“Hm-hm”, Hinami said. 

“You’re so sweet to do this for her”, Ryouka said. 

“It’s no big deal.”, (Y/N) said. 

He stood up. 

“I should go.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Thanks again (Y/N)”, Hinami said. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow”, (Y/N) said as he left. 

“Okay”, Hinami said. 

~~

(Y/N) opened Hide’s umbrella. He really needed to give it back, but not today. He left Anteiku. He walked in the rain before he noticed Hinami on the ground. 

He dropped the umbrella and ran to the ghoul. 

“Hinami”, (Y/N) called. 

“(Y/N)”, Hinami shouted. 

(Y/N) reached her. 

“Calm down what’s wrong?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“It’s mama. You gotta help her”, Hinami begged. 

Hinami buried her head into (Y/N)’s clothes. 

“What? Where is she”, (Y/N) asked. 

Hinami pointed. 

(Y/N) took her hand. 

“Let’s go”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami led (Y/N) to her Mama. 

(Y/N) pulled her off to the side and covered her mouth. 

“Hinami. Listen to me. Go to Anteiku. I’ll save your mother.”, (Y/N) said. 

He released Hinami. 

Hinami hesitated. 

“Go”, (Y/N) urged. 

Hinami took off to Anteiku. 

(Y/N) turned towards the fight. He watched Mado lift up his quinque and used it to kill Ryouko. 

(Y/N) covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face. 

_I’m sorry… Hinami_

~~~  
  


(Y/N) sat crying on Nishiki’s shoulder when the door opened to the conference room. 

“Hey what’s up”, Touka asked as she entered the room. 

She looked at (Y/N). 

_(Y/N)?! Is he hurt?_

“Welcome back. Feeling better”, Yoshimura asked. 

“Much better thanks. I’m sorry for missing work”, Touka said. 

“I understand.”, Yoshimura said. 

“What’s with the doom and gloom”, Touka asked. 

She rested her eyes on (Y/N). 

(Y/N) sobbed more. 

Nishiki rubbed (Y/N)’s back. He kissed the top of his head. 

Touka glared at him. 

“It’s okay, Sunshine. It’s not your fault”, Nishiki reassured. 

“Well earlier today, investigators found Ryouko. She didn’t make it out alive.”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) slowly pulled away. He tried to wipe his tears away. 

Touka gasped before slamming her fist against the wall. 

“God damn it. And Hinami?”Touka asked. 

“She’s fine. She’s sleeping in the next room.”, Yoshimura said. 

“They didn’t see her face, did they”, Touka asked. 

She rested a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder.

No one answered. 

“I can’t believe this”, Touka said. 

“I’m sorry”, (Y/N) said softly. 

(Y/N) looked at Touka.

Touka inhaled deeply. (Y/N) looked so heartbroken. He made her feel so shaken just from his face. 

“It’s my fault. I stood there and did nothing as they killed Ryouko. I should have done something”, (Y/N) sobbed. 

Nishiki gripped (Y/N)’s face in his hands. He gently (Y/N) brushed away (Y/N)’s tears. 

“No one is blaming you, angel”, Yomo said. 

“Why don’t we just kill the doves and be over with it”, Touka said. 

“If we kill Doves in the 20th Ward, it will attack attention. They’ll send reinforcements hell-bent on revenge. They’ll hunt us to extinction ”, Yomo said. 

(Y/N)’s head shot up. He turned towards Touka, with tears renewed. 

“Touka don’t. I can’t lose you too. Please don’t”, (Y/N) begged. 

“So we are just going to let them get away with it”, Touka said. 

She ignored (Y/N). 

_I’m sorry (Y/N). But this has to be done._

Touka ran out the door and slammed it shut. 

“It’s my fault. All of it.”, (Y/N) sobbed. 

“You shouldn’t take the blame for what happened. It’s not yours.”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) shaikly stood up. 

Nishiki was quick to stand up. He helped balance him.

“I’m sorry for everything”, (Y/N) said. 

He slowly walked to the door. 

“Angel, where are you going?” Yomo asked. 

He looked at him. 

“Home”, he lied.

(Y/N) wrapped his arms around himself.

“I need to be alone”

~~~

“Amon”, (Y/N) called. 

He quickly ran to the investigator once he spotted him. 

Amon turned around. He was greeted with (Y/N) burying his face in his chest. He shyly wrapped his arms around (Y/N) as he blushed. 

(Y/N) pulled away a little. 

“Walk me home”, (Y/N) begged. 

(Y/N) gave Amon his best puppy eyes. 

Amon melted. He nodded without hesitation. 

“Of course,”, Amon said. 

He wrapped his arms around his husband. Amon glanced at his husband. His attention was turned toward screaming. 

(Y/N) heard it too. He tightened his grip on Amon.

Amon quickly pulled away. He kissed his husband’s cheek. 

“(Y/N) stay here. “, Amon ordered before running off. 

(Y/N) didn’t hesitate to run after Amon. 

They stumbled on the scene of a CCG Investigator lying dead. 

A ghoul with a rabbit mask before them. 

Amon ran forward and hit the ghoul.

The ghoul easily dodged. The ghoul moved back once it saw (Y/N). 

“(Y/N)”, the ghoul said out loud. 

_Touka?_

(Y/N) was alarmed. 

Amon looked back at (Y/N). 

“(Y/N) run. Get out of here it’s not safe”, Amon demanded. 

(Y/N) couldn’t move. He was frozen. 

“This is why you should always have your quinque with you Amon”, Mado said as he appeared from the shadows. 

Amon used this as an opportunity to get to (Y/N). He shielded (Y/N) with his body. 

_I won’t let anyone hurt you. Even if it kills me._

Mado swung his quinque at the rabbit ghoul as he taunted her. 

Mado managed to cut the rabbit ghouls shoulder. 

_No._

_No._

_No._

_This can’t be happening._

The rabbit ghoul shot a look at (Y/N) before jumping away. 

Amon turned towards (Y/N). 

“Are you alright”, he asked. 

He started to pat (Y/N) down while looking for wounds. Whether or not, he spent extra time touching (Y/N)’s chest is up to you. 

“Amon. Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) kissed his cheek. 

Amon blushed. 

“Sorry, but I have to go”, (Y/N) said, distracted.

He started to run away. 

“Bye Amon”, (Y/N) shouted. 

“What a strange boy”, Mado said. 

Amon watched the boy run off.

~~~

(Y/N) made it to Anteiku. He said hello to Koma and Kaya before making his way past the door. He started to look for Touka. (Y/N) found Touka holding her arm. 

“Touka”, (Y/N) started. 

He quickly moved towards the ghoul. 

“You’re hurt.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Stay away”, Touka warned. Her eyes are their ghoulish red. 

(Y/N) backed away confused. 

“It’s my problem, not yours”, Touka said. 

Yoshimura walked around the door. 

“Did you go Dove hunting while you were out?”, Yoshimura asked. 

Touka glared at him. 

“She’s been injured. She needs medical attention.”, (Y/N) said. 

“That’s too bad. She won’t find any help here.”, Yoshimura said sternly. 

“Please, help her”, (Y/N) begged. 

“She should’ve thought of the consequences before she attacked the doves against my wishes. Whether she lives or dies is in her hands now. It doesn’t concern you, or me, or anyone at Anteiku. Go back to Kaneki, (Y/N). He’ll take care of you”, Yoshimura said. 

Touka frowned before running out of the room. 

“Hey Touka. Wait”, (Y/N) called. 

“Let her go.”, Yoshimura said. 

“Will all due respect. But Touka is my friend. I’m going to help her.”, (Y/N) said. 

“I’ll send Kaneki to help her. There are a few things we need to discuss (Y/N). Come to the conference room.”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) looked at him. 

“I promise”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) headed towards the conference room.

~~~

Kaneki opened the door that led to Touka. He had a medical kit with him. 

“What do you want”, Touka asked. 

“I brought you the first aid kit and we need to talk”, Kaneki said. 

“I don’t need it”, Touka said. 

“But you’re bleeding”, Kaneki said. 

“It’s not your concern.”, Touka said while looking away. 

“Touka”, Kaneki started. 

“Can’t you see you’re annoying me? Go away you damn human”, Touka lashed out. 

“I’m more ghoul than human these days”, Kaneki shot back. 

Kaneki sighed. 

“Why did you go alone?” Kaneki asked. 

“It’s okay if a killer like me dies out there. But when an innocent, like Ryouko or Hinami or even (Y/N) gets hurt, especially when there’s not reason for it, it drives me crazy”, Touka said as she buried her face in her legs. 

“Hear me out. We work together to keep (Y/N) safe. We share him”, Kaneki proposed. 

“Why would I share (Y/N) with you”, Touka snapped. 

“Because she likes both of us. Together we could keep him safe”, Kaneki argued. 

Touka thought for a moment. 

“Fine”, she agreed.

Kaneki smiled before sitting down to help him.

~~~

“What”, (Y/N) said shocked. 

“Yes, I believe that you are in danger”, Yoshimura said. 

“So you’re telling me that ghouls can be attracted to certain scents of people and then they become obsessed with that human. And you think that Kaneki and Touka have an obsession with me”, (Y/N) said as he tried to wrap his brain around it. 

“Yes. However; it is not just Kaneki and Touka. There are other ghouls too. I not know who the ghouls are but I can smell them on you. That being said. You need to be careful. Kaneki is still new at being a ghoul. You could get hurt and Touka… she has no problem killing as you have seen before”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll be careful”, (Y/N) promised. 

_Would Kaneki and Touka really hurt me?_

~~~

(Y/N) stood in front Uta’s door. The human waited for him to open the door.

The door opened.

“Hey baby, come on in”, Uta greeted.

(Y/N) entered the workshop. 

Uta led (Y/N) over to his desk. He handed his baby a box.

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said.

He opened the box. He looked confused.

It was a white mask with one eye cut out.

He looked at the ghoul. 

“Why this design”, (Y/N) asked.

Uta lifted up his baby's chin.

“Because baby, I am the only one who should see your face”, Uta said.

He connected his lips to (Y/N)s.

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	14. I'll Keep You Safe. No Matter Who I Have To Kill.

(Y/N) followed Mado. 

“Are you sure I am going to be any help”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Of course. Just keep following me”, Mado said. 

Mado led (Y/N) to a sewage way. 

(Y/N) followed. 

“Go on in. I’ll be right behind you”, Mado said. 

(Y/N) nodded and started walking into the sewage way. He noticed Hinami on the ground holding a bag. He turned and backed away from the entrance. 

Mado wasn’t following him.

 _Damn._

“Hinami. What’s that?”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

“My mama”, Hinami sniffed. 

_It’s a trap!_

“Hinami we have to go”, (Y/N) urged. 

“Ghouls and the world don’t mix. We can’t live like this. I just wanna go wherever mama went. Could you send me there? I just wanna see her again. Please let me go to her”, Hinami cried. 

(Y/N) knelt and wrapped his arms around Hinami. 

“It’s going to be okay.”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami hugged (Y/N) back. 

“I miss my mama so bad”, Hinami sobbed. 

“(Y/N)”, Touka shouted. 

Touka ran in from the way (Y/N) had come. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. 

_Where’s Mado?_

“Touka-“, (Y/N) started. 

Touka stood in front of (Y/N). 

“I knew bringing (Y/N) would bring me my prey”, Mado said as he walked out of the shadows. 

“How’s your wound Rabbit”, Mado taunted. 

Touka turned towards Mado. 

“Like your gift honey. I know you must miss your folks. I have collected all but one of the Fueguchi family. You’re all I need.”, Mado laughed. 

“You bastard”, Touka screamed. 

Her eyes changed into their red and black color. Her kagune appeared. 

Mado summoned his quinque. 

Hinami gasped and held on to (Y/N) tighter. 

“Hinami, what’s wrong”, (Y/N) said alarmed.

“It’s daddy”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) paled. 

Mado used his quinque to attack Touka. Mado laughed.

Touka dodged. She tried kicking Mado but Mado used his quinque to block the kick. 

Touka shot spikes out from her kagune at Mado. 

_Have to keep (Y/N) safe._

Mado used his quinque to block them. 

“You’re not like the other guppies, are you?”, Mado laughed. 

He used his quinque in a series of attacks. 

“Bounce for me! Bounce, rascally rabbit! Better keep moving or you’re mine.”, Mado teased. 

Touka stopped. 

Mado’s quinque fell short. 

“Your weapon isn’t much use in confined spaces like this”, Touka said. 

Mado noticed that his quinque was all tied up. 

Touka was able to get close now. She attacked him and threw him against the wall. 

Mado grunted. He coughed up blood. 

“Do you know what it's like to be hunted for no good reason? The confusion and the fear. And the rage when someone close to you has been butchered? Do you have any idea what that feels like?”, Touka asked as she stared down Mado. 

(Y/N) held Hinami tighter. 

Mado sneered. 

“You monster”, Touka yelled. 

(Y/N) flinched. 

“Ryouko never hurt anyone and you killed her for just being a ghoul. There’s only one way to deal with your kind. Kill them all”, Touka shouted. 

_Minus (Y/N)._

Mado opened his other case. Ryouko’s kagune formed. He hit Touka with his quinque. 

“Mama”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) held her back. 

“That’s right. You recognize it, don’t you? What’s wrong? Don’t be shy. Say hi to mama”, Mado screamed. 

Hinami cried loudly. 

“And here I thought you would be happy to see her one last time”, Mado laughed. 

“I’ll kill you”, Touka yelled. 

She jumped towards Mado. 

Mado aimed his quinque at Touka. 

Touka dodged. 

(Y/N) shielded Hinami with his body. He wasn’t going to let her get hurt. 

Touka got pinned against the wall. 

Mado tightened his quinque around her. 

“Are we having fun yet”, Mado laughed. 

Touka screamed. 

(Y/N) covered Hinami’s eyes. He glanced over his shoulder.

Touka used her kagune to shoot shards towards Mado. 

Mado tossed Touka against a wall. He pierced Touka’s stomach. 

Touka retched up blood. 

“I can’t wait to see the quinque you become”, Mado teased. 

(Y/N) tightened his grip on Hinami.

Touka screamed.

“You know honey, using your mama and daddy together makes for one powerful combo. I can’t even begin to tell you how much fun I had ripping them both to shreds. There was blood everywhere”, Mado laughed. 

Hinami covered her ears. 

Mado raised his quinque to end (Y/N) and Hinami.

“Time to die”, Mado warned. 

“Stop it. Don’t hurt him”, Touka groaned. 

Mado used his quinque to wrap around (Y/N). He started to squeeze him. 

(Y/N) manage to toss Hinami away to avoid Mado. He cried out.

Hinami gasped.

“(Y/N)”, she screamed. 

“Leave him alone”, Touka yelled. 

Touka hit the quinque with her fist. 

Blood dripped from Mado. 

“What just happened”, Mado asked. 

His quinque around (Y/N) fell to the ground. 

(Y/N) collapsed, struggled to breathe. 

Hinami leaped onto (Y/N)’s arms. 

“‘No. That’s not it. Where the hell did my hand go?”, Mado asked.

“Hinami”, (Y/N) gasped. 

Hinami sobbed. Her kagune has formed. It was a mixture of her mama and daddy. 

“Stop it. Don’t hurt (Y/N) or Touka anymore. And don’t use my mommy and daddy like that. It’s wrong and I’ll get you”, Hinami screamed. 

Her kagune lashed out as she buried her face in (Y/N)’s chest . 

Mado released Touka. He blocked Hinami’s attacks. 

Touka fell to the ground. 

“Absolutely incredible. I’m impressed, honey. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. You’re kagune’s truly something to behold. I want it. Give it to me”, Mado demanded. . 

“Dear”, Touka said weakly. 

“It’s okay. I am here”, (Y/N) called out. 

He played with Hinami’s hair while holding her. He didn’t have the heart to tell Hinami that the ghoul was hurting him. 

Hinami managed to get a hold of Mado. She cut his stomach. 

Mado screamed. He fell into the water. 

Hinami sobbed. 

“Hinami. Finish him off”, Touka said. 

“I can’t”, Hinami sobbed. 

“Why not? He deserves it for what he did”, Touka said. 

_For what he did to (Y/N)._

“I know. But I don’t care about that. I don’t care about revenge. I’m just sad. That’s all. I can’t help it. I miss them more and more everyday. It won’t stop hurting. Mama and daddy. I’m so lonely without you.”, Hinami sobbed. 

“What a trooper. She’s right. She’ll only get lonelier without her parents. I’ll send her to them. And once she’s in hell. I’ll use her as my new quinque”, Mado screamed. 

He had managed to get up and grab his quinque. 

Touka finished him. 

Mado fell to the ground as blood poured out his neck. 

(Y/N) released a breath. He started to collapse. The reality of the whole situation setting in. 

_So tired. I’ll just close my eyes for a second._

~~~

Kaneki screamed as he ran towards Amon. He threw a series of punches towards him. 

Amon dodged each punch. 

“Quit screwing around”, Amon said as he flipped Kaneki. 

_I gotta try to keep him busy. I can’t let him get to them. To (Y/N)._

Kaneki pushed himself away and up on to his feet. 

“Are you looking for a fight? Then you’ve got one”, Amon said. 

He summoned his quinque. Amon ran towards Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki was pushed over the edge of the cliff they were on. Kaneki landed on his stomach. He groaned. 

“There’s something I have always wanted to ask you ghouls”, Amon started. 

He walked down the stairs towards Kaneki. 

“When you take the lives of innocent people, do you ever stop to think about the pain you’re causing?” Amon asked. 

Kaneki gasped. 

“This world would be a better place without you. Think about all the orphaned children. The families destroyed by grief. The loneliness. Are your victims just faceless entrees to you? Is (Y/N) just a faceless entree to you? Answer me you monster”, He slipped in his angered state. 

Kaneki frowned. 

_This Dove knows (Y/N)?_

“The Rabbit murdered a good man, the other day. And put (Y/N) in danger.”, 

Amon placed his quinque on Kaneki’s back. 

“(Y/N) did nothing to be put in danger.” 

Amon hit Kaneki’s head. 

“This world has gone to hell and it’s your kind who sent it there”, Amon said. 

Amon hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki went flying away a few feet. 

Amon started to walk towards Kaneki. 

_(Y/N) is mine..._

Kaneki gasped. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine. (Y/N) is mine._

“You’re wrong. (Y/N) was never in danger. I would have protected him.”, Kaneki said. 

Kaneki pulled himself up. 

“Yes. (Y/N) is safe”, Kaneki said. 

“What are you talking about? (Y/N) is in danger because of you ghouls”, Amon said. 

“I’m still not getting through to you, am I”, Kaneki asked. 

Kaneki lifted his head. 

“I’ll make you understand”, Kaneki promised. 

Amon hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki flew back. He got up again. 

This happened over and over. Amon hitting Kaneki and Kaneki getting back up. 

“(Y/N) is safe”, Kaneki said. 

“Stay down already”, Amon yelled in anger. 

_Only he knew how to keep (Y/N) safe. Only him._

Amon hit Kaneki. 

Kaneki didn’t get up. 

“I’ve had it with you. (Y/N) is not safe with a ghoul.”, Amon said. 

Kaneki gripped Amon’s ankle. 

“Let go of me”, Amon demanded. 

“I can’t let him get to (Y/N)”, Kaneki said softly. 

Amon hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Blood dripped from Kaneki’s head. 

“I have no choice. It’s the only option. I won’t fight you for (Y/N)’s sake . Just this once. I’ll let you do your thing. “, Kaneki said to himself. 

He unzipped his mask. He stood up and started running towards Amon. He screamed. 

Amon turned and hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki was pushed back before getting up and running back to Amon. Kaneki managed to jump on Amon and take a bite of the man. 

Amon groaned. He tossed Kaneki back. 

Kaneki’s kagune formed. 

_For (Y/N), I’ll win._

Kaneki attacked Amon with his kagune. 

Amon used his quinque to protect himself. 

_I have to protect (Y/N) from this ghoul._

Between the two there was a series of hits and dodges. 

“Stop bugging (Y/N)”, Amon shouted as he hit Kaneki. 

Kaneki broke his quinque. 

“I’m completely helpless without my quinque. (Y/N) is in danger. No. When a foe is before you, fight. Even if it costs you your life. ”, Amon muttered. 

“You need to run while you can”, Kaneki warned. 

He held down his hand. 

“The way this is going, I won’t have the strength to keep from killing you. So please, you have to run.”, Kaneki begged. 

“No. I’m not going to run away from a ghoul”, Amon said. 

“Hurry”, Kaneki shouted. 

His kagune hit Amon and tossed the Dove against the ground. 

Amon gripped his stomach. Blood dripped from it. 

“Get out of here. For (Y/N)’s sake, get out of here. He’s safe here. I’m begging you. Please go. I don’t wanna be the monster you think I am. A monster who can’t protect (Y/N)”, Kaneki begged. 

Amon laid on the stairs. 

“That ghoul. Why didn’t he finish me off?”He asked himself. 

Kaneki was down the stairs a little while away. 

“It’s no good. I can’t control it. (Y/N) help me”, he gasped. 

He used the railing to lift himself up. 

“I need to eat flesh. I need to taste (Y/N).”, Kaneki gasped. 

Yomo appeared behind Kaneki. 

“Be careful that’s dangerous. Standing so close when I’m dying to grab a bit of flesh.”, Kaneki warned. 

He turned and pierced Yomo with his kagune. 

“I finally understand why Yoshimura has taken such an interest in you. From here on out, I’ll be keeping an eye on you too. For angels safety”, Yomo said. 

Yomo removed his mask. 

“Come home Kaneki. You’re safe”, Yomo said. 

Kaneki started to return to normal. 

“Yomo. It’s you. What have I done?”Kaneki asked. 

Yomo held out a package. 

“Eat this”, he offered. 

_Angel, I’ll keep you safe. No matter who I have to kill._

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	15. I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend, I Wanna Kiss Your Neck

Touka collapsed in front (Y/N). 

_You’re safe._

Hinami sat beside (Y/N). 

“(Y/N)”, Kaneki called. 

His eyes widened when he saw (Y/N) on the ground with Hinami wrapped around the human.

“He’s fine. Just sleep.”, Touka said as she pulled herself up. 

“I’ll carry him”, Kaneki said. 

“No! I dragged him into this. I’ll take care of this.”, Touka snapped. 

“Neither of you will carry him. Kaneki, you are still hungry. Touka, you are too weak right now”, Yomo said. 

He made his way over to him. He picked (Y/N) up princess style. 

“Let’s go”, He said. 

He turned and walked out of the water way. 

Kaneki frowned. 

_He’s mine._

Touka took Hinami’s hand. 

_(Y/N) belongs to me_. 

Above the ghouls, there was Hide on his bike watching (Y/N). He frowned.

_Soon…._

~~~

Amon stood over Mado. He collapsed and held Mado in his arms. Tears streamed down his face. 

_(Y/N)... did the ghouls take you? Mado said he would keep you safe. Where are you? Where are you? . The ghouls… have him… no, they can’t have him. It can’t be. They can’t have (Y/N). He was supposed to protect (Y/N). Only him. Why? Why? Why? How could this happen? How could he fail (Y/N)? He must be in so much pain. (Y/N) must be so scared without him. Dam it! How could he fail his husband? How? How?_

He tilted back his head and screamed. 

“(Y/N)!!”

~~~

(Y/N) slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. He felt a weight on him and he looked down. He saw two sets of arms. He looked at both sides of him. 

Touka and Kaneki were wrapped around him. 

Kaneki groaned and sat up. His eyes lit up when he saw (Y/N) around. He was quick to plant his lips on (Y/N).

(Y/N) shifted around.

“Kan-”, he was muffled.

The sudden movement forced Touka awake. She shot up. She pushed Kaneki away before planting her own lips on (Y/N).

“Touka”, Kaneki hissed. 

She slowly pulled away.

(Y/N) was red. Like really red.

The human looked between the two ghouls.

Touka and Kaneki shared a look before both latched onto (Y/N).

Kaneki worked on kissing (Y/N)’s neck while Touka latched onto (Y/N)’s shoulder.

“Guys”, (Y/N) exclaimed. 

His breath hitched. 

“(Y/N), we have decided to share you” 

~~~

“You got robbed”, (Y/N) said alarmed. 

He sat by Hide as he spoke to Kaneki. He played with the scarf around his neck. It's all Kaneki and Touka’s fault for having to wear a scarf in this hot weather. 

Hide wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist. He pulled his (Y/N) close. 

“Yes”, Kaneki said unhelpfully as he glared at Hide. 

“Do you remember what his face looked like”, Hide asked. 

“No. I’m not even sure that it was a he.”, Kaneki said. 

“Do you file a police report”, Hide asked. 

“It’s not like there was any money in it.”, Kaneki said. 

“Dude, you’re pathetic. Those creeps wouldn't mess with you if you didn’t ooze pushover with every fiber of your being”, Nishiki said as he walked by. 

Nishiki placed a kiss on (Y/N)’s cheek before continuing on. 

Hide tightened his grip on (Y/N). 

“I’ll work on that”, Kaneki said as he glared at Nishiki. 

_He had no right to kiss (Y/N)._

(Y/N) lightly hit his cheeks. He looked at his watch. 

“Oh no, It’s almost noon”, (Y/N) said startled. 

He didn’t know it had gotten that late. 

“What? I got to jet. See ya”, Hide said. 

He leaned over to kiss (Y/N)’s cheek when he turned.

Their lips meet. 

Both of them lit up red. 

Hide hurried out as Kaneki broke a coffee cup. 

(Y/N) cover his face before standing up. 

“Kaneki, I’m going to see a friend. Would you be okay”, (Y/N) asked. 

Kaneki didn’t trust his voice because of how angry he was so he nodded instead. 

(Y/N) smiled brightly before leaving to go to Touka’s room. 

“See you later, Kaneki”, (Y/N) said as he disappeared behind the door. 

_Wait. What friend?_

~~~

(Y/N) sat in Tsukiyama’s chair. He had agreed to meet the ghoul and wear the apology outfit that Tsukiyama had bought for him.He just hadn’t been expecting it to be a short skirt and a crop top. 

(Y/N) waited patiently for Tsukiyama to make his appearance.

The doors opened and in came the said ghoul. 

“My lovely princess. I have missed you so”

(Y/N) frowned.

“Tsukiyama what do you want”

The ghoul had his way over to (Y/N). He kneeled in front of the human. He ran his hands over (Y/N)’s legs. His mouth watered a little. He kissed the beautiful legs.

“I want to properly apologize for what happened to you”

(Y/N) moved his legs away. He accidentally kicked Tsukiyama down there. Before he could get out an apology, Tsukiyama looked up at him.

The ghoul had a dazed look in his eyes. Drool fell from his mouth. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. 

“Please princess. Please, do it again and again and again. Until you are satisfied. Kick me, please”, Tsukiyama begged.

(Y/N)’s face contorted in disgust.

Tsukiyama’s breath hitched. He moved his mouth to lick up (Y/N)’s leg.

(Y/N) kicked Tsukiyama’s face the best he could. 

Tsukiyama fell backwards. 

(Y/N) glanced down.

“You are a disgusting pervert”

“Yes, yes, yes. I am your disgusting pervert. Kick me. Hit me. Call me names. Do whatever you want to me. Please princess”

(Y/N) thought for a moment. He stood up. He placed his foot on Tsukiyama’s growing crotch.

“Anything?”

Tsukiyama nodded vigorously. He gripped (Y/N)’s ankle and pressed the foot harder on his crotch.

“Anything”, Tsukiyama breathed out.

(Y/N) glared down at him. He kicked Tsukiyama again.

“If that is the case, I will take my leave”

(Y/N) strutted away. 

“Princess”, the ghoul drooled out.

“Please come back and hurt me more”

(Y/N) didn’t listen as he shut the doors behind him. 

~~~

"I don't wanna be your friend. I wanna kiss your neck", Touka sang as she went through the pictures of (Y/N) she had taken.

Her favorite one was actually a video. (Y/N) had left his curtain up while he was undressing. 

Touka desperately wanted (Y/N) to let her undress the human. 

She played the video over and over and over.

She wanted more. 

  
  


~~~

(Y/N) sat next to Touka at the coffee shop. He rubbed Touka’s thigh.

“I wondered why it’s been so slow lately”, Kaneki said. 

He watched (Y/N) closely. 

Touka squeezed (Y/N)’s thigh. 

“Nobody wanted to risk going outside with all the Doves around.”, Touka said. 

The door opened. 

Both Kaneki and Touka turned towards the door. 

“Welcome sir”, Kaneki said. 

A tall man with piercing walked in. He sniffed around. 

“Can I help you”, Kaneki asked nervously. 

Touka stood and moved in front of (Y/N). 

“Is your manager here”, the man asked. 

“Excuse me”, Kaneki said. 

The man reached out and grabbed Kaneki. 

(Y/N) gasped. He gripped the back of Touka’s uniform. 

“I asked you if your manager’s here, you dumbass.”, He growled out. 

“No, I'm sorry. He stepped out for a little while”, Kaneki defended. 

The man shook Kaneki around. 

“You wanna tell me where he went, buddy”, the man asked. 

“Let him go”, Touka ordered. 

“Huh”, the man said. 

“You heard me. If you got business here, then you could at least order a cup of coffee”, Touka ordered. 

“What”, he raised his voice. 

(Y/N) flinched. 

The man let go of Kaneki. 

Kaneki grabbed a cup of coffee as the ghoul and Touka sat down at the table. 

(Y/N) stayed at the bar with his cup of coffee. 

Kaneki placed the cup in front of the man before joining them. 

“Sir, if you need to talk to our manager, I can relay a message to him for you.”, Kaneki offered. 

The man took a sip of his coffee. 

“No, don’t bother. I’ll just ask the two of you instead”, he said much calmer now. 

He sat his cup down. 

“You know a girl named Rize Kamishiro”, he asked. 

Kaneki perked up. 

“My name’s[ Banjo Kazuichi](https://images.app.goo.gl/x2DnHNhAzKy5qS1c7). I’m looking for her. I’m from the 11th Ward. In fact, that’s where I first met her.”, he said. 

Touka leaned in. 

“So, what makes you think she would show up here”, Touka asked. 

Her eyes darted to (Y/N). 

“Well, I knew she was headed to the 20th Ward and that she loved coffee shops.”, Banjo said. 

He sniffed the air. 

“No way. You wanna tell me why I can smell Rize all over you, you little prick”, he demanded. 

Banjo reached over and grabbed Kaneki again. 

(Y/N) stood up alarmed. 

Touka’s eyes darted towards (Y/N), making sure he was safe. 

“Let him go. No rough stuff in the shop”, she yelled. 

“Banjo chill out”,[ Ichimi](https://images.app.goo.gl/XVTW6MYbiv2PrsTo9) said. 

Banjo sobbed. 

“So, it’s you”, Banjo sobbed. 

“Excuse me”, Kaneki asked confused. 

“Are you the lucky bastard dating Rize”, Banjo asked. 

“It’s not like that. But I guess you can say we’re close”, Kaneki said. 

(Y/N)s eyes widened. 

Banjo let go of Kaneki and screamed until his face was red. He started to throw pushes at Kaneki. 

Kaneki dodged each one. 

“Listen, you’ve got it all wrong. Now back off”, Kaneki said he head butted Banjo. 

(Y/N) tilted his head. 

Touka gasped. 

Banjo fell backwards. 

Banjos groupies surround him. 

“Holy crap, are you okay Banjo?”,[ Jiro](https://images.app.goo.gl/GTkyKLQvTbcoJans5) asked. 

“I’m sorry”, Kaneki apologized. 

“Huh. He’s out cold”, Jiro said. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. I’d like to apologize on behalf of your leader.”,[ Sante](https://images.app.goo.gl/bGNY9cTjfUH8LWXP8) said. 

“What a wuss”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	16. I Love You

“[Shinohara](https://images.app.goo.gl/kzXyunQv7F8S788v5) and Amon Reporting”, Shinohara said as they entered the room. 

“[Assistant Special Investigator Chino](https://images.app.goo.gl/yMHqMJkD2sraQMCj6)and[ Senior Investigator Tainaka](https://images.app.goo.gl/h4eisHm7dfmQkJM77), and Special Investigator[ Arima’s](https://images.app.goo.gl/mwXF2REEuAChCheX6) old partner, Senior Investigator[ Hirako](https://images.app.goo.gl/j9an56ozRFC2qHvX6). Special Investigator[ Kuroiwa](https://images.app.goo.gl/ZnwGnNYbyhTLxMDp8) here too?”, Amon thought as he bowed in front of Kuroiwa. 

“Now everyone please take a seat”, Marude said as he walked across the room. 

Marude cleared his throat as everyone sat down. 

“As you may have already heard, the 11th Ward Branch was attacked. The enemy inflicted plenty of damage in the short amount of time they occupied the building. We’ve lost a number of brave souls. According to the police reports from the scene, the number of survivors was zero.”, Marude said. 

Amon couldn’t help but think of (Y/N). He needed him so badly. 

_Soon, this will be all over. Then (Y/N) and I can build a family together. Just the two of us. No one else._

Amon's mind drifted off. 

~~~

_Amon walked through the door. He could smell his favorite food cooking and the laughter of his two children. He was so glad that (Y/N) took to the two children he found that that ghoul attack a few years ago… even if it took some time. He loosened his tie and sat down his briefcase. He took as his coat and placed it on the coat rack. Amon made his way to the kitchen._

_In the kitchen, he found his son and daughter were drawing pictures at the table. He smiled softly._

_(Y/N) hummed a song as he worked on making dinner for the family. He swayed slowly from side to side as he hummed a song. He moved to bend down to pull out the food from the oven. His daughter stood beside him. Once he placed the food safely on the counter, his daughter latched onto him._

_Amon leaned against the door frame as he watched his husband. His eyes strayed to (Y/N)’s ass before going back up. His eyes glanced to his husband’s finger. No ring. He frowned softly before replacing it with a smile._

_"Daddy, daddy", his son called._

_His son jumped off his chair and ran towards his father_

_Amon held out his arms and lifted his son up._

_(Y/N) turned around and smiled at the scene before resuming his cooking. He moved to chop up vegetables so it could top the food already made._

His daughter, ever the shy girl, buried her face in (Y/N)’s side. 

_"Daddy, Daddy, look I drew us", his son said._

_His son held up a picture of Amon, (Y/N) and their two children at the beach._

_Amon smiled._

_"I'll hang it up in my office", Amon said as he took the picture._

_He looked at his daughter._

_“Did you draw a picture as well”, Amon asked softly_

_She shook her head no._

_Amon smiled._

_(Y/N) finished cutting up the vegetables. He opened the cabinets to get some plates._

_"Children, dinner is almost ready. Go wash up for me", (Y/N) asked as he started to set the table._

_"But momma", their son whined._

_(Y/N) gave him a pointed look._

_"Do as your mother said and go wash up. If your good, we can have ice cream for dessert", Amon offered._

_"Ice cream", his son exclaimed._

_(Y/N) turned to their daughter. He smiled softly and encouraged her to let go._

_She did so slowly. She hurried off to the bathroom, trying to get back to (Y/N) as fast as she could._

_Their son followed much slower._

_"Welcome home, love," (Y/N) greeted as Amon wrapped his arms around (Y/N)'s waist._

_"Its good to be home, beautiful", Amon greeted._

_He leaned down to kissed him._

_(Y/N) turned his head._

_Amon frowned._

_“Both of them have been coughing all day. I don’t want you to get sick”, (Y/N) offered._

_"You know, if I got sick, you could nurse me back to health", Amon started._

_(Y/N) smiled and shook his head.._

“I know, but I am not going to kiss and get you sick”, he offered again.

Amon pouted. He was quick and snatched a kiss.

(Y/N) pushed him off. 

_"Amon, I don’t want you getting sick", (Y/N) chided._

_“I won’t, I promise”_

_Amon pulled his husband closer._

_"I love you", Amon whispered._

_He pressed his head against (Y/N)s._

_"I love you"_

_He kissed (Y/N) again and this time (Y/N) allowed it._

_“Where is your ring? You never take it off”, Amon asked._

_“Being cleaned in our bathroom and I didn’t want it to get messed up while I cleaned the house today”, (Y/N) explained._

_Amon brought (Y/N)’s left hand to his mouth. He kissed the ring finger._

_“I love you. Don’t ever leave me”_

~~~

Amon was brought back to the land of the living. He looked around and saw a video playing. He had no idea what was going on.

It was going to be a long meeting.

~~~

“Oh good. He’s coming to”, Ichimi said. 

Banjo groaned and sat up. 

“Here you go, have some water. Hey, I’m sorry about Kaneki”, (Y/N) offered. 

He knelt and handed the water to Banjo. 

Kaneki moved to kneel by his honey’s side. 

Touka took a step forward. 

Banjo took the water and drank it. 

“No worries. What’s your name?”, Banjo asked the boy. 

“(Y/N)”, he said. 

He gestured to Kaneki. 

“And this is Kaneki”, he finished. 

“Nice to meet ya.”, Banjo said. 

He turned towards Kaneki. 

“You know, you’re a lot stronger than you look, man”, Banjo said. 

Kaneki blushed. 

“Thank you”, Kaneki said. 

“I get it now. That’s the reason she’s with you, cause you’ll protect her.”, Banjo said. 

“Uh, no. Its not what you think! Rize and I aren’t together or anything. (Y/N) is my boyfriend”, Kaneki exclaimed. 

“I am no-”

Touka covered (Y/N)’s face. Touka frowned, but knew it was safer this way. 

“You mean I was wrong?”, Banjo asked. 

“Well, yeah”, Kaneki said. 

Banjo bowed lowly. 

“I’m sorry! That was my bad! Please forgive me!”, Banjo begged. 

“It’s okay. Seriously, lift up your”, Kaneki started. 

“No I can’t. I gotta pay my dues for makin a stupid mistake!”, Banjo explained. 

Banjo pulled himself up. 

“Hey, man. Do you have any idea where I can find her”, Banjo asked. 

Kaneki looked at Touka. 

Touka waved him off as she wrapped her arms around (Y/N)’s neck. 

“This is tough but, the truth is. She’s, un. She isn’t here anymore.”, Kaneki tried to explain. 

“Oh. I gotcha. I should’ve known. Ya can’t tie down a free spirit like her.”, Banjo said defeated. 

Kaneki stood up. 

“I’m sorry. I know that’s not much help”, He said. 

Kaneki wrapped his arm around (Y/N). He held his honey close. 

Touka glared at him. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“Kaneki, listen. Ya mind if I ask a favor of you?”, Banjo asked. 

“No. So what’s up?”, Kaneki asked. 

“Thanks man. If you see Rize again, I need you to tell her something for me. Please tell her to run.”, Banjo asked. 

“What”, Kaneki asked. 

“A few months ago, a band of ghouls called[ Aogiri Tree](https://images.app.goo.gl/vMVzhVHcWZbkdhcM6) popped up outta nowhere. They muscled their way into the 11th Ward and made it clear that they were takin over. Since then, they’ve set their sights on overpowering the doves and driving them out of our ward. And I’m sure they’ll do it. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve killed all the doves by now. Look, I’ve got nothing to do with them, I’m just a runner. But I know they’re headed this way. They are searching for Rize. I don’t know why but it can’t be anything good.”, Banjo explained. 

“They’re headed here?”, Kaneki asked. 

“They’re gonna pull through the same shit in the 20th Ward that they pulled on us. I would get out of her before it is too late. Trust me on this one.”, Banjo asked. 

Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N). He shared a look 

“(Y/N) I need you to go upstairs and stay in Touka’s room. .”, Kaneki urged. 

(Y/N) looked between them. 

“What? Why?”, he asked. 

“We are leaving the ward”, Kaneki said. 

“We can’t leave. I can’t leave. What about Hide? Nishiki? Uta? Yomo? All our friends?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Please. I just want you to be safe”, Kaneki begged. 

He kissed (Y/N) fully on the lips. He filled it with passion like no other. He pulled away and gestured him to the door. 

(Y/N) blushed deeply. 

Touka glared at Kaneki. She grabbed (Y/N) and kissed him soundly. 

(Y/N) blushed even more. Dazed, (Y/N) left towards Touka’s room. 

Both Touka and Kaneki watched him disappear behind the door. They looked at each other. 

_(Y/N) is in danger…._

The sound of breaking glass alerted Touka and Kaneki. 

The two turned towards the sound of breaking glass. 

A man kicked Banjo. 

“Whoa, what the hell?”, Kaneki said. 

“I gave you one job, and you blew it. Ya dumbass. I guess you didn’t learn your lesson the last time I kicked your face in. Did ya? Where’s (Y/N)? I need to meet the boy Jason is always talking about”,[ Ayato Kirishima](https://images.app.goo.gl/cBmUrxV6kS3T3gFb9) demanded. 

“Uh, sorry, sir. I don’t know where he is”, Banjo lied. 

Touka walked past Banjo. 

“Hey! Wait!”, Banjo whispered. 

Touka stood in front of Ayato. 

“What are you doing?”, Kaneki asked. 

“Ayato”, Touka stated. 

_No way. That’s her brother? He’s after (Y/N) too?_

“What’s up? Long time, no see, dear “sister”. Where’s (Y/N)? I know he’s here. I can smell him.”, he mocked. 

“Don’t ever call me that. (Y/N) is not here. He left already. So where’ve you been all this time? I don’t see why you would care about a human after everything.”, Touka asked. 

“I’ve been out learning about the world. See, I’m not a close-minded hermit, like you.”, Ayato mocked. 

“What, you think you’re better than me?”, Touka demanded to know. 

“I don’t “think” that. I know it. Look around you. It’s clear.”, Ayato replied. 

The sound of the doorbell caught everyone’s attention. 

Yamori knocked on the open door. 

“Okay, we’ve given you plenty of time. Can we come in now? Where my sweet innocent (Y/N)? I can smell him.”, Yamori asked. 

Ayato tched. 

“What’re they doing here”, Banjo gasped. 

[Nico](https://images.app.goo.gl/UWbp66i1eqXw9i3v9) turned the open sign to close. 

“Please forgive the intrusion.” 

The door shut behind him. 

~~~

“The group we are dealing with is called Aogiri Tree. They have over two hundred members that we are aware of. We’ve never seen this many ghouls band together before. So we don’t know what to expect.”, Marude spoke. 

Shinohara crossed his arms. 

“What do you think their objective is, sir?”, Shinohara asked. 

“I really wish I could tell you. Who knows what the ghouls are thinking? At this point, they have control of the 11th Ward. That’s all we know for certain. We expect their numbers to grow. When word gets out that Aogiri Tree have taken control of an entire ward, the ghouls who’ve been acting on their own will most likely join their ranks. We must prepare for a war between humans and ghouls! And the CCG is going to be fighting on the front lines! We’ll give our lives for the cause! And that's an order, by the way! From here on, the 11th Ward special task force will be-” Marude was cut off by the door opening.

“Excuse me! Hi, I’m Mr. Shinohara’s underling, the name is[ Juzo Suyuza](https://images.app.goo.gl/ZmhVDjc9EdSzQ1ky9)! Sorry to barge in late but I kinda got lost on my way here”, Juzo said carefree.

Marude was gasping. His epic speech was cut off. 

Shinohara rubbed his head.

“Juzo”, Shinohara mumbled.

“I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me”, Juzo said as he smiled.

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	17. Nothing More Than A Memory

(Y/N) sat on Touka’s bed. He couldn’t believe that Kaneki and Touka wanted to leave the ward. He had met some many people here. Made so many friends. He couldn't leave. What about all her friends? What about Hide?

~~~

_“It looks like I will have to punish you”_

_Hide wrapped his hands around (Y/N). He carried (Y/N) to the living area because the bed room was too far away in his opinion._

_(Y/N) yelped, “Hide”_

_Hide placed (Y/N) down and pulled off the smaller male’s pants._

_(Y/N) attempted (not really) to stop Hide._

_Once Hide had gotten (Y/N)’s pants and underwear off, he had (Y/N) bend over his lap._

_“Light system”, Hide said._

_(Y/N) nodded._

_Hide raised his hand and hit (Y/N)’s ass._

_(Y/N) yelped._

_Hide waited a few seconds before doing it again. He soon got into a steady rhythm._

_(Y/N) gripped the couch and let out small moans and whimpers._

_Hide rubbed (Y/N)’s ass._

_“Color”_

_“Green”_

_Hide gave (Y/N) one last night before rearranging (Y/N) to sit in his lap. He rubbed (Y/N)’s back as (Y/N) laid against Hide._

_It was nice._

~~~

(Y/N) smiled softly as he remembered Hide. He loved the cuddle sessions he had with Hide just as much as he loved the friends with benefit’s fun. He also didn’t want to leave his best friend. He had Hide by his side as long as he could remember. He didn’t want to live without Hide. 

He shook his head. What about his other friends? He didn’t want to leave anyone behind. He loved all of his friends. Even the disgusting pervert, Tsukiyama, or well Shuu as he likes to be called.

~~~

_“Tsukiyama, are you sure it's okay for me to wear this skirt and top? It's very expensive and I don’t want to ruin it”, (Y/N) asked behind the curtain._

_Shuu sat in a chair as he waited for (Y/N)._

_“It's Shuu, princess. It’s perfectly alright for you to wear the outfit I gave you”, Shuu offered._

_(Y/N) adjusted the skirt. He pulled the skirt up higher. He kinda of like skirt however; the top was a little too thin for his personal preferences. Plus, in his opinion, the price of the top was not worth it. He adjusted his top before looking in the mirror. He shook his head. He stepped from behind the curtain._

_“Magnifique! Absolutely beautiful, princess”, Shuu praised._

_(Y/N) could feel his cheeks heating up._

_Shuu stood up from his chair. He rubbed his hands._

_“I have one more gift for you”, Shuu spoke._

_Shuu pushed (Y/N) into the seat. He moved and pulled out a pair of high heels._

_“For you”_

_Shuu was quick to slipped the shoes on (Y/N)’s feet._

_“S-Shuu, I am not stepping on you again”_

_Shuu pouted as he kneeled in front of (Y/N)._

_“Please, I promise to be good for you”, Shuu begged._

_(Y/N) shook his head._

_“No, only bad boys get stepped on”, (Y/N) tried._

_He shouldn’t have. He didn’t like the look in Shuu’s eyes._

_Shuu licked his lips before kissing (Y/N)’s legs. He bite his princess, not hard enough to scar, but hard enough to bleed._

_(Y/N) hissed and kicked the ghoul out of instinant._

_Shuu was pushed away. He moaned._

_“Do it more, princess”_

~~~

(Y/N) covered his face as he shuddered. He couldn’t believe he had fallen into Shuu’s trap and kicked him. (Y/N) rubbed his face before biting his lip. He was so screwed. 

What about his mask that Uta made? How could he leave the gift Uta made or Uta behind? How? He didn’t want to leave Uta. He blushed. He didn’t want to leave him, especially after last time.

~~~

_(Y/N) laid down on Uta’s bed. He had to force himself not to squirm as Uta kissed down his chest. His breath hitched the lower Uta got._

_Uta pulled away. He moved up to kiss his baby’s lips. He pulled away to move down to rub (Y/N)’s nipples. He took one into his head and tugged at it._

_(Y/N) moaned before slamming his hand over his mouth. He flushed red._

_Uta chuckled._

_“Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear every sound you make”_

_(Y/N) slowly removed his hand._

_Uta took the other nipple into his mouth._

_(Y/N) gripped Uta’s hair._

_“U-Uta”_

_Uta sucked hard._

_(Y/N) couldn’t help himself as he squirmed. It just felt so good. His nipple’s were so senstive._

_Uta seemed to suck harder. He reached down to rub (Y/N)’s cock._

_(Y/N) gasped before whining._

_Uta rubbed (Y/N) harder as he sucked on the wonderful nipples._

_(Y/N) bucked his hips and whined._

_“M-More”_

_(Y/N) pulled at Uta’s hair._

_Uta pulled away._

_“Stay with me”_

~~~

(Y/N) touched his chest. He could still feel Uta's lips on his chest. Speaking of lips. He wanted to see Itori again. Itori was quite skillful with her lips. 

(Y/N) licked his lips. He could still taste the ghoul.

~~~

_(Y/N) moaned as Itori sat on his lower half. His hands were securely tied above his head._

_"Itori", (Y/N) gasped._

_Itori slowly moved her hips. She let out a moan._

_(Y/N) blush and moaned as he felt Itori start moving. It felt so good._

_Itori moved to a stop._

_(Y/N) whined. He gripped Itori’s hips_

_"You're so handsome, let me take care of you please", Itori begged._

_(Y/N) couldn't answer in time._

_Itori started to move her hips faster._

_(Y/N) gasped. His grip tightened on Itori’s hips._

_Itori slowed down her movements causing (Y/N) to whine again._

_"Please"_

_She dove down to kiss (Y/N) in full. She let her hands roam (Y/N)'s body._

_They went on for several minutes as they kissed._

_Itori finally pulled away, panting._

_"Please let me have you"_

~~~

(Y/N) blushed and rubbed his thighs together. He couldn’t believe that Itori would even sleep with him. He wondered if Itori would sleep with him again. He didn’t want to leave Itori behind.

(Y/N) thought for a moment. His mind wandered to Yomo or well, Renji. He missed the warm ghoul. He was so big and nice.

(Y/N) wondered how the ghoul was.

~~~

_(Y/N) sat in Yomo's lap._

_Yomo rested his hands on the human’s hips._

_They were a little busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. They had been drinking that night._

_(Y/N) moaned as he pulled away. He was a little dazed._

_"I love your taste", Yomo panted._

_"I love your tongue", (Y/N) said drunkenly._

_Yomo licked his lips before attaching his mouth to the human’s neck._

_(Y/N) let out a surprise moan. He gasped._

_"More", he begged._

_Yomo sucked harder._

_(Y/N) pressed against Yomo more. He pulled Yomo away to kiss him again._

_They pulled away after a few minutes._

_"Tell me, can you please me with only your tongue", he tempted._

_Yomo licked his lips before kissing his angel. He groped the human’s ass._

_"Always", he answered._

_(Y/N) giggled._

_"Then take me"_

_Yomo shot up with (Y/N) in tow. He picked his angel up and carried him to the bedroom. Even though he was the only one that lived there, he still shut the door and locked it. He tossed (Y/N) onto the bed._

_"I'm not gonna stop tonight. Not until you are pleased"_

_Yomo’s mouth connected with (Y/N)’s manhood._

~~~

(Y/N) blushed even redder and shook his head. It was too dangerous to remember what happened between him and Yomo right now. Yomo was just so good with his mouth in his opinion. He had to focus on the people he may be leaving. Like Nishiki and the outing they shared yesterday.

~~~

_Nishiki and (Y/N) were out in the shopping district._

_(Y/N) was window shopping while Nishiki followed him._ _(Y/N) paused in front of the bridal shop. He looked at the suits in the window. (Y/N) couldn't help but rub the shoulder that had a bite taken out of it._

_Nishiki glanced at sunshine._

_"Something wrong, sunshine", he asked._

_”I have always wanted to get married someday, but..", (Y/N) trailed off while focusing on the suit._

_Nishiki looked at the suit then back to sunshine._

_“But what”, Nishiki asked while taking (Y/N)’s hand._

_“With this scar, I don’t think anyone would marry me. I do not regret the scar because I was able to help you. But not everyone wants to date someone with scars.”_

_"You are beautiful. No matter how many scars you have, sunshine. I would marry you, scars and all”, Nishiki said._

_(Y/N) blushed and laughed softly._

_"It almost sounds like you are proposing to me", (Y/N) said._

_"Maybe I am”, Nishiki said._

_(Y/N) looked at him in shock._

_Nishiki had already turned towards the street._

_"I-”, (Y/N) started._

_(Y/N) blushed. He couldn't form an answer._

_Nishiki started to walk._

_(Y/N) had to hurry and catch up._

_They walked quietly beside each other._

_“Nishiki, don’t wait for me. If you want to get married.”_

_“Sunshine, I will always wait for you. Marry me”_

~~~

(Y/N) thought for a moment. Could he really marry Nishiki? He shook his head. He wasn’t someone worthy of marriage. He hoped Nishiki understood that. 

(Y/N)’s mind wondered. He would miss Amon.

~~~

_(Y/N) sat in Amon’s lap._

_Amon kissed (Y/N)’s neck._

_(Y/N) shuddered._

_“Amon let me do my work”, (Y/N) tried to get out._

_“You have been doing something for hours. Take a break with me”, Amon asked._

_(Y/N) placed down his pen._

_“I am sorting out recipes that I can cook so you can stop eating frozen foods”_

_Amon pouted._

_“Fine, but you get to help me later”_

_Amon smiled._

_“Of course”_

_(Y/N) moved to get up._

_Amon pulled (Y/N) back down._

_“Let me up, Amon”_

_“Nope”_

_(Y/N) struggled to get up from Amon. After a few attempts, (Y/N) was up and out of Amon’s lap. He turned towards Amon._

_“(Y/N), I want to cuddle”, Amon demanded._

_(Y/N) shook his head._

_“Why didn’t you just say that”, (Y/N) said, “Come on. Let's go cuddle”_

_Amon was up and trailing after (Y/N)._

_(Y/N) opened the door to Amon’s room. He removed his pants._

_Amon blushed but followed suit._

_“Only cuddling”, (Y/N) said as he moved to lay down in bed._

_“Only cuddling”, Amon agreed._

_Amon climbed into bed with (Y/N). He wrapped his arms around his (Y/N)_

_(Y/N) hummed and laid his head against Hide’s chest._

_Amon buried his face in (Y/N)’s hair. Amon slowly his feet to intertwine with (Y/N)’s feet._

_(Y/N) closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Hide smelled good to him. He could hear Amon’s heartbeat._

_Amon slowly fell asleep. He let out a soft snore._

_(Y/N) smiled before he allowed Amon’s heartbeat to take him away._

~~~

(Y/N) stood up from the bed. He didn’t want to upset Touka and Kaneki. But he knew, he didn’t want to leave the ward. This ward was his home. He had so many friends here. He couldn’t leave them. He didn’t want to have nothing more than a memory of everyone. He wanted to stay. He had to stay.

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	18. Am I Not Good Enough?

Amon stood in front of Mado’s grave. 

“I have failed you. If I hadn’t, (Y/N) would be safe. “

He turned and made his way out. 

He passed a girl with short blonde hair. He paused before going on. 

_(Y/N), I’ll save you._

~~~

“So. Where’s (Y/N)? I need him. And he needs me. I can’t wait to see him in my bed”, Yamori taunted. 

“He’s not here. He left a long time ago”, Pancho started. 

A flash of anger went across the room. 

Yamori kicked him in the face. 

“I can smell him. I know he’s here”, Yamori spoke. 

He licked his lips. 

“I can taste him”

Yamori moved forward as he smelled around. 

Kaneki and Touka were frozen. 

They couldn’t risk (Y/N) being caught. 

Yamori turned towards Kaneki. 

“You reek of my (Y/N).”, he jeered. 

He leaned over Kaneki. 

Touka sprang a kick at Yamori. 

Yamori effectless blocked the kick. 

“Stay away from (Y/N) or you’ll have to go through me.”, Touka warned. 

Yamori smirked. 

“Okay”

He pushed Touka into a wall. He turned and picked up Kaneki by his neck. 

“There’s no standing between me and what I want. And I want (Y/N).”, Yamori spoke. 

Kaneki wrapped his legs around Yamori’s arm. 

Yamori slammed Kaneki down on the table. He slammed Kaneki over and over until he went limp. After going limp, Yamori began to kick Kaneki over and over again. 

“Okay kid. Where’s (Y/N)?”, Yamori asked. 

He pushed his foot into Kaneki's chest. 

Kaneki screamed. Kaneki grabbed onto Yamori’s leg and would not let go. Kaneki managed to push Yamori off. 

Yamori used his kagune to stab Kaneki. 

Kaneki collapsed onto the ground. 

“Damn you”, Touka yelled. 

She started to rub towards Yamori but her brother pushed her away. 

“(Y/N) is our main Priority, Touka. That wing of yours can’t fly. Crawl like the insect you are. And who knows, (Y/N) might step on you”, Ayato said. 

Yamori picked Kaneki up by his hair. He began to punch him over and over while chanting his mantra. 

“Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)?”

Yamori started to slam Kaneki's head against the table over and over again. 

Blood splattered everywhere. 

“We should go sir”, Pancho tried. 

Yamori glared at him. 

“I haven’t gotten (Y/N)”, Yamori Warned. 

Nico put his hand on Yamori. 

“He is right. Make Kaneki into a present for (Y/N). Then go get (Y/N)”, Nico said. 

Yamori thought for a moment. 

_(Y/N) would like his present. He had to._

“Right.” 

Yamori dropped Kaneki before punching a hole in Nico’s stomach. 

“Hurry up and stuff the one eyed freak into the bag, Pancho”, Ayato said. 

~~~

(Y/N) stood in front of the fire exit. He bit his lip before leaving. 

_I’m sorry Kaneki._

_I’m sorry Touka._

_I can’t leave._

He ran and ran and ran. He halted when he saw a white haired kid hanging on a railing on top of a building. He gasped.His eyes landed on an old building ladder. He ran and hurried up. He could barely breathe when he reached the top. 

“Don’t jump”, he practically begged. 

He panted. 

The white hair boy pulled himself up. He smiled widely at the sight of his everything. He couldn’t believe that they were finaling meeting in person and no longer from a distance.He jumped down from the railing. 

“I won’t jump. Not since you came to save me. I missed you so much.”, Juuzou started towards (Y/N). 

(Y/N) stumbled backwards and tripped over his feet. He fell on his ass. 

Juuzou moved to crawl on top of (Y/N).

(Y/N) struggled to try to free himself. 

Juuzou gripped (Y/N)’s wrists and held his sugar down. He was very strong for someone who looked so weak. 

“You're scaring me”, (Y/N) started

Juuzou frowned before he tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrists. 

“Aren’t I your good boy? Didn’t you miss me”, Juuzou said. 

Juuzou panted.

"Am I not good enough"

He tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrist even more. 

(Y/N) could feel his wrist crushing under the white haired kid’s grip. He struggled against Juuzou even more. 

_It hurt!_

“Don’t you love me”, Juuzou muttered. 

He leaned down and kissed (Y/N). (Y/N) tasted like sugar to him. Pure sugar. He could feel a rush coming on.

_(Y/N) will be my sugar because he is as sweet as sugar._

He forced his tongue into his sugar’s mouth. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as he slowly stopped struggling. He forced himself to kiss back in order to escape.

_I love you. Don’t you love me?_

~~~ 

(Y/N) sat next in a cafe with Juuzou sitting across from him.

Juuzou smiled at his sugar so innocently. 

_Innocent my ass._

“Juuzou, was it? Care to explain why you jumped me then bring me to a cafe”, (Y/N) asked.

“Because you are my sugar”, Juuzou said so surely.

(Y/N) crossed his arms. He was dealing with a person with a crazy person. 

_So fun… said no one ever._

A cup of hot coffee was placed in front of him. 

He glanced at it before taking a sip.

Juuzou smiled as he watched (Y/N)’s every move.

“Juuzou, are you a student? Do you have a job?”, (Y/N) asked.

“I work with the CCG”, Juuzou said with a smile.

_That’s where Amon works. I should go and see him._

“Juuzou”, (Y/N) started.

He didn’t know how to word his thoughts.

“I will be your sugar”, (Y/N) started.

Juuzou perked up considerably.

“But” (Y/N) said sternly while trying to get his point across.

“You need to take me to the CCG”, She added.

He placed his cup of coffee down. 

Juuzou tilted his head.

“The CCG”, he asked curiously.

_Surely, he wasn't going to put himself in danger by going there._

He didn’t want to take (Y/N). He wanted to spend his time alone with sugar.

“Yes, I want to see the place where you work.”, he tried.

Juuzou’s smile widened.

_You are so adorable! I love you! You care so much about me to see where I work at!_

“Of course. Lets go

~~~

Juuzou and (Y/N) stood in front of the CCG. 

(Y/N) let out a breath of air. He looked at the door.

_I wondered where Amon is._

At the very moment, Amon walked through the door.

He hadn’t seen (Y/N) just yet. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to, but he had to get rid of Juuzou.

“Juuzou, baby. This is where we part ways until tomorrow.”, (Y/N) started.

Juuzou’s eyes widened as he pouted. He turned towards sugar.

“But”, he whined.

Amon was getting closer.

(Y/N) thought back to his earlier encounter with Juuzou.

“Don’t you love me”, (Y/N) baited.

Juuzou nodded with determination.

“Then this is where we will part until later. Make me proud. Go draw me some pictures if you want”, (Y/N) baited once more.

Juuzou hesitated. He didn’t want to leave his sugar. But he wanted to make sugar proud of him. He knew! Juuzou would draw some pictures for (Y/N) like he wanted. Then sugar would never leave him. 

Amon caught sight of (Y/N) and was working his way over to him.

“Okay. I will make you proud”, Juuzou said with a smile.

Amon stopped in front of the pair. He opened his mouth to speak.

Juuzou planted his lips on (Y/N)’s lips.

_Sugar..._

~~~

“Are you sure you can’t tell me anything about the ghouls”, (Y/N) asked. 

“there is no need for you to worry about ghouls I’ll keep you safe”, Amon started 

Amon and (Y/N) stood in front of (Y/N)’s apartment. 

His blood was still boiling from witnessing the strange man kiss his husband. He clenched his fist. 

(Y/N) looked down and noticed.He placed his hand over Amon’s.

He looked at his husband.

(Y/N) took a deep breath.

“There was been a lot more ghouls around my place. I am scared.”, (Y/N) said as he looked down.

Amon used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. 

“You know, I could always stay with you”

Amon’s face went red as he spoke. 

(Y/N) perked up. (Y/N) tightened his grip on Amon. 

“Please, thank you”, (Y/N) spoke.

(Y/N) pulled him into the apartment. He saw that Hide’s door was shut.

Amon followed like a puppy would a bone.

(Y/N) eased them to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

“Make yourself at home”, (Y/N) offered.

He took of his coat and Amon followed his lead. (Y/N) placed the coats up.

“I don’t think I have anything that would fit you....” 

Amon smiled.

“Its fine. I can sleep naked”,

(Y/N) blushed.

“So do I”, (Y/N) offered.

Amon pulled his husband close. He leaned down to kiss when he was interrupted.

The door to (Y/N)’s bedroom was kicked out. Nico walked through the gaping hole.

“My, my. What do we have here”, Nico taunted.

The couple separated.

Amon shielded (Y/N)’s body with his from the intruder. 

Nico effortless tossed Amon to the side. He proceeded to kick Amon until he was barely conscious.Nico turned towards (Y/N).

“Hello, Yamori’s pet”, Nico said. 

He tossed (Y/N) over his shoulder.

“Off to deliver you to Yamori as a gift”, Nico sang. 

(Y/N) struggled to get away, but he was no match for a ghoul’s strength. 

Amon struggled to get up. He fell back down. The blood loss was too much.He could barely see. He closed his eyes and slumped forward.

(Y/N) reached for him.

“AMON!”

~~~

Hide emerged from (Y/N)’s closet. He looked at Amon. He was half tempted to leave him there to die.He clicked his tongue as he looked at the damage around the room. Hide rubbed the back of his head before picking up Amon. He tossed him over his shoulder. He carried out of the room and then out of (Y/N)’s apartment. Hide didn’t even bother to close the door behind him. Hide adjusted Amon before heading to the CCG. 

_The things I do for love…_

~~~

Yoshimura closed the door to the conference room. He turned to the awaiting ghouls.

“Let's talk about the kidnapping of (Y/N) and Kaneki.”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

**Type:** Delusive, Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Am I Not Good Enough?  
 **Nickname:** Sugar  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is so sweet. He gets a sugar rush when he is kissing (Y/N) and touching him. He calls (Y/N) sugar because when he first kissed (Y/N), he tasted sweet like sugar.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	19. We Always Yearn for the Unrequited Love

(Y/N) sat on a bed. His clothes had tears all over them. He looked at his arms. Fresh bruises from Nico were forming. 

It had been a few hours since he had been kidnapped. He had been left in a simple room. Only a bed and a mirror being his company.

He looked at the door.

It was unlocked, but Ayato was guarding the door. To be honest, it reminded him of a dog guarding its master. 

(Y/N) slowly stood up from the bed. He prepared himself as he walked towards the door. He took a deep breath. His hands were shaking. He opened the door. 

“Why do you want, Flower”Ayato asked. 

“I was wondering if I could freshen up and maybe get new clothes”, (Y/N) asked softly

Ayato thought for a moment.

“You can use the bath in my room and have some of my clothes”, Ayato started.

(Y/N) perked up.

“But I bathe with you”, Ayato finished.

(Y/N) hesitated before nodding. He really wanted clothes that didn’t expose him to the ghouls.

Ayato effortlessly picked the human up and over his shoulder. 

(Y/N) let out a yelp. 

Ayato carried the human to his room.

He placed (Y/N) down on his bed. 

“Stay”, He commanded.

_I am not a dog._

Ayato grabbed some clothes before disappearing behind a side door in his room.

(Y/N) assumed that it was the bathroom. He couldn’t help but get lost in his thoughts as he waited for Ayato.

_How was everyone?_

_Did anyone know he was missing?_

_Did anyone care that he was missing?_

_Was Amon okay?_

_Was Kaneki okay?_

_My heart hurts._

_Why?_

(Y/N) closed his eyes. He could see everyone’s faces. 

_Was he following in love?_

_Itori…_

_Nishiki…_

_Amon…_

_Uta…._

_Touka…_

_Kaneki…_

_Juuzou…_

_Yomo…_

_Hide…_

_Shuu…_

_All of them…_

_Was he falling for them?_

_He couldn’t tell._

_Why is love so hard?_

(Y/N) thought bitterly.

_We Always Yearn for the Unrequited Love, right?_

_He held no doubt about that._

_Who could love someone like him?_

“Flower, the bath is ready,” Ayato said as he re-entered the room.

(Y/N) eased himself off the bed. He followed Ayato to the bathroom. He did hesitate as he removed his clothes. He could feel Ayato staring at him. His eyes glanced over to the water. He could see the steam rising. At least it was hot. 

Ayato stripped down and climbed into the bath.

(Y/N) tried to ignore the ghouls nakedness the best he could. He climbed in and sat opposite of Ayato. 

Ayato’s eyes raked over (Y/N)’s body. He licked his lips.

_You are mine, Flower._

Ayato reached under the water. He gripped one of his flower’s legs and pulled it up.He ran his hands over the leg with care. He took great care of the leg as he washed the smooth leg. He was in heaven. He could smell the flower.

(Y/N) tensed up. (Y/N) watched him with close attention. Something was up, but he didn’t know what. There was no telling what the ghoul would do to his leg.

After a good while, Ayato switched to the other leg. Just like the leg before, he took great care in washing the leg. 

“I could have done that myself”, (Y/N) said quietly.

Ayato snorted.

“You are a delicate Flower. You can’t do anything for yourself. You need me to take care of you”, Ayato said.

Ayato shifted in the water. 

“Turn your back to me. I will wash your hair”.

(Y/N) had no intention of moving for Ayato.

Ayato clicked his tongue. He reached into the water and squeezed (Y/N)’s ankle tightly.

The human’s ankle protested the pain. (Y/N) forced himself to start moving. 

Ayato released his flower’s ankle.

(Y/N) turned his back to Ayato. (Y/N) didn’t like this one bit. He felt too exposed.

Ayato wrapped his arms around his flower. He pulled (Y/N) back so that they were pressed against one another. 

(Y/N) tensed up before forcing himself to relax. He didn’t like this at all. But he knew, there was nothing he could do. After all, how could a human like him beat a ghoul? 

Ayato held (Y/N) for a while.

(Y/N) almost thought that the ghoul had fallen asleep - almost.

Ayato left bite marks on his flower’s neck. Not deep enough to draw blood but deep enough to cause the skin to bruise.

(Y/N) flinched at every bite. 

_Is he going to eat me?_

Ayato littered (Y/N)’s neck and shoulders, and even the human’s upper back with bite marks.He pulled away after a little bit to see his bite marks.

_(Y/N) was truly his now. ONLY his. No one else's._

_Not his sisters._

_Not Yamoris._

_Not Kankeis._

_Just his._

Ayato pushed (Y/N)’s body away from his. He forced his flower under the water. He had to teach his flower that only he was the one for them. He wanted to be the only release (Y/N) had from pain. He needed (Y/N) to crave him like He craved (Y/N). He watched as bubbles left (Y/N) as the human struggled to save his oxygen. Ayato finally let his flower surface when the bubbles stopped.

(Y/N) came up coughing.

_He couldn’t breath._

_Ayato wanted him dead._

Ayato reached over and grabbed the shampoo. He poured some shampoo onto his hand. He tangled his shampoo covered hands into (Y/N)’s hair. Ayato made sure to cover every last inch of hair on (Y/N)’s head. He pushed (Y/N) under the water again when he was finished.Like before, he gave no warning. 

(Y/N) clawed at Ayato’s arms and wrists. He couldn’t breath.

Ayato watched fascinated. (Y/N) looked so beautiful drowning. He loved it. Ayato liked the feeling of (Y/N) clawing at his wrists. No, he loved the feeling of (Y/N) clawing at his wrist. He felt like he had absolute power over of his (Y/N). He was the one in charge. He could do anything to (Y/N) and (Y/N) would let him. He loved it.

(Y/N) struggled to breathe. His oxygen was getting lower and lower. His vision was dotting.

_He is going to kill me._

_This is how I die._

After what felt like eternity, Ayato allowed his flower to surface. He didn’t want to kill his flower.

(Y/N) couldn’t stop coughing.

Ayato ran his fingers through the human’s hair. He made sure all the soap was out. 

“We should bathe together more, Flower”, Ayato ordered.

(Y/N) couldn’t answer as he was still struggling to catch his breath.

Ayato moved his hands from his flower’s hair to his flower’s neck, but he didn’t squeeze.. 

(Y/N) reached and gripped his wrists.

“Now, now Flower. I have to clean you still”

Without hesitation, Ayato rubbed (Y/N)’s neck and shoulders.

He paid extra attention to his flower’s neck. He gave it a slight squeeze. Ayato absolutely loved everything about it.

(Y/N) gasped. (Y/N) tried to push Ayato’s hands away. He was met with a bite on his shoulder.

The bite from Ayato drew blood.Blood dripped down (Y/N)’s body.

(Y/N) had to be careful or Ayato really was going to kill him. 

Ayato licked some of the blood.

_Delicious. Absolutely delicious._

Ayato trailed his hands down (Y/N). He rested his hands right above (Y/N)’s manhood. 

(Y/N) tensed up. He gripped Ayato’s hand. (Y/N) breathed shakily. 

_He wasn't… was he?_

Ayato didn’t move his hand down any farther. Ayato focused on kissing his flower’s neck. He pulled away.

“Face me, Flower”

(Y/N) swallowed harshly. He slowly turned to face the ghoul. Once he was turned around, Ayato pulled him onto his lap. (Y/N)’s leg rested on the side of Aayto’s body. (Y/N) could feel the ghoul’s excitement.

Ayato took his liberty and started to bite (Y/N)’s chest. He made sure to draw blood. He wanted everyone to see that (Y/N) was his Flower and only his Flower.

Trails of blood dripped from (Y/N).

Ayato pulled away to admire his handy work. (Y/N) looked so good covered by his marks. His flower has to know now that (Y/N) is his and his alone. Ayato licked his lips. He went in and started to lick up the blood. He could not help himself. (Y/N) was his Flower so it's only natural that he tasted the blood.

Right?

(Y/N) belongs to him after all.

Tears, that (Y/N) was so desperately trying to stop, began falling. 

_It hurt so much._

_He wanted it to stop._

_Make it stop!_

_It hurts!_

Ayato finally stopped his assault. He gripped his flower’s hips. He pressed his manhood against (Y/N)’s own manhood. Ayato couldn’t help it. (Y/N) just felt so good against him.

(Y/N) gasped and froze.

_What am I supposed to do?_

_How do I stop this?_

Ayato ran his hands down (Y/N)’s hips and over the awaiting thighs.

“Flower, have you ever cheated on me”, he asked.

He had to know. He had to be her first everything.

(Y/N) did not know how to respond. He had no idea who Ayato was.

Ayato frowned when he didn’t get an answer. He slapped his flower’s thigh to force (Y/N)’s attention back on him. He was the only one who should have (Y/N)’s attention.

“(Y/N), have you ever cheated on me”, he asked again.

This time he gripped (Y/N)’s thigh tight enough to bruise. 

Tears dripped from (Y/N)’s eyes. 

The human’s savior came in the form of Nico. He opened the door and looked at the pair.

His next words would haunt (Y/N). 

“Yamori wants (Y/N)” 

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~  
 **Name:**[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

 **Type:** Violent, Isolating  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** We Always Yearn for the Unrequited Love  
 **Nickname:** Flower  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is frail and very easily broken. Ayato has no choice but to look after the human and make sure he is okay. He calls (Y/N) flower because the human can be easily torn apart like a flower so he has to protect his flower.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	20. Kiss Me, Kill Me

Yoshimura looked at the ghouls in the room. 

Touka, Nishiki, Hinami, Koma, and Kaya we’re spread out in the room. 

“I am glad to see you’re all here. A few more will be joining us later but let’s go ahead and get started.”, Yoshimura started. 

He placed his hat on the hat hanger. He moved and sat down. 

“We need to discuss the problems unfolding in the 11th Ward. And then we must decide what action Anteiku should take. But before we get into that, let me address Kaneki's and (Y/N)’s kidnapping and what it means to the rest of you”, Yoshimura said. 

Touka and Nishiki sat up more. 

Kaya and Koma shared a look. 

Hinami looked down and gripped the chair tighter. 

“Do yourselves a favor and forget about ever seeing him again.”, Yoshimura commanded. 

_Never see dear again? Like hell! I can’t live without (Y/N)._

_I need my sunshine. He is my light, my life, my everything._

_I won’t abandon him._

_Never!_

“What the hell? How could you say such a thing?”, Nishiki yelled as he abruptly stood up. 

“Shut up”, Touka yelled at him. 

Nishiki looked at her. 

“Quit yelling.”, Touka said calmly. 

Nishiki grinded his teeth. 

He looked back at Yoshimura. 

“We’re going, right? To save sunshine? Well?”

“You have to understand, Aogiri Tree is a heartless organization. They are ghouls who live to fight. It won’t be easy to sneak into their base and rescue both (Y/N) and Kaneki. They’ll do everything in their power to stop us.”, Yoshimura explained. 

“But why? That’s so mean.”, Hinami cried. 

“And then, there is the CCG, we can’t ignore their movements. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before they start sending their troops to the 11th Ward in hopes of wiping out Aogiri Tree. If we try to save them, there’s a very good chance that we’d be the ones who end up dead.”, Yoshimura went on. 

“We gotta do something. We can’t abandon sunshine. I can’t abandon sunshine. He's my everything.”, Nishiki argued. 

“I’m going. Have you forgotten our policy, sir? If you are not going to save (Y/N)... then I’ll go alone. I can’t lose him.”, Touka said. 

“I’ll go with you. That way I can prove to (Y/N) that I am his one and only”, Nishiki said. 

The two ghouls glared at one another. 

“I wanna help too! (Y/N) has done so much for me, it’s the least I can do. Just let me know how I can help and I’ll do it”, Hinami stated. 

She gripped Touka’s hands in hers. 

Yoshimura looked at the locked hands. 

“It appears that there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m in no way abandoning (Y/N) and Kaneki. I always planned on rescuing them.”, Yoshimura started. 

The others gasped. 

_They were going to save (Y/N)._

“I would never abandon a ghoul or a ghouls mate in need, especially not one of our own. That being said, I can not guarantee your lives. If you want to save (Y/N) and Kaneki, then you will have to be willing to risk everything. It will be tough. But you won’t be alone, Yomo and I will protect you. After all, it is Anteiku’s policy to help those who are in need. There’s one more thing”, Yoshimura said as he looked at the door behind Kaya and Koma. 

“You can come in now”, Yoshimura called. 

The door opened and the room looked at it. 

Both Touka and Nishiki went on the defense. 

“No way! Not that bastard.”, Nishiki snapped. 

“Amour! Je le coeur brisé! Imagine my horror when I was told, my princess (Y/N)’s life was in grave danger. The low life scum who captured him must pay! Yes. I’ll make sure of that!”, Tsukiyama promised. 

“Like hell he's tagging along. Whatever his reasons, they aren’t for our benefit.”, Touka yelled. 

“I know how you feel, but the hard truth is that we’re short on allies at the moment. With his help, we might save (Y/N) and Kaneki.”, Yoshimura offered. 

“How are you alive? We left you for dead.”, Touka demanded to know. 

“Oui, mon Cheri! But in desperation, I heeded your advice. And, to my surprise, it actually worked! Not only did I fully heal, I also discovered I’m quite tasty.”, Tsukiyama taunted. 

The others looked in disgust. 

“You really think he plans to help us? He’s only in it for a chance at (Y/N).”, Touka agrued. 

“He won’t get one, I’ll make sure of it. So put it out of your mind”, Yomo stated. 

“Has there been any movement from the CCG yet?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“It looks like they’ll be going for a full assault once the civilians are cleared out. “, Yomo said. 

“That’s when we'll move. If we use their attack as cover, we’ll have the best chance of getting (Y/N) and Kaneki out.”, Yoshimura started. 

He stood up. 

“Are there any objections?”

“No, sir”, Touka said. 

~~~

(Y/N) paced in the bedroom that Yamori gave him.

Nico had wrapped up the human’s wounds that Ayato had caused.

Ayato had also been ordered to stay away from (Y/N).

It gave (Y/N) some relief. 

(Y/N) looked at the white shirt and black jeans on the bed. 

Yamori had picked it out for him is what Nico said.

(Y/N) was given no under garments. He shuddered as he remembered what Nico had said.

_“You won't be needing them. Not for what Yamori has in plan”_

(Y/N) shallowed. He forced himself to put on the clothes.

There was a cracked mirror on the back side of the door.

He hesitated to look at himself. His hair was a tumble weed of tangles because no one gave him a hairbrush and there were bags under his eyes. He could see dark bruising and the ugly scarring on his body. He hated it.

There was a knock on the door.

“(Y/N)”, Yamori called from behind the door.

(Y/N) tensed up. 

_What did he want?_

“Are you ready for our date?”

_Date?!_

_What date?_

(Y/N) mustered up some courage.

“No”, (Y/N) said behind the door.

“...No”, Yamori asked with a slight edge in his voice.

(Y/N) flinched. 

“No, I am not ready. I have no hairbrush or shoes”, (Y/N) stated as bravely as he could.

“I do not see why you need those for our date.”

“Because… I look ugly”, (Y/N) stated.

“Oh, (Y/N), you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. You are not ugly”, Yamori said softly.

“But Yamori”, (Y/N) whined.

“I want our date to be perfect. It won't be perfect until I have those items. I want to look my very best for you. Please understand. I want nothing more than our date to be perfect”, (Y/N) lied.

His body was shaking.

“You want a perfect date”, Yamori asked.

“Yes, but I am so ugly. I want to be beautiful”, (Y/N) stated.

“Don’t leave this room. I'll be back after a while.”

(Y/N) let out a sigh as he listens to Yamori's footsteps fade farther and farther from the door. He fell to the ground while panting.

_He was going to die._

~~~

It was a few hours later, when (Y/N) heard a knock at the door.

“(Y/N), I am leaving the items you wanted at the door”, Yamori said

(Y/N) gripped the handle and turned it. He opened it.

There Yamori stood with a bag of items for him. Yamori was wearing a nice white suit.

(Y/N) reached for the bag carefully. He accidentally rubbed his hand against Yamori’s much bigger one.

“Thank you”, he said.

(Y/N) retreated into the bedroom. He left the door open so Yamori took it as a sign to enter. (Y/N) pulled out a pair of converse. He pulled out a hairbrush and cologne. (Y/N) grimaced as he realized it was his cologne and his hairbrush from his house. Yamori had been in his room.

Yamori sat on the bed. He watched the human closely.

(Y/N) could feel eyes on him. He turned his back to the ghoul (big mistake) and started to brush down his hair. He finished sooner than he wanted. He tossed the hairbrush off to the side. Y/N) slipped on the shoes. 

Yamori stood up and moved to stand behind the human. 

(Y/N)’s breath hitched.

Yamori placed a diamond collar around (Y/N)’s neck. He locked it.He kissed the skin of his (Y/N). 

(Y/N) flinched. His hand went to the collar. He tried to take the collar off.

“Only I have the key”

(Y/N) tugged harder. The collar was rubbing him raw. Blood trickled from (Y/N)’s fingers 

“Ready for our date, my (Y/N)”, Yamori asked.

(Y/N) couldn't speak. He was too focussed on trying to get the collar off. He didn’t like it at all. He didn’t even notice that Yamori was leading him to his date.

~~~

(Y/N) sat in front of Yamori. His hands rested on the collar.

Yamori was cutting some meat up. He took a bite. Yamori eyed (Y/N)’s plate. He placed his fork and knife down.

“Eat up, (Y/N). You will need your energy for the surprise I have planned for you.”

“I don’t eat humans”, (Y/N) said.

Yamori let out a boisterous laugh.

“My dear (Y/N). I would never feed you humans. It would make you sick. I can’t have that happen to you. It's beef”, Yamori said.

(Y/N) forced his hands away from the collar. (Y/N) slowly took up his knife and fork. He cut the meat in front of him. He slowly brought it up to his mouth. He took a bite. Flavor exploded in his mouth. It really was beef. (Y/N) couldn’t believe it. He forced himself to eat slower. He hadn't eaten in some time. He was starving.

Yamori watched his human as he ate.

“How do you like it?” 

“It's perfect”.

Yamori loved (Y/N)’s voice. He wanted to hear the human say his name over and over and over again until the human had no voice left to give. 

“Say my name”

(Y/N) looked at him carefully. He ran his hand over the collar.

“Jason”, he said first.

Yamori frowned. He slammed his fist down on the table. The table cracked and fell.

There was nothing between them any more.

(Y/N) flinched and tightened his grip on his collar. He didn’t want to say the ghoul’s name, but he knew that he had too.

“Yamori”, he said quietly.

“Louder”

“Yamori”, he hesitated.

“Louder”

He reached over and pulled the human to him.

(Y/N) gripped Yamori’s hand. His breathing hitched.

“Yamori!”, he yelped.

“Why won’t you scream my name”, Yamori asked.

He had pulled the human onto his lap.

(Y/N) swallowed. He hesitantly put his hands on Yamori’s face.

“Because I want to save my voice for when we have fun later”, (Y/N) tried to convince him.

He felt sick. But his answer seemed to please Yamori… for now at least. He took a deep breath. (Y/N) decided to press his luck. He leaned down and kissed the ghoul. He felt like gagging.

Yamori kissed back. 

(Y/N) slowly pulled away. 

Yamori tangled his hand in his human’s hair. He wanted another kiss. He needed another kiss. He forced (Y/N) down for another kiss. He forced his tongue into the awaiting mouth.

(Y/N) pulled away for air.

Yamori frowned.

“Kiss me, kill me”, (Y/N) pleaded.

Yamori pulled (Y/N) down for a kiss. He forced his tongue into the human’s mouth.

(Y/N) flinched. He closed his eyes out of fear. 

There was no escaping this hell.

~~~

(Y/N) was blindfolded as Yamori carried him to his so-called surprise as Yamori claimed to have for him. His head lifted as he heard a door open and close. He could hear the door lock. He was placed on a chair. It was cold. Goosebumps started to rise on his skin. 

Yamori removed the blindfold. He smirked as he held (Y/N)’s face. He licked the side of it.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened in horror. He didn’t even notice Yamori’s tongue.

“Kaneki!”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	21. Crave Me In The Same Way I Crave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mature themes ahead. Warning Torture ahead

Kaneki was sitting in a chair. He had his hands chained up. He slowly blinked, his eyes opened. 

“Oh good. You’re awake”, Yamori said as he sharpened his weapon. 

(Y/N) sat in the chair in front of Kaneki. He took a deep breath. 

Kaneki’s eyes grew large. 

_What is honey doing here? Didn’t he know it was dangerous here? Yamori would kill him._

Kaneki started to struggle.

“This is (Y/N) and mine’s room. Make yourself comfy. Tatara decided he didn’t need you, after all. But one man's garbage is another man's hobby. I’m glad you are here. I have wanted to invite you for a while now. Since before we met, in fact. So please do your best to not disappoint me, alright?”, Yamori said. 

He placed his mask on and cracked his finger. 

“(Y/N) will be our audience. We don’t want to disappoint him. “

Kaneki struggled harder. He had to get out. (Y/N) was in danger. He needed to save honey… at any costs necessary. 

“RC fluid. You know what that does once it gets into a ghouls bloodstream? It suppresses all kagune activity. When that happens, their flesh might as well be construction paper. At least as far as my scalpel is concerned. Slices right through it. Just like a human. The only problem is, hypodermic needles can’t break your skin. So I’ll have to stick you in the one spot it will go through. The mucus membrane. Right in here.”, Yamori explained. 

He placed the needle in Kaneki's eye. 

Kaneki screamed. 

(Y/N) could feel bile crawl up his throat. He swallowed, but in the end, he couldn’t stop it.

~~~

Amon looked at the picture he had of (Y/N). He frowned. He had failed his husband once. He would not do it again. He would succeed and bring (Y/N) home. 

“It’s time. (Y/N), I am coming for you”. 

~~~

Kaneki screamed. Over and over and over again. His voice, getting weaker and weaker. 

“How many was that? I lost count again”, Yamori asked. 

“559” Kaneki struggled to get out. 

(Y/N) watched with his hands over his ears. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t watch it. His stomach was too weak for that. 

Yamori placed down his tools. His gaze went to (Y/N). He knew that with time (Y/N) would be joining him in the toture. Yamori decided that it was time for some alone time with (Y/N). 

“Take some time to recover. We’ll be back in a little while. “, Yamori said. 

He picked up the crying boy and carried (Y/N) away. 

(Y/N) buried his face in Yamori’s blood stained chest. It was too much for him. He was so scared. He wanted to go home. He wanted things to go back to the way things used to be. He wanted to see Hide and Touka and all the others again.

(Y/N) wailed. 

~~~

Yamori held onto (Y/N) as the human cried. His hand rested on (Y/N)’s collar.

Slowly, the human stopped crying. He was no longer crying because of having to watch Kaneki. No, he was crying out in pain.

“You did so well. You took my knife so well. You look amazing covered in red.”

Blood trickled down (Y/N)’s thighs. 

It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Yamori moved down his hand. He gripped his knife.

“Now, what's 1000-7?” 

~~~

“Is everybody ready to move?” Yomo asked the room full of ghouls. 

_It’s time to get (Y/N) back._

Uta appeared behind him. 

“Uta, hey! Are you coming with us?” Touka asked. 

“Of course I am. I can’t leave my baby to such a fate.”, Uta said. 

Yoshimura closed the door behind him. He cast a look around the room. 

“It looks like we’re all here. Let’s go. “

~~~

Yamori placed (Y/N) on the chair in the playroom once again. He had removed (Y/N)’s shirt and pants. He wanted to show (Y/N) off. He wanted everyone to see the marks that he had left. Show everyone that (Y/N) was his and his alone. 

Yamori placed a kiss on (Y/N)’s bruising lips. He shoved his tongue down (Y/N) throat before pulling away. He walked over to Kaneki. 

(Y/N) choked on Yamori’s tongue before gasping in relief at the feel of oxygen. 

“The weak should be trampled underfoot. Crushed! Tormented.”, Yamori tossed out at Kaneki.

Yamori held up a centipede as he laughed. 

“Please no. Don’t do it. Don’t!”, Kaneki begged. 

Kaneki screamed as Yamori put the centipede in his ear. 

Yamori walked over to (Y/N). He pulled the humans head back by his hair. He forced his tongue into (Y/N)’s mouth.

“Crave me in the same way I crave you”

~~~

The CCG surrounded the building. 

The air was unbreathable.

The Anteiku ghouls stood nearby, careful not to be seen. 

“You could hear a pin drop out there”, Uta said. 

Everyone could feel it. 

A war was about to start. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat watching Kaneki. He felt so numb. How did this happen? Why did things have to change?

“223… 216…” Kaneki struggled. 

(Y/N) watched Kaneki as Yamori kissed up the side of his neck. He was numb.

Yamori frowned at the lack of response. He tugged at (Y/N)’s collar. He didn’t get a response. He opened his mouth and bit down on (Y/N)’s neck, right below the collar. He got his reaction.

Tears welled up in (Y/N)’s eyes. A scream tore from (Y/N)’s throat.

Yamori laughed. 

~~~

A flare was shot up into the sky. 

Gun fire from both sides rang out. 

Juuzou laughed as he revved up the bike. He started off towards the building. He jumped in the air. 

“Eeny meeny miny moe”, he yelled.

He pulled out his gun and shot at the ghouls. He landed inside and took out the ghouls. 

“Give them hell”, Marude yelled. 

The CCG soldiers yelled before storming the building. 

The war had begun. 

~~~

The ghouls of Anteiku climbed the stairs. They killed any ghouls that got in their way. They were coming for (Y/N). 

Touka and the others were running everywhere to find (Y/N). 

“Dammit, (Y/N) where are you?” Touka thought as she ran around looking for the human. 

She was struggling to fight off ghouls. 

“Stop right there! You think you can get past me Rabbit. You are dead wrong” Amon yelled at her. 

_Damn._

Touka put on her mask. 

_It’s the dove that wants (Y/N)._

“For (Y/N)”, Amon grunted. 

He held up his quinque. He lunged at her. 

“You’re mine rabbit. I’ve got you now”, Amon yelled. 

Touka dodged his quinque. 

_He is going berserk._

_Dammit. I don’t have time to deal with him right now. I have to find (Y/N)._

Two other ghouls stopped Amon. 

Touka used this as her escape. 

~~~

Yamori had left (Y/N) with Kaneki when he had left. He ordered two ghouls to go in and clean up Kaneki. 

(Y/N) watched quietly. 

“Thank you”, Kaneki struggled. 

“Hey Kaneki. Just so you know, Banjo still hasn’t given up on you.”, the ghoul known as [Shu](https://images.app.goo.gl/wHF63EvabijM4oD58) said. 

“He sent a message, ‘I’ll get you outta here, bro. Count on it’. “, [Haru](https://images.app.goo.gl/8rWwAWZi5daJEJ9UA) said. 

“We’ll come back when we can. You stay strong”, Shu said. 

“If anyone can help you, it’s him”, Haru said. 

The door opened. 

Yamori walked through. 

The two ghouls bowed at Yamori. 

Yamori growled. 

Kaneki was whimpering and gasping. 

(Y/N) watched him. He could see the struggle in Kaneki’s head. He wanted nothing more than to help Kankei but he couldn’t. He was chained to his seat with fear. 

Yamori began to kiss her neck and licked up the blood from the wound he gave the human. He pulled away and used his special weapon to tear off Kaneki's toes. 

“Watch closely, (Y/N). This is the fool that wanted to get in the way of our love” 

Kaneki screamed. 

“How far did you manage to count?” Yamori laughed. 

“To 500”, Kaneki gasped. 

“I have a bucket here. I want you to fill it to the brim.”, Yamori said. 

(Y/N) looked down. He slowly moved his hand to his neck. The flow of blood was slowing down.

“Don’t look (Y/N). Don’t look”, Kaneki begged. 

“Watch (Y/N). Or you’ll have a broken leg”

Slowly, (Y/N) looked up.

“I am sorry, Kaneki” 

~~~

Yamori stopped playing with Kaneki. He turned his attention to (Y/N). He pulled the human off the chair. He sat down with the human in his lap. He ran his hands over (Y/N)’s body. 

“Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.”, Yamori chanted. 

(Y/N) tensed. 

Yamori pressed his hands over (Y/N)’s body. He was leaving bruises. 

(Y/N) closed his eyes tight. He didn’t want to look at Yamori. He felt Yamori’s hand squeeze his neck. He gasped as he struggled for air. It didn’t take long before his vision darkened even more and unconsciousness came rushing to him. 

~~~

When (Y/N) came too, he was in a chair. He had a gag in his mouth and his arms tied up. 

The two ghouls cleaning up Kaneki earlier were chained up in front of him and Kaneki. 

“You’re going to pick with one I kill, him or her. What’s the matter? You don’t owe them anything. Just choose. Say you weren’t holding out hope that they’d get you outta here, were you, kid? These weaklings? They’re your knights in shining armor. Pick one”, Yamori taunted. 

“Let me rephrase that. Which one do you want to save?” Yamori said. 

He cracked his knuckles. 

The two ghouls were struggling. 

“I can’t do it. Please. I can’t”, Kaneki begged. 

“Hurry. Times a wastin. Choose”, Yamori demands. 

Yamori let go of Kaneki. He walked over to the ghouls. He picked up the girl ghoul. Yamori strangled the girl ghoul to death. 

Kaneki whimpered. 

The male ghoul was growling before Yamori killed him. 

Kaneki held his head down. The tears had stopped.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as he watched Kaneki’s hair turn white.

“Kaneki”, he said, muffled.

“Our play time has come to an end. Apparently, the doves are about to swoop down on us. It's my job to go out and clip their wings. Aogiri won’t hesitate to slaughter anyone who gets in our way. Obviously, that's mostly humans but ghouls aren't exempt either. That includes your adopted family of coffee drinkers. What do they call that cafe of theirs again? Anteiku, right? Yeah, that's the one. Aogiri’s got their eye on them. They are targeted for elimination.”, Yamori said. 

He walked over to (Y/N) and removed the rope from the human’s arms so he could take (Y/N) with him.

“Kaneki! Let me take from you! Let me devour you! Every last bite!”

Yamori froze when he felt the bloodlust from Rize. Yamori started to laugh. He dropped (Y/N) onto the floor. 

(Y/N) winced. He tore off the gag as he scrambled to get away from the ghoul. He grab one of the cloaks off the floor to cover up with. 

“Ill swallow you whole” Yamori shouted as his kagune shot out. 

The chains on Kaneki broke. He was free. Free to take (Y/N) back.

He used the chains to strangle Yamori. 

(Y/N) ran. He didn’t look back. 

Kaneki looked after honey.

_Why was Honey running away from him?_

_He did this for honey._

_He killed Yamori for honey._

_He just wants (Y/N)’s love._

Tears streamed down (Y/N)’s face as he ran. 

_I am sorry, Kaneki. I'll meet you at Anteiku. I promise._

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	22. I Wish You Knew What You Mean To Me

Hide rode his bike past Anteiku. He had to hurry. 

(Y/N) was waiting for him. 

He finally had (Y/N) to himself. He had to hurry. 

(Y/N) was waiting for him.

(Y/N) was waiting for him. 

~~~

(Y/N) came to a stop when he came to a flight of stairs. 

There was a dead ghoul beside the stairs. 

He cringed in disgust. 

_Up or down?_

He could hear footsteps behind him. 

_Up it is._

He dashed up the stairs. He came to a stop. His breathing hitched. 

Touka and Ayato were locked in a battle. 

He froze. (Y/N) eyes widened as he watched Ayato bite into Touka’s kagune. He heard Touka scream. Fear coursed through his veins. (Y/N) took a step back and stepped on a piece of metal. The sound produced was loud. (Y/N) halted, but he knew that he was given himself away. 

Two heads snapped towards the sound. 

Tears streamed down Touka’s face as she saw her dear. 

_(Y/N)... don’t look._

Ayato smiled. He let go of his sister and made his way over to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) started to step back faster. 

Ayato activated his kagune. 

(Y/N) swallowed. 

It was as if time slowed down. 

Kaneki was there. He lifted the human up and moved away from Ayato. 

“Kaneki…?” 

~~~

Hide watched the interaction from a pair of Binoculars from a few buildings over. 

“(Y/N)...”

_Why aren’t you running?_

_Why aren’t you running to him?_

_Can’t you see that you needed to run?_

_It's dangerous on the roof. You could fall off._

_Needed to run towards him?_

~~~

“This is all my fault, (Y/N). I’m sorry”, Kaneki said. 

He gently kissed (Y/N)’s forehead,

“Don’t leave me”, (Y/N) begged. 

Kaneki smiled softly at his honey. 

Ayato used his kagune to shoot Kaneki. He didn’t care if he hurt (Y/N). It would be the human's punishment for touching another ghoul. (Y/N) was his. His flower. The marks on (Y/N) were proof of that. (Y/N) was his. Only his. His flower. 

Kaneki used his kagune to block each shoot. He just got (Y/N) back. He wasn’t going to lose honey. Kaneki places the human down by Nishiki. 

“Take care of (Y/N) for me”, he ordered. 

(Y/N) hadn’t even noticed that Nishiki was there. He felt guilty for that. 

Nishiki pulled his sunshine close. 

(Y/N) was too afraid to speak or maybe it was because his voice would fail him if he tried. 

_Welcome back, sunshine._

_I have missed you._

_Have you missed me?_

(Y/N) closed his eyes.

“Are you trying to throw me off? I’m surprised you are not already dead”, Ayato spoke. 

He gave a succession of fire. 

Kaneki expertly dodged and made his way towards Ayato. He stood behind the other ghoul. 

“You hurt (Y/N). You tried to kill him. So for his sake, I’ll kill you”, Kaneki promised. 

The two ghouls began to battle. They appeared to be evenly matched. 

(Y/N) pulled away from Nishiki. 

He protested until (Y/N) kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you but Touka needs me”, (Y/N) whispered. 

(Y/N) quietly and slowly made his way to Touka. 

“Dear…” 

“It’s okay, Touka. Keep your strength.”, (Y/N) said. 

With some effort, he managed to pull Touka over to where Nishiki was sitting. 

Nishiki frowned when (Y/N) sat by Touka and not him. 

Touka leaned against (Y/N). Her wounds were already starting to heal. She glanced to the collar around (Y/N)'s neck. She reached up to touch it. 

(Y/N) tilted up his head as he drew his attention back to the fight in front of them. 

“(Y/N), you need to get to Anteiku. You’ll be safe there.”, Touka said. 

“I can’t leave you two here”, (Y/N) started.

“She is right. We are too banged out to leave. We are dead meat. Go to Anteiku. I promise, sunshine, that I will see you there”, Nishiki spoked.

(Y/N) nodded as he stood up. He bent down. He kissed Touka while ignoring the blood. 

Touka froze. It felt too much like goodbye in her opinion. She knew she was the one who told (Y/N) to run, but... (Y/N) was kissing her like it was the end of the world.

(Y/N) leaned over and kissed Nishiki. 

The ghoul eagerly kissed back. But he knew what was about to happen. He would have to hope that (Y/N) would make it back. (Y/N) had to make it back to Anteiku. (Y/N) had too. Or he would hunt sunshine down and lock him up. No, he was going to do that regardless. (Y/N) was his and his alone. 

(Y/N) pulled away. He knew the two ghouls wouldn’t follow him. He knew that the other two ghouls were too caught in the fight to notice him leave. So, (Y/N) left. He didn’t even look back. He couldn't look back. It was too painful leaving them to go on. He would make it to Anteiku and see everyone again. He knew he would.

Tears streamed down the faces of the ghouls left behind.

~~~

(Y/N) made it down the stairs when the ground started shaking. 

Parts of the building started to come down. 

(Y/N) let out a scream while trying to find an exit. At least he found it quickly. He ran and ran and ran. 

The building kept falling all around him. 

He barely made it. He realized that he was surrounded by the CCG. 

_Damn._

He looked around and saw a path off to the side. 

_There._

He turned tail and made off that way. When he was a good while away, he turned and looked back at the burning building.

_Please forgive me. I don’t want to leave you behind._

He turned and started to walk away. He couldn’t run any more.(Y/N) had no energy to run. Oh how, he wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. But deep down, (Y/N) knew that would never happen. 

He should have paid closer attention to his surroundings right then.

He should have notice the figure behind him. 

He should have hear the footsteps. 

He should have see the figure raising a cloth. 

But, he felt the cloth against his nose and mouth. 

It wasn’t long before his eyes slid close and his world went dark. 

His body hit the ground. 

~~~

Sunshine spread through the curtains and onto (Y/N)’s eyes.

He slowly opened them. He blinked a few times in order to drive the sleep away.

_Where am I?_

He could smell bacon and eggs. His stomach growled. 

_So hungry…_

(Y/N) slowly sat up from the bed. His hand went to his throat. The collar was there. He pulled his hand back and look at it. His hand was all bandage up. He then lifted up the covers. 

_What…?_

_A night gown?_

_Who changed my clothes?_

(Y/N) placed his feet on the ground when the door opened. (Y/N) turned his head. 

_Hide…?_

“(Y/N)! You’re finally awake.”, Hide said excitedly. 

He carried a tray of food. He put the tray on the bedside table. Hide helped put (Y/N) back on the bed. He helped his (Y/N) sit up and placed the quilt on him. He then placed the food on the bed. 

“I made your breakfast. I figured you would be hungry”, Hide sat as he took a seat on the bed. 

“Hi-“ 

(Y/N)’s coughing fit broke his sentence. 

Hide was quick to give (Y/N) a glass of water. 

(Y/N) gulped down the water greedily. He was so thirsty. When he finished, he placed the glass down on the tray. 

“Hide, what happened?”

“I found you naked and passed out. You had a collar on. I quite like it. Even so, you were all banged up. So I patched you back up. I brought you back to my house. That was a couple of days ago.” Hide said. 

If he gave (Y/N) the whole truth, (Y/N) would hate him. 

(Y/N) nodded. His stomach growled. He blushed. 

Hide smiled. 

“Go ahead and eat”

(Y/N) picked up his chopsticks and quickly started to eat. It didn’t take long for him to finish. 

“Hide… thank you.”, (Y/N) said. 

Hide blushed and stood up. 

“You can take a shower. I left some clothes in there for you”, Hide said with a smile. 

He took the tray. 

“Thank you Hide”, (Y/N) said. 

He smiled and pulled himself off the bed. He made his way to the shower. (Y/N) sighed. He missed Anteiku. He would see them soon… he hoped.

~~~

Hide looked at his phone after he put the dishes away. He scrolled through the pictures of (Y/N) on his phone. Hide stopped at the ones he took a few days ago. 

(Y/N) looked so good without clothes. 

When they get married, they should sleep naked every night. He would love to feel (Y/N)’s skin against his. (Y/N) would love that too. He was sure of it. They were meant to be together. 

“Hide…” (Y/N) called. 

Hides head shot up. He quickly pocketed his phone. 

(Y/N) was wearing the long sleeve black shirt and white bottom pants Hide got for him. 

“I’m going to see Touka”, (Y/N) said. 

He looked away shy. 

Hide shook his head. He didn't want (Y/N) to leave yet. They had so much to do with each other. 

“Its too dangerous for you to go out”, Hide said.

He moved closer to (Y/N). He ran his hand over (Y/N)’s arms.

(Y/N) smiled softly.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if anything happens.”

Hide frowned. He didn’t want (Y/N) to leave, but he knew it was not the time to hide (Y/N) away. He reluctantly nodded. 

“Okay. Be safe. I have to go to work.”, Hide said before he kissed (Y/N). 

He slowly pulled away. 

“Stay safe because I have missed you dearly”, Hide said. 

~~~

(Y/N) stood outside Anteiku’s door, too nervous to enter. He took a deep breath.

_What would Touka say?_

_What would Kaneki say?_

_What would Nishiki say?_

_What would anyone say?_

(Y/N) placed a hand on the collar. He placed his other hand on the doorknob. He opened the door. 

“My back is killing me. How don’t we take a quick fiver?”, Nishiki said as he turned around. 

His eyes widened at the sight of (Y/N). His sunshine came back to him. (Y/N) came back to him. His eyes trailed to (Y/N)'s neck.

 _A collar?_

“Sunshine…” 

Koma and Kaya looked at (Y/N). 

Hinami walked through. She couldn’t see (Y/N) because of the plant she was carrying. 

“Hey, Koma. Think this’ll look good by the door?”, Hinami asked. 

(Y/N) smiled softly. He missed Hinami. He missed them all. 

“Yeah. Good thinking. What do you think (Y/N)?” Koma asked. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“That would be great”, (Y/N) said softly. 

Hinami lit up. 

“(Y/N)”, she said excitedly. 

(Y/N) wanted to hug the little girl. 

“It’s okay. Keep on working. I need to talk to Nishiki”, (Y/N) said with a smile. 

The others could see that his smile didn’t match his eyes. 

Nishiki shared a look with the others. 

“I’ll be back.”, he said. 

Nishiki went and wrapped his arms around (Y/N). Nishiki led sunshine outside. 

“What’s wrong Sunshine”, Nishiki asked. 

“I have missed you”

Nishiki stood up taller. He slowly wrapped his arms around (Y/N). He buried his face in the human’s hair. (Y/N) smelt good. 

(Y/N) slowly pulled away. 

Nishiki placed his hands on (Y/N)’s face. 

“I missed you too. Please never leave me sunshine, please. I can’t lose you again. My life was so dark without you brightening my life up. I will do anything. Please stay with me”, Nishiki pleaded. 

Tears dripped from Nishiki’s eyes. His tears dripped onto (Y/N)’s face. 

(Y/N) smiled.

“I won’t leave you, but I do not see why you would do anything for me”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) slowly wiped the tears from Nishiki’s eyes.

Nishiki held sunshine. That was all he could do. 

_Why couldn't he understand?_

"I wish you knew what you mean to me and how your name plays in my head like a song on repeat when I try to sleep at night", Nishiki said.

He looked away. His face was red.

(Y/N) eyes widened. A small smile graced (Y/N)’s lips. 

Nishiki glanced at him. His own hand going to the collar on (Y/N)'s neck. 

“I won’t leave. I promise” 

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	23. Being In Love With U Seems Like A Really Bad Idea

“One of their members' code names “Eye patch” was first spotted here in the 20th Ward. We suspect he might be one of Aogiri’s captains. If that’s true, then it’s highly likely that the organization has a base somewhere in this Ward.”, Shinohara said as he debriefed them. 

“Hey! If this eye patch guy is a captain with Aogiri, isn’t it possible they’ve got other members in this Ward, too? Like maybe the binge eater and the gourmet”, Seido said. 

”No, they are not affiliated.”,[ Akira Mado](https://images.app.goo.gl/Y9YWVnMHXN5hreCu6) said. 

Seido grunted. 

“And how would you know that? Don’t tell me it’s your intuition again, investigator”

“Sure you can call it that if that makes you feel better about yourself. Let me explain. I came across a number of interesting facts while scanning the 20th wards predatory attack data. Let’s take a look at the binge eater, for instance. There haven’t been any signs of predation in the last six months. Therefore it’s fairly obvious that she’s deceased.”, Akira explained. 

“Okay, sure”, Seido grunts. 

“The ghouls in the 20th Ward are being regulated by some sort of organization. And the binge eater broke the rules. She committed so many predatory attacks, she began attracting investigators. Fearing they’d be discovered they dealt with her.” 

“A ghoul organization regulating the Ward. Let’s assume this organization has ties to Aogiri. I think she’s spot on. However;”, Shinohara started. 

He placed a picture on the table. 

“This person has been seen with Aogiri, Eyepatch, and the Rabbit. There have been multiple sightings of him at the raid a few days ago. It was said that he was wearing the same cloak as the ghouls of Aogiri. We should look into this person. “, he finished. 

Both Juuzou and Amons eyes widened. 

Amon’s fist clenched. He gritted his teeth. 

Juuzou smiled. He was so happy. 

_(Y/N)...?_

~~~

(Y/N) stood outside Touka’s door. He raised his hand to knock on the door.

“(Y/N)...”, Touka asked softly.

(Y/N) turned around to face her. 

“Touka”, (Y/N) said with a sad smile.

Touka’s lip quivered. Touka launched herself at (Y/N).

They both landed on the floor.

“(Y/N)”, Touka cried.

The ghoul buried her face in (Y/N)’s chest. 

The human could feel his shirt becoming wetter by the second.

‘Why? Why weren’t you at Anteiku? You promised that you would go straight to Anteiku. You promised. Why? Why weren’t you here?”, Touka begged to know.

“I am sorry”, (Y/N) whispered.

Touka pulled herself away.

“You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I couldn't find you. I couldn’t eat because I was so focussed on you. I thought you had died. I didn’t know where you were. I was so scared that something had happened to you. I thought you were dead. You can’t leave me. Where did you go? Do you know how worried I was?”, Touka asked.

“I'm sorry”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) looked away. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Touka what had happened to him. He knew it would only make her worry more.

Touka stood up. She pulled (Y/N) up and into her room. She pulled the human all the way to the bedroom. She pushed (Y/N) onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed with him and laid against him. She closed the door. Her eyes trailed to the bruise around (Y/N)'s neck. She was glad that the collar was gone, but the bruise left in its place pissed her off. 

(Y/N) let Touka do as she wanted. To him, Touka smelt good.

Touka hummed.

“(Y/N), being in love with you seems like a bad idea”

(Y/N) nodded.

“Then fall out of love me with”

Touka moved so she was hovering over (Y/N). 

“I could never stop loving you. ”

~~~

“Some of the words are hard”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) stumbled out of Touka’s bedroom. He rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept that good. 

“(Y/N)”, Hinami shouted excited. 

(Y/N) smiled softly as he sat by Hinami. 

Hinami leaned against the human and buried her face into (Y/N)’s side. 

Touka joined in and passed a bowl of cereal to the human. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

He started to eat. 

“Sen Tasktaski is having a book signing tomorrow.”, Hinami said. 

“What time do we leave then”, Touka asked. 

(Y/N) smiled at the scene. He drew his attention to the tv. 

A group of ghouls attacked some CCG transports. 

“Eyepatch? That’s him, isn’t it”, Hinami asked as Touka turned off the tv. 

(Y/N) frowned. He didn’t want to believe that Kaneki was Eyepatch. 

“I’m sure Kaneki has a good reason for this. He’s not the kind of person who does bad things.”, Hinami explained. 

(Y/N) put his spoon down. He couldn’t eat anymore. He felt sick.

“Hinami”, Touka started. 

She could see her dear’s mood shift. 

“Can we please not talk about this anymore?”, Touka asked. 

“Why not”, Hinami asked. 

“He’s gone now”, she explained. 

(Y/N) pulled Hinami into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Hinami. 

“I miss him too.

I miss him too”

~~~

(Y/N) stood at the door of Anteiku while waiting for Hinami. 

Hinami rushed down. 

“Touka look.”, Hinami said. 

It took a minute to recognize her old clothes. 

“Are those my old clothes?”She asked. 

“Yep. (Y/N) found them.”, Hinami explained. 

She looped her arm around (Y/N)’s arm. 

“I hope you don’t mind”, (Y/N) said. 

“Not at all. Knock yourself out.”, Touka said. 

“Are you ready for the book signing, Hinami”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Yep”, Hinami said excitingly. 

“Give me a second and I’ll join you.”, Touka said. 

“It’s okay. (Y/N) and I will be fine.”, Hinami said. 

“It’s not safe”, Touka tried to argue. 

“It’s not that far. They should be fine. If you see any doves, return to Anteiku.”, Kaya warned. 

Hinami nodded. 

“Okay. We are off”, Hinami said. 

She pulled (Y/N) out of the cafe. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

To be young again…

~~~

(Y/N) and Hinami stood in line for the book signing when they saw a young girl with green hair run by. (Y/N) shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hinami. 

Hinami pressed against (Y/N) with a smile. She had missed her big brother dearly. She hoped that they could stay like this forever. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the front of the line. 

“Goodness! Well, aren’t you a lovely young lady. What’s your name dears” [Sen Takastsuk](https://images.app.goo.gl/Ro3H2zxExbzevukX9)i said to Hinami. 

She turned her gaze to (Y/N). She remembered her Romeo from her last book signing. It had to be fate that he had come to another book signing. It just had to be. They were meant to be together. Even if one was a ghoul and the other a human. 

“I’m Hinami and this is (Y/N)”, Hinami said nervously. 

“To the lovely Hinami and the My Romeo, (Y/N)”, Sen started.

(Y/N) blushed and looked away. He rested his hands on Hinami’s shoulders. 

Sen was about to start writing it down. 

“Um. Hold on!”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) squeezed Hinami’s shoulders gently. 

“Or do you go by Hina instead”, Sen asked. 

“No, ma’am. This is going to be a gift. “, Hinami explained. 

“Oh, I gotcha”, Sen said happily. 

“So, who would you like me to make it out to, sweetie?”, Sen asked. 

“To Kaneki. Ken Kaneki”, Hinami asked. 

(Y/N) tightened his grip on Hinami's shoulders. 

“Did you say Kaneki?”, Sen asked. 

Hinami nodded. 

“All right. And how do I spell that?”, Sen asked. 

“It’s the same characters as “sweet osmanthus and shine ``'', Hinami explained. 

“Goodness. What a great way to remember it! To Ken Kaneki. So, is he your boyfriend?”, Sen asked. 

“Oh, no, nothing like that! He’s like family. He’s (Y/N)’s boyfriend after all”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

_My Romeo’s boyfriend?_

“Hinami”, (Y/N) started. 

“That’s beyond adorable. He must be one heck of a guy for you to do this for you”, Sen said. 

Sen closed the book. 

“Thanks for coming to see me, Hinami and Romeo”,Sen said as she handed the book back. 

“No, thank you miss!”, Hinami said excitedly. 

Hinami and (Y/N) bowed at Sen before leaving. The two stood outside of the book store. 

“How was it”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Wonderful”, Hinami said as she hugged her brother.

(Y/N) went rigid as he saw the CCG Investigators. 

They were heading their way. 

“Hinami. Go back to Anteiku.”, (Y/N) said. 

“What? Why?” Hinami said. 

“Doves”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami froze. 

“Go. I’ll distract them.”, (Y/N) said. 

The human gave the ghoul a little push towards Anteiku before going to a newspaper stand. 

Hinami glanced at (Y/N) with worry before hurrying off. 

The two doves reached him. 

“(Y/N) (L/N), we are with the CCG. We are here to escort you back to the CCG”, One of the doves spoke. 

(Y/N) nodded and faked a smile. 

“Lead the way”. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat at a desk in a questioning room. Or that's what he assumed. 

There was only a table and two chairs.

His hands were cuffed to the table. He pulled at the cuffs. He winced as the cuffs tightened around (Y/N). 

"Be calm", he whispered to himself.

The door to the room opened. 

(Y/N) stood up but was stopped by the cuffs. He was forced to bend over. He glanced up and saw Amon. 

"(Y/N)!"

“Hey”

~~~

Hinami opened the door to Anteiku. She panted.

"Hinami, how was the book signing? And where is (Y/N)?", Kaya asked.

"The doves took (Y/N)!"

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

~~~NEW YANDERE~~~

**Name:** [Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

**Type:** Delusive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** If You Leave Me, I Won’t Forgive You

 **Nickname:** My Romeo 

**Reason:** She believes that (Y/N) and him are in a Romeo and Juliet situation. She believes that they love each other even though they are on opposite sides. Eto calls (Y/N) her Romeo because she, herself, is Juliet.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	24. I’d Rip Their Heads Off If They Tried

(Y/N) rubbed his wrists. They were raw.

Amon had him removed from the questioning room the moment he had entered the room.

(Y/N) sat at Amon’s desk, waiting for him to return. He had signed some paper that Amon, no Koutarou, asked him to sign.

Amon returned with Shinohara and a cup of coffee. Amon placed the coffee in front of him with a smile. He was so happy. (Y/N) and him were officially married. (Y/N) signed the papers, himself. Now all he had to do was get (Y/N) to move in with him. 

(Y/N) took a sip of the coffee.

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said.

Amon took a seat beside his husband. He wrapped his arm around (Y/N).

“(Y/N), this is Special Investigator Shinohara.”, Amon said.

“Mr. (Y/N),” Shinohara started.

Amon nodded. He was glad that Shinohara had listen when he said the (Y/N) didn’t like to be called Amon even though they were married. 

“Mr. (Y/N), there were several reports of you wearing an Aogiri cloak and being at the raid. There were several reports of you with the Eyepatch and the Rabbit. There is photographic evidence of all of this”, Shinohara claimed as he dropped a file in front of the boy. 

(Y/N) felt sick to his stomach. He wrapped his arms around himself as he leaned against Amon.

“(Y/N), it's okay. You are safe here. No one will hurt you”, Amon said.

He kissed his husband’s forehead.

“The Rabbit. I only met once. Amon was with me. The Rabbit attacked two CCG members. I would have died if Amon hadn't been there.”, (Y/N) started.

“Why were you there in the first place”, Shinohara asked. 

(Y/N) looked at Amon.

“I was trying to have dinner with someone, but he decided to run off so I chased him. It led me to the scene of the Rabbit and the CCG members.”, (Y/N) said while tilting his head towards Amon.

_I can't let them know that I know the true identities of the ghouls._

Shinohara nodded.

“What about the Eyepatch?”, Shinohara asked.

“I was kidnapped by a Ghoul named Jason.”, (Y/N) started.

Shinohara narrowed his eyes.

“He tortured me. He tortured others in front of me. He- he-”, (Y/N) started to panic.

(Y/N) squished his legs together tightly. He couldn’t breathe. 

“I can’t. He’ll kill me. He’ll do _that_ again. 1000-7. 993. ”, (Y/N) was panting.

Amon began to calm (Y/N) down. He held (Y/N)’s hands and let him scratch Amon over himself.

Shinohara recognized the signs. 

Jason had really done a number on this boy. 

When he was calm again, Shinohara began again. He needed answers.

“Keep going.”, he encouraged.

“That day. Jason had stripped me.. He wanted to have his way with me again. Eyepatch saved me. He fought Jason. He freed me. I ran and ran and ran until I was somewhere safe. I was naked so I took the cloak from a dead ghoul. I wanted to be covered again”, (Y/N) explained.

Shinohara nodded.

“One last question. How do you know Amon”, Shinohara asked.

Amon blushed.

“Amon saved my life from a ghoul attack. He checked on me from time to time in order to make sure I was doing okay. He is really nice. He is a good husband”, (Y/N) trailed off while not pay attention to his words

Shinohara nodded. That was all that he needed. He stood up.

“That will be all. I will take you home. Amon and I will be heading back to work. Just wait here for us. I will escort you in a few minutes. Please bear with me”, Shinohara said.

“Koutarou can’t take me home”, (Y/N) asked.

“I’m sorry dear, but I have to finish work. I promise that I will be there soon”, Amon started.

(Y/N) nodded slowly. 

Amon stood up.

“Bye Koutarou”, (Y/N) said.

“Bye (Y/N)”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in Shinohara’s car. 

Juuzou was curled up by his side. 

(Y/N) rubbed Juuzou’s hair. 

Juuzou nuzzled (Y/N).

_(Y/N) smelled so good._

Shinohara looked at them by using the mirror. He still couldn’t believe that Amon was married to (Y/N) or over the fact that the (Y/N) carried a motherly feel despite being a man. His radio sounded off.

“Shinohara, there is an Aogiri attack at [Cochlea](https://images.app.goo.gl/ndhMPhMGEkLeHVjU7).”, Hojii said over the radio.

“Damn, really”, Shinohara asked.

“What's worse is that Amon and Akira are there”, Hoji said

Shinohara gritted his teeth.

“Damn. We are on the way”.

Shinohara started to speed.

“Mr. (Y/N), I need you to remain in the car. I am sorry but under no circumstances do you need to leave this car. Do not worry. Nothing will happen to you”, Shinohara promised.

(Y/N) nodded.

“You could just drop me off on the side of the road”, (Y/N) offered.

“No! Don’t worry (Y/N). I'll keep you safe. I promise. I will protect you. The ghouls won't kill you. I’d rip their heads off if they tried.”, Juuzou perked up.

Juuzou moved so that he could kiss sugar. 

(Y/N) was taken back. 

Surely, he was just playing.

No one would love him like that.

No one.

~~~

(Y/N) sat in the car by himself. His eyes darted to the window. He gripped one of Juuzou's knives.

_“Here. Take this. It will keep you safe”, Juuzou said before he left._

He sighed at the memory. He glanced at the prison.

_I wonder how everything is going._

(Y/N) buried himself in the seat. He yawned. He could go for a nap. Afterall, he had nothing else to do. (Y/N) closed his eyes. 

_Maybe this will be over after a long nap._

~~~

When (Y/N) opened his eyes, he was no longer in the car. He was somewhere in the prison.

_How did he get here?_

He looked around. All he could see were dead bodies. He bit his finger nail.He had to get out of there. He ran. He looked at the walls to see if he could find a map.

There was nothing.

He stumbled onto a large open area. He could see a centipede-like creature and Shinohara fighting.

_Wrong way._

He turned around and fled.

Kaneki (The centipede creature) caught honey’s scent.

_Honey had come back to him. He was so happy._

(Y/N) slowed down to a stop. 

Two one eyed ghouls sat in front of him. The black haired one gripped the white haired one. The black haired one sniffed the air before placing the white haired one down. The black haired ghoul lunged at the human.

(Y/N) stumbled back.

The black haired ghoul opened her mouth wide and took a bite of (Y/N)’s arm.

(Y/N) screamed.

The stench of his blood filled the air. 

The white haired ghoul managed to crawl towards (Y/N). The white haired ghoul took a bite out of the human’s leg.

(Y/N) screamed louder.

_Make it stop!_

_Make it stop!_

(Y/N) screamed.

The two ghouls took turns in devouring parts of (Y/N)’s body. The black haired ghoul pulled away. She wiped her mouth. 

“Come on”, the black haired ghoul urged her sister.

The white haired ghoul pulled away.

They ran off while leaving the bleeding human there.

(Y/N) panted.

_It hurt so badly._

_Make it stop!_

_Please make it stop!_

~~~

Kaneki sniffed the air.

_(Y/N) is bleeding. He smells so good._

Drool fell down his chin.

_I want honey..._

_I want honey..._

_I want him so badly…_

_He smells so good._

_He’s making me hungry._

_Does he taste as good as he smells?_

_Does he taste like honey? He smells like honey._

Kaneki took a step towards the scent of (Y/N).

He took another. Another. Another.

Soon, he was full out running.

_So hungry…_

_So hungry!_

_I want (Y/N) so bad._

_I want to taste him..._

~~~

Ayato sniffed the air as he laid defeated on the ground.

_Flower?_

_Is that you?_

_Is that really you?_

_Why are you here?_

_It's dangerous._

_Do I need to punish you?_

_Flower… are you here with other ghouls?_

_Other men?_

_I need to punish you._

_I need to remind you of your place, don’t I?_

The scent of (Y/N)’s blood was getting stronger.

Ayato knew that the other ghouls would be after the scent.

_Was this your plan?_

_Lure other ghouls so you could cheat on me?_

_I won’t have it._

_I won’t!_

Ayato forced his body up.

_I will find you._

_You will be sorry for cheating on me._

~~~

Tatara sniffed the air.

_What is this scent?_

_My mouth is watering._

_I want it._

_I want it as much as I want Fei and Yan._

_No… I want it more than I want Fei and Yan._

_Where is it?_

_Where is it?!_

_I have to find it!_

Tatara began to sniff around.

He could not find a direct scent path to the smell.

It was all over the place.

It was frustrating him to no end.

Why couldn’t the scent be easy to find?

Tatara took another deep sniff. He could deal with the other CCG officers later. He just had to find that scent. He had too.

_I wonder who is the one that has this scent._

~~~

Eto looked over the railing. She had lost Romeo after she took him from the car. She looked around. 

_Romeo had to be here. What if someone ate him?_

_No._

_No._

_No!_

_He’s not dead._

Eto perked up when she heard a scream.

_(Y/N)?_

_That was his voice._

_He’s hurt?_

Eto jumped down from the railing. She had to hurry.

(Y/N) was in danger.

Eto heard another scream. She picked up her pace.

~~~

Amon carried Akira through the building. He thought he heard a scream, but he guessed he was imagining things. He needed to get out of there. His husband was waiting for him. He wondered how (Y/N) was doing. (Y/N) had been through so much. He had failed to protect his husband. He was a horrible husband - no matter what his (Y/N) said. Amon would have to make it up to (Y/N). He would take (Y/N) out to dinner. Maybe even introduce (Y/N) to his coworkers. He thought for a moment. They needed a bigger house for when they had kids. He would have to take care of that.

_My husband please don’t worry. I'll be home soon._

~~~

Akira allowed herself to be carried. She couldn’t help but think about the boy in the picture that Shinohara showed her.

The boy... (Y/N) (L/N)... was beautiful.

Akira couldn’t keep the boy out of his mind. Everywhere she went, she could see the boy. Akira closed her eyes.

It had been decided.

(Y/N) (L/N) is her beloved.

She would spend the rest of her life with (Y/N), even if (Y/N) didn’t want to spend it with her.

Akira thought for a moment.

_Could she implant a tracking device in the boy?_

That way she could never lose her beloved.

Akira opened her eyes. She had to observe and plan all of this through. She couldn’t scare her beloved away. Well… not until her beloved was in her arms. 

~~~

Juuzou stood outside the car. He looked at the open door. He could see the blood stains on the back seat.

_(Y/N) was gone._

He couldn’t believe it. Juuzou bit his nail.

_(Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone._

Juuzou turned his gaze back to the prison.

Someone took (Y/N).

He was mad. His blood was pumping through his eyes.

_(Y/N), sugar… I am going to save you._

He started his way towards the prison.

First, he had some heads to rip off.

~~~

(Y/N) laid in a pool of his own blood. His consciousness was going in and out. He was so tired.

Everything hurt.

Maybe he should take a nap. 

Then nothing would hurt anymore.

(Y/N) closed his eyes.

No more pain...

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

***See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	25. Why Did You Do That To Me?

Akira sat on a chair beside (Y/N)’s hospital bed.She had only just now been informed of her beloved being in the hospital. She had hurried over as fast as she could. Her eyes traced over the girl's figure.

(Y/N) looked so much prettier in person than in the picture.

Akira took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of her beloved. She could not help but fawn over the injured boy. Akira glanced over the (Y/N)’s body. She didn’t like the bite marks. She would kill whoever left those marks on her beloved. How could anyone do this to her sweet beloved? Her beloved was so kind and gentle. Then again, all ghouls did was destroy everything that belongs to her. She reached over and held (Y/N)’s hand.

So tiny... 

Akira’s mind started to wonder.

_Why did you do that to me, (Y/N)? Why marry Amon? Now, I have to kill him._

~~~

Amon opened the door to (Y/N)’s hospital room. He was shocked to see Akira sitting in a chair holding (Y/N)’s hand. He frowned. (Y/N) was his husband. Didn’t she know that (Y/N) and him were married? Amon didn’t say anything. He simply glared at his partner.He couldn’t cause (Y/N) anymore stress than he already had. Amon took a seat on the opposite of Akira.

(Y/N) whined and shifted in his sleep. 

Amon was quick to run his fingers through his husband’s hair.

(Y/N) slowly relaxed in his sleep.

Amon gazed down at (Y/N). His husband looked so peaceful when sleeping. Amon wished everything would go back to normal soon. He would love to be waking up to (Y/N)’s face every morning. He would love to see the same face before he fell asleep every night. Amon smiled softly.

Oh, how he loved his husband.

It suddenly dawned. 

_Who did this to you?_

~~~

Juuzou slammed opened the door.

“(Y/N)~”

Both Amon and Akira shot up.

They glared at him.

(Y/N) shifted and before settling back into his sleep.

Juuzou looked at the other two.

_Why are they here?_

_(Y/N) is mine._

_(Y/N) is mine._

_He even said so himself._

_So why are these two people here?_

Juuzou glanced at the boy in the bed.

_Sugar… Why are you still asleep?_

_I killed those ghouls for you._

_Why are you still asleep?_

Juuzou watched as Amon and Akira sat back down.

He smirked. He moved past them. Juuzou was quick to climb into bed before the other two could stop him.

(Y/N) made a sound of discomfort before he relaxed against Juuzou.

Juuzou wrapped his arms around sugar.

(Y/N) nuzzled him.

Juuzou smiled and stuck his tongue out at the others.

_Sugar, I love you._

_I am going to kill whoever brought you to the hospital._

_Would you be happy if I did that?_

_Would you only love me if I killed them?_

_Sugar, can you tell me who stole you from me?_

~~~

Hide opened the door to (Y/N)’s room at the hospital.

The hospital had called him.

Hide thanked himself that he had put himself as (Y/N)’s emergency contact. He glanced at the people in the room. He knew Amon and Akira but not the one that made his home on the bed with (Y/N).

Hide frowned.

He worked on memorizing the faces of the other people so he could dispose of them later. Hide was smart and brought (Y/N) his favorite flowers. He placed the flowers on the bedside table. He looked at (Y/N) softly.

_(Y/N), I told you it was dangerous._

_At this right, I will have to start locking you in our bedroom until you understand that going outside is dangerous._

_When you learn that, then, maybe, I'll let you out around the house._

_I have to (Y/N) proof the house._

_I know you are clumsy._

_I can’t have you getting hurt in our home._

He leaned over and kissed (Y/N)’s forehead. He could feel the others glares. Hide watched as the white haired kid tightened his grip on (Y/N). Hide frowned before turning his attention back to (Y/N). 

_Why do you keep getting hurt?_

_The person who brought you here._

_Was he the one who did it?_

_If so, tell me who it is._

~~~

Sen quietly opened the door to (Y/N)’s room. She had used her connections to find (Y/N). She looked at the others and gave a smile. No need to reveal that she was there for Romeo. Sen held up one of her books with her signature on it. She went and placed it by the flowers. Sen looked at the boy in the bed.

_How do you feel?_

_You must have been so scared without me there to protect you._

_Have your wounds been fixed properly?_

_I know that humans fuck up everything._

_When this is over, let us go out to dinner._

_I will treat you so well._

_Maybe you will feel better when this is all over._

_I am curious about who rescued you, Romeo._

_Did the person do this to you?_

_Did they try to take you away from me?_

_WHO?_

_Please, tell who._

_Please, I am begging you._

_Tell me who hurt you._

~~~

Touka paced in her room.

_The Doves took (Y/N)._

_He could be getting tortured right now._

_I haven’t seen him in days._

_I miss him._

_I can’t breath._

_I miss him._

_I need him._

_I should have gone with him._

_I should have been with him._

_(Y/N) is in danger because I failed to protect him._

_I should have been there!_

Touka gripped her hair.

She tugged at it.

_(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!_

Touka panted. Her eyes snapped to (Y/N)’s jacket. She grabbed it and smelled it.

_It smells like (Y/N)!_

_I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I NEED HIM!_

Touka sank to the ground. Her nose buried in the jacket. She had one thing on her mind.

(Y/N).

~~~

Nishiki stood in the hospital. He looked over (Y/N)’s medical chart. Good thing he was a medical student. No one expected a thing when he took the human’s chart. He couldn’t risk going to sunshine’s room. 

There were two CCG guards outside of the room at all times.

He glanced over sunshine’s injuries on the chart. He decided.

_This will be the last time you step outside for a while. It is much safer inside of our home. If you are lonely, I can get you some plants and maybe a kitten to help with the loneliness. No kids though, I don’t want to share you with anything else._

Nishiki put down (Y/N)’s chart. He needed a coffee. He could feel that familiar itch crawling up his spine. If he didn’t leave now, he was going to get caught. \Nishiki looked towards Sunshine’s room one last time. He turned and left.

_... I need Sunshine._

~~~

Uta looked in the mirror. He could see the bags under his eyes.

_Baby, where are you?_

Uta ran his hands in his hair.

It was killing him. 

He needed (Y/N). He couldn’t finish any of the masks that needed to be done. He just needed to see his baby first. 

Uta licked his lips. He wanted to kiss (Y/N) again.

_Baby, where are you?_

_Why aren’t you home yet?_

_Do I need to lock you up?_

_Then you can’t leave my side._

_Why did you leave me?_

_Baby._

Uta threw a punch and shattered his mirror.

“Fuck”

He needed (Y/N).

_Where are you?_

~~~

Yomo sniffed at the handkerchief with (Y/N)’s blood on it.

(Y/N)’s scent had worn off over time.

Yomo needed a new one. Yomo looked at some of the clothing of (Y/N) he had stolen.

Everything no longer held (Y/N)’s scent.

It was driving him crazy.

After the failed rescue attempt, he had been searching for his angel.

It was useless though.

He couldn’t find his angel. He was going insane.

_Angel, where are you?_

_I miss you._

_I want to smell you again._

_I want to taste you again._

_I want to feel your skin against mine._

_Angel, where are you? Where are you?_

_Angel…_

Yomo desperately sniffed (Y/N)’s clothes. He wanted something. Anything that smelled like his angel.

“Angel”, he whined.

~~~

Itori sat in her bar. She looked over the pictures of (Y/N). 

Their sex tape sat off to the side. 

Itori knew that (Y/N) would love the tape when the human watched it with her. 

Itori took a sip of her drink. 

_Handsome. Where are you?_

_I am so hungry for you._

_Will you let me have a taste this time?_

_I want to taste you._

Itori licked her lips. She looked over the newest picture of (Y/N). 

It was right before handsome was kidnapped. 

She needed more pictures. 

_Where are you?_

_I want more of everything from you._

_Where are you?_

_Where are you, beautiful?_

~~~

Shuu sat at the table while eating. He missed his princess. 

_Where was he?_

_(Y/N) has been gone far too long._

Shuu took a bite of his food. He made a face of disgust. His food tasted so bland without (Y/N) by his side. 

_Princess, where are you?_

_I have prepared you a room in the mansion._

_You can have all the clothes and food you want here._

_All you have to do is ask._

_Anything you want, princess. I’ll get it for you._

_But first, you have to tell me where you are?_

_You aren’t by my side, so where are you?_

_I miss you._

_So tell me, where are you?_

~~~

(Y/N) slowly opened his eyes. He groaned. 

“What happened?”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

**Type:** Manipulative, Isolating

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Why Did You Do That To Me?

 **Nickname:** Beloved

 **Reason:** Akira is very formal when it comes to (Y/N). She feels like (Y/N) loves her even though (Y/N) spends his time with other people. She calls (Y/N) beloved because she knows that (Y/N) loves her.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	26. I'll Never Leave You, Kiss Me

(Y/N) quietly eat his food. He held no memory for the past 24 hours… or so he told the people in the room when they asked. To be frank, he could remember but it is all blurry. It made his head hurt thinking about it. 

“Are you still hungry, sugar?”

Juuzou broke him out of his thoughts. 

(Y/N) looked at him then around the room.

Everyone was still there.

(Y/N) flushed. He had forgotten about everyone.

“Sugar?”

(Y/N) shook his head no. (Y/N) smiled softly and rubbed Juuzou’s hair.

“Does your throat hurt, (Y/N)”, Hide asked.

(Y/N) look towards him. He nodded softly.

Juuzou frowned. He tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s legs. 

Hide handed (Y/N) a glass of water.

(Y/N) drank it slowly.

“If-If you don’t mind, would you all be willing to tell me why everyone came”, (Y/N) asked slowly.

His throat hurt. He touched it. 

Akira was the first to speak up.

“I came because the CCG wanted a statement about your ghoul attack but as it stands, you have no memory of what happened”, she particilly spoke the truth.

Akira really wanted to see (Y/N). She licked her lips as she glanced over (Y/N)’s body.

“The CGG also wants to put a protection detail on you”, Akira finished.

(Y/N) scratched his throat. If he had a protection detail, he couldn’t go back to Anteiku.

“No”

Akira sat up higher.

“No”, Akira asked.

“I don’t want a protective detail.”

“Mr. (Y/N), you have been attacked multiple times, I would highly recommend a protection detail. It is with your safety in mind that the CCG is offering this”, Akira tried to pursue.

(Y/N) smiled. 

“I am not worried. Amon and Juuzou will protect me”, (Y/N) said happily.

Juuzou had a widening smile on his face. He reached up and held sugar’s face. He kissed (Y/N). Juuzou was yanked away by Amon.

Amon tossed Juuzou to the floor.

“Amon”, (Y/N) snipped at him 

“You didn’t give consent”, Amon agured.

_Really? The consent card?_

(Y/N) shook his head. He shot Amon a look of disappointment. 

“Juuzou, are you okay”, (Y/N) asked.

Juuzou sat up. He faked some tears.

“Sugar, that hurt”, Juuzou cried.

(Y/N) shot Amon a look.

Amon glared at Juuzou.

“Come here”, (Y/N) offered.

Juuzou shot up. He climbed into bed with sugar. He laid his head in (Y/N)’s lap.

(Y/N) rubbed Juuzou’s hair gently. He shot a glare to Amon. He turned his attention to Akira.

“Thank you, but no thank you. I will not be needing a protection detail”, (Y/N) said.

Akira stood up. She bowed deeply.

“Please, I ask you to rethink your decision”, Akira asked.

“I am sorry but I can not do that”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) turned towards Amon.

“Amon, if you don’t mind, would you please tell me why you came to visit me”, he asked.

(Y/N) was giving him a second chance.

Amon stood up straighter. He would take this chance.

“I am your husband. It is my job to protect you”, Amon said.

The word husband did not go unnoticed.

(Y/N) let out a deep breath.

“Amon, we will talk about this later”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) looked off to the side. He didn’t want Amon to call him husband. They weren’t married.

“(Y/N)”, Amon started.

“Please”, (Y/N) asked. 

Amon nodded.

“Very well”, Amon said.

(Y/N) shook his head. (Y/N) looked towards Juuzou.

“Are you feeling better”, he asked.

Juuzou nodded slowly.

(Y/N) smiled.

“Why did you come and see me? I am sure you are busy”, (Y/N) asked.

“Because I was so lonely without you”, Juuzou said muffled.

He buried his face in (Y/N)’s legs.

(Y/N) smiled softly. His face was starting to hurt.

“It's okay. I will never leave you.”

Hide took his chance and jumped in.

“(Y/N), how do you feel”, he asked.

“I feel fine, How are you”, (Y/N) asked.

“I am better now that you are awake. I missed you”, Hide said as he brushed some hair out of (Y/N)’s face.

(Y/N) smiled. He unknowingly leaned into his touch.

It made Hide so happy.

“If you need anything, please tell me”, Hide asked.

“I would like to go home”, (Y/N) said.

Hide smiled.

“Let's go home”, Hide said.

“Oh, I thought you and Amon were married,”Akira cut in.

(Y/N) looked at her.

“We aren’t married at all”, (Y/N) said.

“A divorce then?”, Akira asked.

“Amon and I have never been married”, (Y/N) explained.

“That's enough, Akira”, Amon bit out.

“No. Please keep going, Akira”, (Y/N) said as he glared at Amon.

“It is on file with the CCG. Amon and your wedding license. Dated a year ago.”, she spoke.

(Y/N) sat up.

“I didn’t even know him a year ago”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) looked at Amon. He gripped Hide’s hand.

“Amon, what is she talking about”, (Y/N) asked.

“Your memory is foggy. You said so yourself”, Amon offered. 

(Y/N) looked at him.

“Please leave, Amon.”

“(Y/N)...”

“He said leave”, Hide broke in.

Hide placed himself in front of (Y/N).

Amon took a deep breath before bowing. He turned to leave. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath before he turned his attention back to the group as a whole. (Y/N) noticed that he had missed his favorite author in the background.

“Ms. Sen, what do I owe the pleasure”, (Y/N) smiled.

Sen perked up. She moved closer to the bed. She held up her new unreleased book.

“This is my new book. It hasn’t been published yet. I thought I would bring a copy to my biggest fan”, Sen said.

(Y/N) blushed.

“Thank you”

Sen smiled brightly. She handed (Y/N) the book.

(Y/N) opened the book.

_To My Romeo,_

_I love you._

_Get better soon_

_Love Your Juliet._

(Y/N) blushed redder. He snapped the book closed before anyone could see what was written.

Sen smiled at (Y/N). She loved (Y/N)’s face. 

“Thank you everyone for coming to see me”, (Y/N) said.

He gave the room a smile. 

“Thank you so much”

~~~

(Y/N) bowed to the hospital staff. 

Amon was waiting for him.

(Y/N) glanced at the darkening sky.

“Where are we going again?”, (Y/N) asked.

Amon wrapped his arm around his husband.

“To dinner. I figured you were hungry. We can talk there”, Amon offered.

He began to walk (Y/N) down the street.

“Amon, why did you fake a marriage license”, (Y/N) asked.

Amon looked away.

“You are being hunted”, He said.

(Y/N) looked at him.

“Hunted?”

“Eyepatch is looking for you. If we are married, it is easier to keep you safe”

He started to pull away from Amon.

“I never said I wanted your help”

Amon pulled his husband close.

“I want a divorce”

Amon stopped, causing (Y/N) to stop.

“You will never leave me. You will spend the rest of your days as my husband.”

“Amon, you don’t own me.”

Amon nodded. He picked (Y/N) up.

“If that is how you want to be, then you will not be leaving the house.”

“Amon!”

(Y/N) began to hit Amon to the best of his ability. 

A quick hit from Akira’s quiquine got Amon’s attention.

“That's no way to treat your husband”, Akira started.

Amon frowned.

“This has nothing to do with you, Akira”, Amon started.

“Akira!”

(Y/N) held out his arm towards her. He had tears in his eyes. 

“Amon, I want Akira. If you are really my husband, you will give her to me”, (Y/N) cried. 

He wanted to get away from Amon. Akira was strong. Akira could save him.

Akira smirked.

Amon frowned. He wanted (Y/N) to himself. He placed (Y/N) down. He gripped (Y/N)’s arm. 

“You will stay by my side and behave on our way home. Akira, you may come”, Amon warned.

(Y/N) nodded. 

Akira smiled and joined (Y/N)’s other side. 

Amon tugged (Y/N) as they set off. 

~~~

Akira closed the door behind Amon. They had gone to her apartment because it was closer. She locked the door. 

(Y/N) looked at the locks on the door. They made noise so it would be hard to escape.

Amon shifted and held (Y/N) tighter. 

(Y/N) glanced down at the ground to see a cat. He didn’t think that Akira was a cat person.

“Come on. Let's take (Y/N) to the bedroom. It's late.”, Akira spoke.

(Y/N) breath hitched.

Amon nodded. He tightened his grip on (Y/N). 

“Hey Amon”, (Y/N) said softly.

Amon started towards his husband.

“You will be staying in there while Akira and I discuss some topics over you”

(Y/N) froze.

“Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone what happened. I swear.”, (Y/N) begged. 

“Akira take (Y/N) to the bedroom”

Akira nodded. She gripped (Y/N)’s arm and pulled him to her bedroom. She sat him down on the bed before kissing him. 

“I love you. Be a good boy and stay in the bedroom for me”

She kissed him again before leaving. She shut the door and put a chair there to keep (Y/N) from leaving. 

(Y/N) shot up from the bed and struggled with the door. Damn, he was trapped.

He looked around the room. He noticed a door leading to the balcony. 

The door was unlocked. 

(Y/N) stepped outside. He was on the second floor. Only the second floor. He could jump. Though, he would probably break something. But he would get away from the other two. 

(Y/N) hesitated. He could make it.

So he jumped.

~~~

“Amon, we have much to discuss”, Akira said.

Amon nodded. 

“(Y/N) is mine. We are married”, Amon started.

Akira ignored him.

“You have a long list of accompaniments. It would be embarrassing if someone found out that you were a pevy investigator obsessed with (Y/N) (L/N). Or if someone found out that you were abusing (Y/N). What would everyone say? You would never see him again.”, Akira mocked.

“(Y/N) has nothing to do with you. He willingly signed those papers”, Amon answered.

“Let's make a deal. We share him. With the both of us, you would be safe and would never leave the house without someone with him. Besides, you saw how desperately he wanted me over you. Don’t you want to be a good husband and give (Y/N) everything he wants”, Akira teased.

Amon thought about it. Two people are better than one. And if Akira stepped out of line, he would kill her.

Amon nodded.

“Okay. Let's protect (Y/N)” 

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	27. Abscond

(Y/N) landed on the ground. He tumbled and fell. He scraped up his arms and face. His ankle set a sharp pain up (Y/N). He bit his lip to keep his noise quiet. He forced himself up. He winced as his ankle protested. 

It didn’t matter. 

He didn’t have a choice. He needed to get to Anteiku. He couldn’t run. Damn.

(Y/N) took a deep breath. He could make it to Anteiku.

(Y/N) took a step. He had to make it to Anteiku.

(Y/N) started slowly. He could do it. He could make it too Anteiku.

He panted. Anteiku here he comes.

~~~

Akira moved the chair guarding the door. 

Amon placed a plate of food on the table for (Y/N).

Akira unlocked the door and opened it.

“(Y/N), dinner is ready for you”, Akira sang.

She was greeted with silence. 

“(Y/N)?”

Akira started to look around. She looked under the bed, in the closet, on the balcony, but she could not find (Y/N). She knew that Amon hadn’t done anything because Amon was with her the whole time. 

Her eyes went to the balcony.

There is no way. (Y/N) wouldn’t jump that far. He would get hurt or worse die. 

Akira went over to the balcony. She looked over it. There was no sign of (Y/N). But she knew this was the only way to leave the room. Damn.

She turned back and left the room. She was greeted by Amon.

“Where’s (Y/N)”

“He jumped off the balcony. We need to find him”

“My husband would not jump off the balcony. He loves me”

“Well he did. We need to find him before he gets hurt even more. Or worse, he dies”,

Amon nodded. He was out the door in a flash.

Akira struggled to catch up.

They had a (Y/N) to find.

~~~

(Y/N) barely made it to Anteiku. He was heaving. 

“(Y/N)?”

(Y/N) looked up.

“Koma?”

Koma stood in front of the human.

“Thank god”

(Y/N)’s eyes fell shut as he collapsed into Koma’s arms.

“Wow”

Koma quickly got the unconscious human. He looked around to make sure no one was there. When the coast was clear, he carried (Y/N) inside. Koma shook his head.

“What am I going to do with you?”

~~~

Koma placed a cup of coffee beside (Y/N). 

The human rolled over in his sleep.

Koma slid his mask over his face. 

“I’ll be back (Y/N). Stay here”

“Going so soon?”

Koma lifted his head.

Yoshimura stood at the door.

“There is something I have to do”

Yoshimura nodded.

“Burn those papers. Free (Y/N). He is very important to me”

Koma nodded.

“Yes, sir”

~~~ 

(Y/N) opened his eyes to a dark room. He sat up. His eyes trailed to the side to see the cup of coffee. He picked the cup and swallowed some. He coughed. The coffee was cold. (Y/N) looked around. He was in Anteiku. He slowly stood up and made his way to the clock. 

_2:18 a.m._

_Damn..._

(Y/N) shook his head. He could feel a headache coming on. He turned to head back towards the couch when the door opened. (Y/N) flinched at the light that entered the room. It wasn’t helping with his headache.

Touka stood in the door, breathing heavily. She couldn’t believe that (Y/N) was here. She thought that she was going insane (she was) when she caught (Y/N)’s scent.

(Y/N) glanced over the blood on Touka.

“Are you okay, Touka”

Touka didn’t say anything as she launched herself at (Y/N). She took both of them to the floor.

(Y/N) yelped as he landed on his butt.

“(Y/N), where have you been? Hinami came back alone and told me you were kidnapped. I was worried. Beyond worried. I have been out ever since looking for you. I was so worried. How could you be kidnapped? I should have gone with you. So many people got in my way while I was looking for you. I am going insane. I couldn’t find you.”, Touka rambled.

Slowly, it dawned on (Y/N). 

The blood wasn’t Toukas.

“Touka, what have you done”

Touka pulled away and looked (Y/N) in the eye.

“I killed anyone who got in my way of finding you” 

~~~

The door to Anteiku opened. 

“Welcome!”

Nishiki pulled away from the kiss. 

“Oh. Great, it’s you”, Nishiki said. 

Nishiki placed himself in front of (Y/N). 

Shuu stepped through the door.Shuu smelled the air. 

“The lingering and illustrious scent of (Y/N), mixed with the inviting aroma of coffee, has kindled my appetite! The allure of such a decadent prize is calling me to conquer it for myself. This must be El Dorado” Shuu exclaimed. 

(Y/N) shook his head before getting up from his stool. 

The ghouls looked at Shuu blankly. 

Shuu brushed his hair. 

“May I speak to Yoshimura”, he asked. 

Shuu eyes moved to (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), come with us”, Shuu spoke. 

Shuu didn’t leave room for argument. 

(Y/N) stood a bit taller. He nodded. He knew that this wasn’t going to end well. 

Nishiki leaned down and kissed sunshine. 

Shuu glared at him. 

_How dare he taint, princess?! How dare he?! Doesn’t that bastard know that (Y/N) is his? Hadn’t he learned that from the last time?_

(Y/N) pulled away. He wasn’t in the mood for any form of affection. He was still sore from Touka. 

“Nishiki. Not in public.”

Nishiki smirked. It fell though as (Y/N) took Shuu’s arm and led him to Yoshimura. 

Shuu shot him a smirk before turning his attention to (Y/N). 

~~~

(Y/N) took a sip of coffee as the other two talked . He wasn’t sure as to why he was there. The other two were talking about ghoul related problems. 

“Are you sure about this”

(Y/N) attention back to the conversation. He had drifted off and not paid enough attention to the conservation in front of him.

“Yes, sir. In fact, it appears that he’s committed numerous acts of cannibalism. It’s even worse when I found out he was doing it in the name of (Y/N). I fear that Kaneki is going to come after (Y/N). ”, Shuu said. 

He placed his hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath. 

This wasn’t good. 

“Do you think he’s trying to become a Kakuja?” Yoshimura asked. 

“Serial cannibalism would lead to such a transformation. He doesn’t realize what he has done. He’s dragging (Y/N) through this. That being said, I have prepared a room on my mansion for (Y/N) to stay in for his safety.” Shuu started. 

He moved his hand up (Y/N)s thigh. 

“He’s changing his flavor even as we speak!”, Shuu finished. 

Maybe he could have both Kaneki and Princess. He knows that (Y/N) likes Kaneki so it would be easier to keep (Y/N) with him. 

“If I may ask. I’d like for you to continue gathering information and reporting back to me. For (Y/N)s safety. However; (Y/N) would be safer with us ghouls at Antieku” 

Shuu shot up from the couch. He bite back a frown. 

“Ah! Why, of course, it would be my utmost pleasure, monsieur! I had planned to do so before I walked in. But you knew that.My offer stills stands for (Y/N). Call me princess” 

Shuu bowed. He leaned down and kissed (Y/N). 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. 

“Princess. I’ll see you soon. Stay safe”. 

Shuu strutted out the door. 

(Y/N) slowly stood up. 

“Please sit back down (Y/N).”, Yoshimura asked as he stood up. 

Yoshimura went over to the door. 

“There is something we need to discussion”

He locked it. 

(Y/N) slowly sat back down. 

Yoshimura sat back down in front of the human.He handed the human a box. 

(Y/N) took it and slowly opened it. 

“A key?”

Yoshimura nodded. 

“It is a key to a safe house I have prepared. I want you to have it. Right now, things are heating up. You could easily get caught in the crossfire. Tell no one about this key. Promise me that. This is the one place that you can tell no one about. The ghouls you have met hurt you someday” Yoshimura spoke. 

“They wouldn’t hurt me”. 

“Love is a dangerous disease, (Y/N). You need to be careful”, Yoshimura stated.

(Y/N) looked at him.

His eyes were opened.

She can tell he wasn’t playing around.

“Why are you doing this for me?”

Yoshimura looked her dead in the eyes.

“Let me tell you a story”

(Y/N) leaned back on the couch while bracing for this story. 

“Once there was a human. This human was a male who captured the hearts of many- both ghouls and humans alike. He attracted humans and ghouls like moths to a flame. It is a pity that this will be the downfall of the human. Such a pitiful existence. It makes me wonder if the human knows at all”

Yoshimura walked over to the window. His hands behind his back. 

“The human made a home amongst the ghouls. It was his first tragedy. The closer the man came to the ghouls, the more their desire grew. This desire grew and grew and grew. It grew until it became a twisted, sick obsession. The boy was locked into the ghoul world unable to leave. The worst of it was that the human had no idea what was going on. He was trapped in his own world. For the ghouls however, they realized how much competition they had between each other. It made their love for the human boy twist even darker. It became a constant fight for the human’s heart - no matter what the ghouls had to do. It even drove one to cannibalism. It is funny how easily love can become this sick and twisted thing.”

Yoshimura turned towards (Y/N). 

“Each ghoul had their own role to play in getting the human boy to themselves. They were willing to do anything for him. Anything. The first ghoul was a binge eater. This binge eater wanted nothing more than to fill her darling with love. The binge eaters' love of this human led the ghoul to her death. Then came Eyepatch, he did everything he could to stay with this human boy. No matter what the cost. It drove him mad with cannibalism. The second ghoul to fall for the human boy was the human boy’s junior, the Rabbit. This ghoul can not function without the human girl by her side. She was killing herself without the human near her. This ghoul can only function when the human boy is with her. Isn’t that such a pitiful way to live? Behind Rabbit, came a medical student ghoul. This ghoul took a bite out of the human. A bite that would mark the human forever. The human didn’t know that because of this, a sick obsession wiggled its way into the medical students' minds. The human girl went on to meet a ghoul named Raven. The Raven loved to devour the human body, yet he did not eat this single human boy. He became so wrapped up in the human all because this human showed him kindness. He just wanted this human’s everything. Then came No Face. He loved the way the human boy felt against his skin. It was absolutely addicting. He loved the taste of the human’s lips a little too much. The Gourmet came next. He took his precious human boy and showed him the sadistic fun that ghouls call killing. He forced the human boy to watch as his friend fought for his life. It made the Gourmet crave the human boy’s hatred. The informant took a liking to the human boy as well. She was absolutely stunned by the human boy’s beauty. She used every source she had to find more and more about the human. Her love held no privacy. She stalked and took from the human at any chance she had. It's that crazy, (Y/N)? The worst of it is told by the ghouls being in the human boy’s life. Terrifying isn't?”, Yoshimura asked.

(Y/N) nodded. He gripped the key tight. He could tell that Yoshimura wasn’t anywhere close to finishing. 

Yoshimura started again as he turned back to the window. 

“The human was oblivious to it all. Just like most humans would be. He was too wrapped up in his own little world to notice. So, the human boy went and made friends with a male human. This human male fell so deep in his love for him that he would do anything for this boy. He followed the human around everywhere. He did everything he could to make this human happy. However, as time went on, this human male realized that his beloved boy was friends with ghouls. He got worried about how much time she spent with the ghouls. One night, the human boy was kidnapped by some ghouls. The male human’s mind broke. He no longer had his boy by his side. His boy was gone. Because of his relentless stalking, he easily found the boy. So he went after him. He found out that his boy had escaped from the ghouls. When he did, he set his plan in motion. He knocked the boy out and took the boy to their shared home. He lied and told his boy that he found him. He wanted to be his boy’s prince charming. And that foolish human believed every bit of it. The friend of the foolish human was thrilled - so thrilled that he made a mistake. He let the human boy go outside. He sent his boy back into the den of wolves. His beloved boy made new friends. Stronger friends.That human boy’s life is a tragedy in the making”

Yoshimura looked out the window at the darkening sky. He knew that his words had started to sink into (Y/N). He started again.

“The new friends were Doves. The human boy’s Doves were a threat to his ghoul friends so he did everything he could to keep them separate. He did this to the point of breaking and no one was there to pick up the pieces. It was hard but worth it all. Just like the ghouls and the humans, the Doves fell, one by one, in love with the human boy. It spread like wildfire. Untamable and uncontrollable.The love destroyed the Doves around their human boy. They loved their humans so much.”

(Y/N) stood up and walked over to Yoshimura. He placed a hand on the ghoul’s arm as he looked at him.

“The first one the human boy made contact with was a man. He came to love the human boy and gave him the nickname husband. He loved the human boy so much that he was already married to the human boy, even if he didn’t know this. He tricked the human boy into signing a marriage license. Shortly thereafter, the human met a white haired Dove. He had red stitches all over his body. He couldn’t bear to be away from the human boy. The human boy was his everything. He had killed for the human boy before and he would do it again. The human boy actively pushed the white haired Dove away from the ghouls friends he had. When the human boy was attacked by twin ghouls, he woke up with a blonde female Dove by his side. This was their first meeting, but the human boy had already enticed the Dove. And it became a rapid obsession. The female Dove fell so hard and so fast. It was amazing that the human boy had not been taken and locked away from this cruel, cruel world. But of course, the human boy remained oblivious to it all. Without a doubt more Doves will fall for him.”

He paused so (Y/N) could take in more of his words. He could smell the faint scent of blood from where the key broke the human’s skin.

“We can stop”, he offered.

“No. Keep going”, (Y/N) said quietly, as he gripped Yoshimura tighter.

Yoshimura nodded.

“The human boy went on to attract ghouls that belong to a ghoul organization. Their love was the sickest kind. It was full of desperation and fear. They wanted to own the human. They craved this human. They focused purely on the breakable human boy. It would be fun to break this human. Ghouls love breaking things. It became a game to the ghouls. Who would have the human boy first? Who would have his love? Who would keep him? Who would break him first?”

Yoshimura pulled (Y/N) to the couch. He sat (Y/N) down.

“The first act in this game of love came in the form of a ghoul named Jason. This ghoul relentlessly stalked this human boy. He even took the human boy’s clothes from his home. He even held the human boy captive. He went and used his knife on this human. He wanted the human boy’s breakable love. He was killed because of his obsession with the human boy. A ghoul called Eto found the human girl next. They had met before at a book signing. Eto loved the fact that the human boy read her books. Eto was in love. So much that she would do anything for the human. ANYTHING. She would kill, eat, torture all for this human boy. The human boy went on to meet the Black Rabbit, brother to Rabbit. He loved this breakable human. He knew he had to protect the human boy even after he tried to kill said human boy. He had to protect his human boy. (Y/N), did you know ghouls have a very sharp sense of smell? Now the ghoul isn’t a ghoul that the human has met before. This ghoul had only smelt the human boy. But it was enough, he was already so deep that not even his obsession with Fei and Fan could stop him. He had found a piece of clothing with the human boy’s smell. He has it with him now. Through it all, the boy was still oblivious. It is a tragedy.”

Yoshimura finished his story. He sat across from (Y/N). 

“That boy... what happens to him”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

A single tear escaped his eye. He felt sick.

“Do you know what the word abscond means”

(Y/N) shook his head 

“It means to secretly depart and hide oneself”, Yoshimura spoke. 

(Y/N) slowly stood up. He wiped his tear away.

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

Yoshimura stood up and handed the human an envelope. 

“Disappear”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	28. One Day You’ll Realize How Much I Cared About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a lot of mature reads ahead. Black mail, and coercion. Not for the faint of heart.

(Y/N) bowed.

“Thank you”.

He turned and fled. He didn’t bother to say goodbye to the others. He was on the road in not time.

“Hey, little brother. Long time no see”

“Takizawa”

“Now, now little brother. You know better than that.”

“Seidou, what do you want”

Seidou grinned.

“Let's have lunch”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in front of Seidou. He watched as the waitress put the food in front of them.

“Seidou, what do you want? Don't you have better things to do then bug me. We are not little kids any more.”

“Is it so bad that I came to see my little brother. Even after he got married without my permission”

“I didn’t get married.”

(Y/N) rubbed his forehead. He had to do something about that license. 

Seidou smirked.

“Don’t worry, I will handle disposing of that license. Devil Ape already took care of it on the public view. I will handle the CCG”, Seidou said.

“What do you want”, (Y/N) asked.

“Come now, can’t I do something nice for my little brother”, Seidou teased.

“You have never done anything willingly for me. Just because our parents like you doesn’t mean I do”, (Y/N) spoke.

“Oh, you caught me. It has been a while since we have had a night together”, Seidou started. 

(Y/N) sat up straighter. 

“I can’t Seidou”

Seidou hummed.

“You need to let me finish little brother. I noticed some unsavory people around you. I want you to move in with me. Permanently. You and I both know that you are already dependent on me. Why not move in with me? I will increase your allowance.”, Seidou finished.

(Y/N) played with the food in front of him. He felt sick. 

“Can I think about it”, (Y/N) asked.

He glanced up at Seidou. 

Seidou frowned. 

“You can, but remember just because you changed your last name to (L/N) doesn’t mean you can run from me”, Seidou said.

“Itadakimasu”

~~~

“I thought dinner was all that we were doing.”

Seidou wrapped his arm around (Y/N). He tightened his grip.

(Y/N) winced and tried to remove Seidou’s arm.

“I want you to see your new home”

“You said that I could have some time to think”

“I lied” 

With ease, Seidou pulled (Y/N) to his apartment. His nails broke (Y/N)’s skin. 

“Please, Seidou. Let go you are hurting me”, (Y/N) begged. 

(Y/N) struggled against Seidou. 

Seidou released (Y/N) when they made it into the apartment. He locked the door.

A small dog greeted (Y/N).

(Y/N) panted. 

“I have a first aid kit in the bedroom. You know where it is at.”

(Y/N) glared at him.

“Let me leave, Seidou. I don’t want to be here. I don’t belong here. The past is the past. I swore to you that I wouldn’t tell anyone. I still won’t still anyone. Just do make me repeat it”, (Y/N) begged.

His breathing became labored.

Seidou smiled. 

“You used to love it when we had playtime”

“No. That wasn’t play time”

Seidou frowned.

“One day you’ll realize how much I cared about you. How much I still care about me”

“You don’t care about me. You just wanted a warm body in bed with you. Find someone else”

“Now, now, little brother. You are the only warm body I want.”

Seidou took a step to (Y/N).

(Y/N) took a step back.

Seidou took a step.

(Y/N) took a step back.

Eventually, (Y/N) hit the wall of Seidou’s apartment. 

Seidou cornered his little brother. His arms caged (Y/N).

(Y/N)’s breath hitched. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

Seidou licked his little brother’s neck.

“The only warm body I want is you”

Seidou moved a hand under (Y/N)’s shirt. He moved his hand up to (Y/N)’s chest. His knee slotted itself in between (Y/N)’s legs. 

(Y/N) winced. The hand was cold and Seidou was pressing a little too hard.

“I love you so much, little brother. You will never escape me. Nothing can save you . Not ghoul nor man” 

Seidou kissed (Y/N)’s neck. He left bruises on the delicate skin. 

“Please stop”, (Y/N) whimpered.

He weakly pushed at Seidou’s chest.

Seidou chuckled. 

“If you want me to keep that ghoul coffee shop a secret. You will do as I say”

(Y/N) froze. Tears filled his eyes.

“And I say you are going to stay tonight. And be my warm body.”

Seidou reached down and undid his own belt.

“Be a good little brother and get on your knees like the old times. I am sure you remember how I like it”. 

Tears dripped from (Y/N)’s eyes as he sank down onto his knees. He looked up at Seidou.

“Please”, he begged once more.

“Don’t keep me waiting, little brother”

~~~

(Y/N) rubbed his throat as he sat on Seidou’s bed. He knew that the night was over yet. He drank the dark tea his brother gave him. It helped with his throat.

Seidou walked into the room. 

“Shower is ready. Lets go, little brother”

“I can shower on my own”

“Be a good little brother and shower with me. Don’t tell me you have forgotten already. How many times was your back against the shower wall with your legs around my waist. How many times did our parents almost catch you being slammed against the shower wall over and over again. Don’t you remember how your legs would give out and I, your big brother, would take you back to bed to have a repeat of what happened in the shower.”

(Y/N) looked away.

“You want to keep your ghoul friends safe don’t you?”

(Y/N) took a deep breath. There was no getting out of this.

“Strip”

(Y/N) looked at him. He slowly removed his clothes as Seidou watched in with hawk eyes. 

“Good little brother. Go get to the shower before I punish you for letting a ghoul take of you”

(Y/N) slowly walked to the shower. He yelped when Seidou slapped his ass. He then hurried to the shower. 

~~~

(Y/N) gripped Seidou’s shoulders as his big brother slammed into him. His legs tightened around Seidou. It hurt. He tried to get Seidou to stretch him but Seidou said that he didn’t need it. (Y/N) was sure he was bleeding. 

Seidou groaned as he bucked his hips. He had missed the feeling of him inside of (Y/N). He was never going to let his little brother go. Never. He loved this feeling. He almost missed his parents. Almost. He liked the face (Y/N) made when their parents came home early while they shared a shower. He liked how red (Y/N)’s face would get and how he would put his hand over his mouth to stop the noises from escaping. He, himself, liked how tight (Y/N) would get when someone came close to catching them. Seidou almost regrets killing his parents. Almost. They were in his way. (Y/N) was his. Not theirs. 

(Y/N) gasped as Seidou sped up. His back was starting to hurt. He gripped Seidou’s shoulders tighter. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to escape Seidou once and for all. That's why he left. Now, it seems he would never be able to escape his big brother. 

Seidou groaned. He slammed into (Y/N) harder. He pressed harder into (Y/N). His little brother felt so good. He had missed this deeply. 

(Y/N) laid in bed with his hand over his eyes. He wanted this to be over.

Seidou was moving his hips slowly.

“I am surprised that your legs didn’t give out after the shower. That was one of my favorite things to do to you. Looks like I will have to try harder next time.”

Seidou started to move faster. He gripped (Y/N)’s hips.

“Little brother, remove your hand. I want to see your face”

(Y/N) made no move to remove his hand.

Seidou frowned. 

“Remove your hand now or I will tie you up and leave you here.”

(Y/N) removed his hand. His head tilted towards the camera off to the side. A tear fell out of his eye. That was all he could give. He had no more tears left. Seidou took that from him. He felt cold and so numb. He wanted it to be over with. He wanted it to be over with. Make it stop. He couldn't feel it. But he wanted it to stop. He was so tired. So sick of this. Make it stop. He can't fell it. Make it stop. He didn’t even feel Seidou anymore. 

Seidou smirked. He reached down and gripped (Y/N)’s face. He turned his little brother to face him. He leaned down to kiss his little brother. Oh, how he missed (Y/N). He missed everything. He was never going to lose his little brother again. Never.

“I love you, little brother.” 

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

**Type:** Violent, Obsessive, Isolating, Manipulative

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** One Day You'll Realize How Much I Cared About You

 **Nickname:** Little Brother

 **Reason:** Seidou is the older brother of (Y/N). He may appear sweet to everyone else, but he was (Y/N)'s biggest bully. But, it was all in the name of love. He loves his brother to death.


	29. Are We Friends?

(Y/N) slowly got off the bed. He put on his clothes as quietly as he could. He knew that Seidou was a heavy sleeper, but he still didn’t want to wake his big brother up. He grabbed the envelope and key. He was lucky that Seidou hadn’t thrown it away. 

He took a few steps towards the door of the bedroom when Seidou turned over. (Y/N) froze. It was several minutes before he started towards the door again. It was just his brother turning in his sleep. He slowly tipped toed towards the door. He slid past the door and closed it as quietly as he could. The door squeaked.

Seidou turned over and mumbled “(Y/N)”

(Y/N) froze. He watched Seidou through the crack in the door. He slowly backed away and turned away. He quickly dashed to the front door. He tried to unlock the door. The smell of freedom so close. He did it. He was free. He finally got the door unlocked. He stepped outside. He was free. 

(Y/N) took a step when a bag went over his head. Hands clapped down on his body. (Y/N) struggled to get free. 

“Hold him. Someone knock him out”

(Y/N) struggled but did not scream. He couldn’t risk Seidou finding out that he had escaped. 

Something hard hit (Y/N)’s head. Blood dripped down the side of the human’s head. Black dots filled his vision.

_What was going on?_

~~~

Kanae von Rosewald stood over the human boy sleeping in Lord Tsukiyama’s bed. He frowned. He hated this human with all his heart. Why did Lord Tsukiyama need this trash? He should be the only one Lord Tsukiyama needed.

“Kanae, the others told me that you had a surprise waiting for me.”, Tsukiyama’s voice rang out. 

The door to the bedroom opened. 

Tsukiyama strolled in with his usual flair. His breath hitched as he saw (Y/N) laying on his bed. It was like a dream come true. His eyes trailed to the bandage around his princess’ head. He frowned.

“Kanae”, Tsukiyama said with a slight edge.

The other ghoul tensed up. 

“Why is princess hurt”

“Well...well… he resisted when we brought him here so he was hit over the head”

Tsukiyama glared down at the low level ghoul.

“If princess doesn’t remember me, I’ll kill you”

Tsukiyama’s kagune wrapped around his arm.

“Shuu…?”

Tsukiyama’s head snapped to the sound of his name.

(Y/N) held his head as he sat up. His head was killing him. What happened?

Tsukiyama glared at Kanae.

“Leave”, he snapped.

Kanae scampered out of the room. 

(Y/N) flinched. He pulled the covers off of him. He placed his feet on the ground. He slowly stood up. Unfortunately, his legs failed him. 

Tsukiyama’s kagune wrapped around his princess to keep him from falling. 

(Y/N) gripped the kagune. It was warm.

“Shuu, you said you wanted me to leave”, (Y/N) said. 

His brian was fuzzy. His brain hurt. 

Tsukiyama moved closer to his princess. He helped the human back onto the bed. 

(Y/N) held onto Tsukiyama.

“Shuu…”

Tsukiyama covered (Y/N) with the comforter.

“Go back to bed princess. Your head will stop hurting when you wake up. You will feel a lot better.”

Tsukiyama moved away from the bed. He turned off the bedside lamp. 

“Sleep well Princess”, He whispered. 

He turned to walk to the door. He stopped when he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down at (Y/N).

“Princess?”

“Please stay with me, Shuu. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Tsukiyama could hear his heart break.

“I will never leave you princess. I promise.”

(Y/N) rolled over to give Tsukiyama some room. 

Tsukiyama slid off his pants and jacket. He slid into bed and wrapped his arm around his princess.

“Thank you”

“Sleep well, princess.” 

~~~

Seidou stared at the blinking red dot on his phone. The tracking device he made his little brother swallow was worth it.

“Tsukiyama. I would have never guessed.”

Seidou slipped his phone into his pocket. He straightened his tie as he made his way to the CCG. He had Amon to trick and divorce (Y/N). Easy as cake.

He hummed a soft familiar tune. 

_Little brother, Seidou comes. Can you run?_

~~~ 

Tsukiyama played with (Y/N)’s hair. He watched as his princess slept peacefully. He was angrier than before. He could smell another man on (Y/N)’s skin. He could see the bruises on (Y/N)’s skin. He was furious. He would find whoever did this to him and gut them. This person didn’t even deserve to be eaten by the lowest of ghouls. He would kill them.

(Y/N) stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision of blurry. His memories where blurry.

_“Little brother...”_

(Y/N) shoot up. He backed away from Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama frowned. He didn’t like (Y/N) looking at him with wild scared eyes. He made him feel like (Y/N) didn’t love him. But that's insane, (Y/N) loves him… right?

(Y/N) struggled to get himself under control. He tilted his head back.

“Who is Seidou, Princess”

(Y/N) snapped his heads towards Tsukiyama. 

“What?”

“You called out Seidou when you backed away from me”

Tears formed in (Y/N)’s eyes. He hadn’t realized that he had said his big brother’s name.

“Are we friends?” 

“Princess?”

“Are we friends, Shuu?”

Tsukiyama opened his arms. He smiled at (Y/N).

“Yes, we are friends”

(Y/N) practically tossed himself into Tsukiyama’s arms. 

“Please”, (Y/N) begged.

“Please what princess”

“Don’t leave me alone, Shuu. We are friends. Don’t leave me”, (Y/N) begged.

Tsukiyama held onto (Y/N). He rubbed the humans back as the human cried into his arms.

_Friends? Well, he could work with that. The best lovers start as friends after all._

“I will never leave you (Y/N). I promise you that” 

~~~

Kaneki drank his coffee as he looked out over the 20th ward. He couldn’t find (Y/N). His eyes darted all over the city. He needed (Y/N). 

_Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)?_ _Where is (Y/N)?Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)?_ _Where is (Y/N)?Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)?_

Drool dripped from his mouth. He wanted to taste (Y/N). (Y/N) smelt so good the last time he saw honey. Would (Y/N) willingly let him have a taste like honey did with Nishiki? Or would honey put up a fight and have to be put in his place. Would (Y/N) let him have a taste.

Kaneki wiped the drool from his chin. More drool fell.

_I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste.I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste.I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste.I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste. I want a taste._

Kaneki couldn't stop himself. He wanted a taste. 

He was too weak the last time he saw (Y/N). He was stronger now. Better now. He could do anything to make honey happy. Anything. He would kill anyone. He would show (Y/N) that he was strong enough to do that. 

Kaneki turned. He needed (Y/N). He gripped his head as his kagune started to fight him.

_(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N)._

More drool spilled from Kaneki’s lips. He tossed his head back and screamed.

_(Y/N)!_

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	30. Drapetomania

(Y/N) sat down at the Tsukiyama’s desk. He was waiting for the ghoul. (Y/N) looked around before taking out the letter. He slowly opened it.

_Dear my lovely child,_

_Before we begin, I have another word for you. It's Drapetomania. Its is best define as an overwhelming urge to run away. I believe this should be familiar to you._

_It has been so long since I saw you face to face. I remember the first time I saw you. You where in the house crying. Your birth parents had been murdered my ghouls that where poaching in my territory. I am sorry that I was unable to save them and save you from the life you lived after their deaths. I wished more than anything to raise you as my own, but alas, you are human and I a ghoul. Please do not hate me for that._

_I am sorry that you landed with the Takizawas. I am sorry for giving you that life. If I had known that their son was going to do to you, I would have no left you on their doorstep. I spent years watching you. I am sure you now know that it was me that left you those gifts. The bandages, the food, the birth control… I am sorry that I didn’t do more. Please do not hate me for putting you there._

_By now, I have spoken to you at Antieku. You now know about the ghouls, humans, and Doves that want you. I am sorry that this is happening to you. Don’t worry. I have a plan for you. I have already given the key. This key is to a safe house. It is on the outskirts of the 20th Ward. The address is 1220 XXXXX. Please do not tell anyone of this location. It is yours. It is a place for you to stay safe. Your stalkers are more than likely following. Go during the day. Ghouls are excellent hunters at night. Take the XXX Train to XXX Train then take XXX train to the final stop. You will need to go down XXXX Street and into the alley way. I have attached the map to the tunnels so that you may safely get to the house. Memorize this map then burn it._

_Please remember to be safe. Only you know the location of this place. Don’t trust anyone._

_Diseapper,_

_Yoshimura_

(Y/N) placed the letter away as the door opened.

“Princess, lets have some fun”

~~~

Tsukiyama tied (Y/N)’s shoes. He had dressed (Y/N) in a fine suit. Tsukiyama stood up. He took out his wallet and handed (Y/N) a card.

“What is this”

“My debit card. Spend as much as you want today. It's all on me”

(Y/N) tried to hand him back the card. 

“I couldn’t do that.”

Tsukiyama pushed the card back into (Y/N)’s hand.

“I love you so please keep it.”

(Y/N) blushed and looked away. He held to card close.

“Thank you”.

“Princess, for you, I would do anything.”

Tsukiyama held out his arm for (Y/N) to take.

(Y/N) hesitantly took it. He wasn’t used to being spoiled. 

“Let's have a fun day today.”

~~~

Tsukiyama held (Y/N)’s hand as they window shopped. He was wondering why (Y/N) hadn’t bought anything yet. 

“Thank you, Shuu”

Tsukiyama raised an eyebrow. 

“For today. It was nice spending time with you.”

(Y/N) leaned his head against Tsukiyama’s arms. 

Tsukiyama blushed. He turned his head away. (Y/N) was just too cute.

(Y/N) let go of Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama’s head shot towards (Y/N). 

(Y/N) had stopped to look at a puppy in a window shop. His eyes lit up. 

“Puppy!”, (Y/N) practically squealed. 

Tsukiyama frowned. Stupid dog. How dare it get in the way of him and (Y/N).

“Look, Shuu. His collar is purple. It reminds me of you.”

Tsukiyama went over to (Y/N). He wrapped his arms around (Y/N). 

“Do you want it, Princess”

Tsukiyama felt like gagging.

“I am not allowed to have animals in my apartment. Hide doesn’t like animals too”

Tsukiyama almost gagged at his next words. 

“The mutt can stay at my house”

(Y/N) shook his head. He didn’t want to bother Tsukiyama

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to bother you with a pet”

He hugged Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama looked at the dog as his arms wrapped around (Y/N). He would come back later and get it for (Y/N). That way (Y/N) would have something to entertain him when they lived together. 

“So you are the mouth watering smell.”

Tsukiyama ripped around. He was greeted by a white haired ghoul with a red mask. He pushed (Y/N) behind him as his kagune formed. 

“Who the hell are you?”

“The ghoul who wants a taste of that human.”

Tsukiyama growled. 

“Stay back, princess. This is about to get ugly.”

(Y/N) took a few steps back.

The two ghouls lunged at one another. 

The red masked ghoul ripped through Tsukiyama’s suit. 

Tsukiyama barely managed to cut the red masked ghoul.

The red masked ghoul swung at (Y/N).

“Princess!”

Tsukiyama jumped in front of his princess.

“Shuu!”

Blood splattered onto (Y/N). He screamed. 

(Y/N) backed away from the Shuu.

“Shuu…?”

Shuu didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. His mouth had been mutilated. 

The white haired ghoul walked towards (Y/N). 

“Don’t be afraid of me, my human. I am not going to hurt you”

(Y/N) would have believed the ghoul if he hadn't plunged his kagune into Tsukiyama at the same time he said that.

More blood splattered on (Y/N).

(Y/N) ran. 

~~~

(Y/N) didn’t get far. He guessed that he had only made it a few blocks before he was pulled to a roof of a building.

The ghouls kagune was wrapped tightly around (Y/N). It dangled the human over the edge of the roof. 

“Just hurry up and kill me already. Stop playing with me. I know you are going to eat me.”, (Y/N) shouted.

He wanted this torture over with. If the ghoul was going to eat him, he didn’t want to be alive.=

Tatara frowned and carefully placed (Y/N) on the roof.

“My human, why would you like that I would eat you”, Tatara asked.

“Because that is what ghouls like to do to me”

Tatara tilted his head. 

“I’ll kill them if they touch you.”

“You’ll end up eating me”

“I will not eat you, my human”

“How can I trust what you are saying.”

“I killed that other ghoul, didn’t I? The one with the purple hair. He was going to eat you. I could see it in the way he looked at you.”

“Shuu… would not eat me. He loves me”

“Are you sure?”

“What?”

“Because I will bring you his heart if he loves you”

Tatara lifted his head and sniffed the air.

“It's time to go, my human. Unfortunately, Eyepatch is waiting for you”

_Kaneki?_

~~~

Tatara placed (Y/N) down on the bridge in front of Kaneki. His kagune tightened around (Y/N). The ghoul didn’t want to leave (Y/N) by himself. Especially not with another ghoul. 

Kaneki frowned at the ghoul. He was touching honey. How dare he.

(Y/N)’s breath hitched. He didn’t know if it was because of Tatara’s kagune or if it was because he was seeing Kaneki for the first time in a while. 

“Release him. Or I’ll kill you”, Kaneki threatened. 

Tatara slowly released (Y/N), but he didn’t leave his human.

Kaneki’s kagune shot out.

(Y/N) flinched as the kagune barely missed him.

The kagune hit Tatara and tossed him aside. It retracted back to Kaneki.

Kaneki stood there as he watched (Y/N).

(Y/N) took a step. He took another one. Then he was sprinting. He buried his head in Kaneki's chest and wrapped his arms around the ghoul. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes. 

Kaneki pulled (Y/N)’s head away. He leaned down and kissed the human. (Y/N) tasted like honey. So sweet. So edible. And Kaneki was starving. 

(Y/N) kissed back. He missed Kaneki. He wanted this to last forever.

“Kaneki, (Y/N)”

The two separated. They turned to see Touka standing there.

“I just finished speaking with Yoshimura”, Kaneki started. 

Kaneki slowly let go of (Y/N) when he didn’t want too.

“He told me to come back to Anteiku.”, he finished.

“Are you?”, Touka asked.

“I haven’t decided. AIl I want to do is keep (Y/N) safe. I have lost people I have cared about. I don’t want to lose him too.”, Kaneki spoke.

He cracked his knuckle. 

(Y/N) placed a hand on Kaneki’s arm.

The ghoul shook the hand off.

“I have to do what I can to get stronger.”

Kaneki looked at Touka.

“That’s why you joined Aogiri. Because of (Y/N)”, Touka said.

“The reason you joined Aogiri, was me?”, (Y/N) asked.

The human couldn’t believe it. 

“They tortured you. They tortured me. Ayato tried to drown me and let's not forget Yamori and his knife. But you still joined them because of me?”

(Y/N) could feel his anger rising. He moved in front of Kaneki. He threw a punch at the ghoul. It was clumsy and Kaneki easily stopped it. 

Tears streamed down (Y/N)’s face. 

“If that's the case, you can stay there and never come back” 

Kaneki’s eyes widened. He wasn’t able to stop the second punch. He stumbled back. 

“Why? Why?”, (Y/N) cried. 

“Why did you end up like this, Kaneki?”, (Y/N) cried as he gently put Kaneki’s chest. 

Touka looked down. 

“I wish I could tell you”

“I hate you, Kaneki. I hate you so much”

"I love you honey"

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

**Type:** Semi-Isolating, Submissive

**Status:** Alive

**First** **Meeting** **:** Drapetomania

**Nickname:** My human

**Reason:** (Y/N) is his human. He can’t get enough of him and it's driving him insane. He calls (Y/N) my human because (Y/N) is his human and he loves (Y/N) even more than anyone else.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	31. You Make Me Feel So Weak

“Why did I do that?”

“Do what, dear”

Touka leaned back in her chair as she looked at (Y/N).

“I socked him in the face and called him names. All I did was make it harder for him to come back.”, (Y/N) groaned out. 

(Y/N) stood up. 

Touka started to follow suit. 

“I am going out. You keep studying so we can go to school together”

(Y/N) rubbed Touka’s hair as he left. 

“I promise I will come back”

Touka grabbed his hand. 

(Y/N) halted.

“I love you”

“Please don’t”

  
  


~~~

(Y/N) hummed as he walked down the street. He had gone to a bookstore to get a new book. Reading always calmed him down. 

“Sugar!”

(Y/N) turned around. He was greeted with Juuzou burying his face in his chest. (Y/N) rubbed Juuzou’s hair gently before looking up at Shinohara.

“Hello, Mr. Shinohara”. (Y/N) greeted.

The older man smiled at him. 

“We are on our way to the coffee shop called Anteiku. Would you like to join us”, Shinohara asked.

(Y/N) felt his eyes widen. He cursed herself and forced himself to take on a neutral face. 

Juuzou pulled away and looked at his sugar. He had missed him deeply. 

“Why did you become so tense? Do you not like me anymore”, Juuzou pouted.

(Y/N) took a deep breath. He hadn't even realized that he had tensed up. He forced himself to relax. This wasn’t good.

(Y/N) took a step away from Juuzou.

Juuzou followed and tightened his grip on the human. 

(Y/N) flinched.

“No, of course not. I still like you. I was just wondering if I would be intruding on you two if I went with you. I would hate to intrude and be rude.”, (Y/N) tried to explain.

Juuzou lit up like a firework. He looked so happy. He buried his face in (Y/N)’s chest. He rubbed his face against (Y/N).

“It's okay, Mr. (Y/N). You won’t be intruding. Please come with us, I insist. I will even pay for your coffee. Consider it a “how are you doing”. I know the dirovce was rough. Amon has been distraught by it.”, Shinohara tried to convince the girl.

(Y/N) looked at him before slowly nodding. He had always had trouble with saying no. He was glad that big bro- no- Seidou had taken care of the marriage like he said he would. Wait- he just agreed to go to Anteiku. Damn. 

~~~

(Y/N) was dragged along to Antieku. 

Shinohara opened the door for them.

(Y/N) was distracted by Juuzou.

Juuzou loved it when (Y/N) had all of his attention on him. He absolutely loved it. (Y/N) loved him. (Y/N) loved him. 

(Y/N)’s head shot up when he heard the familiar sound of coffee cups breaking. He didn’t recognize this ghoul. Damn, he was in danger. 

“(Y/N)”, the unfamiliar ghoul said.

“Hello,” (Y/N) started.

(Y/N)’s eyes flickered to Kaya. 

The ghoul’s eyes narrowed. 

“Please have a seat anywhere”, Kaya started.

“Thank you. Is it possible to speak to the manager of this place”, Shinohara asked.

Kaya smiled and nodded. Her eyes darted towards (Y/N) before returning to the ghouls. 

“Yes. Please give me a few seconds to retrieve him for you”, Kaya said before disappearing.

Shinohara gestured the two towards a table.

(Y/N) smiled. He could tell that it was strained. This wasn’t going to be good. 

Juuzou insisted that his sugar have the seat beside him.

(Y/N) sat down beside the white haired boy. (Y/N) rubbed his throat. He felt sick.

It was not long before Yoshimura placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

(Y/N) swallowed before looking up at the ghoul.

“Thank you”

Yoshimura straightened up before looking at the others.

“I heard that you were looking for me”, Yoshimura asked.

“Yes, I wanted to ask you about one of your workers, Ken Kaneki”, Shinohara asked.

(Y/N) gripped the coffee cup before slowly bringing it to his lips.

“What about him, sir”, Yoshimura asked.

“We were wondering what he had been up to over these past couple of months”, Shinohara asked.

(Y/N) took a slow sip of coffee.

Yoshimura appeared to think for a moment.

“I do not know however; I do know that he had an organ transplant so I assumed his disappearance was due to his health”, Yoshimura explained.

Shinohara nodded in understanding. The Dove took a sip of coffee.

“This is good coffee. Excuse me if I am wrong but have we met before”, Shinohara asked Yoshimura.

Juuzou handed (Y/N) some of his sandwich. 

(Y/N) took a bite and swallowed. It felt like a rock going down his throat.

Yoshimura looked down at him.

“Guess not. Sorry, you seem so familiar. Are you sure we haven’t met before”, Shinohara asked.

Yoshimura leaned back a little.

“Well, I am not sure. Perhaps you’ve seen me around town?”, the ghoul asked.

Shinohara stood up. Juuzou followed suit.

“Forget it, I am probably just tired”, the Dove commented.

He reached into his suit for his wallet.

“Thank you for your time you’ve been a great help”

He placed some money on the table.

(Y/N) rubbed his mouth as he stood up. 

“Let's get you home, Ms. (Y/N)”, Shinohara said as he stood up.

(Y/N) slowly nodded. This wasn’t good. 

Juuzou skipped over to (Y/N). He took (Y/N)’s hand. He kissed it.

“Let's go see (Y/N)’s house”, the white hair boy exclaimed.

“I will come again”, Shinohara stated.

He helped guide (Y/N) out of the shop.

(Y/N) shot Yoshimura a weak look before the door shut.

~~~

“I can get home on my own”, (Y/N) said to Shinohara.

“NonsenseI will bring you home myself”, Shinohara said.

(Y/N) shook his head.

“It’s fine really. My home is a mess because of the divorce ”, (Y/N) spoke as he tried to stand taller. 

Shinohara thought for a moment.

“If you insist, please call me if you need assistance.”

(Y/N) nodded. He bowed before leaving.

Shinohara watched him walk off.

“Juuzou, follow him”

~~~

(Y/N) stood in line at the check out when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around. He tensed and turned his head. 

Nishiki stared down at the human. He leaned down and kissed him.

(Y/N) gently kissed back.

Nishiki’s eyes flickered over to (Y/N)’s items.

“Taser and a knife? You have me to protect you”

(Y/N) slowly nodded.

“I know but you are not always around ”

Nishiki slowly nodded.

“I am scared. Everything keeps changing. Kaneki’s gone. People are not speaking to me any more. Hide doesn’t say anything. He just looks at me like I am a failure. It’s getting harder to know who to trust. I am scared, Nishiki”

Nishiki kissed his sunshine’s forehead. 

_I’ll protect you. I am the only one who can._

“Come home with me. It's been awhile since we have stayed together”.

Nishiki tightened his grip on the human. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath. He gripped Nishiki’s arms in order to breathe. 

_Yoshimura was right, I have to hide._

“I can come over”, (Y/N) said.

Nishiki barely released sunshine. He did it long enough to pay for the items.

“I could have paid”, (Y/N) said as Nishiki ushered him out of the store.

He sniffed the air before frowning. Something was off. 

“Let's go home”

~~~

Juuzou bit his nails as he watched the two from the crowd. This was killing him.

_How dare that bastard kiss sugar?! Sugar was his. Only his._

Juuzou drew blood. He watched the blood drip down from his finger. It should be that orange haired bastard’s blood.

Sugar was his. His.

Juuzou rocked on his heels as he muttered.

“How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he?How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he?”

People started to steer away from the Dove. But, he didn’t care. He wanted to sink his Jason into that bastard's body.

~~~

Nishiki ran his hands over (Y/N)’s body. He slowly worked out the kinks in (Y/N)’s body. It had been what seems like forever since he had been able to touch (Y/N)’s skin. 

(Y/N) laid on the bed with his head in his arms. He shivered. Nishiki felt so warm, and yet so cold.

Nishiki ran his hands down (Y/N)’s side. 

“I love you” 

The ghoul kissed (Y/N)’s back. (Y/N) felt so good. He missed this. He wanted to stay like this.

“You make me feel so weak”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	32. No More Tears Left To Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want me to list the yandere type of each ghoul/person in the profiles? 

Yoshimura poured coffee for Koma and Kaya. He placed the cups of coffee in front of the two ghouls.

“There you go. Now, drink up.”

“I have been looking forward to this”, Koma said as he picked up the cup.

Kaya copied him.

“Me, too. Thank you.”

They took a sip. 

Yoshimura walked over to the window.

“It won’t be the same without that human around”

“Like it or not, you are stuck with him whether you like it or not until the bitter end”, Koma spoke.

“I hope it's the former and not the latter”, Kaya added.

_(Y/N). It's unfortunate, but in the end, I could not protect you. I leave you in Koma and Kaya’s care._

~~~

The CCG surrounded Anteiku.

The Devil Ape and The Black Dog walked down the stairs.

The CCG soldiers backed away.

“What the hell? Where's the owl?”

“Aren’t the black dog and devil ape sworn enemies?”

“Are they it?”

“Don’t you know that apes and dogs travel in packs?”, Devil ape spoke.

From above the rest of the devil apes and black dogs appeared.

“Welcome to Anteiku. Care for a drink?” The black dog spoke.

~~~

(Y/N) looked around Hide’s and his apartment. He placed the letter down on the table. He was going to miss this place. He placed down the marigold. It was Hide’s favorite. 

“I am sorry, Hide. But it is time for me to go. Please forgive me, my old friend”

(Y/N) smelled the air. He smiled softly. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

“I am sorry”

He turned and headed to the door. He looked back one more time. 

“I am going to miss everything we had”

He turned back to the door and stepped out into the world.

He walked away, this time without looking back. 

~~~

(Y/N) stood there in the center of a busy intersection. He watched as the screen go by. He gripped the letters for his friends at Anteiku. He couldn’t believe it. 

He only could hear figments of what the reporter was saying. 

“Coffee shop…”

(Y/N) turned around.

“Police force attack”

He started running.

“Ghoul attack”

_Everyone…_

_Please stay safe…_

_Please…_

_I am coming…._

~~~

Kaneki stood on top of a building while staring down at the Doves and ghouls fighting. He could smell (Y/N). He was hungry. 

Nishiki walked over to the white haired ghoul. 

“Would it kill ya to crack a smile now and then?”, Nishiki asked.

Kaneki turned around to face him. 

“What are you doing here?”, Kaneki asked.

“Heh. Catchin’ up with an old.”

The two ghouls moved to sit down together.

“I got a message from Yomo. He took Touka and Hinami someplace safe. They are out of harm's way. But, (Y/N) is missing. He can’t find him”, Nishiki spoke.

Kaneki sniffed the air. (Y/N) was closer. 

Nishiki took a deep breath. 

“Seems like such an abrupt end, doesn’t it? Things got so relaxed I started taking them for granted. Now it's all gone to hell. And (Y/N) isn’t here to see any of it. I am glad that he isn’t here, but I want to see him again.”Nishiki started.

The orange haired ghoul leaned back.

“Can’t say that I’ll miss the old man’s coddling. The Codger’d probably wipe your ass, if you let him. Koma and Kaya were just as annoying. There was just something about them that struck a nerve, you know? I know that (Y/N) will miss them”, Nishiki finished.

Kaneki glanced at the other ghoul.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do next?”, Kaneki asked.

“Me? Finding (Y/N) and getting the hell out of Dodge, for starters. Sure, I could charge right into that flock of Doves, but that’d mean (Y/N) would die without me. So… I am going to find (Y/N) and then I am gone”, Nishiki said as he stood up. 

“Nishiki, (Y/N) is mine. I will get him first. Get in my way and I’ll kill you”, Kaneki said.

“I won’t let you do it!”, Tsukiyama spoke from behind them.

“Tsukiyama…”, Kaneki trailed off.

“There’s too many of them out there. They already have (Y/N). And, if I let you go after (Y/N), I would never forgive myself. Princess wouldn’t forgive me…”, Tsukiyama forced out.

Kaneki stood up and faced the purple haired ghoul.

“There is nothing you can do to stop me. I will be the one to have (Y/N)”, Kaneki rebutted.

Tsukiyama snickered.

“Is that so? Very well then. Then you die! Right here! Right now! For (Y/N)!”, Tsukiyama yelled. 

Tsukiyama’s kagune appeared as he jumped towards Kaneki.

The white haired ghoul dodged with ease. 

“You are not leaving me any choice, Kaneki! Even my Tsukiyama family blood couldn’t save me from a force of that size, so how do you expect to fare any better! What else would you have me do? What else? Have you forgotten that you’re Princess and my prey?! I wasted so much time waiting patiently. Now no one can keep me from my feast, got it? Not even you!”, Tsukiyama yelled. 

He kept trying to attack Kaneki while Kaneki continued to dodge him.

“Kankei!”

Kaneki cut the ghoul down.

Nishiki pushed up his glasses. 

Tsukiyama sobbed.

“Have a heart, my sweet Kaneki. I would give anything if you’d only stay. Princess is fond of you. For him, I want you to stay”, the purple hair ghoul sobbed louded.

“You know that I can’t.”, Kaneki spoke.

He bowed.

“I am sorry. I appreciate that you tried to stop me.”

Kaneki picked up his mask.

“But… I have always wanted to help. It's time that I did”

Kaneki slid on his mask. 

“So will you leave me this time?”

The ghouls turned towards the sound.

“Princess"

“Honey”

“Sunshine”

(Y/N) stood there with the letters crumbled in his hand. 

~~~

Touka panted as she ran.

_(Y/N) was in danger._

Touka pushed herself to run faster. She had to get to (Y/N). She couldn’t let the Doves have him. She couldn’t let the ghouls have him. She had to hurried to get to (Y/N). She needed to see if (Y/N) was safe. She had to hurry.

_(Y/N) was in danger._

“I am coming!”

~~~

(Y/N) stood in the ledge of the building. He looked down. He could see Kaya fighting. 

The ghouls looked at the letters he had given them.

“(Y/N)... why are you doing this”, Nishiki asked.

“I thought that I would be able to fall in love. I thought that I was able to trust my friends. But now I know better, I was nothing more than a prize in this sick game you where playing” 

The human turned around to look at them. He had no more tears left to cry.

“None of you truly loved me, did you? I was just a prize to be won”

“That's not true, Princess. I love you very much”

“Oh, please. You just want to eat him. I am the only one that loves Sunshine”, Nishiki shot back, irritated. 

“Honey, I have always loved you, both as a ghoul and a human”

(Y/N) looked at them.

“Then why complete for me like a prize. Do you know how I felt when I found that out? That is not love. You made me an unwilling prize in your game. Why?”

The ghouls look down.

(Y/N) let out a bitter laugh. 

“I hate you so much that I love you”

(Y/N) took a step back off the building. Wind rushed past him. 

“(Y/N)!”

~~~

Kaya looked up and jumped up onto the building, She reached out and caught (Y/N).

“Damn it! Bad timing, (Y/N)”

One of the Doves shot at them. 

Kaya shielded (Y/N) with her body. The ghoul shielded the human all the way to the ground.

“I wish… I’d had a second cup of coffee”, Kaya warned.

She placed (Y/N) down before drawing out her claws. Kaya went after the two Doves.

“Run!”

(Y/N) scrambled to his feet. He ran.

Kaya glanced at him.

_Please stay safe._

~~~

Kaneki landed by Kaya. (Y/N) was gone.

His kagune formed. He used it to bat away the Doves from Kaya. For now, he needed her alive. She knew where (Y/N) was.

Kaya watched.

_I am sorry we ever doubted you._

Kaneki cut down the Doves.

_You sacrificed yourself for (Y/N)._

Kaya closed her eyes.

_I leave him in your care… Kaneki._

“Thank you…”

~~~

“What will we do with you? We had the perfect plan to keep (Y/N) safe, but now, thanks to you, it's ruined.”, Kaya spoke.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be so hard on him. I mean, he did recuse us. He can rescue (Y/N).”, Koma grunted.

He looked over at Kaneki. 

“Hey, Kaneki, you're going back, right?”

Kaneki looked back at them.

The other two ghouls chuckled.

“Save (Y/N)” 

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	33. MONSTER

(Y/N) halted at the top of the stairs. He watched Juuzou run towards the Owl with his quinque. He watched them battle. 

“Hey you.Civilian get out of here”, A random Dove called out.

The owl looked up. Yoshimura felt himself smile softly. 

“(Y/N)...Anteiku”

Shinohara, who was helping Juuzou, looked back to see the human standing there.

“Mr. (Y/N). Run!”, He yelled.

“sugar ! Sugar! Watch me! Watch me kill him”, Juuzou yelled. 

Juuzou slammed his Jason down on the ghoul. He was so excited. (Y/N) was watching him. (Y/N) was there for him. He could feel his blood rushing as he attacked the owl. (Y/N) was here. (Y/N) was watching him. (Y/N) was proud of him. (Y/N) loved him. (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).( Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).

"(Y/N)!", Juuzou yelled as he attacked the Owl. 

Shinohara looked around.

“Somebody get him out of here! The Owl is after him”, Shinohara yelled.

The Doves cornered the Owl. They placed a barrier between the Owl and the human. 

Yoshimura jumped onto the building above. He climbed.

(Y/N) watched him. 

Juuzou quickly followed him.

(Y/N) turned and walked away. He would listen to Yoshimura and head towards Anteiku.

The Doves were too wrapped up to notice him leave anyway.

~~~

Kaneki ran through the Doves. He wiped out anyone who got in his way. Anyone.

He sniffed the air. He wanted (Y/N) back. He needed (Y/N) back. 

He growled.

_(Y/N)..._

~~~

Touka sniffed the air. 

_(Y/N)?_

Touka could smell the human.

_(Y/N)?!_

Touka sniffed around.

_Where are you?_

~~~

Hide took off his helmet. He looked down at it.

_(Y/N)..._

He placed it back on before making his way to Anteiku.

He had a strong feeling that he would see (Y/N) there. He would see Kaneki too. 

Hide took a deep breath.

_I miss you… (Y/N)._

_Please wait for me._

~~~

CCG Radios lit up with static.

“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”

~~~

Akira looked down at her radio in shock. 

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. 

Akira looked around. (Y/N) couldn’t be here. He couldn’t be on this battlefield. What if he got hurt?

Akira gripped the radio tighter. Right now, it was the only thing that could get her to (Y/N). 

“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian.. Repeat requesting update on civilian” 

Akria waited with a bated breath. 

“Request understood. Repeat request understood” 

Akira let go of the breath she was holding.

She would find (Y/N) soon.

Soon…

~~~

“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”

Seidou gripped the radio tightly. He let out a bitter laugh.

That dumb little brother of his is out here. He was going to kill him.

“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian.. Repeat requesting update on civilian” , his radio sounded off.

He frowned.

It was going to be harder now to get his little brother out here without anyone knowing. 

Seidou clicked his tongue before pulling out his phone. He should have checked on his little brother before this battle. Damn, he was a bad big brother. 

Seidou stared down at the blinking light. 

“Anteiku…”

Why go back to the place that started this all? 

Seidou looked around. He had to get out of here, and to his little brother.

~~~

Amon stood looking at Eyepatch when his radio sounded off. 

“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”

Amon frowned.

“You bastard. You brought my husband to this war.”

“(Y/N) was never yours to begin with. She was mine long before all of this started”

Amon’s radio went off.

“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian.. Repeat requesting update on civilian” 

Kaneki cracked his knuckles.

“(Y/N) is mine”

Amon gripped his quinque.

“Over my dead body”

“Then you are dead”

They lunged at each other.

~~~

Arima stared down at the young man in his arms when his radio went off. 

“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”

“Hey, I am (Y/N)”

“Amon’s former husband”

(Y/N) nodded.

“Yes, former husband. Who are you and why did you stop me”

“Arima and there are ghouls around here. You need to get someone safe, bunny”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

“Bunny?” 

Arima let the boy go.

His radio went off again. 

“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian. Repeat requesting update on civilian” 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. Fear went down his spine. He gripped Arima’s arm. 

“Please, you can’t tell them you have me. I can’t go back to Amon. Please” 

Arima held (Y/N)’s face.

“What did he do to you, bunny”

(Y/N) looked down and gave Arima all the answers he needed.

Arima lifted up his radio. 

“No sign of civilian here. Repeat No sign of civilian here” 

He put his radio away.

“Thank you…Arima”

Arima stood up when he heard his name from bunny’s lips. He found himself liking the way the shorter male said his name. He wanted to hear it again. 

(Y/N) took a few steps away from Arima. 

Arima followed. His hand’s staying on (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N)’s face felt soft against his hands. It was another feeling that he was falling for. Was this love at first sight? 

“Arima?”

Arima gently rubbed (Y/N)’s cheeks with his hands. It had to be love at first sight. 

“Why are you out here, bunny”

(Y/N) looked down.

“I am running from… from… from Amon”

(Y/N) closed his eyes as he tensed up.

Arima pulled his hands from (Y/N)’s face. His hatred for Amon was growing. How could someone hurt this poor innocent bunny.

“I can get you out of here, bunny. Just say my name and I will get you out of here.

(Y/N) slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Arima. 

“A- Arima, please help me”

Lips collided with each other.

~~~

(Y/N) stood in just in the cafe. 

A CCG soldier stood there. He reached up.

(Y/N) took a step back - ready to run. 

The soldier removed his helmet and placed it on the table. 

“Hide”

Hide smiled at (Y/N).

“Hello (Y/N). It's been a while. I have missed you.”

(Y/N) took a step before he was running into Hide’s arms.

“I left you a letter”

“I know. I read, but (Y/N), I will never let you go. Even if I have to go to hell and back, I will always stay with you. Because I love you more than everything. I will never let you go. Even if I have to kill Kaneki”

(Y/N) yanked himself away. 

“Kill Kaneki?”

He took a step back. 

“(Y/N), I know that you like those ghouls. Why do you think I do everything I did? The tracking device, the constant stalking, the everything I did was for you. I love you so much. I kill anyone who gets in our way.”

"Tracking device?"

Fear etched over (Y/N)'s body. 

“Hide, you stay away from them. Away from Kaneki. This isn’t the Hide I know”

Hide chuckled. He tilted his head.

“But (Y/N), this is who I am. I am a lovesick fool for you. Every since that first day we met as kids. Do you remember that day? I remember it like yesterday. I play it in my mind everyday. Do you remember it, (Y/N)?” 

(Y/N) shook his head.

“You were being attacked by a dog. I stepped in to help you. I remember turning around and looking at you. You were so beautiful even with tears streaming down your face. I remember my heart running circles. That’s the day I decided that you would be mine and mine alone. I went back, you know, to kill that dog. It made me so anger that stupid dog was still alive after hurting you. I had to kill it. I decided to kill anyone or anything that would hurt. I am surprised you didn’t notice when your bullies disappeared too. I killed them too. I am still mad though that I wasn’t able to kill your parents. Your brother handled that. My camera’s told me so.”

“Cameras?” 

“Yes, I have been watching you for a long time. Killing for a long time for you. I will do anything to make you mine. I will do anything to keep you as mine.”

(Y/N) took another step back and hit the door.

“Monster”

Hide laughed.

“A monster you created, (Y/N)”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

**Type:** Obsessive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** MONSTER

 **Nickname:** Bunny

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is small and innocent like a bunny. He can’t get enough of (Y/N) and everything that he does and is.. He calls (Y/N) bunny because (Y/N) is his very own bunny.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	34. We Were Born To Die

Amon and Kaneki faced each other. Their weapons pushing and defending them.

The two jumped away from each other while panting.

Kaneki’s kagune stopped the debris from falling on the CCG watching the fight.

Amon’s eyes widened. 

_He saved them. Just what is he up too?_

They two stared each other down. 

Amon gripped his quinque tighter.

_All this violence. Is there any reason for it? (Y/N) can be hurt by it. I don’t want my husband to live in this violent world._

“If I had a choice, I would choose not to fight you. But (Y/N) is on the line and I can not lose”, Kaneki spoke. 

Kaneki lunged at Amon. He tossed Amon away. He was one step closer to (Y/N). 

Amon grunted as he forced himself up. He picked up his quinque and held it up. He pressed a button on it and it transformed into a new weapon. He ran towards Kaneki.

Once again, their battle resumed. 

Kaneki screamed as his kagune started to take over him. He gripped his head.

“I thought that you were different from other ghouls. But you’re just another heartless killer after (Y/N), aren’t you?”, Amon yelled.

Kaneki panted as he swayed as little. He used his kagune to block all the attacks Amon sent his way.

Grunts and pants and screams fell from both the human and the ghoul.

Eventually, the two collapsed.

Kaneki was the first to stand up.

“I meant it. I wish we didn’t have to fight each other.”, Kaneki spoke.

Amon struggled to stand.

“Me, too, but this is how it has to be. For (Y/N)’s sake”, Amon replied.

Kaneki removed his mask. 

“So what is your name if you don’t mind me asking”, the ghoul asked.

“Amon. Kotaro Amon.”

The two closed their eyes before attacking each other. 

The two collapsed after their clash. 

Blood leaked out of Amon. 

“(Y/N)... my dear husband… I am sorry”

Amon closed his eyes for one last time.

A picture a smiling (Y/N) greeted him.

_Let's go home, Amon!_

~~~

Seidou stood face to face with Tatara. His weapon was raised high. He was shaking. This can’t be happening. This can’t be. He had to get to (Y/N). He had too.

Tatara retracted his kagune. 

“You’re (Y/N)’s brother, aren’t you”, Tatara asked.

Tears stream down Seidou’s face. He can’t die like this. He can’t. (Y/N) is waiting for him. He doesn't want to die.

Tatara laughed as he walked towards the human. 

Seidou screamed and started to fire at the ghoul walking towards him. He had to live for (Y/N)’s sake. He had too.

Tatara’s hand reached around Seidou’s throat.

Seidou gagged.

“Tell me where to find him, or else.”, Tatara threatened. 

“You won’t find him. I made sure of that”, Seidou yelled.

“Is that right?”

Tatara tossed him into the air. He used his kagune to punch a hole into the human’s stomach.

Blood dripped from the human.

Tatara retracted his kagune as he sniffed the air.

“My human… I am coming."

~~~

The door to Anteiku opened. Kaneki barely made it inside before collapsing. He could smell (Y/N) before darkness overtook him.

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki then at Hide. He threw his body over Kaneki. 

“You can’t kill him. I won’t let you!”

(Y/N) closed his eyes as he shielded Kaneki over his body.

Closing his eyes was a mistake. 

Because if he hadn’t closed his eyes, he would see Hide walking over with a chloroform rag.

Hide gripped the back of (Y/N)’s head and pulled him up. He brought the rag to (Y/N)’s nose.

(Y/N)’s eyes popped open. He struggled but it was no use.

Dark spots dotted his vision.

“Sweet dreams, (Y/N). It will be all over when you wake up again.”

That was the last thing he heard before his world went dark.

~~~

Kaneki opened his eyes and sat up.

“Anteiku?” 

He looked around. He spotted (Y/N) sleeping on the table. He tilted his head when he saw (Y/N)’s hands were tied together. 

“(Y/N)...?”

“Tell you what, making coffee’s a lot harder than it looks”, Hide said as he came around with two coffee cups. 

Kaneki stood up from the floor. 

"Hey. It's been awhile” Hide spoke. 

“Hide”, Kaneki gasped.

He covered his ghoul eye as he whimpered.

“It's okay. I know.”, Hide spoke.

Kaneki gasped. 

“I have always known. I had to know for (Y/N)’s sake”, Hide spoke as he looked over at (Y/N).

Hide placed the coffee down on the table. 

(Y/N) stirred a little before opening his eyes. 

“I am warning you, it might not taste very good.”, Hide warned.

He lifted up the coffee to his lips. 

(Y/N) struggled to get his hands free. He opened his mouth to speak when Hide pushed a clean rag into (Y/N)’s mouth.

Kaneki growled at Hide. 

Hide lowered his cup.

“Yeah, it's pretty nasty. I wouldn’t drink it, if I were you”, Hide warned once more.

(Y/N) struggled even harder. 

Hide slapped (Y/N)’s face. He didn’t want to. But he had to put on a show for Kaneki. He rested his hand on (Y/N)’s throat. 

(Y/N) whimpered.

Kaneki almost lunged at him until he noticed Hide’s hand was on (Y/N)’s throat. He knew that Hide would hurt (Y/N) if necessary. He had to be careful. 

“(Y/N) doesn’t want me to kill you. But I have no choice. You know that right?”, Hide said.

Kaneki growled. He took a step towards (Y/N). He could feel his kagune itching to be let out.

“I am jealous of you, Kaneki. Since the beginning.”, Hide said as he peered down at (Y/N).

(Y/N) tried kicking Hide. 

Hide didn’t budge. He clamped his hand around (Y/N)’s neck. 

Oxygen was cut off for (Y/N). He struggled and what he thought was an eternity later, oxygen started flowing again. 

Kaneki growled louder. He shook his head. He had to control himself. For (Y/N)’s sake. His life was in Hide’s hands.

“I made a mistake and introduced (Y/N) to you. I wouldn’t have if I had known that he liked you more. (Y/N) used to have a crush on you. A big on at that. He came to me when you expressed that you only like girls. That was the first time I slept with him. But it still made me angry that you hurt (Y/N) like that. I was going to kill you, but (Y/N) saved you by coming to me”, Hide started.

He forced himself between (Y/N)’s legs.

Kaneki’s kagune made an appearance. 

“I was so jealous of you. I was jealous every time (Y/N) spoke to you, about you, and just looked your way. And I hated how you looked back at him. I wanted to kill you. I still want to kill you. That's why I joined the CCG. You know, when you first come in, (Y/N) tossed himself over you. He didn’t want me to kill you. But, luckily for me, (Y/N) chose me. He wants to stay with me because if he does, I won’t kill you.”Hide spoke.

He removed the gag.

“Tell him, (Y/N). Tell Kaneki how you feel about me.”

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki with tears in his eyes.

“I - I love Hide. I want to stay with him. Please leave, Kaneki. Leave and stay alive”, (Y/N) begged. 

Kaneki growled.

“(Y/N) close your eyes”, Kaneki warned.

(Y/N) closed them. He could feel warm blood splatter on him. He could feel a heavy weight on him. He didn’t open his eyes.

“Stay here (Y/N)”, Kaneki spoke.

Kaneki used his kagune to pierce through Hide. They may have once been friends, but they would never share (Y/N). He dropped Hide on the ground. He moved over to (Y/N).

"Everything will be okay", Kaneki whispered.

The ghoul removed (Y/N)'s restraints. He rubbed the bruises forming on (Y/N)'s hands. He brought (Y/N)'s hands to his mouth. He kissed them before pressing his face against the soft skin. Kaneki closed his eyes and basked in this rare moment with (Y/N).

"Hide was a monster, (Y/N). Never forget that."

(Y/N) nodded. A tear went down his cheek. Hide was dead. 

How many more would die because of him? How many would suffer because of him?

Kaneki moved up. He licked the tear away. 

"Do not waste any tears on him? He doesn't deserve your tears nor your heart"

Kaneki kissed the human.

"Stay here, I will come back for you"

(Y/N) nodded.

Kaneki stood up and picked up Hide. He glanced at (Y/N) before leaving.

It was quiet until the human heard something break, but he still kept his eyes closed. 

After a few minutes, (Y/N) felt warm. He opened his eyes.

Fire danced around him.

_Is this how I die?_

(Y/N) laughed.

"We Were Born To Die"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~ *DEAD*

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) *~~DEAD ~~*~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~*DEAD*

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	35. Time Passes By

(Y/N) opened his eyes as his alarm clock went off. He slammed his hand down on the clock. He pulled the covers off of him before he rubbed his eyes. He looked over. Once again, he wakes to an empty bed. 

_Damn… another dream about the raid on Anteiku. Its been two - almost three- years since then. He needed to move on. Time Passes By all to quickly_

Two years changed him a lot. He finished school and now works as a therapist/ profiler for the CCG. Man, he never knew that he would work for the people who killed his family. But, finding in plain sight can give him more protection than running. And the CCG was kind enough to give him quinque in the form of a bracelet.

(Y/N) climbed out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom for his shower. He started it before dropping his clothes. He stepped in the warm water. His muscles started to relax. He had a long day ahead of him. 

He stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Two years had done a lot to him. His hair was longer and his eyes were sharper. His skin was tougher. He watched the water drip down his body. He shook his head. 

He opened up the mirror compartment and pulled out his morning supplies. He brushed his teeth and hair before going back to the bed room. He pulled on his suit before putting on his bracelet. He opened up his bedside table drawer. 

(Y/N) paused as he looked at the golden wedding band. He slipped it on to his finger before grabbing his train pass. 

“Time for work (Y/N). This get this over with.”

~~~

“Who knows? Would you care to explain why you neglected to finish off that taxi driver yesterday? Are you beginning to feel sympathetic towards them? I shouldn't be surpri- ah”, Investigator Shimoguchi was cut off.

(Y/N) held his quinque to the investigator’s face.

His hand rested on Haise Sasaki’s shoulder.

Haise frowned when he saw it was the left hand on his shoulder. He hated seeing that stupid ring on (Y/N)’s hand. 

“You couldn’t wait for the therapist before the meeting? How shameful. Remember Shimoguchi, It is Mado’s job to train the squad and mine to make sure it's in top shape. With that said, it is Mado’s and mine’s job to reprimand them. That being said. There was a raid on a ghoul compound last night, we would have never found it if Haise hadn’t let that cab driver go”, (Y/N) finished.

Shimoguchi glared at him.

“Fine. But I find your training to be lacking, Doctor. It concerns me because I am heading the Torso case. Don’t forget you are only here because you spread your legs for Arima.”, Shimoguchi shot back.

(Y/N) stood straighter. 

Haise would have killed Simoguchi if (Y/N) wasn’t touching him 

“Your investigation is moving at a snail’s pace. I assumed you were smart enough to realize that they were throwing you a lifeline”, (Y/N) retorted.

“How dare you insult me!”, Shimoguchi barked out.

“That's enough, Shimoguchi. Respect the Doctor and his husband. They both out rank you”, Hirako ordered.

Shimoguchi looked at him in disbelief.

“Let's get back on topic. Now regarding Torso, I’d like the Shimoguchi and Mado Squads to conduct the investigation as a joint operation. Meanwhile the Hirako Squad will continue our pursuit of Orochi. This concludes our meeting”, Hirako finished. 

~~~

Akira, (Y/N), and Haise walked down the hall together.

Akira stopped causing the other two to follow. She turned and punched Haise in the stomach. 

Haise grunted and collapsed to his feet. He held his stomach.

(Y/N) placed his hand in the half ghoul’s hair. He pulled Haise’s head back to look at Akira.

“You can’t be merciful when you’re fighting. If you are not careful, your kindness will be the death of you. Remember you’re their mentor. They look to you for guidance. Your leniency is starting to influence the Quinxes. Stop protecting the ghouls. Do it again, and you’ll get another Mado Punch to the gut. And I will limit the time you spend with the Doctor.”, Akira went off.

“I’ll keep that in mind”, Haise said as he tried to push his head into the Doctor’s hand. 

“In any case, we’ll catch Torso before Shimoguchi’s squad. And perhaps Orochi. Special Investigator Arima expects a lot from you”, Akira said as she turned around to get walking.

“I won’t let him down”, Haise promised.

(Y/N) watched Akira. 

_This was going to be a long day. Someone has already brought up Kishou again._

(Y/N) sighed before walking on.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me Haise”

~~~

(Y/N) sat down at his desk. He opened up the folder he had created on the Quinx Project.

The Quinx Project. 

It was made with the goal of creating warriors who would surpass Kishou Arima. 

(Y/N) frowned. He really needed to finish this as well as all of the other profiles he needed to do. He glanced at the clock. He had some time before he saw Mutsuki Tooru. That being said. He would start on Mutsuki’s profile first.

He pulled it out. He opened it. 

_Okay. Lets see._

(Y/N) read over the notes he had taken. It appears that Mutsuki still hasn’t activated her kagune yet. Well, he would have to change that. 

(Y/N) read a little more. Scared of blood? Well that's not good. He would have to talk to Mutsuki about that. 

~~~

“Miss Chie Hori. You’re 24?”, Urie Kuki asked.

“”Mm-hm! I take pictures and sell them, then I trade in the information I gather. Pretty smart, huh?”, Chie said as she ate.

“Yeah, I guess. What kind of information fo you have on Torso?”, Urie asked. 

“A pic from the site of one of his predations.”, Chie said as she handed over the picture.

Urie took it and looked at it with Ginshi Shirazu. 

Chie placed her plate on the stack of plates. 

“It's not free though.”, Chie warned.

“How much do you want for it?”, Urie asked. 

“One million”, Chie said.

“What”, Shirazu exclaimed.

“Or… a personal item from (Y/N) Arima”

_The Doctor?_

~~~

Urie and Shirazu stood outside.

“She won’t give us the rest of the information until we deliver her payment.”, Urie spoke.

“Let’s tell the Doctor and ask him for his underwear.”, Shirazu tried.

Urie shook his head. He couldn’t ask that of Sir. 

“No? But why not?”, Shirazu asked. 

Urie sighed.

“Let's put it this way. You’re desperate for money aren’t you, Third Class?”, Urie asked.

“What’s that go to do with it?”, Shizaru asked. 

“I know that the Doctor takes care of me, but if we report to him, he is going to be worried about me and make this mission a squad mission and get involved. We can’t risk getting the doctor involved.”, Urie explained.

Shirazu stood up. He gasped.

“The Doctor could get hurt if we tell him. That means he could die.”, Shirazu spoke worried.

“You’re damn right. The Doctor could die”, Urie said.

The Doctor couldn’t die yet. Urie still needed the Doctor. It was already bad that Sir was married, now he could die if they weren’t careful. This was killing him.

”Haise is a problem”, Shirazu said.

Urie looked at him.

”Haise is sleeping with (Y/N).” 

~~~

(Y/N) stirred the soup. 

“Where are Urie and Shirazu?”, he asked. 

Haise perked up from his spot by (Y/N). Why was (Y/N) asking about them?

“Uh… They went looking for Torso”, Mutsuki answered.

“Act acting on their own again, huh? I’ll have to punish them when they get back. And Mutsuki. If you miss another one of our sessions, I’ll punish you too.”

“Sorry, (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki said as she rubbed the back of her head. 

“What about Saiko? I haven’t seen her since her appointment yesterday”, (Y/N) asked.

“She’s in her room, probably playing some game”, Mutsuki answered. 

“Haise, would you please tell Saiko that dinner’s ready? Mutsuki please get the bowls” (Y/N) asked. 

“Hai”, the two half ghouls said.

Haise went over to the stairs.

“Hey, Saiko! Dinner’s ready!”

“Okay”, Saiko called back down.

Mutsuki sat out the table.

(Y/N) took a seat at the head of the table while Mutsuki and Haise sat on either side of him.

“Thank you for cooking, (Y/N)-sama”

“With pleasure. Dig in.”

“Itadakimasu”

Mutsuki took a bite of food. 

“It's delicious.”, He said.

“I am glad to hear it”, (Y/N) said before taking a bite. 

The door opened.

Urie and Shirazu entered. 

“Welcome back. Dinner’s ready if you--”Haise started. 

“I don’t want any.”, Shirazu said as he brushed Haise off. 

(Y/N) put his utensil down. He stood up. 

“Shirazu, take a plate and eat in your room. It better be clean when I come and collect your plate”. (Y/N) ordered.

Shirazu huffed and went to get a plate. He then marched to his room.

“Urie? Listen, about the investigation…”, Haise tried.

Urie dropped some receipts in Haise’s lap.

“Don’t concern yourself. We are perfectly capable of handling the Torso case. All I need you to do is reimburse those receipts.”, Urie said as he glared at Haise.

“Urie meet me in the home office”, (Y/N) ordered.

“Yes, Sir”, Urie said before bowing. 

He hurried his way to Sir’s home office.

Haise sighed as (Y/N) sat back down.

“They’re going to insist on solo investigations to the bitter end. Okay. Fine. Looks like I need to teach them a lesson and show them Haise Sasaki means business.”, Haise growled.

“Are you okay?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Let’s do it, Mutsuki! We’re gonna find Torso and rein him in! We’ll beat Urie and Shirazu to him! That way we can impress Doctor”, Haise exclaimed.

“Uh. Yes, sir!”, Mutsuki agreed.

Mutsuki really wanted to impress (Y/N)-sama.

(Y/N) smiled at the two. He stood up.

“I’ll be in the home office if you need me”

~~~

(Y/N) held onto the toilet bowl. He coughed up his dinner into the bowl. 

A knock has heard at the door. 

"You okay in there, babe", Shirazu asked outside the door.

(Y/N) took a deep breath.

"I am fine. Just fine"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

**Type:** Submissive, Delusive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** Doctor

 **Reason:** (Y/N) the doctor in charge of the Quinz unit. Haise is very well acquainted with the doctor. He calls (Y/N) doctor as a sign of respect. 

**Name:** [Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

**Type:** Delusive, Obsessive, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** (Y/N)-sama 

**Reason:** (Y/N) was the first person Mutsuki met after becoming a Quinx. He instantly fell in love with the human. He calls (Y/N) “(Y/N)-sama” because he believes (Y/N) to be better than him in every way.

**Name:** [Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

**Type:** Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** Babe

 **Reason:** (Y/N) was the first one to make small talk with him when he first joined the Quinxs. He fell slowly for the doctor. He calls (Y/N) babe because (Y/N) is smoking hot like a babe.

**Name:** [Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

**Type:** Violent, Obsessive, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** Sir

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the only one he will listen to. He worships the ground (Y/N) walks on. He calls (Y/N) Sir because he views it as a way to be respectful while not being cringy.

***See Yandere Profiles for More***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya'll go. Here is the start of Tokyo Ghoul Re!
> 
> Kaneki and Haise are the same person however; they are going to have a different yandere type so I will do two separate profile of the two.
> 
> Also platonic yandere Hinami?


	36. I'm A Disappointment

(Y/N) entered his office. 

Urie rose from his seat.

(Y/N) held up his hand.

“Sit down. We have much to discuss.”, (Y/N) said as he took a seat in his chair.

“Tell me what happened tonight while you were out”, (Y/N) asked.

Urie looked down.

“Nothing happened”, he defended.

“Urie, have you figured out why I placed you has the captain of this team”, (Y/N) asked.

Urie looked up and shook his head.

“No, Sir”

(Y/N) leaned back in his chair. 

“It was because I trusted you.”, (Y/N) said.

He took a deep breath.

“Now, I am beginning to think that my trust was misplaced”, (Y/N) spoke. 

Urie nearly jumped from his seat. 

“No, Sir. Your trust is very well placed”, Urie argued.

“If that is the case, then tell me what happened tonight”

Urie looked down.

“A Chie Hori offered us pictures of Torso and his hunting grounds. However; she wants payment for it.”, Urie said.

“Go on, you are not done yet”, (Y/N) pushed.

“She wants one million or”, Urie trailed off. 

“Go on”, (Y/N) urged.

“Your underwear”

(Y/N) blinked a few times before laughing. 

Urie looked at Sir. Why is Sir laughing?

“Sir?”

“You should have just told me. We will deal with it tomorrow”, (Y/N) said.

He stood up with Urie following him. 

“Go gather up everyone and get them to the living room. Tell them I have an announcement to make.” 

“Yes, Sir”, Urie nodded.

He started to leave.

“Oh and Urie.”

Urie stopped and looked back at (Y/N).

“Thank you for trying to catch Torso, but next time you need to come to me. I am a lot stronger than you think”.

“Yes, Sir”

~~~ 

Urie had down what Sir had asked. He gathered everyone like Sir asked. His mind wandered to what Sir had wanted with all of them, especially with him being the only one Sir trusted. You don’t have to trust someone to sleep with them, do you?

Shirazu frowned. Urie was getting too close to Babe for his liking. He looked down at the empty plate he had brought down. He had eaten like Babe had asked. Maybe now Babe wouldn’t be mad at him any more.

Saiko sat on the couch with her gaming system in hand. She flipped through the different pictures she had gotten of her Player One. It was her favorite prize. When Player One saw her, she would try to sneak a pic or two. Saiko licked her lips. She wanted to see him again and wanted to do so now. 

Mutsuki stood at attention even though he was fidgeting slightly. His nerves were getting to him. What did (Y/N)-sama want? Did he do something wrong and they were all being punished? Was (Y/N)-sama going to finally leave him once and for all? Mutsuki rubbed his fingers. (Y/N)-sama couldn’t leave. He needed the human.

Haise stood in the corner as he watched the others. It wasn’t like the Doctor to call them all here. This was either going to be some really bad news or really good news. Haise shifted a little. His pants were tight. He was about to have his session with a picture of the Doctor when Urie interpreted. That bastard.

(Y/N) walked down the stairs. He glanced at Shirazu’s plate. 

“Thank you for eating, Shirazu”

“Yes, babe”

The others quickly joined a line, side by side. 

“I have three things to talk about. The first one is no more going off on your own for solo missions. If I find out that you went on one without my permission, I will punish you accordingly. Two, dinner. Everyone, you need to eat. I understand lunch and breakfast, but for dinner, we should all eat together”, (Y/N) started.

He took a deep breath.

“Last, but not least, due to your performance in the field, It has been decided that I will be living here until further notice.”, (Y/N) finished.

“What?!”

“Really, (Y/N)-sama? Where will you sleep? All the rooms are taken. You can have mine if you want. I’ll sleep on the floor.”, Mutsuki offered. 

The others shot a glare at her, but Mutsuki didn’t care. He wanted to see (Y/N) in his bed. 

(Y/N) smiled and nodded.

“It's okay. The couch in the home office turns into a futon. I will be sleeping there. The reason being that if you ever need me, I will be closer.”, (Y/N) said.

“Doctor, when do you move in”, Haise asked.

“Tomorrow, so I suggest hiding whatever dirty magazines you have”,(Y/N) spoke. 

He bowed towards the group.

Several of the members took a step back. They didn’t like it when (Y/N) bowed to them. 

“Please take care of me”

“Please you don’t have to bow, Sir”

“Don’t bow. You are player 1”

“(Y/N)-sama, please don’t bow”

“Doctor, Don’t bow. I am not worthy of you bowing.”

(Y/N) rose. 

“I will be back tomorrow. Please don’t worry about me”. 

“I’ll walk you home Sir”, Urie offered. 

(Y/N) shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make it home safe, I promise”. 

He bowed once more. 

“Good night everyone”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in Arima’s lap while he faced the man. He ran his fingers through the silky white hair. 

Arima rested his head on (Y/N)’s shoulder.

“Do you really have to live there?”, the white hair man asked.

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Shimoguchi believes that I can’t handle the squad you made for me. The ghouls you had made for me. He wants to take that from us”, (Y/N) whispered into Arima’s ear.

Arima’s head leaned back. He looked at his husband of a year and a half. To him, this was the best thing to come out of the raid of Anteiku. He rubbed (Y/N)’s sides.

“I’ll kill him”, Arima promised.

(Y/N) gripped Arima’s hair. 

“That is why I am moving in with the Quinx. If people see that I am working and improving the Quinx, it will kill Shimoguchi’s reputation. Then and only, then can you kill him”, (Y/N) offered.

(Y/N) leaned down and kissed him.

Arima eagerly kissed back. He pushed his hands up (Y/N)’s shirt. He rolled them over so (Y/N) was beneath him on the bed. He pulled his bunny’s shirt off. 

(Y/N) flinched and looked away.

Arima kissed the scar on (Y/N)’s neck. 

“You are beautiful, so very beautiful”, Arima whispered.

(Y/N) blushed. He still wasn’t used to the way Arima spoke to him. He wondered if Arima knew that (Y/N) had married him out of safety and not love.

“Spend one more night with me, please”, Arima asked.

(Y/N) nodded. He closed his eyes. 

Arima looked at his husband. He leaned down to undo their pants.

“I love you, my bunny”

~~~

(Y/N) sat his suitcase down on the desk in his house. 

“Urie”, (Y/N) called knowing the ghoul could hear him from anywhere in the house.

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in”

“Sir? You called”, Urie asked.

(Y/N) tossed him a pair of used underwear.

“Give that to Chie, bring me back that information”

Urie blushed and nodded. He bowed before leaving. 

(Y/N) cracked his neck before sitting down at his desk. He was a disappointment to his old life, but... He shook his head. Stop thinking about that life. He pulled out Haise’s folder. He opened it. He stared down at the empty page. He picked up his pen and wrote two words.

_Ken Kaneki._

~~~

Urie locked the door to his room. He buried his face in Sir’s underwear. He moaned. His pants were becoming increasingly tight. Urie hazardly undid his pants. He groaned as his hand wrapped around himself. 

Urie moaned. He moved his hand faster.

_(Y/N)’s scent._

Urie panted. He had dreamed of this moment. He never thought that it would occur. To have Sir’s underwear… It was a dream come too.

Urie’s hips bucked. He had to pull the underwear away so that he wouldn’t drool on it. His voice cracked.

Something warm covered his hand.

 _Sir would be disappointed in him..._

_I'm A Disappointment_

~~~

(Y/N) stared down Donato Porpora in Cochlea. The ghouls file in his hand along with his tablet.

Mutsuki stood behind the doctor.

“Mutsuki, who is standing in front of us”, (Y/N) asked. 

“It's Donato Porpora. Commonly known as the “priest”, he is SS-Rated. If I remember correctly, he’s the one who fed on the orphans in his care”, Mutsuki recited.

“I see you have brought a newcomer with you today, Amon. Well, aren't you a tasty-looking treat. This is the first time I have ever met a Quinx. If I got my hands on you, I’d slice your belly wide open. Then I’d take out all the guts that come spilling out of you and stuff them into my mouth.”. Donato said as he stared at Mutsuki.

Mutsuki took a step back before hiding behind (Y/N).

“But, enough of that. May I ask what brings you here?”, the priest asked.

“First it's Arima, not Amon. Second, I need your help. We are looking for a ghoul called “Torso”. His predation sites are spread out over a wide area. His victims have all been female. As his name implies, he only takes the torsos of his victims.”, (Y/N) explained as he pulled it up on his tablet.

“Fascinating. I can’t help but wonder why his predation sites are so spread out. Perhaps he’s attempting to keep himself from being identified. If so, he’s probably incognito and doing whatever he can to blend in with human society. To cover so much ground, he must be quite familiar with the roads. Like a taxi driver”, Donato offered. 

(Y/N) frowned before turning.

“Urie figured that out.”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

**Type:** Manipulative

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I'm A Disappointment

 **Nickname:** Player One

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is willing to play video games with the ghoul. Saiko loves spending time pressed against (Y/N) whenever they play together. She calls (Y/N) Player One because (Y/N) will always be number one in her eyes.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	37. And I Can't Hide Anymore

Hinami entered the cab. 

“I have a message from Aogiri Tree, Mr. Torso.”, Hinami spoke.

“And what is it?”, Torso asked as he drove.

“You’re eating too much. The Doves have noticed, and they have their eyes on you”, Hinami warned.

“The CCG, huh?”, The Torso questioned. 

“I don’t suppose that you’re familiar with the term “Quinx”, are you?”, Hinami asked. 

“No, why?”, Torso asked.

“You need to be aware of the danger you’re facing. Quinx are humans who’ve been given the powers of ghouls. You should be extra careful”, Hinami said.

She looked out the window.

_I’ll bring you home, (Y/N)._

~~~

“The doctor’s underpants”, Shirazu exclaimed as he watched Chie hold the underwear.

Chie sniffed them.

“Don’t worry, they are clean.”, Shirazu explained.

Urie sat there. The underwear Sir had given him was locked away under his pillow. He would never give away that treasure that Sir, himself, gave to him. 

“I made sure to grab you a pair fresh of the laundry”, Shizaru went on. 

“Thanks! In return, here is this”, Chie said as she handed them a picture.

It was a woman holding out her hand in fear.

“It's a photo that was left near one of the crime scenes. It shows the victim, see? I have got a feeling this Torso guy took it. Hear me out. That film’s special. It comes from overseas and there are only a handful of places you can get it around here. And this is the face of a customer who buys that kind of film in bulk. He’s Karao Saeki. Guess what he does?”

~~~

(Y/N) slid into the taxi. The taxi started off. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath. 

It wasn’t long before the cab rolled to a stop at the red light. 

“Sorry”, Torso said.

He reached back and grabbed (Y/N)’s neck with both hands. 

“Which are you?”, he asked.

(Y/N) used his arms to pry away the hands from his neck. He kicked Torso.

“Idiot! You think you can attack me?”, Torso yelled.

(Y/N) activated his quinque. It formed into a knife. He cut the ghouls eye.

“You’re a Dove!”

Torso tried swinging at (Y/N). His hand went through the knife. He used his other hand to hit (Y/N)’s face.

(Y/N) dropped the knife and it slipped from Torso’s hand. 

Torso started to punch the doctor. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Fight back. You’re too nice for your own good!”, Torso yelled.

He slammed (Y/N) against the seat.

They both panted. 

Lights shown into the cabin of the cab. 

Torso growled. He climbed into the driver's seat and started off. 

A motorcycle started chasing the cab.

He drove until he was cut off by the CCG. 

The motorcycle stopped chasing them. 

Shirazu and Urie sat on the bike while blocking the other exit. 

Torso covered his head with his shirt. He jumped out of the vehicle and started to attack Shirazu and Urie.

Shirazu jumped into the air.

“You are easier to hit when you’re standing still!”, Shirazu said as he shot at Torso.

Torso yelled.

Urie took off his coat as he went after Torso. He used his kagune to cut down Torso. 

Torso dodged barely.

(Y/N) opened the door to the cab. He got out holding his arm. He had to help Urie and Shizaru. He struggled to stand up.

“You see how fast he regenerated?”, Shirazu asked.

“Yes, but we still need to arrest him”, Urie said.

A car came crashing down behind them.

“That's not happening. Sorry Boys”, Orochi said.

(Y/N)’s head went towards the noise. 

_Nishiki?_

(Y/N) forced himself up.

“I have heard about you. You’re called Quinx’s right? You use Kagune’s, don’t you”, Orochi said.

(Y/N) walked between the two Quinxs.

“Sir!”

“Babe”

“The S-Rated Orochi”, (Y/N) spoke.

Orochi stood up straighter when he heard the voice. He sniffed the air. He wouldn’t believe that sunshine was in front of him. He looks so much different now. 

Light caught on (Y/N)'s ring. It drew Orochi's attention. 

_Sunshine's married?_

“They’re willing to do some pretty sickening stuff for power, right Sunshine”, Orochi asked.

Urie and Shirazu looked at each other before looking back at the doctor.

(Y/N) nodded.

_It really is Nishiki. This isn't good. He knows its me. And I Can't Hide Anymore. I have no choice but to hope, that no one else finds out about me._

“They are no better than Aogiri. I am disgusted yet curious. Lets see what you can do!”, Orochi baited.

He jumped towards Urie and hit him. 

Urie barely managed to block it. He was kicked away and hit a building. Blood spewed from his mouth.

“Nice try dove, but you won’t get any mercy from me”, Orochi sneered.

Shirazu shot at Orochi, but the older ghoul easily blocked it. 

“What the hell was that? A popgun?”, Orochi asked.

“It didn’t even scratch him!”, Shirazu exclaimed.

Urie pushed himself off the wall and attacked Orochi. 

The ghoul dodged before kicking Urie away.

“Urie! Shirazu! Retreat!”, (Y/N) called out. 

The two didn’t listen. They continued to attack Orochi. 

The Quinx’s were pushed back.

“I will never retreat,” Urie yelled before taking a bite out of himself. 

“What the hell are you doing”, Shirazu asked. 

“Feeding on my own flesh to activate my kagune”, Urie explained. 

“Disgusting. Time to end this”, Orochi exclaimed.

He raised his kagune to attack the ghouls. 

(Y/N) put his body between the ghouls and Orochi.

‘Sir!”

“Babe!”

(Y/N) closed his eyes tight.

“You okay, doctor?”

(Y/N) opened his eyes to see Haise shielding him.

“Who are you? Let me guess, king of the imitations?”, Orochi mocked. 

“Leave my doctor alone!”, Haise yelled as he attacked Orochi.

(Y/N) forced himself up again. He used Urie and Shizaru to steady himself.

“Orochi”, (Y/N) whispered.

Orochi kicked Haise away.

“No pushback at all. I could of kicked right through you. You’re as weak as them”, Orochi mocked.

He raised his kagune and aimed it at Shizaru. He did this because he was farther from (Y/N) then the other one. 

(Y/N) pushed Shirazu behind him. 

The kagune stopped.

“Enough.” (Y/N) spoke clearly. 

Haise jumped to (Y/N)’s side. His sword ready. 

“Babe, are you okay?”, Shirazu asked as he watch the kagune hover near (Y/N).

“Don’t worry about me. Retreat”, (Y/N) ordered.

“But sir!”, Urie exclaimed. 

(Y/N) pulled off of Urie.

“I gave you an order”, (Y/N) yelled.

“Its too late!” Orochi yelled.

He wrapped his kagune around (Y/N) and lifted the human into the air. He didn’t squeeze hard enough to make it hurt. He only squeezed hard enough to make sure (Y/N) didn’t fall.

“(Y/N)!”

Haise dropped his sword. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie. 

“Urie call Akira and Arima”, Haise ordered.

Haise’s kagune formed. He had to save the Doctor. He was the only one who could.

He cracked his knuckle.

Urie and Shirazu gasped at Haise’s kagune.

(Y/N) looked at the ghoul.

“Kaneki…”, he whispered. His voice was last to the surrounding sounds.

Haise yelled and jumped. He cut Orochi’s kagune. 

(Y/N) fell to the ground. He groaned.

Urie ran off and helped get it off of (Y/N).

“Sir, we need to get you out of here”, Urie tried. 

(Y/N) stood up.

“Stay out of this, Urie”

He started walking towards the ghouls. 

“Stand down, Urie or Shizaru. That is an order”. (Y/N) said as he watched Haise get thrown back.

He could tell that Haise was gone and Kaneki was back. He stopped a few feet from the two ghouls.

“You are not going past me, Orochi. Not when honey is in danger”, Kaneki said as he stretched. 

“Oh, really? I will be taking sunshine with me when we leave”, Orochi mocked. 

Kaneki cracked his knuckle. It made a sickening noise. 

The two ghouls clashed.

Kaneki penetrated Orochi a few times with his kagune.

The other ghoul held his stomach. His mask fell off.

“If you keep this up, you’re gonna kill me. Jeez what is it with you. Doesn’t matter how hard you try, you’re irredeemable, Kaneki”, Nishiki said.

“It was you. Nishiki.”, Kaneki muttered shocked. 

(Y/N) started towards the ghouls when Kaneki grabbed his head. 

“Who the hell is Nishiki? Who is honey? I can’t think straight! What am I saying”, Haise yelled.

His kagune lashed out and cut (Y/N) as he walked over. (Y/N) went around and placed a hand on Haise’s head. Haise was back.

“Go Nishiki”

Two cars came rushing up.

Nishiki pick up his mask and slipped it on.

“Sunshine, time is up. I will see you soon”, He promised before jumping away.

(Y/N) watched him leave before going back to Haise. 

“Time for a nap, Haise”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

 **Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** And I Can't Hide Anymore

 **Nickname:** (Y/N) 

**Reason:** Torso really only wants to eat (Y/N). He is a yandere because of how obsessed he is with (Y/N). There is some but not a lot of love so he just calls (Y/N) by his name.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	38. I'll Find You

(Y/N) opened his eyes as the doctor removed the needle. 

"Two pints of ghoul blood", the attending doctor said.

(Y/N) watched as the needle hole closed up.

"Thank you", (Y/N) said.

"Doctor Arima, the more injections you have... the more the signs show your body decaying.", The doctor tried.

(Y/N) held up his hand. 

"I know. Trust me. I know"

~~~

(Y/N) sat down at his desk. He opened up the folder he had created on the Quinx Project. It was time to add more to it. 

The Quinx Project. 

It was made with the goal of creating warriors who would surpass Kishou Arima. The Quinx project if Chief Washu’s doing. He initiated the project himself. And he is the one who selected a half-ghoul, Haise Saski, to act as the Quinx Squad’s mentor. The question is: What are his true motives?

Haise Sasaki is to be treated as a human. However; if he loses control, investigators are required to treat him as a ghoul and he must be exterminated. 

(Y/N) put his pen down. He stood up. He had some ghouls to punish. He closed the door before locking it in the safe. There was a book and folder in there. He looked at it at the folder.

Haise Sasaki, it said.

(Y/N) placed both folder’s inside. He grabbed the book before sitting down again. He opened it. There it was: the list of everyone that (Y/N) knew was obsessed with him. He went down to Nishiki’s name. 

**Name:** Nishiki Nishio

 **Status:** Alive

 **Alias:** Orochi

 **Notes:** He doesn’t know (Y/N) is alive or the location of (Y/N).

(Y/N) changed the notes. He put that Nishiki knows that (Y/N) is alive, but doesn’t know the location. He prayed that Nishiki would never know his location.

(Y/N) closed the book before closing the safe and locking it. He had to be careful or he would start the circle over again.

But the truth is, that the circle has already started once more.

~~~

(Y/N) stood by Haise. (Y/N) turned and looked at Shirazu and Mutsuki. He shook his head before looking back at Urie.

Haise slapped Urie. 

Urie glanced at Sir before looking back at (Y/N).

“As an investigator, if a foe threatens your life, you run!"

“Does that really justify a slap in the face”, Urie asked.

“You’re the captain! You never should have exposed them to danger.”, Haise spoke.

“Isn’t it even more dangerous to turn your back on the enemy?”, Urie asked while looking at (Y/N). 

“If (Y/N) hadn’t stood between you and Orochi, you would all be dead. (Y/N) is lucky to be alive right now because of the injuries you gave him”, Haise said. 

More anger was creeping up his body.

(Y/N) placed a hand on Haise’s arm.

“Do you understand the finality of death? As long as you are breathing, you still have a chance of protecting (Y/N). But once you are gone, there’s no bringing you back. That is one less person protecting (Y/N). Urie. I can’t risk this happening again. You’re relieved as squad captain”, Haise said.

“I find that hard to accept”, Urie said.

(Y/N) moved between the two ghouls. 

“It was my order to relieve you. I can no longer trust you to be captain. I am sorry.”, (Y/N) said.

Betrayal bubbled up in Urie’s throat. 

“You have nothing to say since you're sleeping with Haise.”

(Y/N) slapped him. This was the first time he had raised a hand against the ghoul.

Mutsuki and Shirazu gasped.

Shirazu stood up from his seat. He kicked Urie.

“Urie. (Y/N) risked his life to save us, you ungrateful bastard.”, Shirazu yelled.

He pulled Urie up so he could get into his face.

“You’re much worse than any ghoul I have come across. I should kill you right here while I have got the chance!”, Shirazu yelled.

“I would like to see you try”, Urie baited.

“Urie. Don’t do this. Just apologize. Look at (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki said.

Urie glanced at (Y/N). 

(Y/N) held his hand. His head was down and semi placed against Haise’s chest. 

Haise wrapped his arm around the human.

Urie’s blood boiled.

“Good for nothing hypocrites. You both want to sleep with (Y/N) too”, Urie said.

Haise lifted his head and looked at Urie.

“C’mon, let him go, Shirazu”, Haise said.

Shirazu growled and let him go. 

(Y/N) turned to face Urie.

“Urie can say whatever he wants but it’s not going to change my mind. I have already decided on Quinx Squad’s new captain. It is Investigator Ginshi Shirazu.”, (Y/N) announced.

The others gasped.

“Who, me? Babe?”, Shirazu asked.

Urie glared at (Y/N). 

“Hang on, are you sure, Babe? That's a job for someone with smarts", Shirazu asked (Y/N). 

“You may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I trust you”, (Y/N) said before walking over to Urie.

His fingers touched where he had slapped Urie.

“If you get too defiant, I’ll have no choice. I’ll let Kaneki, Devour you”, (Y/N) warned. 

He kissed the skin where he slapped.

Urie’s face started to heat up. He couldn’t stay mad at Sir for long.

(Y/N) pulled away and walked away. 

“I will forgive you today for exposing my sex life, next time, I’ll kill you myself”

(Y/N) shut the door behind him.

The ghouls looked at each other.

“Who is Kaneki”, Mutsuki asked.

~~~

“You chose Ginshi Shirazu?”, Arima asked his bunny.

(Y/N) slowly moved his hips as Haise whimpered below him. 

“Yes. Appearance aside, he is considerate of those around him. There’s no doubt the Urie is outstanding, but…”, (Y/N) trailed off.

Haise touched (Y/N)’s sides before placing his hands down again. He had to be good for the Doctor.

Arima watched. He loosened his tie as he walked over to Haise and his husband.

“An interesting choice of direction, bunny”, Arima said.

He rubbed Haise’s hair before opening Haise’s mouth. He took out his manhood and pushed into Haise’s mouth.

Haise moaned. He loved this. But he hated this. He didn’t want to share (Y/N) with anyone else. But He will take what he can get for now at least.

“I only hope that Urie sees this as an opportunity to work on his attitude before I decide to have him replaced”,(Y/N) said.

Arima slowly moved his hips. He disliked having to share with Haise, but he wanted to make (Y/N) happy.

“You almost sound like a parent, bunny. You care about them, don’t you?”, Arima asked.

(Y/N) moved his hips faster, 

“Yeah.. I do. They are like our high maintenance children”, (Y/N) said.

“Ours?”, Arima asked.

(Y/N) nodded.

“Ours” 

~~~

(Y/N) sat in the backseat while Akira and Sasaki rode in the front. He had his eyes closed.

“The attacker goes by Rabbit”, Haise asked Akira.

(Y/N)’s eyes popped open.

_Touka._

“Yeah. The same ghoul who teamed up with Fueguchi to kill my father”, Akira explained.

_You’re wrong. Mado tried to kill Hinami. They are innocent. I was there. Kaneki was there._

“The infamous Kureo Mado. Arima’s told me all about him. He said he was an excellent investigator. He also said he learned how to handle a quinque thanks to him”, Haise spoke.

“I suspect Torso is affiliated with Aogiri. If that's true, it's a matter of time before we lose the case. HQ will want it taken over by someone in S1 through S3.” Akira spoke. 

“Do you think Shimoguchi is going to be okay?”, Haise asked.

“I hope so, but he was the only one to survive. And that's a bitter pill”, Akira said. 

“Huh?”, Haise asked. 

“It's painful to lose those who you have spent so much of your time with”, (Y/N) spoke from the back.

Akira looked in the mirror at (Y/N). She had to keep her cool. Right now, Haise and Arima are in her way of getting (Y/N). She had to be careful, more so than ever. 

Haise turned to look at (Y/N). He could see the faint bruising of the Doctor’s hickies. For now, he will let that be his claim on (Y/N) until the day he could claim all of the Doctor. 

(Y/N) closed his eyes again. Touka appeared behind his closed eyes. He hated seeing her there.

~~~

“Know that, once you join Aogiri, it won’t be easy to leave. Think long and hard before you make a decision.”, Ayato warned.

Torso gripped his head. He thought over his plan.

“Hi, Saeki”, Ayato said.

“Yeah? And you are?”, Torso asked.

Ayato removed his mask.

“The name’s Ayato”. 

“What do you wanna ask me?”, Torso asked.

“Rumor has it that you went up against the Quinx. Was there a guy named (Y/N) (L/N) among them?”, Ayato asked. 

_Flower, I'll Find You_

~~~

(Y/N) entered the house with a limp. 

“(Y/N)-sama, are you okay”, Mutsuki asked while appearing at (Y/N)’s side.

Shirazu and Urie quickly made their way to (Y/N). 

“I am fine. I got into a martial fight with Arima.”

(Y/N) forced himself to stand straighter. His ass was killing him.

_That bastard! He’s abusing babe!_

_How dare that bastard place is hands on, (Y/N)-sama._

_He hurt Sir. I will kill him._

“I have a new order for you all”, (Y/N) spoke.

The others stood up straight.

“We need to track down a ghoul called “Nutcracker”, (Y/N) said.

~~~

“Mr. Sass. As the leader of the “Shirazu Squad” I have got to ask.”, Shirazu said.

He pushed up his glasses. 

“Got any tips on how we go about finding out next target?”

Haise took off the glasses from Shirazu.

“Ah! Hey, what did you do that for? I was just trying to look the part. Babe gave those to me!”, Shirazu complained.

The glasses were a gift from (Y/N). He wasn’t going to let Haise take them from him. 

Mutsuki laughed at the ghoul.

“She’s called the “nutcracker”. She operates in the red-light district. Her rating is still under review. However the Doctor believes her to be S rated.”, Haise said.

“What’s with the name “Nutcracker”. Seems weird to me”, Mutsuki asked. 

“Apparently, she has a thing for smashing the testicles of her victims”, Haise explained.

“That sounds painful”, Mutsuki spoke. 

“Oh, by the way, Captain Shirazu. May I ask why Urie and Saiko aren’t joining us?”, Haise asked.

“Babe asked Urie to go on an errand with him. Saiko wouldn’t wake up this morning”, Shirazu answered.

“An errand with the Doctor.”, Haise trailed off.

He didn’t like that. Nobody but him should spend time with the doctor. 

Haise sniffed the air. (Y/N) was near. He stopped in front of a coffee shop.

“What do you know? There is the doctor.”, Haise said.  
(Y/N) turned the corner. He greeted everyone. 

“Where’s Urie?”, Shirazu asked.

“With Dr. Shiba”, (Y/N) said. 

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a great day.”, Haise exclaimed.

He was so happy to see (Y/N) again. 

“Why’s that?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Oh, no reason. Do you mind if we stop in really quick, doctor”, Haise asked.

(Y/N) looked at the coffee shop. 

_:re?_

He nodded. 

Haise opened the door so everyone could go in. 

(Y/N) smelled the air. Coffee was rich in the air.

“What an aroma! I guarantee you this café serves a delicious cup of coffee. Trust me. My nasal kagune hasn’t let me down yet”, Haise said excitedly. 

“Mr. Sass sure is stoked about this place, babe”, Shirazu said as he moved closer to (Y/N).

“He told me trying different coffee shops around town is sort of his hobby. Isn't that right, (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki asked while placing his hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

(Y/N) nodded as he looked around. He spotted Yomo.

Yomo glanced at him before he whipped his head to openly stare at (Y/N).

“Angel…?”

“Hello, Yomo”

(Y/N) let out a breath. That's two that know that he is still here. 

“Aw, c’mon. Yomo. How many times do we have to go over this? When customers come in, it’s your job to greet them and--”, Touka said as she came around.

She cut herself off with a gasp. 

(Y/N)’s head shot to the voice of the woman.

The two stared down at each other.

(Y/N) hummed softly. That's three now who know that he is still here and alive. This was getting worse. 

“Touka”

“(Y/N)”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys like the Quinx Squad act was one yandere for now? and when the time comes, they split to individual yanderes?


	39. I Still Taste The Past

(Y/N) stared at Touka, 

The ghoul smiled at him before starting to make a cup of coffee for him. 

A floodgate of memories came pouring down on (Y/N).

~~~

_“Why don’t we just kill the doves and be over with it”, Touka said._

_“If we kill Doves in the 20th Ward, it will attack attention. They’ll send reinforcements hell-bent on revenge. They’ll hunt us to extinction ”, Yomo said._

_(Y/N)’s head shot up. He turned towards Touka, with tears renewed._

_“Touka don’t. I can’t lose you too. Please don’t”, (Y/N) begged._

_“So we are just going to let them get away with it”, Touka said._

_She ignored (Y/N)._

~~~

_Touka stood up. She pulled (Y/N) up and into her room. She pulled the human all the way to the bedroom. She pushed (Y/N) onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed with him and laid against him. She closed the door. Her eyes trailed to the bruise around (Y/N)'s neck. She was glad that the collar was gone, but the bruise left in its place pissed her off._

_(Y/N) let Touka do as she wanted. To him, Touka smelt good._

_Touka hummed._

_“(Y/N), being in love with you seems like a bad idea”_

_(Y/N) nodded._

_“Then fall out of love with me”_

_Touka moved so she was hovering over (Y/N)._

_“I could never stop loving you. ”_

~~~

_“Are you okay, Touka”_

_Touka didn’t say anything as she launched herself at (Y/N). She took both of them to the floor._

_(Y/N) yelped as he landed on his butt._

_“(Y/N), where have you been? Hinami came back alone and told me you were kidnapped. I was worried. Beyond worried. I have been out ever since looking for you. I was so worried. How could you be kidnapped? I should have gone with you. So many people got in my way while I was looking for you. I am going insane. I couldn’t find you.”, Touka rambled._

_Slowly, it dawned on (Y/N)._

_The blood wasn’t Toukas._

_“Touka, what have you done”_

_Touka pulled away and looked (Y/N) in the eye._

_“I killed anyone who got in my way of finding you”_

_~~~_

_“That’s why you joined Aogiri. Because of (Y/N)”, Touka said._

_“The reason you joined Aogiri, was me?”, (Y/N) asked._

_The human couldn’t believe it._

_“They tortured you. They tortured me. Ayato tried to drown me and let's not forget Yamori and his knife. But you still joined them because of me?”_

_(Y/N) could feel his anger rising. He moved in front of Kaneki. He threw a punch at the ghoul. It was clumsy and Kaneki easily stopped it._

_Tears streamed down (Y/N)’s face._

_“If that's the case, you can stay there and never come back”_

_Kaneki’s eyes widened. He wasn’t able to stop the second punch. He stumbled back._

_“Why? Why?”, (Y/N) cried._

_“Why did you end up like this, Kaneki?”, (Y/N) cried as he gently put Kaneki’s chest._

_Touka looked down._

~~~

_“Why did I do that?”_

_“Do what, dear”_

_Touka leaned back in her chair as she looked at (Y/N)._

_“I socked him in the face and called him names. All I did was make it harder for him to come back.”, (Y/N) groaned out._

_(Y/N) stood up._

_Touka started to follow suit._

_“I am going out. You keep studying so we can go to school together”_

_(Y/N) rubbed Touka’s hair as he left._

_“I promise I will come back”_

_Touka grabbed his hand._

_(Y/N) halted._

_“I love you”_

_“Please don’t”_

_~~~_

(Y/N) drifted back to the present. That was the last time he had seen Touka. 

He glanced at the people around him. His mind drifted to Touka once more.

(Y/N) came back to the present as a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. 

He looked up to see Yomo staring down at him.

Yomo gave a soft smile before leaving.

He picked up the coffee to drink.

_I still taste the past._

(Y/N)'s mind drifted to Yomo.

~~~

_"What are you doing? You could die at this height", Kaneki._   
_(Y/N) did not answer. His eyes were trained on Yomo._

_"Are you a ghoul too", (Y/N) asked Yomo._

_"You know, angel", Yomo asked._

_(Y/N) nodded._

_It was strange._

_~~~_

_The door to the bar opened to reveal Kaneki and Yomo._

_(Y/N) pulled away fast enough to fall out of his chair._

_Uta reached out to grab (Y/N)’s hand . His nails raked (Y/N)’s skin hard enough to draw blood, but it wasn’t enough to stop (Y/N)’s fall._

_How dare he hurt (Y/N)!_

_The smell of (Y/N)’s blood filled the air._

_It smells so good… so delicious_

_Yomo was quick to catch his angel._

_“Yomo”, (Y/N) said startled._

_Yomo smiled softly._

_“Hello, angel”, Yomo said._

_He helped (Y/N) onto the stool and sat beside the human._

~~~

(Y/N) returned to the present when Haise handed him a another cup of coffee. He didn't want to think about Yomo anymore.

_I wonder if it would have been different if I hadn't met Kishou._

(Y/N) glanced at Haise's excited face. 

_No... if it means staying with Kaneki a little bit longer... I would do it again._

(Y/N)'s mind drifted to Arima. 

~~~

_Arima gently rubbed (Y/N)’s cheeks with his hands. It had to be love at first sight._

_“Why are you out here, bunny”_

_(Y/N) looked down._

_“I am running from… from… from Amon”_

_(Y/N) closed his eyes as he tensed up._

_Arima pulled his hands from (Y/N)’s face. His hatred for Amon was growing. How could someone hurt this poor innocent bunny._

_“I can get you out of here, bunny. Just say my name and I will get you out of here._

_(Y/N) slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Arima._

_“A- Arima, please help me”_

_Lips collided with each other._

_**~~~** _

_(Y/N) started down at the offer from the CCG. Become a Doctor and run the Quinx Squad as well as pick out members. He looked up at Arima and Washou._

_"why", (Y/N) asked._

_"The CCG needs someone who is not prejudiced against ghouls and humans", Washou explained._

_"(L/N), this will be the first time that humans and ghouls will work hand in hand", Arima started._

_"Why me", (Y/N) asked again._

_"Because you have lived with ghouls. You know ghouls better than most experts.", Arima explained._

_(Y/N) picked up the pen. He signed the paper. As well as his life._

_"Your school will be covered. You will receive your pay plus a 50,000 yen pension a month after retirement", Washou said as he stood up._

_He bowed before leaving._

_(Y/N) looked at Arima. A small smile formed on his lips._

_"Thank you... Kishou"_

_~~~_

_(Y/N) walked hand in hand with Arima._

_"Thank you for the date", (Y/N) said as he stopped at his apartment entrance._

_"I love you, (Y/N)"_

_Red painted (Y/N)'s face. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words back._

_"I enjoyed the date", (Y/N) said._

_Arima kissed the side of (Y/N)'s head._

_(Y/N) opened the door._

_"See you tomorrow, bunny"_

_"See you tomorrow, Arima"_

_(Y/N) shut the door behind him._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) sat at the desk in his new office. He looked at the files on his desk when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Arima standing there. He smiled._

_"Kishou, what do I owe the pleasure", (Y/N) asked._

_"Your hand in marriage", Arima said as he walked over to (Y/N)'s desk._

_(Y/N) blinked._

_"What"_

_"Marry me, bunny. And use my name to get want you desire", Arima offered._

_(Y/N) mulled over it for a second._

_"It will be a loveless marriage", (Y/N) stated._

_"One sided.", Arima said._

_"One sided", (Y/N) asked._

_"Because I love you", Arima answered._

_(Y/N) looked at his left hand before holding his hand out._

_"Lets get married then", (Y/N) agreed._

_Arima smiled and slipped the ring onto his fiancé's finger._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) stared down at the mutilated body of Ken Kaneki. He watched as the body was slowly healing itself._

_Arima placed a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder._

_"Haise Sasaki is yours. Do whatever you please with him"_

_"Haise?"_

_(Y/N) nodded. He kissed Arima before the white haired man left. (Y/N) stared down at Kan-Haise once more._

_"I will keep you safe, I promise"_

_~~~_

_"_ What are you thinking so hard about, player one", Saiko asked as she leaned against the doctor.

(Y/N) snapped back to reality. He looked around the table at the concern faces.

"I was thinking about the past and how I met everyone"

He picked up the cup of coffee. He took a sip.

_The past..._

_~~~_

_Haise bowed towards (Y/N)._

_"I will be in your care."_

_(Y/N) stared down at the ghoul. He smiled._

_"Would you like to join my husband and I tonight?", (Y/N) asked._

_Haise shot up with a red face._

_"I have seen the way you look at him", (Y/N) teased._

_He waved his hands in denail._

_"No, sir", Haise repeated._

_"Oh? You look like you want to devour him", (Y/N) teased._

_"You.", Haise shouted out._

_"Me?", (Y/N) asked._

_"Its you that I want to devour. You smell so good just like honey. I want to eat you", Haise said._

_A smirk creeped onto (Y/N)'s face._

_"You will have to share with my husband."_

_"I will, I swear I will, Doctor"_

_~~~_

_(Y/N) watched as Urie Kuki beat the hell out of a punching bag._

_"How long are you going to watch me, Doctor", Urie spat out._

_"Until you come with me"_

_"Why would I go with you", Urie spat out again._

_"Because I want to help you"_

_"You don't know me. How can you help me", Urie shot back._

_(Y/N) sighed and walked closer to the other man._

_"You're father was a ghoul investigator. He did during the Owl Suppression Attack. You now blame his coworkers for letting him die. You also have a deep feeling of being inferior towards people who is better than you. Over all at your current standing, you are weak.", (Y/N) answered._

_Urie throw a punch at (Y/N) in anger._

_The doctor dodged with ease._ _He flipped Urie over and tossed him to the floor._

_"If you are going to insult me, leave", Urie grunted out._

_"Do you want to be stronger", (Y/N) asked._

_"What", Urie asked as he looked up from his place on the floor._

_"If you want to get stronger, give me your life"_

_~~~_

_(Y/N) filled out Urie's medical forms where he heard a beggar. He turned to see his next objective kneeling infront of the doctor's._

_"Please just give me more time to get the money", Shirazu Ginshi begged._

_"We can't delay payment anymore", The doctor said._

_(Y/N) walked towards them. He stopped by Shirazu._

_"How much", (Y/N) asked._

_"W-what", the doctor asked._

_Shirazu looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground._

_"How much does he owe", (Y/N) asked again._

_"Roughly half a million yen", The doctor said._

_(Y/N) fished out his wallet and handed it to the doctor._

_"Put it on my card, tell me if you have any problems"_

_The doctor took the card and hurried off._

_(Y/N) looked down at the blonde man kneeling._

_"Stand up and save your dignity", (Y/N) ordered._

_Shirazu kneeled._

_"I can not stand up until I repay your kindness", Shirazu said._

_(Y/N) looked down at him once more._ _He held out his hand._

_"Take my hand and work for me and me alone"_

_Shirazu stared at the outstretched hand. He reached up to grab it._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) stared down Mutsuki Tooru._

_The man would not meet his gaze._

_"I will be with you every step of the way. It will be a painless process, Mutsuki", (Y/N) said._

_Mutsuki picked up the pen and signed the consent form._

_"Thank you... Tooru", (Y/N) said._

_The human blushed and looked away._

_(Y/N) stood up. He reached over and rubbed the younger one's hair._

_"Thank you for following me. I will be with you every step of the way. I promise", (Y/N) ressured._

_Mutsuki leaned into the hand above him._

_(Y/N) pulled his hand away._

_Mutsuki frowned._

_"Follow me, we need to get you ready for your surgery", (Y/N) said._

_He turned to leave._

_Mutsuki scrambled after him._

_(Y/N) smiled softly._

_Finally, an easy one to obtain._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) stared at the girl in front of him. He reached and moved the hair from her face._

_"There. Now I can see your pretty eyes.", (Y/N) said._

_The girl's eyes widened in shook._

_"Saiko Yonebasyshi, was it", (Y/N) asked._

_The girl nodded slowly._

_"Would you like to live with me", (Y/N) offered._

_Saiko appeared to think for a moment._

_"I just ask that you work for me and give me all your loyalty"_

_Saiko slowly nodded. She pulled (Y/N) closer. She rested her head against (Y/N)'s chest._

_"My loyalty is yours and yours alone"_

_~~~_

(Y/N)'s phone ringing drew him from his past. He pulled out his phone and looked at it.

_Kishou_

He stood up causing the others to stand. He raised his hand.

"It is my husband. I have to take it. Stay and enjoy the coffee"

(Y/N) bowed before walking outside.

"Its (Y/N)"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to say thank you for reading my book! It means a lot to me!


	40. The Night is Thick With Sadness

“Master Shuu. Here”, Kanae said as he kneeled.

Tsukiyama laid on the bed. 

Kanae had placed the pair of (Y/N)’s underwear out for Tsukiyama.

“Tell me. Can you smell anything, Master?”, Kanae asked.

Tsukiyama sniffed the underwear.

“No, I can’t”, Tsukiyama muttered.

Kanae gasped.

“However...There is something familiar about them. At any rate, I am very fond of the design.”, Tsukiyama said.

He let the underwear fall to the ground. 

Kanae picked up the underwear. 

“(Y/N). Princess, The Night is Thick With Sadness. I Can't Help but ask, where are you?”

~~~

(Y/N) entered the home with the others in tow. He had the bitter taste in his mouth after seeing Touka and Yomo and then the call from Arima. 

“Urie, go to my office”, (Y/N) ordered.

The ghoul stood up from the couch and bowed.

“Yes, Sir”

“What's that about?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Nothing. Mutsuki and Shirazu try to convince Saiko to help us. Tomorrow, we will be working with the Suzuya Squad. We need everyone there. Tell Haise to come see me in my office when he returns.”, (Y/N) said.

“Hai”, The two ghouls said.

They glared at each other. 

(Y/N) shook his head at the two before leaving to go to his office.

~~~

Urie was standing there when (Y/N) entered. He locked the door before him. 

“Urie, why did you lie to me”, (Y/N) asked.

“I didn’t lie to you, Sir”, Urie started.

(Y/N) yanked him down by his tie.

Urie whimpered. 

“Then tell me why Arima called about you undergoing frame surgery. I ordered only a physical to be done.”, (Y/N) demanded to know.

“I am sorry, Sir”, Urie tried.

“Do you know what that makes me look like? It makes me look like I have no control over the squad. Your act of defiance could make me be resigned to another squad.”, (Y/N) said as he released the tie. 

(Y/N) removed it from the tie from Urie.

“No, Sir! I am sorry. Please don’t leave. Please. I will never do it again without permission from you. I swear. Sir, please don’t leave”, Urie cried.

He broke from attention to grab at (Y/N). 

“I won’t have a choice if I am reassigned.”

“No! I'll do anything. Please, Sir. Stay. I will do anything you ask of me”, Urie begged.

(Y/N) looked at him.

“Take off your clothes”, the doctor ordered.

Urie’s breath hitched and his face turned red. He slowly started to undress. 

(Y/N) watched him with a close eye. His eyes trailed down to Urie’s manhood.

“Sir?”, Urie asked.

This was a dream come true for him. (Y/N) was staring at him and only him. 

“Urie, are you okay with what we are about to do”, (Y/N) asked.

Urie nodded his head rapidly. 

“Yes, Sir”

(Y/N) walked closer to him. He wrapped his hand around Urie’s manhood. He slowly moved his hand. 

Urie moaned. It felt so much better than his hand. He couldn’t believe that (Y/N) was doing this to him. He loved it.

(Y/N) moved his hand faster. Luckily, Urie was already excited so he didn’t need to worry about lolation. 

Urie gripped (Y/N)’s arm with both hands. Pleasure was building up in his brain. He moaned and moved his hips. He didn’t hear the knock at the door.

(Y/N)’s hand slowed to a stop. He removed his hand.

Urie whimpered. He was so close. He had never gotten so close before in such a short amount of time. 

(Y/N) walked over to the door. He opened it and let Haise in.

Urie immediately covered himself with his hands. 

“Sir?”, Urie let out.

“You were right when you said Haise and I were sleeping together. I saw how jealous you got. Your punishment for stepping out of line is watching Haise and me while not touching yourself.”

As soon as those words were out of (Y/N)’s mouth, Haise attacked the doctor’s lips.

Urie whimpered. It was going to be a long night.

~~~

Urie, Mutsuki, and Haise sat at the table with other investigators.

They were waiting on Saiko, Shirazu, and (Y/N).

Urie glanced at the door. It wasn’t like Sir to be late to a meeting. Did he go too hard last night? Sir seemed to enjoy it through. Urie suppressed a shiver. He wanted a repeat of last night. (Y/N) was so warm and tight. It left him wanting more. However…. Urie glanced at Haise. He wanted a night with (Y/N) and no Haise. He needed to do something about that bastard and fast. Then he needed to figure out how to get rid of Arima. Then he could have many last nights with (Y/N), whenever he wanted. 

Mutsuki looked at the clock on the wall. (Y/N)-sama was running late. Mutsuki tapped his foot. Was (Y/N)-sama hurt? Did something happen to (Y/N)-sama? Did (Y/N)-sama decide he wasn't good enough so he left the squad for good? Was (Y/N)-sama attacked by a ghoul on the way here? Was (Y/N)-sama lying in an alleyway bleeding out at the moment? Mutsuki looked at the clock. Only a minute had passed. (Y/N)-sama… (Y/N)-sama….? (Y/N)....! 

Haise waited patiently. He knows that the Doctor was a busy man. So why was he feeling so irritated? His mind kept wandering off to all the things that could be happening to the Doctor. The Doctor knows about this meeting. Haise, himself, reminded the doctor last night. Did the Doctor forget because of how Urie placed his hands on him. Haise shot a glare to Urie. WHat did Urie have that Haise didn’t? How could Urie make (Y/N) forget something? Haise sure as hell can’t make the Doctor forget. Maybe he needed to be harder or listen better to the doctor. 

“We have waited long enough for the others to arrive. Shall we get started.”, Investigator 2nd Grade Hanbei Abara asked.

The door opened. A black haired Juuzou stood there alongside (Y/N).

“Hey, everybody. Sorry we are late”, Juuzou said. 

Habei stood up. The rest of the Suzuya stood up as well. They bowed.

“Investigator Suzuya. Good morning to you, sir!”, the squad spoke.

“Morning!”, Juuzou said with a salute. 

Haise stood up and waved.

“Good to see you, Juuzou”, Haise greeted.

“Haise!”, Juuzou exclaimed.

He ran over to Haise with his arms raised. 

Haise raised his arms. 

Juuzou began to pat down Haise. He pulled out a bunch of snacks.

“Oh! You always come through to me!”, Juuzou said. 

(Y/N) smiled. He walked over to Urie and placed his hands on the ghouls shoulder.

Urie shivered. His mind flashed to last night.

“Sorry, we are late”, Shirazu said as he entered. 

He was carrying Saiko on his back. 

“Shirazu and Saeko?”, (Y/N) asked.

“Sorry, Babe. I tried so hard to be on time!”Shirazu apologized.

“It's perfectly fine. I know that Saiko can be a handful, so thank you for bringing her along. "

Urie gritted his teeth. He wanted Sir’s attention back on him.

Juuzou looked around.

“There is no seat for Sugar”, Juuzou said. 

“It's alright, I can stand. Let's begin the meeting”, (Y/N) offered.

Mutsuki stood up from his chair.

“(Y/N)-sama, please take my chair. I will stand with you if you don’t”, Mutsuki said.

(Y/N) looked at him before nodding.

“If you insist”, He said as he moved to sit down. 

They others took their seats. 

“Now, if you please refer to the handout. What you see before you is a list of “ingredients” that were confiscated from Nutcracker’s home.”, Hanbei spoke.

“These are ingredients”, Haise asked.

“Yes, we believe Nutcracker is abducting people to fulfill these orders. She’s gathering them as goods to be auctioned off.”, Hanbei continued.

“So, like human trafficking?”, Mutsuki asked. 

“Yes, exactly, but they’re sold to ghouls”, Haise explained. 

“Does that mean the highest bidder eats them?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Its possible, but it could end up a Juuzou situation or a breeder situation”, (Y/N) answered as he looked over the file. 

“That's disturbing”, Mutsuki said. 

“I ask that you approach this mission with caution. The SS-Rated ghoul, Big Madam, may be involved. As a result, there is a possibility that this will become a joint operation with Division II”, Hanbei spoke.

(Y/N) stood up. 

“Then let's pray that it doesn’t come to that. I say this meeting is over. Juuzou, don’t be late for our session today. Shirazu Squad, come with me”, (Y/N) said as he gathered his things to leave.

“See ya, sugar!”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	41. Let Go

Nishiki took off his mask. He picked up the letter (Y/N) had written to him all those years ago. He slowly opened the letter. He already memorized it word from word. It was the only thing keeping him going at this point. His eyes trailed over (Y/N)’s handwriting.

_Dear Nishiki Nishio,_

_I am sorry to have to say goodbye like this. It was not my intention to say goodbye this way. I didn’t want to leave you behind. But I have too, for our safety. I will miss you and all the times we spend together. I love the memories we shared together._

_Do you remember when you proposed to me? I meant what I said. Don’t wait for me. Go on and live your life without me in it. I can not return to you anymore. It is no longer safe for us to see one another. Please just let go of me. Live your life without me, I beg of you._

_There are so many things that I wish I could say to you. However; none of those words would be “I love you”. I never did. You were a warm body for me to sleep with. You were just a warm body. You were just a warm body. I never loved you. I never loved you as a friend. I never loved you as a lover. You were just a warm body._

_You ate from me. I let you eat me. But I did it out of pity. I figured that if I let you eat from me then you would protect me. It worked, didn’t it? You did anything I asked of you. Thank you for that, but as of now, I will never see you again. You know, I let others eat from me too. Just ask Tsukiyama._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Let go of me._

_Love,_

_Sunshine_

  
  


Nishiki stared at the tear stains on the paper. (Y/N) may have written those words, but his tears say otherwise. (Y/N) was just saying those things in order to make himself think those things were true. (Y/N) was trying to protect himself.

Nishiki gently put the letter in its envelope. He kissed it.

“Let Go”

Nishiki picked up his mask.

“Never”

~~~

Yomo sat in his room. He held the letter (Y/N) had given in tight hands. He couldn't believe after all these years that (Y/N) was still alive. Angel was still alive. (Y/N) hadn’t left him. (Y/N) was still there for him. (Y/N) came back to him. (Y/N) was truly an angel.

Yomo’s eyes found the words on the page. His name was blurred by a tearmark. He brought it up to his face to smell it as the words of the letter played in his mind.

_Dear Renji Yomo,_

_I wrote this letter to you so I could say one last goodbye. I don’t want to leave you behind, but I have no choice. I am backed into a corner with no way out. I have no choice but to fade away and go where no one can follow me. Please just let go of me. It will be better for us in the long run._

_Hey, Yomo. Do you remember that first night we spent together? It was just us and a bottle of wine. I will never forget that night. It was an amazing night that I wish that we could repeat. But unfortunately, I will no longer be here. I have a favor to ask of you. Forget about me and that night. It is too painful to remember._

_I wanted to tell you this, but I was terrified to do so. I loved being your friend. I never wanted that to change. But as you can see, I have no choice. I miss you, but it's too late for me to stay. There is just too much. I am sorry. Please forgive me._

_I am sure you know this. I let other people have me. I am sorry but we were never exclusive. I needed some things and sometimes the only way to get those things was through my body. I wonder what life would be like if it was just us. Just let go of me. It is the best thing to do for the both of us._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Just let go of me._

_Love,_

_Angel_

Yomo pulled the letter away from his nose. (Y/N)’s scent had faded away over time. But (Y/N) was alive. He could take some of Angel’s clothing before taking (Y/N) again. He had to be careful. (Y/N) was surrounded by some powerful ghouls. 

Yomo stood up.

“Let go is a joke. Angel you are mine”

~~~

Touka rocked on her heels as she stared up at the wall. Pictures on (Y/N) sat there. In the center of it all was the letter that (Y/N) had written her. Touka gently pulled it from her wall of (Y/N).

She opened it. Her eyes trailed over the single tear mark at the end of the letter.

(Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. 

Touka began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Touka Kirishima,_

_I am sorry to have to say goodbye to you. The war of Anteiku is going to begin soon for you. I will be long gone when it starts. I can no longer stay with the ghouls at Anteiku. It is time for our goodbyes to one another. I am sorry. Do me a favor and just let go of us._

_Do you remember the day we met? I remember thinking to myself: how could someone be so beautiful? I wanted to get closer to you that day. I truly thought that we could have been more than friends. But now I know that we can’t. I am no longer able to trust you._

_I thought that I could love you more than a friend. But then, everything started to fall apart. I found that I could no longer trust you. I found out that you hurt some people really close to me. The love I thought I felt vanished. I am sorry but please forget about us. Just let go of it all._

_I loved Kaneki and the idea of sharing both of you was delightful. I wished that this could have happened. I am sorry that it did not turn out this way. So I have one more request. I am no longer (Y/N) so forget about me and let go._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Just let go of me._

_Love,_

_Dear_

Touka held the letter gently. She put it back on the wall. 

“Trust me, (Y/N). I will never ‘Let Go’. You were mine since I first saw you”, Touka promised.

Touka turned and left. She had a dear to hunt down.

~~~

Tsukiyama laid in his bed as he read the letter (Y/N) had sent him. He had read it over and over and over again. This was the last thing (Y/N) had given him before the human had disappeared. These words were all the ghoul had left. 

_Dear Shuu Tsukiyama,_

_I will miss you. I have to go away for my safety. It's no longer safe for me to be near you. I did enjoy the times we had together. It was amazing, but now, I have to say goodbye. I will be leaving and do not plan to return. It is time for us to end our friendship. Just let go of me and live your life._

_Do you remember when I stepped on you? It seriously grossed me out. However; you seemed so excited. I figured that if you asked then I would step on you again. I guess though, that will never happen again. I will never see you again._

_I always thought of you as a friend, but I never loved you. I love someone else. I am sorry that I can not love you like the way you loved me. The love you have for me. Please give it to someone more worthy than me. I will not ever return that love. Please give it away to someone else._

_You asked me who bit my shoulder. I would never tell you when you asked. I feared that you would go after the ghoul who eat from my body. I wanted to protect that ghoul because I thought he loved him, but he really just wanted to win the prize in the game. The ghoul who bit me was close to us. His name is Nishiki Nishio._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Just let go of me._

_Love,_

_Princess_

Tsukiyama cried. He moved the letter away so his tears would not damage the letter.

(Y/N) couldn’t have written this letter. He couldn’t have. The (Y/N) that loved him had to have been forced into writing this letter. That had to be it.

“I can’t let go, Princess. I need you”, Tsukiyama wailed. 

~~~

Uta stared down at the letter with his name on it. This was the first time he had ever seen it. The very faint scent of (Y/N) was on the letter. He had cleaned up his work center when he found the letter. It had been years since he last saw baby. How could he just find the letter now? How?

He ripped it open. His eyes started to skim over the words on the page.

_Dear Uta,_

_This is my goodbye to you. I heard a rumor that you would not be at the war against Antieuki. That's okay. I am glad that you will be a little safer. Please do not be mad at me. I need you just let go. I should not be in your mind anymore. Goodbye, Uta._

_Do you remember our date together? I need you to forget about it. Its time to forget. I am leaving and want now trace of that date left. I wanted more from that date, but I was disappointed. You can’t change the past though. I wish I could change it all. But it's far too late to do that._

_I heard from Itori that you had a crush on me. Sorry, but I can not return your feelings. You were just a friend to me. And I love you as just a friend. I am sorry. I figured that this would be the best way to end our friendship. Maybe in another life, we could meet again._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Just let go of me._

_Love,_

_Baby_

Uta let out a deep breath. 

(Y/N) was gone all this time and he had a letter from baby. How could he be so stupid. 

Uta tossed the letter onto the table. How could he not know about that stupid letter. What if baby expected an answer?

“Let go, my ass.”

Uta grabbed his mask.

He had to find (Y/N).

~~~

Itori looked at the computer screen with the video surveillance of (Y/N) Arima’s house. She frowned. (Y/N) had moved out so now she had to do something else to watch the human.

She glanced at the letter (Y/N) had sent her. She opened it. One more time won’t hurt.

_Dear Itori,_

_Goodbye, Itori. I know that we had spent some time together. So I am sorry that I have to write this letter to you. I am sorry that I have to leave so abruptly. I had a wonderful time with you. I am sorry to have to ask this of you. Please just let go. I know that it might be hard, but you are a good friend so I believe you can handle this._

_Do you remember that night we had? I loved that tongue of yours. That was a fun night that we spent together. Would you be willing to forget me and that night? I know that it is a lot to ask, but I do not want you to remember me. I have moved on with my life and will not be back. Please forget about me._

_Love is dangerous. That is why I ran. I trust you enough to tell you. I love you as a friend. I hope that can be enough for you. There are two many factors that could get me killed right now so that is all I can give you. I am sorry._

_Uta told me that you loved me. But I know you are smart enough to know that I don’t love you. Please understand that. Because I will not be coming back to my past anymore. It is time for me to move on._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Just let go of me._

_Love,_

_Handsome_

Itori sighed. She both loved and hated that letter.

She turned back to her computer. She clicked the camera label “Let Go”

(Y/N) sat there on camera with Shirazu kneeling in between his legs.

Itori smiled.

“You will love me, Handsome.”

~~~

(Y/N) sat at his desk. He stared down at the letter he had written to Kaneki. 

It has come back to haunt him after all this time. Those stupid little words… 

_Dear Ken Kaneki,_

_It's time to say goodbye. I tried so hard to stay with you, but I just can’t anymore. It's too dangerous for me to stay with you anymore. I want you to know that none of this was your fault. It was never your fault. It will be easy for you to just let go. So goodbye, my best friend._

_That day we first met. I love it. You were so kind and soft. You treated me so well. I loved every moment of it. We were so close to one another. It was amazing and wonderful and the best thing in the world for me. I am sorry that it had to end this way. Please don’t hate me for leaving._

_I loved you from the very beginning. I still love you. I might always love you. So for that, I need to forget about you. Love is dangerous. I kind of want to live, you know? Maybe someday, in another life, we can see each other again. Let’s start over when that happens. I love you, but it’s time to forget._

_I had a crush on you. I had a crush on you for years. I never wanted to tell you, but this will be our time together. Please live on without me. It is time for us to move on from one another. Just let go._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Just let go of me._

_Love,_

_Honey_

(Y/N) finished reading. He pulled out his lighter. He lit it a flame. 

He watched the letter go up in flames.

“I am sorry but I can’t let go. Not yet"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so I can get the feeling of how I want to do the endings. I have made a poll. Please take it. It will be opened until I start the endings.
> 
> Poll link: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13323379/Love-MePlease-Endings-Poll


	42. It's All For You

(Y/N) sat down in front of Donato. 

“So, Torso got away from you”, Donato said.

“Yes, but your insight helped immensely. So, thank you for that”, (Y/N) said.

“No problem. I could not care less about what happens to him. It makes no difference to me”, Donato spoke.

“Anyway. What did you have me come all the way out here for”, (Y/N) asked. 

‘Well, Doctor. I wanted to ask you how Haise felt about his memories”, Donato asked.

(Y/N) leaned down into his chair.

“What brought this on? Why are you asking me this?”, (Y/N) asked.

“There's another ghoul who has a personal interest in Haise”, Donato offered.

“Another ghoul?”

“That’s right. His name is….”

(Y/N) eye’s widen. 

_No…_

_It can't be..._

~~~

“For this mission, we become women!”, Haise said. 

“What”, (Y/N) asked.

Mutsuki, Saiko, and Shirazu looked between (Y/N) and Haise. 

“No, thank you, Haise. I will stay a man.”, (Y/N) said.

“I know because you will be the Nutcracker’s bait”

Mutsuki and Shirazu wrapped themselves around each of (Y/N)’s arms.

Saiko wrapped her arms around (Y/N)’s waist.

“Like hell, babe will not be the bait”, Shirazu spoke. 

“Don't you dare harm Player One, Haise”, Saiko growled.

“(Y/N)-sama, do not listen to Haise. You are not bait”, Mutsuki begged.

(Y/N) glanced at the three ghouls. 

“I will be okay, I promise. I have been through things worse than being bait”, (Y/N) said as he tried to soothe the Quinx squad.

His mind flashed to Ayato and Yamori.

“Have you told Urie?”, (Y/N) asked Haise.

Haise shook his head.

“I want Urie to recover before he returns to the field”

(Y/N) smiled.

“You are such a good mentor, Haise. Thank you for your hard work”, (Y/N) praised.

Haise lit up while the other ghouls glared in jealousy. They wanted nothing more to be in Haise’s place.

“It's all for you, Doctor”  
  


~~~

The Quinx Squad looked at one another.

Haise glanced around and sighed.

"We all like (Y/N) don't we?", he asked.

There were nods around the room.

Haise thought for a moment.

"Lets work together as one"

"What do you mean, Mr. Sass", Shirazu asked.

"We all work together and share (Y/N)"

"Why should we do that? He clearly favors me", Urie said.

Haise gave a tight smile.

"We are stronger together.", Haise said.

"As much as I hate to say this, (Y/N) likes all of us. We have all spent the night with him", Mutsuki piped up.

"He is right. (Y/N) likes us all", Saiko agreed.

They all looked at each other.

"Alright, we will all work together for (Y/N)'s love"

"The auction is coming up. One of us should stay with (Y/N) at all times", Urie said.

Haise nodded.

"He is right. Someone needs to be with (Y/N) at all times", Shirazu agreed.

"Whoever (Y/N) chooses, we can't be mad or jealous because it was (Y/N) to choose", Mutsuki said.

The others nodded in agreement.

_It's all Quinx's for themselves._

~~~

“Master Shuu says that he does not smell anything”, Kanae said.

He pushed Chie the underwear.

“Really? Nothing”, Chie asked. 

“Afraid not. We have no need for these dingy shorts anymore. Get rid of them”, Kanae ordered.

Chie picked up the underwear.

“Are you sure”, she asked.

“Hartnaeckig! Roses do not lie!”, Kanae said.

He lifted up a rose.

“Incidentally, may I ask who those undergarments belong to, Chie?”, Kanae asked.

Chie answered, “a ghoul investigator.”

“What’s his name?”

“(Y/N) Arima”

Kanae glared angrily at the underwear.

_The whore!_

“I know you were a schoolmate of Master Shuu, but that means nothing to me. You are just a lowly human. Better thread carefully, because I can kill you at any time”, Kanae threatened as he stood up.

The ghoul turned to leave.

Chie looked at her camera. 

She smiled.

_This is fun._

~~~

Music blared in the club. 

(Y/N) leaned against the wall of the club. His eyes scanned around the place. He spotted Nutcracker off to the side. 

“Look Roma, There's a familiar place in the crowd”, Nico said. 

(Y/N) turned his attention to the two ghouls.

_Who is Roma?_

“You’re right, I see him, Nico! Is that the “(Y/N)” we have heard so much about?”, the female ghoul spoke.

They cornered (Y/N).

_Damn… the Quinx need to stay away or it could get worse._

“It's kind of hard to tell since he is dressed like a woman right now”, Roma said.

(Y/N) looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a button down shirt and white pants. 

“Listen, Nico. Yamori’s dead. What do you want?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“I don’t know about you, but just looking at (Y/N) pisses me off. I mean, why does he look like that”, Roma asked while trying to get a reaction.

“Maybe he is horny”, Nico teased.

“Yeah, that's the problem! I don’t like it.I wanna see him writhing around in agony!”, Roma said.

“Man. You really are all about yourself, aren’t you?”, (Y/N) retorted.

“I miss the old (Y/N) (L/N). He was such a tortured soul. I guess this (Y/N) Arima would have to die first.”, Roma spoke.

Nico lifted the glass of wine to (Y/N)’s lips.

“Indeed, Roma. Ever watched someone spill a glass of wine”, Nico asked.

He tilted the glass.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it”.

~~~

Juuzou, (Y/N) and Haise sat in front of Washu. 

(Y/N) tapped his fingers on the table.

He hated this man.

“When is this auction being held?”, Washu asked.

“The 11th of November, sir”, Haise said.

He glanced at (Y/N).

“Then let's have Investigator Mutuski go in. On his own”, Washu said.

(Y/N) glared at him. He sat up straighter.

‘You want him to infiltrate alone?”, Haise asked.

“Do you have a problem with that? We can not risk taking in quinques because they might do a pat down. Therefore, its the perfect job for a Quinx.”, Washu said.

“But, sir. Mutsuki’s never been on a-”, Haise tried.

“That’s enough! I do not want your excuses. I have given you an order.”, Washu glared.

“I will go in Mutsuki’s place. Thats final”, (Y/N) spoke.

Washu looked at him before nodding.

“Very well, (Y/N) will go in alone”, Washu said.

It would be a good chance to see the doctor in action.

“Doc-”, Haise started.

He was interrupted by (Y/N) squeezing his thigh. It took everything he had to stop from moaning. 

Juuzou raised his hand. He was not about to let Sugar go somewhere alone.

“Excuse me, I have got a question!”, Juuzou said.

(Y/N) glanced at him.

“Do you, think I could infiltrate the auction, too?”, Juuzou asked. 

“Are you sure you wanna do that?”, (Y/N) asked.

Juuzou smiled at him.

“If we are going to go in there and stir things up, it'd be best to have at least one more person working on the inside.”, Juuzou explained.

Washu sighed.

“Very well.”

“I promise you won’t regret it, sir”

There was knocking at the door. The other two turned around, but (Y/N) kept his eyes on Washu.

“Come in”

The doors opened. 

“For this mission, the S2 and Suzuyaa Squads will be working alongside Investigators Hirako, Mado and Shimoguchi. Each of whom will be heading up their own squadron. Now, allow me to brief you about the Auction Search-and-Destory Operation.”, Washu spoke.

(Y/N) clocked out mentally. He was done with this meeting. 

~~~

“You like looking down from above, don’t you?”

Ayato looked down.

“Eto?”

“I have a message for you from Tatara, Ayato. He wants you to be Big Madam’s bodyguard during the upcoming auction.”

“What’s the breakdown?”, Ayato asked as he stood up.

“Like, I said, you job is to protect Big Madam. You can bring Naki and Miza, if you like.”, Eto offered.

“Consider it done”, Ayato promised.

“Thank you”, Eto said. 

Eto jumped away.

Ayato looked over at Saeki.

"Saeki. You are coming along with us."

"Hm?", Saeki asked.

"You need all of the experience you can get right now. From here on out, the job is only gonna get riskier.", Ayato said as he walked away.

"Uh. If you say so. I will do what I can.", Saeki said.

He played with his fingers.

"(Y/N). (Y/N). How I long for your cold body. (Y/N)", he whispered.

~~~ 

(Y/N) watched the Quinx squad train. 

"Don't just stand there, cover your squad mates!", Haise commanded.

(Y/N)'s eyes trailed over Haise.

Haise could feel (Y/N) staring at him. He could let the Doctor down. 

"Damn it", Shirazu yelled as he came after Haise with a wooden sword. 

He wanted to impress babe with his skills.

Haise jumped and kicked Shirazu's arm causing the blonde ghoul to drop his weapon.

Shirazu grunted.

"Don't let go out your weapon!", Haise yelled.

He kicked Shirazu away. 

"Talk about pathetic. Remember, the ghouls are not going to hold back in battle! Let's try again." 

(Y/N) stood up. He picked up a wooden sword. He aimed for Haise.

Haise couldn't dodge. He went flying away from (Y/N).

"Who ever can beat Haise, can sleep with me tonight", (Y/N) proposed.

The Quinx squad as rejuvenated. They attacked Haise at once.

(Y/N) smiled at the scene. 

~~~

(Y/N) glanced at Juuzou. They nodded at one another.  
  
(Y/N) looked back to the building in front of them.

The Auction was about to begin. 

_~~~_

The Quinx squad rode in the CCG vehicle.

Saiko yawned.

Haise tilted his head back.

_Doctor. Please be safe._

_Babe, I will save you._

_I will be there soon, Player One._

_I will not fail you, Sir. I will not fail you again._

_~~~_

Washu sat behind the large computer screens. 

"Commence the Operation"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

~~[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa) ~~

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya'll what a background chapter where the yanderes relive how they met (Y/N) for the first time?


	43. Not Again... PLEASE not again...

(Y/N) sat in the center of the stage. 

A spotlight glared down at him. 

The room was quiet. 

He could feel the stares of the ghouls. 

_The last thing I remember was getting into Nutcracker’s car with Juuzou._

“We will start the bidding at 1,000,000 yen”, A voice said.

(Y/N) turned his head towards the voice. He knew that voice.

_Uta…?_

Uta walked closer.

“Excuse me, I stand corrected.”

Uta bent down. He sniffed.

_So familiar…. Why? It could not be…. Him right?_

Uta placed his hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

“This item’s special. It has quite an unusual scent”

Uta tore the fabric off. 

A scar laid there. 

_(Y/N)? It really was (Y/N)._

“A human bitten by a ghoul”, Uta finished. 

The audience appeared intrigued.

(Y/N) frowned. 

This wasn’t good. Uta knew it was him. 

“This is a rarity, ladies and gentlemen. Its far too precious for a measly 1,000,000 yen. Let’s start the bidding at 10,000,000 yen”, Uta exclaimed.

He would kill the ghoul that won and take (Y/N) without anyone realizing that.

(Y/N) looked at Uta. Damn.. maybe he shouldn’t have told Uta to forget him. Now he has to figure out how to get out of here. There is no telling how many ghouls know it's really him now. Stupid letter. 

“Ten million!"

“Twelve million!”

“Fifteen Million!

“Seventeen Million!”

Bids kept rolling in for (Y/N).

He looked around. He had to get out of here. 

Kanae held up his card.

(Y/N)’s head shot to the voice. 

_Damn… Shuu’s underling. This was even worse._

“100 million”

Big madam held up her card.

“120 Million”

A bidding war started. 

“140 Million”

“150 Million"

Kanae looked at his opponent. He had no choice.

“180 million”

“200 Million”, Big madam yelled.

Kanae gasped. 

The audience started cheering. 

Kanae collapsed in defeat.

The gavel hit down on the table. 

“The winner is bidder number one: Big Madam!”, Uta announced.

“You merchandise will be delivered after the auction”

(Y/N) looked around. He had to escape.

(Y/N) had forgotten one tiny little detail. Ghouls have an excellent nose. 

~~~

Nutcracker walked him down the hall.

“Amazing. 200 Million.”, she said.

She wrapped her arms around (Y/N) and kissed his cheek.

“You deserve a kiss.”

(Y/N) pulled away.

“200 Million. I can’t believe it!”

(Y/N) really needed to get out of here.

~~~

Kanae looked at the fleeing ghouls.

“That human. I could take advantage of this confusion.”, Kanae said to himself.

He turned towards his partner.

“Matsumae. You can go on ahead. There is something I need to take care of. And I can handle it alone.”

Kanae turned.

~~

“Quinx Squad. Arriving at the entrance. Aogiri sighted. Engaging now!”

The ghouls attacked their on coming opponents.

Shirazu sliced up a ghoul while saying, “How ya like that?”

Saiko struggled to keep up..

“I am coming!”

The Quinx Squad carried one thought in mind.

_(Y/N)._

~~~

The Nutcracker held (Y/N)’s hand as she dragged him around. She stopped when she saw the panicked ghouls.

“Whats going on?”

(Y/N) smirked. He pushed her forward before kicking the ghoul. 

He took off running. 

He had to get to the Quinx squad. He had too. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat in a storage room, panting. The corset he was wearing was getting to him. Worst part was that his hands were still tied. 

His mind flashed back to Uta. His heartache. He knew that his heart shouldn’t ache, but it did. Uta had really forgotten about him. He should have known that Uta, out of all the people, would follow his last request.

(Y/N)’s head shot up when he heard footprints. He scolded himself. He should be in the present not the past. 

“Guten abend! What are you doing here? Hein kleines Katzchen”, Kanae spoke.

Kanae slapped (Y/N). 

(Y/N) fall backwards towards the ground. Blood trickled down his face.

Kanae brought his bloody fingers to his lips. His eyes widened. 

“Uberraschung!”

He pulled his fingers away. Tears stearmed down his face.

“Master Shuu… This will bring you back to me.”

Kanae looked at (Y/N).

“I have finally found it! Oh, glorreicher tag!”

A kagune tore through Kanae’s stomach. 

Torso screamed as he jumped on the ghoul. His fists hit Kanae over and over again. He left no room for a fight.

(Y/N) pushed himself up. He could barely watch Torso.

Torso looked at (Y/N).

“I am so glad you’re okay”

(Y/N) stood up. He ran past the ghoul.

“Wait! It’s me, Torso!”

Torso stood to follow (Y/N).

Kanae hissed.

“You can’t run!”, he shouted.

He used his kagune to pierce through (Y/N)’s leg. 

(Y/N) yelled.

Torso gasped.

Kanae’s kagune retracted. 

(Y/N) fall to the floor.

Torso turned towards Kanae.

“What have you done?” 

Torso screamed as he ran towards Kanae.

Kanae pushed him. He then kicked the other ghoul. 

Torso hit the wall, causing it to crack. 

Kanae walked over to the fallen ghoul. He started to kick him.

“You lowly trash! You dare to defy me? Who do you think you are?”

While Kanae was kicking the ghoul, (Y/N) managed to limp away while leaving a trail of blood.

Kanae turned back to (Y/N) only to find the human gone. 

“Scheisse! Damn you! Why did you have to go and get in my way? If I don’t catch her, I’ll be back to kill you. Might as well just lie there and wait.”, Kanae said before leaving.

“(Y/N). My (Y/N)!”, Torso wailed.

~~~

(Y/N) limped down the hall. He had torn some of his dress to bandage his wound. He came to a door. He opened it and was greeted by dead bodies. He bit his lip and continued on. He had no choice.

He peaked around the corner. He took off running the best he could. This place was like a maze. 

A rose shot past him.

(Y/N) came to a stop and turned around.

“Well, hello. Going somewhere?”, Kanae asked. 

(Y/N) grabbed the fire extinguisher. 

“Oh, you bandaged yourself up. Oh, Master Shuu is going to adore you”, Kanae spoke.

(Y/N)’s eyes widen.

_He doesn’t know that I am (Y/N). I can work with this._

“You’ll bring him countless hours of entertainment.”, Kanae yelled as he ran towards (Y/N).

(Y/N) tossed the fire extinguisher at the ghoul. It busted, causing a smoke screen. He went flying back.

“Splendid. Now that I know you can bandage yourself…”

Kanae’s kagune formed.

(Y/N) moved to his feet. His leg was starting to protest.

“This’ll make it easier for me to carry you!”

Kanae’s kagune shot towards (Y/N).

A sword cut through Kanae’s kagune.

Haise stood in front of (Y/N).

(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief. 

“You okay, Doctor? I am sorry I am late”, Haise spoke as he glanced at (Y/N).

He frowned when he saw (Y/N)'s leg.

“Thanks, Haise. I am fine”, (Y/N) answered.

Mutsuki kneeled down by (Y/N). He began to treat the wound.

Shirazu shot at the ghoul.

Urie used this as a distraction. He kneed the ghoul in the stomach.

“Nice one, Urie”, (Y/N) praised.

Urie’s ears turned red. He loved the praise (Y/N) gave him. He jumped and aimed his sword at Kanae.

Kanae blocked the attacks with his kagune. 

Urie jumped back and joined the others. 

Haise, Shirazu, and Urie formed a protective layer in front of (Y/N).

“That’s a rinkaku”, (Y/N) said.

Saiko sat in front of him. She raised her weapon.

Urie and Shirazu attacked Kanae together. 

Kanae blocked them before pushing them away.

Haise swung his sword at Kanae.

“Urie! Shirazu!”, Haise grunted.

He pushed Kanae back.

The two ghouls cut the offending kagune. 

A kagune wrapped around Kanae and pulled him back. 

Matsumae stood there while holding Kanae.

(Y/N) stood up and moved to the front. 

“Kanae, tell Shuu that Princess is waiting for him”

(Y/N) held out his arm to stop the others from attacking. 

It was time to stop running from the past.

It was time to face it.

~~~

(Y/N) was carried on Haise’s back. 

Saeko and Shirazu followed.

(Y/N) prayed that Urie and Mutsuki were doing okay. 

The group come to a stop in front of a down investigator.

(Y/N) hopped down from Haise’s back.

“Hayashimura, what happened”, (Y/N) asked.

He knelt down in front of Hayashimura.

Hayashimura looked at him. 

“Nutcracker attacked us”, he couldn’t finish before he was interpreted.

“Look out below!”

(Y/N) held up Haise’s sword.

The unknown ghoul kicked the sword. 

(Y/N) was pushed back.

“Oh, wow! Nice Block! How did you pull that off?”, the ghoul asked.

(Y/N) grunted.

“I can’t hold him”

The sword pierced (Y/N)’s shoulder.

The ghoul licked his lips.

“Yum! What flavor is this?”

_This ghoul is familiar why?_

(Y/N) held his shoulder. 

“(Y/N)!”

(Y/N) didn’t know who called his name.

“Stay back!”, he yelled.

“(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).”

(Y/N) ready himself as he picked up the sword.

“Little brother…”

_Not again... please not again..._

“... Seidou?”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

**ALERT! ALERT!**

**Name:** [Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

**Type:** Violent, Obsessive, Isolating, Manipulative

 **Status:** ~~Dead~~ ALIVE

 **First Meeting:** One Day You'll Realize How Much I Cared About You

 **Nickname:** Little Brother

 **Reason:** Seidou is the older brother of (Y/N). He may appear sweet to everyone else, but he was (Y/N)'s biggest bully. But, it was all in the name of love. He loves his brother to death.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	44. Forever

“Haise! Take First Class Hayashimura and Run!”, (Y/N) ordered as Seidou shot at him.

“But, Doctor!”

“Just do it!”

(Y/N) barely managed to dodge Seidou.

His ear piece crackled.

“This is Hayashimura of Oshiba Squad! Doctor (Y/N) is engaging an unidentified ghoul, sir! Estimated rating S or higher!”, Hayashimura said.

Seidou attacked (Y/N). 

(Y/N) used the sword to block him. 

“Doctor (Y/N). His provisional rating is SS. Unfortunately, you are going to have to confront him alone. First Class Hayashimura and Sasaki Squad, fall back. Head to the administration building.”, Washu ordered.

“Are you kidding me? There is no way in hell I am abandoning Babe! What kind of order is--?”

(Y/N) cut Shirazu off.

“You heard the man, fall back.”

“For real, babe”, Shirazu tried.

“Shirazu. Look after Saiko.”, (Y/N) ordered.

“Fine. Copy That”

(Y/N) turned his attention back to Seidou.

“You are a model superior officer, little brother.”, Seidou mocked. 

(Y/N) didn’t answer. 

They clashed together. 

Seidou grabbed (Y/N) by his hair. He took his brother back to the stage.

“Little Brother! Little Brother! Little Brother! Little Brother! Little Brother! Little Brother! Little Brother! Little Brother!”, Seidou ranted.

(Y/N) dodged and dodged and dodged. His body was starting to feel the strain of his earlier injures. 

Seidou’s hand grabbed (Y/N) ‘s throat. The ghoul held him up.

(Y/N) dropped the sword. 

“Are you aware of just how massive the gap between first and second place can be? The difference between being your bother and your lover can be. Would you like me to prove this theory? I used to be your everything, but what am I now?”, Seidou yelled.

He tossed (Y/N) away. Seidou’s kagune formed. He jumped towards (Y/N) and pierced his shoulder.

(Y/N) screamed. 

“You’re weak!”

Seidou tossed (Y/N) to the ground.

(Y/N) heard something crack.

Seidou picked (Y/N) up by his ankle.

“You’re weak! Weak!”

Seidou through (Y/N) again. 

(Y/N) hit the wall. He had no time to recover.

Seidou started punching the human over and over again.

“You’re weak, you’re weak, you’re weak, you’re weak, you’re weak, you’re weak, you’re weak, you’re weak!”, the ghoul ranted.

He tossed (Y/N) away before kicking him. 

(Y/N) screamed.

Seidou walked over to him.

“Fanastic! I wonder why anyone would want you. I am the only one for you.”, Siedou laughed.

He picked up (Y/N) by his hair. 

“I’ll make you mine again. And your friends will know its me who you belong too”, Seidou laughed.

He used his kagune to pierce (Y/N)’s other shoulder. 

(Y/N) screamed. His thought was killing him.

Seidou tossed (Y/N) away.

“All that screaming and no one has come to rescue you. Makes sense. You are a whore”, Seidou said.

He watched the blood pour out of (Y/N). 

“I don’t want to fight you”, (Y/N) whispered.

Seidou frowned.

“Its time to make you my dessert”.

A other kagune shot out and wrapped around (Y/N). It pulled the human away.

Seidou quickly followed.

“Now why would you want to get in my way...little Hina”

“This man’s life could still be of value to Aogiri. Go help rabbit and the others fight off the doves.”, Hinami ordered.

“See, I don’t take orders from you”, Seidou yelled.

He shot at Hinami with his kagune.

Hinami used her own to block the shots. 

_(Y/N). Even if you have changed. Even if the person I knew is lost. Even if you no longer remember me. I will protect you._

Hinami pierced Seidou with her kagune. She repeated her actions until Seidou collapsed on the stage. 

“The hurt. You’re pretty tough, you know that? Little Hina… If you keep this up, you might make me lose my breath.”, Seidou said.

He pierced Hinami with his kagune and tossed her back.

“This Owl. He really is strong.”

Hinami stood up.

“(Y/N). I am going to keep you safe”. 

“You don’t have to protect me anymore, Hinami” (Y/N) said.

He walked towards the Seidou. His injuries having had the time to heal.

“You were not the only one who was experimented on. I may not be a Quinx or half ghoul, but I can heal thanks to the injections.”

(Y/N) picked up his sword. 

Seidou and (Y/N) pierced each other before the both collapsed.

(Y/N) smiled as his eyes closed. 

The Doves entered the room.

They surrounded Hinami.

Arima stood in front of Hinami. He was ready to kill the one that harmed (Y/N).

“Hold on Arima”, (Y/N) said. 

He couldn’t move. It hurt to much. 

“She’s not fighting. So, if it’s okay, would you allow me to take her into custody?”, (Y/N) asked.

Arima didn’t say anything. He turned and walked to his husband. He knelt down. 

“You can rest now”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in the wheelchair. 

_If Seidou is alive, does that mean that Hide or Amon is too?_

“Ginshi Shirazu. Saiko Yonebayashi. I appoint you second class investigators”, Yoshitoki spoke.

_See that, babe. I did it._

_Player one, I did it for you._

(Y/N) was brought back to the room.

The two Quinx Squad members stepped forward before stepping back.

“Miyuki Mikage. Mizuro Tamaki. Hanbei Abara. Kuki Urie. Takeomi Kuroiwa. Tooru Mutsuki. I appoint you first class investigators.”, Yoshitoki said.

Urie glanced at (Y/N). Are you proud of me?

Mutsuki had to control himself. (Y/N) was watching him. 

Each one stepping forward when their name was called.

“Kuramoto Ita. Keiji Nakarai. Naoto Hayashimura. Haise Sasaki. I appoint you senior investigators.”, Yoshitoki continues.

(Y/N) watched Haise step forward. He was proud of him. 

“Senior Investigator Akira Mado. I appoint you associate special investigator.”, Yoshitoki said.

Akira stepped forward. 

_Beloved, I can protect you better now._

“Juuzou Suzuya. Matsuri Washuu. I appoint you special investigators.”, Yoshitoki spoke.

_Sugar! Sugar! I did it for you!_

Yoshitoki looked at (Y/N).

“(Y/N) (L/N). I grant you the title of Honorary Special Investigator” 

(Y/N) rolled himself forward. 

Eyes trailed after him. 

Yoshitoki bowed to them before they broke off to speak with one another.

(Y/N) turned and rolled himself out of the room.

He wanted to be alone.

Mutsuki followed (Y/N). He gripped (Y/N)’s wheelchair handles. 

(Y/N) looked up. 

“Mustuki, you don’t have too. Go back to the ceremony.”, (Y/N) said.

“I don’t want to. I want to help you. It is the least I can do for you”, he said.

(Y/N) smiled softly.

“Where to (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki asked.

“My office”

Mutsuki started to push (Y/N).

They walked for a while. 

“Mutsuki, am I a bad person”

Mutsuki started to hum as he pushed (Y/N).

“(Y/N)-sama, you don’t need to concern yourself with that.”

Mutsuki stopped walking. He went around to the front of the wheelchair. 

“Because you are the perfect human”

Mutsuki kissed him. 

~~~

Haise helped (Y/N)’s arms as he took a few steps. 

It had been a while since (Y/N) had moved his legs.

(Y/N) made it a few steps before falling into Haise’s arms. 

Haise held the Doctor close. He could smell the coffee scent on him.

(Y/N) pushed himself away. He tried walking again. He could do this. He could do this.

Haise took a step back. He started to hover (Y/N).

“Hey, Doctor. Let’s get some coffee.”

“Another time Haise. Another time.”

~~~

“Welcome home, you two! Did you have a good day? Was it fun? You are not hurt, are you?”, Haise asked.

“No, we are fine”, Shirazu answered.

“Good. Then come along, hurry up, wash your hands and change! I have invited some guests to come over tonight. We are having a party for (Y/N). So let’s try to impress the Doctor”, Haise exclaimed.

Shirazu and Mutsuki stared at Haise. 

“You sure are enjoying yourself, Teach.”, Mutsuki said.

“Of course I am, it's a celebratory dinner party for (Y/N)!”

Haise started to push Shirazu down the hall.

“Come back and help me when you’re done, okay?”

“Sure thing teach”

“Alright, I’ll do it”, Shirazu answered. 

When Shirazu, Mutsuki, and Saiko were done, they went to the kitchen.

They watched in awe as Haise chopped up the lettuce. 

Shirazu attempted to put the plates out but failed. 

Haise went rushing to his side. 

“Shirazu, be careful!”

Saiko tried her hand at the stove. She caught the pan on fire.

“Saiko, it's burning!”

“That’s why they call it flambe” 

Saiko burnt all the food in the pan.

Haise handed Mutsuki a list of items to get.

Mutsuki walked to the door. He stopped when she saw Urie.

“Urie. What’s cha doing?”

“Going to work out.”

“You can’t! We are having a dinner party for (Y/N)-sama”

“Count me out”

“Urie”, Mutsuki said firmly.

Urie looked at Mutuski, a little surprised. 

“You are helping us. Get this stuff”

Mustuki held out the list. 

Urie grabbed the list before leaving. 

Urie wasn’t gone long. He dropped the food on the ground. He panted. 

“Urie, I am sorry. That must've been heavy”, Haise said as he hurried to the door.

“No. by the way, someone sent you a package. There is one for Sir as well.”, Urie said.

Haise picked up the package.

“Wonder who?”

“I told you to cut it out with the flambé, Saiko!”, Shirazu said from the kitchen.

Haise turned towards the sound. 

“I got it this time!”, Saiko said.

“No. No! Gimme that bottle!”, Shirazu yelled. 

“Hey teach!”, Mutsuki yelled.

“Coming”, Haise said as he hurried to the kitchen. 

After a while, the food was cooked and placed on the table for (Y/N).

The others were practically drooling over the food.

“Thanks guys. You were all a big help in this”, Haise praised. 

The doorbell rang. 

Haise went to get it. 

“Whatever you made, it smells delicious”, Akira said.

Arima and her stood at the door.

“Hope we’re not too early. Where is my husband.”, Arima asked.

The door opened.

“Arima? Akira?”, (Y/N) asked. 

The two turned to look at him.

“Welcome home, (Y/N). We have a special dinner planned for you tonight.”, Haise spoke. 

They walked to the table.

‘Wow”, (Y/N) said as he saw the food. 

His stomach growled.

Arima pulled out a chair for (Y/N).

(Y/N) sat down.

“Thank you.”

Arima kissed his forehead. 

The others sat down. A lively conversation started. 

(Y/N) listened in as he slowly ate. He wished that this would last forever. (Y/N) glanced at Arima.

 _Forever...huh?_

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	45. I Will Always Wait For You

(Y/N) helped put away the dishes. He hummed softly.

“Docter, a letter came in the mail”, Haise said.

(Y/N) took it. He looked at it. His name was written in familiar writing. He frowned.

“Thank you, Haise.”

(Y/N) smiled at the ghoul.

“Goodnight, Kan- Haise”, (Y/N) said.

He moved back the ghoul. He stopped at the door. 

“Haise, would you like to get some coffee tomorrow”, (Y/N) asked as he looked back.

Haise nodded happily. 

“I would love too”

~~~

(Y/N) entered his office. 

Arima sat on the futon with a book in hand. He placed it aside when he saw it was (Y/N).

(Y/N) locked the door behind him. He placed the letter on the table. He undid his pants and shirt. He climbed into the futon. 

Arima removed his shirt before laying down by (Y/N). He wrapped his arms around his bunny.

“It’s been a while since we have slept together.”, Arima started.

He kissed (Y/N)’s neck.

“Arima, I love you, but I am not having sex with you in a house full of people with advanced hearing.”, (Y/N) stated.

Arima moved down to (Y/N)’s shoulder. He nipped at it.

“They are all fast asleep.”, Arima tempted. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment.

“Fine, but not too rough. I have work in the morning. The others have already seen me limping because of you”, (Y/N) stated.

Arima smirked. He moved up and looked down at his bunny.

“Anything for you, my bunny”

They kissed.

~~~

(Y/N) looked at Haise. He then looked around the coffee shop. He glanced at Touka and Yomo. He look back at Haise. He could see Uta and Nishiki in the reflection behind Haise.

“What are you reading, Haise”, (Y/N) asked.

Haise placed down the book.

“It was sent to me in the mail along with Eyepatch’s mask”, Haise said.

(Y/N) sat up straighter.

“When?”

“Last night.” 

(Y/N) glanced at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Haise blushed and looked away. 

“I was… but you and Arima were having some personal time together”

(Y/N) sighed and leaned back. He should have not agreed with Arima last night. He knew that this would happen.

“There is a return address on the package. I want to find it.”, Haise tried.

(Y/N) looked at him.

A cup of coffee was placed in front of (Y/N).

He looked up to see Touka.

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said with a soft smile. 

Touka smiled and walked off to the counter where Yomo was.

(Y/N) picked up the coffee and turned around.

Nishiki was sitting there with his eyes closed.

Uta was sitting at the bar while drinking a cup.

(Y/N) smiled. It almost felt like the old days. Almost. 

He turned back to Haise. 

“Haise, there is something I need to do. Why don’t you head back for me?”, (Y/N) asked.

Haise nodded. He stood up to leave.

“Oh, and Haise, don’t go after that address without me.”

Haise bowed before leaving. 

(Y/N) stood with his cup. He walked over to Nishiki. He sat down.

Nishiki lifted his head and pulled his hoodie back. 

“Hey, Touka. Get me a refill.”, Nishiki asked.

“Brew it yourself, ya bum.”, Touka shot back. 

(Y/N) pushed the coffee towards Nishiki.

“Here, take it.”

Nishiki took the coffee and brought it to his lips, happy. It had been awhile since he was seen his sunshine.

(Y/N) smiled softly. He stood up and kissed Nishiki’s forehead. 

Nishiki blushed and put down the cup. 

“I never forgot you, Sunshine”

“I know”.

(Y/N) walked over to the bar. He sat down by Uta.

Nishiki’s eyes trailed after (Y/N).

“Uta”, (Y/N) started.

Uta passed (Y/N) his own cup of coffee.

(Y/N) took a sip.

“Tell me, do the clowns see him as a problem or what? Do you have any idea what they plan to do?”, (Y/N) asked.

“Baby, No. The boss has yet to let me in on her thinking.”, Uta answered. 

(Y/N) looked at the coffee cup. He lifted his head. He gripped Uta’s shirt.

Uta leaned down until their lips where barely touching.

“Thank you for forgetting about me”.

Uta shivered. He wanted so badly to fell his baby's lips on his and not just the words being said. 

(Y/N) stood up and moved to sit in front of Yomo at the bar. 

“What about all of you? Still waiting for me”, (Y/N) asked jokingly.

"Yes, until you are mine", Yomo answered. 

(Y/N) leaned back. 

“Dear,”, Touka started as she walked over.

“I will always wait for you”, Touka said.

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. He nodded.

“Thank you for the coffee”

~~~

“Impossible. Cochlea will not fall again. How many times must you ask?”, Tatara said.

“Hinami’s abilities are indispensable to Aogiri. She can help us find (Y/N)”, Ayato argued.

Seidou looked at the two from where he sat. He wasn’t going to tell anyone else that (Y/N) was found. (Y/N) was his. His!

“Since when were you one of my advisors, Ayato? I will judge who’s dispensable for myself”, Tatara asked.

Seidou crackled. Fools! They were all fools. (Y/N) was his. His!

“Something funny, Takizawa?”, Ayato asked.

“Oh, I just think the way ghouls care about each other is kinda kooky, and kooky kinda sounds like cookie, and cookies are good. Don't Cha think? I like cookies especially those that taste like (Y/N).”, Seidou taunted.

Ayato’s eyes turned.

“What did you say?”, he growled. 

Tatara moved. He stood behind Ayato with his hand on the lesser ghouls head.

“Don’t”, he warned.

He squeezed.

“You and Fueguchi knew the risks when you decided to act alone. We will simply recruit a replacement for her.”, Tatara stated.

He let go of the ghoul and walked away.

“Tatara...Yamori, the Bin Brother, and all the other dead. What is Aogiri to you? Just a bunch of interchangeable pawns in your game?”, Ayato asked.

“That’s right. And you are just a stray dog. So know your place.”

~~~

(Y/N) stood beside Shirazu. He had a soft smile on his face.

“I am proud of you, Shirazu”

Shirazu looked at Babe before back at the quinque box. He has started to sweat. 

“So that’s it”, Shirazu said.

“Congratulations!”, Chigyo announced.

Shirazu shifted a little. He wasn’t sure he could do this.

“Completely natural chimera quinque are very rare. You hit the jackpot!”, Chigyo exclaimed.

(Y/N) looked at Shirazu closely.

“Shirazu? What's the matter?”, (Y/N) asked.

Shirazu nearly flinched. He shouldn’t make (Y/N) worry about him.

“Go ahead and open it”, Chigyo encouraged.

Shirazu took a step forward and reached his hand out. He gasped before collapsing to his knees.

“Shirazu!”, (Y/N) exclaimed.

(Y/N) moved to help the Quinx.

“Hey, you’re not sick, are you?”, Chigyo asked.

Shirazu held his hand over his mouth.

“Lets go outside.”, (Y/N) said.

He pulled him outdoors. (Y/N) rested Shirazu against the wall.

“Stay here. I will be right back”, (Y/N) said.

He hurried off.

Shirazu watched Babe hurry off. 

_Damn, I am pathetic._

(Y/N) came back and handed him some ginger soda. He smiled.

“It’s okay, Shirazu. It happens all the time. This might help”, (Y/N) offered.

Shirazu took it. He opened it.

(Y/N) took a seat beside him. 

“Lots of people get sick when they first see a quinque. Especially when it’s from a ghoul they killed.”, (Y/N) spoked.

Shirazu moved closer to (Y/N). He laid his head on (Y/N)’ shoulder.

“That's… not… I am all right. So hey. The bounty I got for taking out the Nutcracker. It was 1.7 million. You think that’s a lot”, The ghoul asked. 

(Y/N) looked at the sky.

“I don’t know"

~~~

“Thank you for the tip”, (Y/N) said as he stared at Himani.

“Not at all”, she said with a small smile.

“Here for you”, (Y/N) said.

He passed her the books he had brought. He knew that it wasn’t much, but maybe it could make it easier on the ghoul.

“You are always so kind, (Y/N).”, Hinami said.

(Y/N) looked down. Memories as his time with Hinami came rushing back to him.

“Whenever I was feeling down, you’d always bring me books, same as you are now. It’s strange. I have no idea how I am supposed to treat you. But I guess a lot of us are feeling that way now. You had friends, you know that right? Everyone misses you.”, Hinami said.

“I am sorry, but I am not the same (Y/N) you once knew”, (Y/N) said.

His throat felt like it was burning. He didn’t like that. 

Hinami looked down.

(Y/N) stood. 

“I will come back soon. I promise”

“Please do. I miss you”

~~~

(Y/N) stopped walking.

_How do I save Hinami?_

“Oh! How’s it going? I definitely wasn’t trying to hide or anything.”, Furuta Nimura said. 

He stepped from behind the pillar. Did (Y/N) not remember him?

(Y/N) looked at him as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

“I was wondering where you’d run off to, Furuta.”, Kijima Shiki said.

(Y/N) brushed his hand against his quinque. His hairs standing on end.

“Oh, why hello there. I am Kijima, nice to meet you.”, Kijima said.

“And you as well. I am Arima”, He introduced himself.

“Yes, I am well aware.”, Kijima said.

(Y/N) narrowed his eyes.

“I believe this Rose case will find us working closely together. When the time comes, I hope you’ll take it easy on me so I don’t fall behind. Well, I am afraid we must be going. Do come along, Furuta. “, Kijima said as he walked away.

“It was nice to meet you.”, Furuta said as he scurried off after Kijima.

(Y/N) watched them leave. Something was going on and he didn't like that. He needed to find out what.

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

**Type:** Delusive, Violent, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I Will Always Wait For You

 **Nickname:** Daddy

 **Reason:** He is someone with daddy issues. He suffers from abandonment from his own father. He projects it onto (Y/N) and will do anything he has to in order to keep (Y/N) from leaving him even if (Y/N) doesn't know he in the beginning. That is why he calls (Y/N) daddy. 

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading, giving bookmarks, and commenting! Y'all are wonderful readers!


	46. Everyone Wears A Mask

(Y/N) watched as the doctor removed the needle. 

"Two pints of ghoul blood", the doctor said.

(Y/N) watched as the needle hole closed up. He both hated this and loved it. His mind flashed to Kaneki. If he wanted to save Kaneki, he would have to keep doing this. 

"Thank you", (Y/N) said.

"Doctor Arima, the more injections you have... the more the signs show your body decaying.", The doctor tried.

(Y/N) held up his hand. 

"I know. Trust me. I know"

“Doctor Arima, the x-rays you took…”, The other doctor said as he pulled it up.

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. 

“That is… that is”, (Y/N) couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Your muscles are decaying. It won't be long before your organs follow", the attending doctor said.

(Y/N) stood up.

“Tell no one of this"

~~~

“Hey, Saiko. Wake up, will ya?”, Shirazu tried.

(Y/N) looked up from his tablet. He glanced around the room of people. His eyes landed on Saiko. 

“First you forced me out of bed, then you made me skip breakfast.”, Saiko complained as her head rested on the table.

“That’s what happens when you sleep until the last minute”, Shirazu scolded.

Saiko’s stomach growled. She groaned. 

(Y/N) reached into his pocket and pulled out a granola bar.

“Saiko, here.”, (Y/N) said.

He stood up and went around to Saiko. He wasn’t hungry anyway.

Saiko sat up and eagerly took the granola bar.

_Player one loved her! Player one cares for her! She was so happy._

The others shot a glare towards the lazy ghoul.

The door opened.

(Y/N)’s eyes shot to the door.

_Kijima…. Furuta..._

Three people followed the other too. 

(Y/N) hummed before taking his seat back.

“I am Koori Ui, captain of S1. Greetings. My squad will take the lead in this operation.We look forward to working with you”, Koori said.

His two squad mates took a seat.

Koori walked over to the board.

“These are largely mass abductions, and there’s been no sign of predation at the scene. This leads us to believe that Rose consists of organized and well-trained ghouls. Since they leave very little evidence behind, we will need to pull on a lot of threads if we’re to track them down. That means coming up with effective methods of investigating outside the box. And Quickly.”, Koori said.

(Y/N) looked at the people around the table.

_Rose… why is that familiar?_

~~~

“So he wants us to think outside the box, huh?”, Shirazu asked as the Quinx squad plus Babe walked down the hall.

“And with practically no leads…”, Mutsuki said.

“Excuse me”, Ihei Hairu said quietly.

(Y/N) halted causing the others to do the same. He turned to face the girl.

“You are the members of the Quinx Squad, is that right”, she asked.

(Y/N) looked over the girl.

“Uh. Yeah, that's right”, Shirazu stepped up as (Y/N) remained quiet.

Shirazu slipped his hand in (Y/N)’s hand.

“I am the squad captain. What’s up?”, Shirazu said as he squeezed (Y/N)’s hand in concern.

Mutsuki appeared in (Y/N)’s other side. He wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s arm.

“Hey, captain. You seem a little tense.”, Mutsuki teased.

“Shut up, I am totally relaxed!”, Shirazu shouted.

(Y/N) cracked a small smile. 

“Well, hello there. My name is Hairu Ihei, and I am Special Investigator Ui’s partner. As it turns out, I am pretty sure I am the same age as all of you. Seeing as we were all part of the same class, I was just hoping that we might become friends.”, Ihei said.

Shirazu stood up straighter.

“We are the same age?”, Shirazu asked.

(Y/N) shook off Mutsuki and Shirazu. 

The two glanced at him. 

(Y/N) bowed slightly to Ihei because walking through the Quinx Squad. He stopped at Urie.

“We are leaving Senior Investigator Ihei.”, Koori called.

The pink haired girl turned.

“Yes, Sir!”

She walked away from the Quinx.

(Y/N) looked at Urie. He rubbed the ghoul's hair before walking on. He waved back at them.

“I have something I need to do. Don’t follow me”

~~~

(Y/N) took a deep breath. He knocked on the door before opening.

“Hello, Uta”

“Baby…”

(Y/N) looked at the walls as he walked over to Uta. 

“Anything special you were looking for, baby”, Uta asked.

(Y/N) took a seat next to the ghoul. He held out the mask Uta had made him.

“I have come to return this.”

“Why, baby?”, Uta asked.

“Because I need you to make me a new one”

“A new one?”

“Yes, I need a mask with a special design.”

Uta tilted his head confused.

(Y/N) slide him a piece of paper.

“An eye patch”, Uta asked.

“I am… changing. I need that to be safe."

“Changing? Baby, are you okay”

“Uta… I have no right to ask the question… But will you please help me”, (Y/N) asked.

Uta thought for a moment.

“On one condition. Go on a date with me. A proper late unlike last time”

(Y/N) slowly nodded his head.

“One date”

~~~

Kanae stood by Tsukiyama’s bed. 

Tsukiyama hold the picture of (Y/N) (L/N) in his doctor coat with CCG on it. 

Tears fall onto the picture. 

“Kanae. This…”

Kanae gasped as Tsukiyama gave him a dead look.

“... heartbreaking.”

~~~

Tsukiyama sat in the wheel chair. He watched as his princess walked. He hated the doves around his princess. 

Things could finally go back to the way they were before princess had left. Oh.. thats right… princess had left him….

Well, that would never happen again. His mansion would be a lovely place for (Y/N) to stay at… stay forever at.

“Master Shu… (Y/N) (L/N) is not the same person that you knew before. Master, I am begging you, please, don’t forget that he abandoned you”, Kanae tried.

Tsukiyama was running down the street before Kanae could finish.

(Y/N) was the only thought on the ghouls mind. 

The ghoul tripped and landed in front of (Y/N).

The human(?) looked down at the ghoul. (Y/N) blinked before kneeling down.

_Shuu....?_

Saiko and Mustsuki followed. 

“Are you alright, Shu-sir?”, (Y/N) asked.

“I like your crazy suit”, Saiko said.

Kanae ran off Tsukiyama. He held the ghoul up and carry him off. 

“Excuse us”, Kanae said as they hurried off. 

(Y/N) watched them leave. 

_Was that Shuu Tsukiyama?_

~~~

“Hello, everyone.”, Uta greeted.

(Y/N) took place by Uta. A cup of blood wine was waiting for him. 

The members of the Quinx Squad looked around the room.

“That guy’s a ghoul, right? Sure looks like one”, Shirazu whispered to Mutsuki.

Mustuki shhed him.

“Okay, everyone. Uta is going to be making masks for everyone today.”, (Y/N) exclaimed with a smile.

The Quinx Squad shifted. 

“Masks?”, Mustuki asked.

He took a step closer to (Y/N).

“What kind of masks? You mean like the ones ghouls wear”, Shirazu asked.

His foot moved out so he could step forward, but he hesitated as he saw Babe glance at Uta with a unnerving expression. **Love**. 

“I want us to go undercover.”, (Y/N) said.

“First, you made us dress like chicks, and now this?”, Shirazu bit out.

His anger getting the best of him. 

"Everyone wears a mask", (Y/N) said, "human or ghoul. We both do. So wear one to get to the enemy"

Haise took a step in front of (Y/N). His arm out to shield the human(?).

(Y/N) leaned out from behind Haise’s back.

“You already have abilities like theirs, but with these masks you can weat their uniforms. He can make it look like you have two kakugans instead of one”, (Y/N) explained.

“What good is that going to do for us?”, Shirazu shot back.

“It will help us infiltrate their world”, Haise cut in for (Y/N).

(Y/N) took a deep breath. He moved and sat on the desk where Uta was.

“Besides, I have a special reward for everyone after this. So I ask that you do this for me”, (Y/N) asked with a slight pout.

Shirazu flushed red and looked away. 

(Y/N) pointed to the seat. 

“Who’s first”

Shirazu was quick to sit down. He almost started drooling when he saw (Y/N) staring down at him. 

Uta glanced at (Y/N) before turning his attention to Shirazu.

“I like your jagged teeth, man, they look cool. You got a girlfriend”, Uta asked.

“Well no, not at the moment”, Shirazu said.

He placed his hand beside (Y/N)’s leg.

“Is there anyone you are interested in”, Uta asked.

“That’s kind of personal.”, Shirazu said.

It wasn’t long before Uta was done with Shirazu.

(Y/N) rubbed Shirazu’s hair before Urie took Shirazu’s place.

Urie had no problem leaning against (Y/N)’s thigh.

Uta smiled through a glare.

“That scowl tells me you are a very sersous guy. Is it cool if I make your mask really weird”, Uta asked.

“Why would you wanna do that?”, Urie asked.

_To embarrass you in front of Baby._

Uta pinched Urie’s face.

“Because I think it would be funny”, Uta said.

He let go of Urie before finishing his work.

(Y/N) rubbed Urie’s hair before Saiko traded places with him. 

Urie blushed and looked away.

Saiko gripped (Y/N)’s thigh with her hand. 

“You know, you remind me of a mischievous little elf.”, Uta said.

His eyes darted to the hand on (Y/N)’s thigh.

“I get that a lot. The name’s Saiko.”, Saiko announced proudly.

“So what are you favorite things?”, Uta asked the young ghoul. 

“I am into (Y/N), food, video games, sleeping, candy, manga, and anime.”, Saiko said unashamed.

(Y/N) smiled and rubbed the girls hair.

Uta finished with Saiko.

Mustuki took Saiko’s place. He was too shy to touch (Y/N).

“Love the eyepatch. Looks good on you. You like it?”, Uta asked.

He was happy that this ghoul hadn’t touched (Y/N).

“I guess so”, Mustuki said confused.

“You have such a lovely face. A little full, but you have excellent bone structure…”, Uta trailed off as he looked at Mutsuki.

Mutsuki’s eyes widen. 

(Y/N) placed his hand on Mutsuki’s shoulder.

Mustuki looked at him. 

(Y/N) looked at the ghouls. He had to get Ui on with his plan. He glanced at Uta. And he had a date with Uta.

* * *

** Yanderes **

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

**Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Everyone Wears A Mask

 **Nickname:** Mine

 **Reason:** He has been watching (Y/N) since (Y/N) first came to the CCG. He despised (Y/N) because (Y/N) was able to do whatever he wanted without punishment it seemed like. He calls (Y/N) mine because his hatred blossom into love.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	47. Tired

(Y/N) sat in front of Uta. He picked at his food. 

“Is it not to your liking, baby”, Uta asked.

(Y/N) looked at the food then to Uta.

“It's okay. I am not hungry”, (Y/N) said with a smile.

“You haven’t been back to the cafe in a while”, Uta observed.

(Y/N) nodded. 

“A lot of ghouls want me dead. It is best not to visit a place full of ghouls.”, (Y/N) answered.

He picked up his glass of wine. He brought it to his lips as he watched Uta.

“I knew it was you”, (Y/N) said as he put the glass down.

Uta raised an eyebrow in question. 

“At the auction. I knew that you where the auctioneer”, (Y/N) said.

Uta sat up more.

“I was going to kill her.”, Uta said.

“Kill who, Uta”, (Y/N) asked.

“Big madam. I knew where you where going to be and I has going to kill that bitch and steal you away from that place.”, Uta said without much room for disagreeing. 

“I won’t die that easily”, (Y/N) said.

_You’re lying._

“I will make you mine, (Y/N). I will”, Uta promised.

(Y/N) stood up.

“I have fulfilled my part of the agreement, now it is your turn”, (Y/N) said with ice.

He turned and walked out the door.

Uta watched his baby leave. There was the time left before it was time to take (Y/N). Just a little bit longer. He just has to wait a little bit longer. 

~~~

“Absolutely not. You want to go masquerading as a ghoul of all things? This makes me question your character as an investigator, Arima”, Ui said.

(Y/N) frowned and stared at the man in front of him. 

“Sir”, (Y/N) said coolly. 

“Tell me. Where would your allegiance lie if you lost control of that situation?”, Ui mocked.

A smirk creeped on (Y/N)’s face.

“I understand, sir”, (Y/N) mocked.

(Y/N) sent a glare causing Ui to step back.

“You forget exactly who I am, but thank you for your concern”, (Y/N) answered.

(Y/N) turned on his heel. He waved as he left.

He had an operation to run. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat at his desk. He replayed the video Kijima had posted. He replayed it again when he finished. Over and over again. He watched it. 

“How did it come to this”, (Y/N) said. 

A knocked sounded on his door. He looked up.

“Come in”, he said.

Haise opened the door. 

“Wanna go for a destress walk, Doctor”, Haise asked with a smile.

(Y/N) nodded. He stood up and joined Haise. 

The two walked in silence for a while. They left the building all together for a better atmosphere.

Haise slipped his hand into (Y/N)’s hand. He was so happy. He finally had some alone time with the Doctor.

The two of them took a seat in a nearby 

Tsukiyama approached them. 

(Y/N) frowned and was about to stand up when Haise spoke.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you for asking”, Tsukiyama said.

_So it was Shuu earlier._

“You look much healthier than before.”, Haise said as he wrapped his arm around (Y/N).

He pulled the doctor close. He subtly sniffed. The doctor still smelled like honey.

“I am. May I… Princess”, Tsukiyama purred. 

(Y/N) bite his lip. His eyes darted towards Haise. 

“Sure, be my guest”, (Y/N) said the best he could. 

(Y/N) moved closer to Haise.

Haise welcomed him. He could feel the body heat from the (Y/N). It was amazing.

“Do you enjoy reading, princess”, Tsukiyama asked.

(Y/N) leaned against Haise.

“Yes, that is usually how I spend my free time with Haise”, (Y/N) said.

Haise leaned onto (Y/N). He was in love. 

“I enjoy the reading as well. Have you ever read any of Sen Takatsuki’s works”, Tsukiyama asked.

_Eto?_

“Yeah”, Haise cut in after (Y/N) didn’t answer. 

He gently squeezed (Y/N)’s side to make sure that he was okay.

“She’s a talented author, but her books aren’t for me.”, Haise said. 

“I agree”, (Y/N) said as he looked at Haise.

Tsukiyama straighten up in surprise.

“Really”, He asked.

“I get attached to characters when I read, but in her novels, she’ll kill anyone off even the main. It is just too painful.”, Haise explained.

“Oh. Is that so? As you have seen, I am rather frail. My condition makes it difficult for me to make friends with anyone around my age. I would love to talk books with you again sometime.”, Tsukiyama tried.

(Y/N) glared at him.

“Player one!”

The three turned towards the noise. 

Saiko and Mutsuki walked up to them. 

“Guess that’s our cue. Time to get back to work. Glad you are feeling better. Take care of yourself.”, (Y/N) said as he stood.

Haise quickly followed.

(Y/N) hurried to get away. He glanced back to see Tsukiyama talking to Kanae. He shook his head. He had to focus on work.

~~~

Tsukiyama looked down as he sat on the bench.

“Stupid kids. I will never be alone with Princess.”, Tsukiyama said. 

Kanae held out a picture. 

“Look at this, Master Shu.”, Kanae offered.

The picture was a CCG sign of (Y/N).

“Kaneki!”

Tsukiyama looked at Kanae.

“Hori?”

Kanae nodded.

“Of course! She is such a good friend. I daresay she knows me almost as much as princess knows me. After all this time, I’d like nothing more than to chat up that little mouse. I can’t help, but wonder what happened to the others. The Anteiku folks. Little Hinami and the rest. Its been so long. They probably don’t even know (Y/N)’s alive and well. And…”, Tsukiyama said.

He frowned at his next words.

“I am sure they would love to see him.”

Kanae frowned.

_Master Shuu. I will see to it that you have your time alone with him._

~~~

Kanae approached the cloaked ghouls.

“Are you with Aogiri Tree?”

The ghouls turned around.

“If, so I have a job for you”

Kanae held out an package.

_All for you Master Shuu._

~~~

The Aogiri tree ghouls looked down at the Quinx Squad. 

The Quinx Squad walked with no care.

“Sir, Do you think the other squads are making any process”, Urie asked.

“Without any leads? I doubt it. They are being cautious. The video’s got them on edge.”, (Y/N) said.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait for crazy old Kijima to be attacked.”, Shirazu said.

“Don’t be rude”, Haise chastised.

“Huh? Is that… the guy from the auction”, Urie said.

_Kanae?_

Kanae turned and ran away. 

Shizaru and Urie ran after him.

“Where are you guys going?”, Haise shouted at them. 

(Y/N) took off running after the two. The others followed.

“Urie! Shirazu!”, (Y/N) yelled when they entered a parking garage.

(Y/N) came to a stop in the front of two ghouls.

“Look at them, Shosei! They are nothing but a bunch of kids.”, one of the ghouls spoke.

“It’s the white suits. What are Aogiri ghouls doing here”, Haise said. 

“Man, what a letdown.If I had known, I never would have brought all these men”, Hoguro said. 

“Hoguro. This is aincredibly important job for us.In this case, its better to be safe than sorry”, Shosei said.

“True. We will get this job done in no time. And we will do it for Boss Naki”, Hoguro replied.

Shosei and Hoguro jumped towards the doctor.

(Y/N) dodged. His eyes scanning for a way to win. He hit one of the ghouls and jumped back. He activated his quinque. He felt a sharp pain in his back. He bit his lip until it bled.

Mutsuki ran to help. 

“(Y/N)-sama! I have got you covered”, Mutsuki promised.

“I am fine. Go help Shirazu and Urie.”, (Y/N) ordered.

“You’re coming with me, Saiko”, Mutsuki yelled.

“Okay”, Saiko said as she joined Mutsuki.

They ran off towards the other two ghouls.

“Haise can I leave this too you”, (Y/N) asked.

“Yes”, Haise agreed.

_Anything for you. Anything. I would do anything._

Haise looked at (Y/N).

(Y/N) retracted his quinque. He had to get out of here. It was too dangerous in his condition. He took off running after the others.

“Hold on. I can’t remember if this guy was even in the photo or not.”, Hoguro said. 

“I dunno. He may have been.”, was Shosei’s reply.

“Screw it. I can’t remember. Let’s just kill him too”, Hoguro said. 

The white suits jump at Haise.

He would make (Y/N) proud. 

~~~

It didn’t take long for (Y/N) to catch up with Mutsuki and Saiko.

“Poor Haise”, Saiko mocked.

_At least he was away from Player one._

“Don’t worry, Saiko, he is going to be fine”, Mutsuki reassured.

“Shirazu and Urie need our help more than he does”, (Y/N) said. 

“(Y/N)”, a voice called.

(Y/N) came to a stop. His lower back ached harder. He held out his quique to defend the other too.

Mutsuki and Saiko followed and came to a stop.

“Its really you”, Torso exclaimed.

He peaked around the corner like a creep.

“Torso…”, (Y/N) muttered.

He shielded Mutsuki and Saiko with his body. He readied his knife.

“Wow! Did you change your hair? It looks lovely! That style really suits you…”, Torso rambled in excited.

“This guy is trouble. Find some place to hide and stay there!”, (Y/N) ordered before starting his attack.

He started to cut Torso over and over again. 

Torso groaned.

“You were stronge before, but now you are even stronger”, Torso praised.

(Y/N) grunted and attacked Torso harder. 

“Ah, you are so incredible”, Torso praised.

(Y/N) aimed for Torso’s stomach.

“My beloved (Y/N) really is the greatest!”

(Y/N) frowned. He didn’t need another obsessed ghoul.

“I am going to make you mine, even if I have to sacrifice it all!”

(Y/N) started going after Torso’s arms and legs.

“Are we forming a connetion through your blades”, Torso asked.

(Y/N) cringed. Hell no. There was no connection forming.

“Maybe it is just me, but I find this terribly exciting!”, Torso yelled out.

(Y/N) gave a look at disgust. Why did this ghoul have to have a good healing rate?

“Yes, that’s it (Y/N)! Connect with me some more!”, Torso yelled.

(Y/N) sliced open part of Torso’s chest. 

“Stab me, stable me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stabe me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me!”, Torso pleaded.

(Y/N)’s knife was blocked by another ghoul. He jumped back. 

“Are you all right, Torso”, The newcomer asked. 

“(Y/N)”, Torso let out.

“Geez, you’re useless”, The new ghoul said. 

The ghoul pushed Torso off of the building ledge. 

(Y/N) lunged at the ghoul. 

The ghoul was barely able to block. 

(Y/N) jumped back when the ghoul swung at him.

_Thats not a kagune. Is that a quinque?_

(Y/N) dodged the next few attacks. He aimed for the hand holding the quiquine. It went flying and lodged itself in the ceiling.

The ghoul’s kagune shot out.

(Y/N) barely dodge. His back was throbbing. 

“Whaddya say we see who is stronger”, the ghoul asked. 

(Y/N) pushed himself up. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Grave Robber”, the ghoul said.

(Y/N) raised his knife.

“And I am about to take your quinque from you!” the ghoul shouted.

Grave Robber’s kagune shot towards (Y/N).

(Y/N) struggled to dodge.

Grave Robber jumped up to grab the quinque in the ceiling. 

(Y/N)’s knife went flying else where.

(Y/N) looked up to see Grave Robber coming down towards him.

“Shit”

(Y/N) closed his eyes. He heard metal colliding. His eyes snapped open to see Urie shielding him. 

“Stand back. Let me handle this, Sir!”, Urie grunted.

Urie became to advance towards Grave Robber.

“Now, Shirazu!”, Urie yelled. 

(Y/N) looked back to see Shirazu.

“You’re going down, bitch!”

Shirazu used his kagune to shoot at Grave Robber.

Grave Robber decide to take her leave.

(Y/N) stood up when Shirazu came running over to him.

“Hey babe, are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah”

“Lets head back”, Urie said.

“Go help Haise.”, (Y/N) ordered. 

He walked over to his knife and picked it up.

“Sir, where are you going”, Urie asked as (Y/N) started to walk the opposite direction.

“Help Haise. That is an order”

Urie and Shirazu looked at each other and ran to help Haise.

“Saiko, Mutsuki. I am coming”

~~~

(Y/N) ran through the parking garage. He looked around for Saiko. 

“Ya, better not move or I’ll snap it!”

(Y/N) stopped. He focused on the sound. He took off running towards it. 

“So nice and spongy. Nice and spongy”

(Y/N) came to a stop. He threw his knife at the ghoul.

The knife pentrated the ghouls back. The ghoul slowly stood up and turned around.

_Shit._

“I will eat you instead”

The ghoul lunged at (Y/N).

(Y/N) dodged and ran towards Saiko. He placed himself infront of Saiko.

The ghoul stood up and lunged at the two when he went flying the other way. 

A cloaked figure stood with their back to the two. They turned their face a little. 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened.

_No way... no way, it can't be._

“Thank you, Amon”, (Y/N) said.

The figure smiled pittifully before he started to walk away from the two. 

(Y/N) stood up and helped Saiko up.

“Doctor, Saiko”, Haise yelled.

The other members of the Quinx Squad ran up to them.

(Y/N)’s eyes were glued on the figure walking away. 

_Amon was alive._

“Thank goodness. You okay”, Haise asked the two.

“That big man in black saved us”, Saiko told Haise. 

(Y/N) shook his head. His vision started to dot. He had used all of his strength. And the shock of Amon wasn't helping him. 

“Tired”, (Y/N) said.

His eyes shut as he body gave out. He had no memory past that.

* * *

** Yanderes **

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

[Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

* * *

**ALERT! ALERT!**

**Name:** [Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating  
 **Status:** ~~Dead~~ ALIVE  
 **First Meeting:** I Want You  
 **Nickname:** Husband  
 **Reason:** He wants to marry (Y/N). Amon slips up sometimes and believes that he has already married (Y/N) even though he hasn’t. He calls (Y/N) husband because marriage is the easiest way to tie (Y/N) to him.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	48. Koi No Yokan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the long awaited yandere meet reader! Warning this is over 30 pages long. I did all the alive yandere and the dead, but not dead yanderes For the people who read both the male and female version of my book, some of the meetings are the same and some are not This is because of how I wrote parts of my story. I included one platonic character (Hinami) in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hide fidgeted with his mask. He closed his eye's as (Y/N) flashed in his mind. He missed the human. He was so frustrated that he couldn't see the human yet. He wanted (Y/N). He needed (Y/N). His mind supplied him with the memory of when he first meet (Y/N).

_Ten year old Hide walked down the street with a ball in his hands. He had just finished at the park and was on his way home. He smiled as he made his way home. He had tossed the ball with Kaneki. He perked up at the sound of crying. Barking followed the sound of crying._

_Worried, Hide took off running towards the sounds. He came to the stop. His eyes widen as they landed on a crying child cornered by a barking dog. The child must have been so scared. Hide had the sudden urge to help. For some reason, he felt like he was falling. He look at his feet. He was still on the ground. He looked back up at the child. He held up his ball and through it at the dog._

_"Get out of here!", Hide shouted._

_The dog yelped as the ball hit him. He took off running the opposite direction._

_The crying child sniffled before crying harder._

_Hide walked past the ball. he stopped in front of the child._

_"Hey, its okay. You are safe now"_

_Hide reached out to wipe away the offending tears. He didn't like them on this child's face._

_The crying started to lessen._

_Hide smiled._

_"That's better. I am Hide"_

_The child sniffled._

_"I am (Y/N)."_

Hide hummed as the memory played. He was so lonely. He needed (Y/N). He wanted (Y/N). He rocked on his feet as his mind tormented him with pictures of his (Y/N). His mind wondered to where he would store his (Y/N) away. He couldn't risk losing his (Y/N) again. He needed a place where he could keep (Y/N) safe. If that meant locking up the love of his life, so be it. 

* * *

Haise gripped his head. 

Kaneki fought him for control. The ghoul pushed forward the memory of when he first meet the human. Just so he could have a picture of his honey before Haise took over again. 

Drool dropped from Haise's mouth as he witnessed the memory. 

_"Kaneki, wait up!"_

_Kaneki slowed to a stop. He turned to see Hide walking slowly towards him. His eyes shifted to the person whose hand Hide was holding. A strike of jealousness went through him. He was suppose to be Hide's friend._

_Hide walked up to him._

_Kaneki watched as Hide pulled the boy closer so he could practically show him off to Kaneki. Kaneki gave a soft smile at the boy._

_The boy blushed and looked away shy. He hid partially behind Hide._

_"Kaneki, this is my friend, (Y/N). I saved him from a wild dog and wanted to introduce you to each other.", Hide explained._

_(Y/N) took a step from behind Hide. He bowed towards Kaneki._

_Kaneki took a step back._

_"I am (Y/N). Please treat me well"_

_(Y/N) rose from his bow._

_Kaneki bowed next._

_"I am Kaneki. Please treat me well"_

_He rose from his bow._

_(Y/N) smiled brightly._

_Kaneki had to force himself from shielding his eyes. He was sure an angel was in front of him. He wondered if (Y/N) tasted as sweet as he looked. His eyes trailed to where (Y/N) and Hide held hands. He bit back a frown. He didn't want (Y/N) to think he didn't like him by frowning. He would have to step it up and hold (Y/N)'s hand and keep Hide from doing so._

_"Let's be good friends, Kaneki", (Y/N) said._

_Kaneki smiled brightly. He was so happy. (Y/N) said his name. He wanted to hear it more. He took (Y/N)'s hand in his own._

_"Yes, (Y/N). Lets be the best of friends. Forever"_

_Hide frowned, but Kaneki didn't miss it._

_Kaneki knew that Hide wouldn't be his friend much longer. Not as long as (Y/N) was alive. Kaneki looked at (Y/N)._

Haise blinked as the memory ended. Kankei and him shared the same lust over (Y/N). He didn't like it. (Y/N) deserved so much better then Kaneki. Kaneki would hurt (Y/N). Haise though would never hurt (Y/N). He would make sure of that.

Kaneki surfaced for a second. He wanted (Y/N) back and wanted him now. He just had to wait just a little bit longer. 

* * *

Touka sat on the floor as she stared up at the wall covered with pictures of (Y/N). She held the jacket (Y/N) had left all those years ago. The scent had long since wore off but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It was something that had belong to (Y/N) after all. She brought the jacket to her face. She rubbed her face against it as the first time she had met (Y/N) surfaced. 

_Touka waited the tables when she heard the door open. She glanced at it and saw a rather plain boy. She turned her attention towards the table she was at. When she finished, she turned the order in to Koma. She readied her pad before moving to the table where the boy sat._

_"May I have a name?", Touka asked, ready to write._

_"Its (Y/N)", the boy answered with a smile._

_Touka looked up. She really shouldn't have. The smile was blindly perfect. Touka felt the blush creeping up her neck._

_"This is my first time here. Would you mind recommending me a drink?"_

_Touka tilted her head._

_"What is your favorite type of coffee to drink?", she asked._

_(Y/N) thought for a minute._

_"Normally, I have a hot black coffee in the mornings, but I like an iced black coffee with hazelnut crème in the afternoon", (Y/N) said shyly._

_Touka nodded._

_"How about a black coffee with a hazelnut scone?"_

_(Y/N) thought for a moment before nodding._

_"That would be perfect. Thank you"_

_(Y/N) smiled brightly._

_Touka blushed and used her pad to cover her face._

_"I will be right back with your coffee and scone", Touka said as she hurried off._

_Touka, personally, worked on making (Y/N)'s coffee. A warm feeling was blossoming in her heart. A smile formed on her face. She felt lighter than normal. She didn't know why. She had completely brushed past the human when he had walked in. Now he was all she could think about._

_She finished pouring the coffee. She placed the scone on a plate before pouring some hazelnut crème on it. She hurried to the table where (Y/N) was siting. She gently placed down the plate and the cup of coffee._

_"Thank you, Touka"_

The door opened to the room. A small figure stood at the door.

"Mama...?"

Touka looked over at the child. She smiled.

"Come her baby"

The child with (H/C) came running over to her.

Touka held the child in her arms.

"When is daddy coming home?"

"Soon."

She kissed her daughter's hair.

"Soon..."

A smiled formed on Touka's lips. She was utterly and totally in love with this human. She buried her face in her daughter's hair. She wanted (Y/N) back. She needed (Y/N). How much longer was she going to have to wait? Have her daughter wait for her daddy? She craved her dear. She was so lonely. She wanted her dear back. She wanted to live together and have coffee with her dear again. Maybe. Touka looked around. (Y/N) wouldn't leave her again. Never. 

* * *

Nishiki watched over the 20th ward from his spot on top of (Y/N)'s old apartment building. He kept finding himself coming here even though (Y/N) was long gone. There were faint traces of (Y/N)'s scent. He wanted to savor it just a little bit longer. After all, he kept bringing him memories he loved. 

_A sweet, yet not overly sweet smell filled Nishiki's nose. He looked up from his desk in the club room. The smell was making his mouth water._

_There was a knock on the door._

_Nishiki stood up from his desk and wiped his mouth._

_"Come in"_

_A small boy opened the door. A light seemed to surround the boy._

_Nishiki thought the boy was the sun. It was bright, but ever so beautiful._

_The sweet smell dominated the room._

_Nishiki could barely keep himself from drooling._

_"Hello, is this the study club?", the boy asked._

_Nishiki forced himself to nod normally and keep himself from moving his head like a chicken. The boy sounded as sweet as he smelled._

_"Yes, it is. Are you here to join?", Nishiki asked._

_(Y/N) smiled._

_Nishiki melted. He turned towards his desk to avoid the human seeing the drool. He would have to do better and avoid drooling if he wanted to spend more time with the human. He grabbed the member sheet and a pen. He turned back towards the person._

_"Here is the member sign up. Just put your full name and put your cell number down and welcome to the club.", Nishiki said with a smile._

_He wanted nothing more than for the boy to stay forever._

_The boy took the pen and paper and started to write down his det_ ails.

_"Hello, I am (Y/N) (L/N). Thank you for letting me join"_

_Nishiki stood up straighter._

_"I am Nishiki Nishio. Thank you for joining"_

Nishiki jumped from the rooftop. He jumped rooftop to rooftop until he landed on (Y/N)'s new apartment building. His hackles were raised. It was impulsive to come to the building that housed some of the strongest Doves around. He sniffed and watched as (Y/N) entered the building with his husband. Nishiki frowned. He was supposed to be in sunshine's husbands place. He had proposed before that bastard. He would just have to remind sunshine of his place. Nishiki growled before leaving. He couldn't afford to get caught. Not yet at least. 

* * *

Amon stared at the picture of (Y/N) he had torn out of a newspaper. It had Arima in it, but he had torn Arima's face from the picture in jealousy. He missed his husband more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to hold the human in his arms again. He thought back to the first time he had held (Y/N). 

_Amon followed Mado through the crime scene. There had been an apparent ghoul attack._

_"Amon, I will look on this side, you take the other", Mado said as he walked off._

_"Yes, Sir", he replied before walking over to the other side._

_He stopped once he came to a trail of blood. His eyes trailed the blood spill as he activated his quinque. His eyes landed on a mangled body. He started towards the body. He used his quinque to pick the body. He was sure the person was dead. He took a step back at the noise._

_The person was alive._

_He lowered himself and gently rolled the person over. His heart skipped a beat._

_The body had dozens of wounds with a large one on the stomach._

_Amon worked on cleaning up the wound with the shredded fabric on the body. He realized that the body was a young boy who couldn't be older than twenty. He breifly wondered, as his eyes trailed over the body, if the boy was single. He waited until the blood stopped running before taking off his jacket and putting it on the boy. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Mado that he had found someone. His hand moved to grasped at his chest more especially at where his heart was. His hand sought out the boys. His fingers rubbed the boy's ring less finger. Amon wondered what how good the boy would look with his mother's ring on it. No, wait, he was getting a head of himself. He needed the boy's name first before he could give him the ring. That way he can engrave said name on the ring._

_"Amon", Mado called._

_Amon flinched. He quickly made sure the boy was completely covered before picking him up. He made his way to Mado._

_"I found someone"_

_"We will take them with us."_

Amon crumbled the paper in his hand. He was so desperate to fell (Y/N) in his arms again. He wanted to feel the ring on his husbands finger. He wanted it. He wanted it now. They could spend the rest of their lives together and have as many kids as they could. Amon stared down at the mess he had made. He gently unrumpled the picture. It was the only picture he was ever found on (Y/N) in the news. He was to take care of it. He has too... For his husband's sake. 

* * *

Yomo held the scarf his angel had left. Well... he had killed and eaten the homeless man the angel had given the scarf too. He didn't want to share (Y/N)'s scent with anyone. It was his. Only he should have it. Maybe he should kill Uta and the others. They also want his angel. It would be a sweet revenge for him. He could even bring his angel Uta's head. Yomo pushed his face into the scarf. His mind supplied him with the first time he saw his angel.

_There is an angel in front of him. It was strange. Because now, he felt like he was falling._

_"Are you a ghoul too", (Y/N) asked Yomo._

_Yomo resisted the urge to tilt his head. The angel in front of him was talking. His brain took a second to register what the angel was saying. How did such an innocent human know he was a ghoul? His eyes darted towards Kaneki. It couldn't be. Did angel know this second rate ghoul? He shifted his attention back to the angel._

_"You know, angel", Yomo asked._

_(Y/N) nodded._

_Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N)._

_Yomo frowned. The angel was his. He decided that the moment he saw the angel._

_"Why are you here?"Kaneki asked, trying to get the angel's attention on him._

_(Y/N) pulled away to stand._

_Yomo internally cheered. His angel didn't want Kaneki. The angel wanted him._

_"The view", his voice cold._

_Yomo tilted his head. Was angel upset? Was Angel upset with him? Was it how he spoke? How he looked? He would change it all for the angel._

_(Y/N) glared at Kaneki._

_Yomo forced himself to keep a straight face. He was so happy that the angel didn't like Kaneki._

_Kaneki winced._

_Yomo smirked. He liked that angel was mad at Kaneki. Maybe angel would pay attention to him instead. That would be the best._

_(Y/N) helped Kaneki up. He looked over the railing._

_Kaneki leaned on the railing._

_The angel leaned against it as well._

_“Whoa, we're so high.”, Kaneki said amazed._

_“Don't lean on that. You’ll fall.”, Yomo warned._

_At that moment, the railing gave way. Kaneki started to fall. His kagune appeared and helped slow his fall._

_"Kaneki", (Y/N) shouted in alarm._

_He almost fell over the railing._

_Yomo wrapped his arms around the human to keep him from falling. It was paradise to feel him so close. However... angel was light. Too light...Yomo picked (Y/N) up with ease. He enjoyed having the angel so close._

_"Hey", (Y/N) said startled._

_“I'm alive”, Kaneki panted from below._

_Yomo ignored him and focused on securing the angel before he jumped down._

_(Y/N) held onto him tightly._

_Kaneki glared at Yomo._

_Yomo smirked._

_(Y/N) was his, dammit._

_“People die here a lot. They come here to give up their lives.”, (Y/N) explained._

_Both Yomo and Kaneki looked at (Y/N) in alarm._

_Panicked sunk into Yomo. Was the angel trying to die? He wouldn't allow it._

_"He’s right. This is where we food shop", Yomo said._

_Yomo placed (Y/N) down despite not wanting to._

_The human looked at him._

_"I am (Y/N)"_

_"Yomo."_

_(Y/N) nodded and turned away._

Yomo pulled away from the scarf. He placed it in a bag and sealed it tight. He didn't want to waste the scent. The scent would probably be all he had left before he had (Y/N) all to himself. He needed to finish up their house before his angel came home. He placed the scarf in the desk by his bed. He also couldn't risk Touka finding the scarf. She was already a pain in his ass when it came to angel. Maybe he should give (Y/N) Touka's head instead. But not the child, angel and him would raise the child as their own.

* * *

Uta hummed as he redid (Y/N)'s mask. No matter how many masks he made. He couldn't seem to make one that perfectly suited his baby. The face mask was a fail. The black mask was a fail. He couldn't make a mask worthy of (Y/N). He fiddled with the mask in hand. It wasn't good enough. Another failure. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe if he thought about when he first met his baby, he could make the perfect mask. 

_“Boo”, Uta said._

_His eyes widen as he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in front of him. He was perfect. Perfect and his. It was strange though. Why did he suddenly want the human in front of him? Could it be the scent the human had or even the looks the human held? Well, it wasn't his intention to scare the human, but it was a bit too late._

_(Y/N) yelped._

_Both Touka and Kaneki turned to his direction. Both were ready to kill._

_Uta nearly frowned at the other two ghouls. His eyes shifted to the boy. He had forget he scared the boy for a second._

_(Y/N) tumbled back and fell on his butt._

_Uta was quick to get up to help the fallen boy. He noticed that the human's skin was soft._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing”, Touka snapped at Uta._

_“Everyone needs a good scare now and then”, Uta said._

_He picked up the boy and placed him on the stool. He wanted to keep his hands on the boy, but knew that it would cause a scene with the other ghouls. He couldn't risk a fight breaking out and the boy being hurt._

_“Thank you”, (Y/N) said._

_Uta smiled softly. He couldn't wait to lock this boy up and keep him to himself forever._

_“This is Uta. He’s going to make your masks. For both of you.”, Touka explained._

_“What’s your name, baby”, Uta asked (Y/N)._

_“I’m (Y/N)”, he said while looking at Uta’s eyes._

_“I’m Kaneki”, Kaneki piped up._

_Uta frowned. He didn't like the ghoul interrupting him. Uta sniffed. He started to smell Kaneki first. That way baby wouldn't blink when he went to smell him._

_“That smell. Very unusual.”, Uta said._

_He moved to smell (Y/N). It smelled so good._

_“So sweet. Human?”, Uta asked._

_(Y/N) nodded shyly._

_“Yes. And you are a ghoul”, he said while hunched over a little._

_Uta nodded and turned towards Touka._

_“Hey Touka. I heard the Doves are on the prowl”, Uta said._

_He needed the others to think that he wasn't attached to (Y/N) that way he could take his baby without anyone suspecting anything._

_(Y/N) tilted his head._

_“Doves”, (Y/N) asked._

_Uta glanced at (Y/N). Was his baby really this naive?_

_“CCG investigators, baby”, Uta explained._

_(Y/N) blushed._

_To Uta, the color was perfect on his baby. He wanted to see it more._

_“(Y/N) is fine”, (Y/N) said._

_“Baby suits you”, Uta said._

Uta opened his eyes. Even with the memory of his first meeting with baby, he didn't know how to make the perfect mask. He looked over his supplies. He would just have to try over and over again until he found the perfect mask for his baby. That being said. He needed to finish up the room he had started for (Y/N). Would the human need bare chains or padded chains? He didn't won't to hurt his baby, but at the same time, he wanted his baby to know his place. Uta would decide later. He went back to working on the mask at hand. 

* * *

Tsukiyama held onto the picture of his princess that Chie had gotten for him. He cried into the handkerchief. He held the picture from his body. He didn't dare to risk ruining it. He couldn't risk the only picture he had of his princess in the current times. He couldn't even find anything online when he searched for (Y/N). It was all he had of his princess along with the memories he had made. His mind wondered to the first time he met his lovely princess.

_Tsukiyama adjusted his tie. Normally, he wasn't worried or nervous before coming to Antieku, but for some reason, he was today. Maybe it was the sweet smell coming from the door. He opened the door once his tie was fixed._

_“Hello. Welcome”, Kaneki said._

_Tsukiyama entered. His nose wanted to follow the smell. Maybe there was some good meat nearby. His eye's glanced around the room._

_“My. My. What an aroma. All of a sudden, I feel the need to be much more relaxed.”, Tsukiyama said._

_His eyes landed on (Y/N). This was the origin of the sweet smell. He should eat it. However, instead of eating it, maybe he should just have a bite here and there. That way he could have it longer._

_(Y/N)’s phone dinged._

_Tsukiyama ignored the phone. But he was curious on who would be texting his meal._

_Kaneki and Touka moved in front of (Y/N)._

_Tsukiyama bit back a frown. Why the hell were these two second rate ghouls getting in his way?_

_“Tsukiyama!”, Touka said._

_“Long time no see, mon Cheri”, Tsukiyama greeted._

_“What is it”, Touka snapped._

_“Oh. Come now. I’m a customer. Besides, do you have someone to introduce to me? " Tsukiyama asked._

_“He wants nothing to do with you.”, Touka defended._

_“Touka”, (Y/N) started._

_He placed his hands on Touka's shoulders._

_Tsukiyama was subtle and sniffed the air. Yes, this male human carried the scent he had been smelling._

_“It’s alright”, (Y/N) said as he moved from behind the two ghouls._

_The was very little protest Tsukiyama noticed._

_“Hello, I am (Y/N)”, (Y/N) greeted._

_“Tsukiyama Shuu, at your service princess”, Tsukiyama said._

_He bowed to (Y/N)._

_(Y/N) pouted._

_It was adorable._

_“I am a man”, (Y/N) stated._

_“You’re lucky I’m at work right now”, Touka warned._

_She placed her hands on (Y/N)’s shoulders._

_Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki._

_Kaneki wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist._

_Tsukiyama’s eyes narrowed._

_“Who is this morsel,” he asked._

_Tsukiyama walked towards Kaneki. He could smell (Y/N) better now. And this way, his princess would not be worried that he was a creep. That being said, (Y/N) smelled delicious._

_“What’s your name”, Tsukiyama asked._

_“Kaneki”, Kaneki said coldly._

_Tsukiyama sniffed Kaneki._

_“C’est magnifique”, Tsukiyama said._

_It was clear that Kaneki was uncomfortable. It was payback for keeping his princess from him._

_“Excuse me but could you not make Kaneki uncomfortable, please.”, (Y/N) asked._

_Tsukiyama smirked and looked at (Y/N)._

_“Anything for you princess.”, Tsukiyama said._

_Anything…_

_“Stop soliciting and take your skeedy sideshows somewhere else”, Touka said._

_“You really have no sense of tact, Touka. “ Tsukiyama chided._

_He placed a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder._

_“I look forward to trying your coffee, princess. Give Yoshimura my best. “, Tsukiyama said._

_He ran his hand dangerously close to (Y/N)’s neck. He wanted to sink his teeth in the appetizing skin. Tsukiyama moved to leave._

_“Ciao then. See you soon… Princess”, Tsukiyama purred._

_Tsukiyama closed the door behind him. He stood behind the door and brought his hand up to his nose. He smelled it. His mouth watered. He needed to make (Y/N) his and his alone. But his princess was human, so he would have to be careful. If he ate too much, his food source would die._

Tsukiyama sobbed. Why did his princess have to leave him? Why? Why did he have to be alone? He just wanted his princess back. He wanted (Y/N). Was it something he did? He could change. He would change anything his princess didn't like.... as long as princess stayed. He wasn't planning on hurting his princess. Maybe lock him up and wait until (Y/N) loved him too. Yes, that would work. Plus his princess wouldn't be hurt. Yes, that would be perfect. Perfect.

* * *

Itori watched the surveillance video from last night. Her eyes trailed the two forms having sex. She rolled her eyes when Arima made a move that left her handsome (Y/N) with a bored look. She was so much better in bed than Arima and (Y/N) knew that too. This reminds her of the first time she met the human for some odd reason. Maybe it was the smell of sex in the air associated with it. 

_Itori looked over the party. She adjusted her mask as she walked through the crowd. She paused for a moment at the sound of someone behind her. She turned rapidly expecting danger, only to see an innocent boy wearing a pink eye mask. Her body started to relax as she smelt he was human._

_"Hello, I heard you where the lady to talk about for information."_

_Itori tilted her head._

_"Why does a human want a ghouls help?"_

_The human smiled._

_Itori raise an eyebrow, intrigued._

_"Follow me"_

_Itori turned and started to walk. She went up the stair case and into a private room. She sat down and gestured to the seat in front of her. She was curious about this human. The way he talked made him a threat, but the way he looked made him look innocent._

_"What did you need from me, human?"_

_"Information on Dr. Akihiro Kanou."_

_"My price isn't cheap"_

_"I will give you whatever you want"_

_Itori leaned forward. She smiled to bare her teeth._

_"A favor."_

_The human nodded._

_"What would this favor be?"_

_Itori leaned back in her seat._

_"It is a favor I will redeem later"_

_The human nodded._

_"But first, as a sign of trust, I will give you my name. It is (Y/N)"._

_Itori sat up taller. This human was really interesting. How many humans would give up their names to a ghoul that could kill them?_

_"Itori"_

_The human stood up._

_Itori bit back a frown. She wanted the human to stay just a little bit longer._

_"Well, Itori. I will see you soon. That bar of yours is cozy"_

_He turned to leave._

_A smile broke out on Itori's face. So the human was smart enough to do his research over her. She couldn't wait to see him again. She was dying too, but first, she needed to find out everything on this Kanou guy. He was obvious someone her human wanted dead. Maybe she should kill him._

Itori was brought back by a loud moan. Her eyes darted to the camera to see Arima finishing and the disgusted looked on the handsome boy's face. That very look made it worth while for watching the tapes. Her eyes flashed to the carpet behind the bar. (Y/N)'s room was almost ready. Just a few more chains and everything would be perfect. Her eyes went back the tapes. Might as well figure out what her handsome didn't like in bed. 

* * *

Juuzou played with his stiches. He glanced over at (Y/N) who was sitting at his desk. He had come to his sugar for lunch, but his sugar wasn't just done with his work just yet. But that was okay. It simply meant he could spend some more time with his sugar without any distractions. He glanced at the calendar on the desk. Has it really been years since the first time he had met his sugar? Maybe he show lean off the side of the building again. That would keep (Y/N)'s attention on him. His eyes closed. He wanted a repeat of the first time.

_Juuzou leaned off the side of the building. He spread his arms out. The wind felt so good. All he had to do was let go and he would fall. It would be so much fun. He laughed._

_“Don’t jump”, a voice practically begged._

_Juuzou pulled himself up. He smiled widely at the sight of his everything. The person he pickpocketed had been carrying a picture of the boy in front of him. Now he understood why, but still, the boy in front of him was so much prettier. Maybe the reason he kept the picture was to find the person in it. Well, that is exactly what he had done since he took the picture. HE found the boy, not anyone else. He couldn’t believe that they were finally meeting in person and no longer from a distance. He jumped down from the railing._

_“I won’t jump. Not since you came to save me. I missed you so much.”, Juuzou started towards the boy._

_The boy stumbled backwards and tripped over his feet. He fell on his ass._

_Juuzou moved to crawl on top of (Y/N). This was perfect. He finally meet the person in the picture, and now they get to spend the rest of their lives together. It would be the best. He would have someone to love him forever._

_The boy struggled to try to free himself._

_Juuzou gripped (Y/N)’s wrists and held his sugar down. He was very strong for someone who looked so weak and he knew that. He didn't like his sugar trying to leave him. He wouldn't ever allow that to happen. They belong together._

_“You're scaring me”, (Y/N) started_

_Juuzou frowned before he tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrists. He hadn't meant to scare his sugar. Not when they belong together._

_“Aren’t I your good boy? Didn’t you miss me”, Juuzou said._

_Juuzou panted. The longer he was on top of his sugar. The more desperate he was becoming._

_"Am I not good enough"_

_He tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrist even more. He wanted his sugar to know that this was his place for as long as they lived. Juuzou was the only one for him._

_He struggled against Juuzou even more._

_“Don’t you love me”, Juuzou muttered._

_He leaned down and kissed (Y/N). (Y/N) tasted like sugar to him. Pure sugar. He could feel a rush coming on. He wanted more. Much more. He forced his tongue into his sugar’s mouth._

_(Y/N)’s eyes widened as he slowly stopped struggling._

_I love you. Don’t you love me?_

"Juuzou, I am done. Are you ready for lunch", his sugar ask.

He blinked a few times. He stood up with a smile.

"Yes, sugar. Where do you want to eat?"

He wrapped his arm around his sugar as they started to walk. He listen to his sugar's voice as they walked. He needed to start preparing a permanent place for them to live together. Maybe out in the woods where no one was around. It would be perfect to live together. After he got rid of his competition.

* * *

Ayato beat the shit out of the ghoul in front of him. This nameless bastard had the nerve to follow his flower around. He, himself, was the only one that should stalk his flower, and yes, he was stalking his flower. It was for his flower though. (Y/N) was so weak and delicate. His flower knows that so why the hell is he walking around without protection? Ayato activated his kagune. He shot at the ghoul. He was so angry. Why couldn't his flower understand that he was weak? Do they need a repeat of the first time they met?

_Ayato looked at the door. He had been watching the human since Yamori left him too. This was getting on his nerves. He wanted to finally see the human that everyone was so obsessed with. He was sure that he would not follow the others and fall in love. A ghoul falling for a human was such a laughable thought._

_The sound of the door knob turning, alerted Ayato._

_He looked at the human who had opened the door. This was it? The human in front of him was so plain and simple. How could anyone fall for this human? You know, this human seemed weaker than a flower._

_“What do you want, Flower”,Ayato asked._

_“I was wondering if I could freshen up and maybe get new clothes”, (Y/N) asked softly._

_Ayato racked his brain. He could easily watch the flower change clothes. Or... they could bath together. The human didn't look like he could take care of himself. Ayato might as well help the human bathe._

_“You can use the bath in my room and have some of my clothes”, Ayato started._

_(Y/N) perked up._

_Ayato felt something curl in his chest._

_“But I bathe with you”, Ayato finished._

_(Y/N) hesitated before nodding._

_Ayato effortlessly picked the human up and over his shoulder. This was the easiest way to carry the human. And a small punishment for hesitating._

_(Y/N) let out a yelp._

_Ayato carried the human to his room. He placed (Y/N) down on his bed. Well, more like dropped him on the bed._

_“Stay”, He commanded._

_Ayato grabbed some clothes before disappearing behind a side door in his room. Once in the bathroom, he started the water. He got it as hot as possible. He wanted the human to burn. He looked at the water. How would (Y/N) drown? Would he fight back? Would he drown peacefully? Would (Y/N) die for him?_

_After several minutes of looking at the water, Ayato came to the realization. (Y/N) was weak. He needed protection. He could be the protection his flower needed. He understood now. He understood why everyone was so obessed with his flower. They all felt the need to protect (Y/N) because the human was too weak to take care of himself._

_Ayato gritted his teeth. From now on, he would be the only one to protect his flower. They belong together this way._

_He stood up and started back to the human._

Ayato's memory was cut of by the ghoul in from of him screaming as he was pierced by Ayato's kagune. Ayato frowned. He didn't even make it to the drowning part of his memory. How disappointing. He rubbed his neck. Maybe he should spend more time preparing the bathroom. He would love to see (Y/N) drowning again. 

He looked down at the ghoul. He kicked it and it went flying. He turned and started to walk away. He had preparations for (Y/N) to do. 

* * *

Eto looked over her manuscript. Her mind started to wonder to her Romeo. She brought her hands up to her face to slap it. She had to stop thinking about her Romeo. She needed to focus on the scene in her book. She was at the part where the ghoul meets the human for the first time. Her eyes trailed over the words. Should she? Should she write the scene just like how she met (Y/N) for the first time? Then their love would be told for decades- no- centuries. She readied herself to write.

_Eto started to sign the people's books one by one. Time seem to drag on and it wasn't long before the book signing was almost over. The line of people seemed to vanished. Eto rested her head against hand. She closed her eyes and what seemed to be an eternity later, she heard a voice._

_"Hello, is the book signing still open?"_

_The soft voice lead Eto to open her eyes. And the rest was history. A halo surround the young human boy in front of her. Her eyes glanced at her watch. It was technically two minutes pass closing time for the book signing. Her eyes gazed over the hopefully look on the humans face. She stood up._

_"Yes, the book signing is over"_

_Eto's heart broke at the sight of the human's face._

_The human bowed._

_"Sorry, for disturbing your time"_

_Eto glanced over at one of her books._

_"Would you like to have coffee with me?"_

_The human rose from his bow with a surprise on his face._

_"To be honest, it was been dead for a while. Would be nice to spend some time with a fan. So would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"_

_A bright smile greeted Eto._

_"I would love too"_

_Eto waved him to follow her. She grabbed one of her books. She opened the door to another room._

_(Y/N) followed eagerly._

_"Take a seat, Mr...?"_

_"(Y/N) (L/N).", he said as he took a seat._

_Eto placed the book down on the table. She poured both them a cup of coffee. When finished, she placed it in front of (Y/N)._

_"Thank you, Ms. Takatsuki", (Y/N) said as he picked the cup._

_"Sen is fine. After all, it is not everyday I have a fan have coffee with me."_

_(Y/N) blushed._

_It was a beautiful shade of red. Eto wanted to see more of it. So much more. She wondered if the red went farther than his neck and cheeks._

_"Thank you for your time... Sen"_

_Eto brought the cup of coffee to her lips. Her name should have not sounded so good on (Y/N) lips. But it did, she wanted to hear it more._

_"So how do you like Romeo and Juliet", Eto started._

_She was going to have this human. She didn't understand why. But she wanted him. Maybe she just wanted someone to be her Romeo._

_The two fell into a mindless chat. It was the sound of rain the brought the conversation to an end._

_(Y/N) looked out the window. He glanced at his watch._

_"I apologize, Sen. It seems that I have kept you a few hours after your signing. I should be going", (Y/N) said._

_Eto opened the book in front of her. She wrote, "To Romeo, Love Juliet". She closed the book and picked it up and she stood._

_(Y/N) stood as well._

_Eto held the book out to him. She smiled._

_"Here, for my favorite fan", Eto said._

_(Y/N) blushed and glanced to the side, but none the less, he took the book._

_"Thank you", he said happily._

_He started towards the door. He stopped in the door frame._

_"Goodbye, Eto Yoshimura"_

Eto pulled her fingers from her writing. She had been so caught up in (Y/N) himself that she had completely overlooked the fact that (Y/N) had know who he was from the beginning. A shiver went up her spine. It was perfect. (Y/N) was perfect. He loved her so much that he went and figured everything about her. This was a sign that they were meant to be together. Maybe she didn't need the leather restraints after all. No... she would have them just in case of course. Can't risk her Romeo's safety.

* * *

Akira scrolled through the different houses for sale. She clicked on one that was secluded in the woods. It was obvious that the house was built for seclusion. The nearest neighbor was almost an hour away. There was a large stone wall covering the house. There was a state of the art security system. The house itself came with a basement and attic. It had three bedrooms and three baths. There was even a pool. It was perfect. If (Y/N) behave enough, she would let him go swimming. She looked at the price. It was in her range. She placed her bid on the house.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. With this house, there would not be a repeat of the first time they met. She thought she was going to die when she saw (Y/N).

_Akira sat on a chair beside (Y/N)’s hospital bed. She had only just now been informed of her beloved being in the hospital. She had hurried over as fast as she could. Her eyes traced over the boy's figure. She thought she was going to have a heart attack when she first saw the boy laying in the hospital bed. She was so scared. She needed to do something in order to keep the boy safe. Maybe place some guards around him._

_(Y/N) looked so much prettier in person than in the picture._

_Akira took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of her beloved. She could not help but fawn over the injured boy. She had been this way since she first saw him in the picture. The picture didn't do justice to the sleeping boy._

_Akira glanced over the (Y/N)’s body. She didn’t like the bite marks. She would kill whoever left those marks on her beloved. How could anyone do this to her sweet beloved? Her beloved was so kind and gentle. Then again, all ghouls did was destroy everything that belongs to her. She reached over and held (Y/N)’s hand. It was so tiny compared to her own. He was tiny. Was he eating properly? She would have to start planning his meals once they started to live together._

_Akira’s mind started to wonder. It wasn't fair that Amon married her beloved. It wasn't fair._

_Why did you do that to me, (Y/N)? Why marry Amon? Now, I have to kill him._

Akira opened her eyes and leaned forward. The auction still had a few hours left. She grabbed a pen and pad. While she waited for the auction to end, she would write down everything she needed for the house and for (Y/N). (Y/N) would definitely not be cooking. The girl was not eating right and still isn't eating right. Maybe she could leave laundry to him... no there were chemicals that could hurt him. Her beloved like to read. Maybe she should make one of the bedrooms into a small library. Then they would still have one room for a child. But only if (Y/N) behaved and she would have to take into account that she would have to let (Y/N) take over some household chores. Once the baby was born, she would let (Y/N) take care of them. Then she could focus on taking care of (Y/N). It would be perfect. Perfect. 

* * *

The now ghoul, Seidou, looked at the different pictures that he had saved over the years of his little brother. He crackled as he held up his favorite. It was of him helping his get off for the first time. His little brother turned such a pretty red. As the years went on, his little brother never lost that red when they went time together. He couldn't wait to play with (Y/N) again. Man, had it really been years since the first time he had met his little brother. He smiled as the memory resurfaced. 

_"Seidou", his mom called._

_Seidou placed his pencil down. He looked down at his homework before standing up. He would finish later. He hurried towards his mom. He looked back and forth between his mom and dad. He was confused. His dad didn't come home early. He never came home early. His eyes trailed to the bundle in his mom's arms. A coo came from the bundle. His eye raised._

_His mom knelt on the ground and his dad followed._

_"Seidou, this is your new baby brother, (Y/N).", His mom said softly._

_He took a step back, surprised. When did his mom have a baby? He would have noticed._

_His dad chuckled._

_"It's okay. Come here, Seidou. He won't bite", his dad said._

_Slowly, Seidou made his way to his parents and his new little brother. He peered into the bundle. A small face greeted him in surprise._

_Laughter came from the bundle._

_Seidou looked at him in surprise then at his parents. An odd feeling bubbled in his chest._

_His dad rubbed his hair._

_"He likes you", his dad said._

_"Would you like to held (Y/N)?", his mom asked._

_Seidou nodded after slight hesitation. He didn't want to hurt the child, but his desire to hold the child overwhelmed him._

_His mom carefully handed over the child._

_Seidou held the child gently._

_The child cooed and lifted one of his hands towards Seidou's face._

_Seidou leaned down._

_The child grabbed Seidou's face and laughed._

_"Can I keep him?", Seidou asked his parents as he looked up._

_His dad laughed._

_"He is your brother. As the oldest, it is your job to protect him", His dad said._

_Seidou nodded._

_"I will protect him."_

_His parents hugged him._

_His world was complete._

Seidou lowered the picture. He wanted to hold (Y/N) in his arms again. He wanted the love and affection that (Y/N) had. He wanted it all. He picked up another picture. It was of (Y/N) sleeping. He looked at it. Watching (Y/N) sleep was one of his favorite things to do. Oh my! Once him and his little brother where together, he could watch (Y/N) sleep whenever he wanted. It was his right as a big brother to do so. He couldn't wait! He skipped around in circles while chanting (Y/N)'s name. He was ready! 

* * *

Tatara looked over the map. His fingers trailed each path (Y/N) had taken over the past two years. He was slowly, but surely, finding out (Y/N)'s routine. His human was smart enough to change his routine frequently. That was a good and a bad thing. It made it harder for his enemies to find his human, but at the same time, it made it harder for him to find his human. Maybe once he found his human, he could kidnap him again. Just like the first time they had met. His finger land on the spot where he had first kidnapped (Y/N). It forced a memory to come forward.

_Tatara followed his human. He wasn't going to let (Y/N) get far. He jumped from building to building. His kagune reached out once he saw that the area was empty. He wrapped his kagune around his human and pulled him to the roof of a building. He dangled (Y/N) over the side because he wanted the human to stop struggling first._

_“Just hurry up and kill me already. Stop playing with me. I know you are going to eat me.”, (Y/N) shouted._

_Tatara frowned and carefully placed (Y/N) on the roof. Why would he eat his human? While the thought of that was entertaining, he would rather spend time with his human instead of eating him._

_“My human, why would you like that I would eat you”, Tatara asked._

_“Because that is what ghouls like to do to me”_

_Tatara tilted his head. So... have other ghouls taken a bite of his human? Maybe he should take a bite... for ownership purposes._

_“I’ll kill them if they touch you.”_

_“You’ll end up eating me”_

_“I will not eat you, my human”_

_“How can I trust what you are saying.”_

_Smart human._

_“I killed that other ghoul, didn’t I? The one with the purple hair. He was going to eat you. I could see it in the way he looked at you.”_

_“Shuu… would not eat me. He loves me”_

_Tatara could tell his human was trying to convince himself that. He was so manipulated by the purple haired ghoul. He was glad he had killed that ghoul._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“What?”_

_“Because I will bring you his heart if he loves you”_

_A little threat never hurts. Tatara lifted his head and sniffed the air. Why? Why did that stupid eyepatch bastard have to get in the way of his meeting with his human?_

_“It's time to go, my human. Unfortunately, Eyepatch is waiting for you”_

_He hated seeing the human light up at the name, Eyepatch. The dark coil in him tighten._

Tatara stopped when his fingers landed on the Quinx house. This was the only place his human visited often. Tatara tilted his head. Could this be... could this really be where.. where his human was living? A glint appeared in his eyes. He pushed up his mask. Well... he could always go and look. He turned and quickly began his way to the house that his human would visit. 

* * *

Arima played with his ring as he read over his will. He had changed his benefiter to his husband. He had to make sure that his husband was taken care of in case he died. He didn't think that the possibility of him dying was too high, but there was still a chance. And he couldn't risk his husband having no way to take care of himself if he died. Especially with the raid of Antieku still fresh in his mind. On the plus side, he was able to marry his husband due to the raid bringing them together. Hmm... together. Arima's eyes trailed to his ring. He still loved (Y/N) calling him by his name. The first time his husband called him by his name...was two years ago. Time flies when in love, but memories stay.

_Arima stared down at the young man in his arms when his radio went off. He had grabbed the human when a ghoul attempted to attack. He killed the ghoul without any mercy. And he was glad he did. Now he had the warmth of another body next to him. He loved it._

_“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”_

_“Hey, I am (Y/N)”_

_“Amon’s former husband”_

_Arima bit back a cringed. What was so good about Amon? He blinked. Why was he getting jealous? He had just met (Y/N)._

_(Y/N) nodded._

_“Yes, former husband. Who are you and why did you stop me”_

_“Arima and there are ghouls around here. You need to get someone safe, bunny”_

_(Y/N) raised an eyebrow._

_“Bunny?”_

_Arima let the boy go. His eyes trailed down (Y/N)'s body. The man in front of him was definitely skinny and soft looking._

_His radio went off again. He wanted to smash it for interrupting his time with his bunny._

_“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian. Repeat requesting update on civilian”_

_(Y/N)’s eyes widen. He gripped Arima’s arm._

_“Please, you can’t tell them you have me. I can’t go back to Amon. Please”_

_Arima held (Y/N)’s face. His bunny was petrified. Why? What did Amon do to make this person so scared? To make his own husband so scared? Amon would never lay a hand on his bunny again. He wouldn't allow it._

_“What did he do to you, bunny”_

_(Y/N) looked down and gave Arima all the answers he needed._

_Arima lifted up his radio. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell anyone who he had found._

_“No sign of civilian here. Repeat No sign of civilian here”_

_He put his radio away._

_“Thank you…Arima”_

_Arima stood up when he heard his name from bunny’s lips. He found himself liking the way the shorter male said his name. He wanted to hear it again._

_(Y/N) took a few steps away from Arima._

_Arima followed. His hand’s staying on (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N)’s face felt soft against his hands. It was another feeling that he was falling for. Was this love at first sight? It had to be. They were perfect together._

_“Arima?”_

_Arima gently rubbed (Y/N)’s cheeks with his hands. It had to be love at first sight._

_“Why are you out here, bunny”_

_(Y/N) looked down._

_“I am running from… from… from Amon”_

_(Y/N) closed his eyes as he tensed up._

_Arima pulled his hands from (Y/N)’s face. His hatred for Amon was growing. How could someone hurt this poor innocent bunny? He was so innocent. How could Amon make this bunny have such a reaction to his name alone?_

_“I can get you out of here, bunny. Just say my name and I will get you out of here._

_(Y/N) slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Arima._

_Arima was in love._

_“A- Arima, please help me”_

_Lips collided with each other._

Arima carefully signed his will. He folded it up and put it in a folder. He then placed it in a safe. He locked it using (Y/N)'s birthday as the code. His phone vibrated. He glanced at it. He had won the building action. Now he had a plan for if he was still alive when he retired and if he died before he retired. It was perfect. He sat back down at his desk. Now he needed to go shopping for everything that he and his bunny would need. 

* * *

Haise wiped the drool from his mouth. He looked in the mirror. His fist went flying towards it, causing it to shatter. He didn't want to see Kaneki. He didn't want to see the ghoul that the doctor was in love with. Why would the doctor love him? Love Haise and not the ghoul he used to be? It wasn't fair. He didn't want to suffer anymore from the feelings he had. But he knew that he would never be able to get rid of those feelings unless Kaneki or him was dead. Kaneki's first memory of meeting the doctor was pushing his own first memory forward. 

_Haise bowed towards (Y/N). Though he had seen the doctor before, this was the first time meeting him in person. However; the person in front of him felt very familiar. It felt as though he had known the doctor for a long time._

_"I will be in your care."_

_(Y/N) stared down at the ghoul. He smiled._

_"Would you like to join my husband and I tonight?", (Y/N) asked._

_Haise shot up with a red face. He knew that Arima was the husband, but he really didn't want to share. He wanted to have alone time with the doctor. He wanted to talk about why he felt like he had known the doctor for a long time._

_"I have seen the way you look at him", (Y/N) teased._

_He waved his hands in denial. He wasn't looking at Arima. He was looking at the doctor._

_"No, sir", Haise repeated._

_"Oh? You look like you want to devour him", (Y/N) teased._

_"You.", Haise shouted out._

_Damn, why did he let that slip?_

_"Me?", (Y/N) asked._

_"Its you that I want to devour. You smell so good just like honey. I want to eat you", Haise said._

_A smirk creeped onto (Y/N)'s face._

_"You will have to share with my husband."_

_"I will, I swear I will, Doctor"_

_Even if he had to share, he would just for a small taste of honey._

Haise let out a deep breath when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Haise", the doctor's voice came from the other side.

His breath hitched.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Please leave"

Haise couldn't handle the doctor being here. He couldn't not after the wave of memories he just had. It made his heart worse.

"Haise... I am here for you"

"Leave please", he choked out.

"Okay, I will leave"

He placed his ear against the door and listened to the doctor leave. His legs gave out underneath him. His heart hurt. He wanted to tear it out and never touch it again. 

* * *

Mutsuki looked at (Y/N) from the distance. He had followed the human and Juuzou on their lunch date. He didn't want to leave (Y/N)-sama alone with someone who wanted his love. (Y/N)-sama's love belong to him. HIM. He had done so much for (Y/N)-sama's love. It was his. Just like every memory they shared together.

_(Y/N) stared down Mutsuki Tooru._

_Mutsuki would not meet his gaze. He was scared that he would do something to make the person in front of him mad. They had just met, but he was so scared to mess up. (Y/N)-sama radiated power and demanded respect. He couldn't bring himself to look at the person who held so much power._

_"I will be with you every step of the way. It will be a painless process, Mutsuki", (Y/N) said._

_Mutsuki picked up the pen and signed the consent form. He could feel the excitement filling his stomach._

_"Thank you... Tooru", (Y/N) said._

_Mutsuki blushed and looked away. He loved the sound of his name on (Y/N)-sama's lips. He wanted to hear it again and again._

_(Y/N) stood up. He reached over and rubbed the younger one's hair._

_"Thank you for following me. I will be with you every step of the way. I promise", (Y/N) ressured._

_Mutsuki leaned into the hand above him. (Y/N)'s-sama's hands where soft. He didn't want this to stop._

_(Y/N) pulled his hand away._

_Mutsuki frowned. Why did (Y/N)-sama stop?_

_"Follow me, we need to get you ready for your surgery", (Y/N) said._

_He turned to leave._

_Mutsuki scrambled after him. He refused to be left behind. Not since they are perfect for each other. But the distance between them was getting larger and larger._

Shit.

Mutsuki took off running after (Y/N)-sama and Juuzou when the memory got in his way. He had almost lost the two because he was too busy reliving the first ever memory he had with (Y/N)-sama. As much as he loved the memories he shared with the human, he could not let it interfere with his following. He definitely was not stalking (Y/N)-sama. He was simply protecting (Y/N) from the distance. 

Shit.

Mustuki looked around. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be. He lost (Y/N)-sama. Where is (Y/N)-sama? Where? Why did he have to lose the love of his life? Why? He was going to die. DIE.

WHERE IS (Y/N)-SAMA?! 

* * *

Shirazu laid on the hospital bed. He stared up at the picture of (Y/N) he had in his outstretch arm. He wanted Babe to watch him even when he slept. Man, he really missed his babe. He was the only one other than Saeko who hasn't spent a full night with Babe. He wondered how it would feel to spend the full night with his Babe. He didn't want to go forever without a night with (Y/N). His head moved to the side. He looked at the EMCO machine. He hated the hospital. It always reminded him of the first time he met Babe. He grimaced. He wished he could have met (Y/N) when he wasn't at his lowest. However; the kindness (Y/N) showed him was... breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. 

_"Please just give me more time to get the money", Shirazu Ginshi begged._

_"We can't delay payment anymore", The doctor said._

_"How much", (Y/N) asked._

_"W-what", the doctor asked._

_Shirazu looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground. A person he had never met before stood in front of him with a kind smile on his face. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes._

_"How much does he owe", (Y/N) asked again._

_"Roughly half a million yen", The doctor said._

_(Y/N) fished out his wallet and handed it to the doctor._

_"Put it on my card, tell me if you have any problems"_

_The doctor took the card and hurried off._

_(Y/N) looked down at the blonde man kneeling._

_"Stand up and save your dignity", (Y/N) ordered._

_Shirazu kneeled. He couldn't stand up. Not when this kind person paid for his bills. He couldn't. He wanted to pay him back as much as he could. He could give the person in front of him, his body. Yes, he would give up his body, soul, and mind to the person in front of him._

_"I can not stand up until I repay your kindness", Shirazu said._

_(Y/N) looked down at him once more. He held out his hand._

_"Take my hand and work for me and me alone"_

_Shirazu stared at the outstretched hand. He reached up to grab it. He could give everything to the person in front of him. Everything._

Shirazu flinched when he heard a loud beep. He was brought back to the hospital room he was in. Damn... he was trapped here and couldn't do anything for (Y/N). It made him so mad. It wasn't fair that he had to stay here. Not when Babe was out there and in danger, but Babe did personally asked him to stay here. He was so torn. He just wanted to be with (Y/N), but at the same time, he wanted to obey Babe and stay here. Shirazu laid back on the bed. He rolled over to his side and held the picture close. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he slept, the time would hurry up. 

* * *

Urie threw his fist at the training dummy. He couldn't understand how he could never beat (Y/N). No matter how hard he trained. No matter hard many hours he trained. He could never beat Sir. Why? Why couldn't he beat Sir? Urie stopped swinging at the training dummy. Could it be that he subconsciously didn't want to hurt Sir, so he was holding back without realizing it. Now that he thought about it. He held back the first time they had met. The first time...? That was a while ago, but it was a constant memory he relived. 

_(Y/N) watched as Urie Kuki beat the hell out of a punching bag._

_Urie could feel the eyes on him , but he couldn't bring himself to turn around to face (Y/N)._

_"How long are you going to watch me, Doctor", Urie spat out._

_"Until you come with me"_

_"Why would I go with you", Urie spat out again._

_He didn't want to be looked down on. Not by anyone else._

_"Because I want to help you"_

_"You don't know me. How can you help me", Urie shot back._

_(Y/N) sighed and walked closer to the other man._

_"You're father was a ghoul investigator. He died during the Owl Suppression Attack. You now blame his coworkers for letting him die. You also have a deep feeling of being inferior towards people who are better than you. Over all at your current standing, you are weak.", (Y/N) answered._

_Urie throw a punch at (Y/N) in anger. He didn't like to this basterd. How dare he assume what he was and where he stood._

_The doctor dodged with ease. He flipped Urie over and tossed him to the floor._

_"If you are going to insult me, leave", Urie grunted out._

_How did he lose? How?_

_"Do you want to be stronger", (Y/N) asked._

_"What", Urie asked as he looked up from his place on the floor._

_"If you want to get stronger, give me your life"_

Urie gave one last hard hit to the training dummy. He let out a deep breath. He had to get ready. He had dinner plans with Sir tonight. He couldn't show up smelling and looking like trash. He rubbed his face. He was so looking forward to it. It had been so long since he last went out with (Y/N) one on one. He was going to milk every second he could. 

He turned and left the training room. 

* * *

Saiko played her video game. Her mind kept running to Player One. It wasn't fair. Urie got to eat dinner alone with (Y/N), and Mutsuki got to follow Player One and Juuzou during their lunch date. How long has it been since she had alone time with Player One? It had to be a least a year or so. (It has been two days.) Maybe if she went back to being weak, Player One would notice her. The first month she was a Quinx, Player One never left her side. She left her video game controller fall off to the side. The first time they met.... seemed so long ago.

_(Y/N) stared at the girl in front of him. He reached and moved the hair from the girl's face._

_"There. Now I can see your pretty eyes.", (Y/N) said._

_The girl's eyes widened in shook. This person was gentle. It was like nothing before. She pushed her head against the person's hand._

_"Saiko Yonebasyshi, was it", (Y/N) asked._

_The girl nodded slowly. He even knew her name. Why? She was no one specias._

_"Would you like to live with me", (Y/N) offered._

_Saiko appeared to think for a moment._

_"I just ask that you work for me and give me all your loyalty"_

_Saiko slowly nodded. She pulled (Y/N) closer. She rested her head against (Y/N)'s chest. His heartbeat was so relaxing. It was pulling her to sleep._

_"My loyalty is yours and yours alone"_

Saiko sat up and picked up her controller. She went back to her game. It wouldn't be much longer before she had (Y/N) to herself. She was just counting down the minutes before she would have the rest of forever with (Y/N). It would be perfect. Saiko cracked her neck. The others thought she was lazy and weak, but once Player One was hers and hers alone, no one would think that. She would use their own opinions about her against them. No one would see her coming. 

* * *

Torso watched the news clip. His eyes focused on (Y/N) in the background. It was clear it was (Y/N) even with the wig on his head. The body type was the exact same as (Y/N). So it had to be (Y/N). Excitement was filling his body. It had been so long since they had seen each other. (Y/N) must have been so lonely without him. It didn't matter though they would be reunited once again. Maybe they would reunite in a taxi. It would be perfect just like the first time they had met. 

_(Y/N) slid into the taxi. The taxi started off. (Y/N) took a deep breath as he looked out of the window._

_Torso watched over (Y/N) through the mirror. The human was making his mouth water. How long had it been since he had eaten._

_"Where to, sir", Torso asked._

_"The CCG, please"_

_Torso bit back a frown._

_Why there of all places?_

_He started off towards the CCG._

_"What's the matter? You seem like you have a lot on your mind", Torso asked._

_(Y/N) glanced at him causing him to shiver._

_"My husband is an idoit"_

_Torso raised an eyebrow._

_"Husband? You look young to have one", Torso said._

_"Thank you"_

_Torso frowned when he pulled to a stop in front of the CCG._

_"How much?"_

_Torso looked back at him._

_"Nothing. Considerate a thank you for protecting us from the ghoul."_

_Torso felt like puking._

_(Y/N) gave him a smile._

_"Thank you!"_

_He got out of the cab._

_Torso watched him enter the building. He already wanted to see the human again._

_He would see the human again. He would make sure of that._

Torso frowned when the image of (Y/N) disappeared on the television. He wanted to watch (Y/N). His eyes trailed to his calendar. There was a CCG Live Conference tomorrow. He would watch it and see if he could see (Y/N) again. This would be the only way to do it. (Y/N) had 24 hour protection so there was no way for him to spy on (Y/N) directly. He sighed. He was in love. Like deep in love. Now he just had to deal with the people trying to take (Y/N) away. Then everything would be perfect.

* * *

Furuta moved the book case against the wall. He took a step back. His daddy liked to read. So it was the perfect addition to their home. Now all he had to do was fill the book case up with his daddy's favorite books. He hummed to himself as he started to look around the room. He made this room as a reward room for his daddy. It would have all of his favorite things. Though he would have to remind (Y/N) of the first time they met all those years ago. 

_Furuta stood there crying. Those bullies had stolen his doll._

_"Hello. Are you okay?", (Y/N) asked as he approached the boy._

_Furuta sniffled._

_"My doll was taken away from me by those bullies"_

_He pointed towards the group of bullies._

_(Y/N) reached over and rubbed the boys hair. He smiled._

_"I will be back"_

_He started walking towards the group._

_"W-wait", Furuta tried._

_The stranger was going to get hurt because of him. He didn't want that to happen. He just wanted his doll back. He cried harder._

_It wasn't long before the stranger came back. He had a bruise on his cheek, and the doll in his hand._

_He held it out to Furuta._

_"Is this your doll?"_

_Furuta wiped his eyes as he nodded. He reached up and took the doll._

_"You are hurt"_

_He reached out to touch the bruise._

_(Y/N) smiled brightly._

_"I am okay. Why did they take your doll", (Y/N) asked._

_"I wanted to play family, but they laughed at me and took my doll", Furuta sniffled._

_(Y/N) smiled._

_"Let's play family together than. I will be the dad and you can be the mom", (Y/N) offered._

_Furuta nodded._

_"I am (Y/N), by the way"_

_"F-Furuta. My name is Furuta."_

Furuta smiled as he placed the doll on top of the book case. He would have to show (Y/N) once he moved in and Arima was dead. Then they no longer had to play family. They could be a real family. They could live happily ever after. He smiled and gave a twirl. He couldn't wait. He was so excited! A family together with (Y/N) forever. It was amazing and perfect!

* * *

Koori sat at his desk doing his and (Y/N)'s paper work. He couldn't trust the doctor to handle the paper work so late at night. It was bad enough that he was going to do a lecture with the doctor tomorrow at the academy. He wasn't looking forward to having to be stuck in a car with (Y/N) for 2 hours. He dropped his pen and leaned back. Was he always going to be second best to (Y/N)? Just like in the academy.

_Koori looked up at the list of scores. There his name stood at second place. He had always been first so why was he second now. Who took his place at first?_

_His eyes trailed up one place._

_"(Y/N) Arima. Who the hell is that?", he let slip._

_"That would be me", a voice said from behind him._

_Koori turned around to see a muscular boy._

_The boy appeared to look down on him before looking up at the score sheet._

_"Congratulations are getting second place", He said before turning to leave._

_Koori didn't like it. He didn't like being looked down on. He was the best of the best at the academy. How could this no body take his place as the best? How?_

_He quickly started to follow (Y/N)._

_He came to a halt when he saw the first place stealer with Kishou Arima._

_Was (Y/N) getting special attention? Special training? Was the how he stole first place?_

_Oh?_

_Koori watched as (Y/N) and Arima kissed._

_So (Y/N) was sleeping around in order to get to first place._

_Koori took at his phone and snapped a few pictures. He would just save these for blackmail._

Koori leaned forward. He cracked his knuckles. Back then, he would have never guessed that (Y/N) and Arima were married. The age gap between the two was larger than most. For some reason, he made his stomach flutter. He didn't like Arima and (Y/N) together. He would prefer if (Y/N) was single and alone in life instead of someone older. He, himself, was (Y/N)'s age. They would be perfect together age wise. Maybe... at another time, they could be together. For (Y/N)'s sake, of course.

* * *

Hinami paced in her cell. She was so bored. It had been a while since her brother had came to visitor with her. She stopped pacing and looked at the books her brother had brought for her. The books were the ones they read together. She missed her brother. Through who knew that they would be brothers from the moment they first met. 

_Hinami and her mother entered Antieku. She didn't listen as Touka barked orders. She just wanted to go back to her daddy. Her nose shifted at the smell. She glanced back to see a boy. She watched as an unfamiliar ghoul started to dry the boy’s hair._

_(Y/N) flinched but let him._

_Hinami wondered why the girl flinched. Her eyes shifted to the unfamiliar ghoul. Had this ghoul hurt the boy before?_

_Touka started to dry of Hinami._

_Ryouko took a towel to dry Hinami's hair._

_Hinami allowed both of them to rub her hair. Her attention still on the boy._

_“I'm sorry to trouble you.”, Ryouko said._

_“Don't be silly.”, Touka chide._

_“Hinami, long time no see.”, Touka said, trying to cheer Hinami up._

_Hinami buried herself in her mother's side. She whimpered. It was tooloud. Why couldn't Touka be quite like that boy was being._

_“Hinami”, Touka softly said._

_Hinami didn't look at Touka. She wanted to see the boy again._

_“Where is Yoshimura?”, Ryouko asked Touka._

_“Inside. Kaneki! Give her a new one! She needs a new towel”, Touka snapped at Kaneki._

_“I’m sorry”, Kaneki spoke._

_He took the old towel and handed Ryouko a new towel._

_Hinami glanced at Kaneki. She didn't like this ghoul. He was annoying and blocking her view of the boy._

_Kaneki softly smiled at Hinami._

_Hinami once again buried her face in her mother’s side. What was the point of looking if she couldn't see the boy?_

_Ryouko looked at (Y/N)._

_"Are you (Y/N)?", she asked._

_(Y/N) nodded._

_"Yes, I'm (Y/N)", (Y/N) answered._

_(Y/N) smiled at Hinami._

_Hinami fought back a smile. The boy was finally looking at her._

_Ryouko tightened her grip on Hinami. Ryouko and Hinami were escorted through the door to Yoshimura._

_Hinami looked up at her mama. Why was her mama taking her away from the boy?_

Hinami sat on the bed that the CCG gave her. She picked up one of the books and opened the book up. Might as well read one of the books (Y/N) gave her. She smiled as she realized which book she had picked up. It was her brother’s favorite. Now all she had to do was let time pass.

* * *

** Yanderes **

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

[Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want to know something. Who are your favorite Yanderes and who are your least favorite Yanderes?


	49. Isn't Life Beautiful?

“Shirazu”, (Y/N) said as he stared down at the ghoul.

Shirazu looked up from his spot on the ground. 

(Y/N) sat down by him. He stared at the park full of kids. 

“So you can’t use your quinque?”, (Y/N) asked. 

He glanced over at Shirazu.

“Well. You are in fairly decent company. It is common with new guys.”, (Y/N) explained.

He laid back onto the grass.

“Mr. Sass said that, too.”, Shirazu said as he looked down at (Y/N).

“Honestly, I couldn’t use the quinque I got from my first kill. It took a while for me to use it.”, (Y/N) explained. 

“So then, how did you get over it”, Shirazu asked.

He couldn’t believe babe had struggled. Babe was so cool at everything he did.

(Y/N) sighed.

“You are not going to just wake up one day and be over it. You will feel regret and guilt. You’ll see the bleeding faces of your victims. Smear yourself with layer upon layer of doubt. But, eventually, an answer comes along that lets you come along with what you have done.”, (Y/N) started.

He rolled over to face Shirazu.

“Look, Shirazu. If you ask me, the people who pull their hair out over every kill are in a better place mentally than the ones who don’t. It is not a noble profession we have chosen to work in. We are butchers. What we take from them is life.”, (Y/N) said. 

He rolled to stand up.

“Isn't Life Beautiful?

(Y/N) rubbed the ghouls hair before talking off. 

Shirazu watched until (Y/N) was no longer in sight.

 _Life is beautiful…?_

~~~

“So Shirazu. What's new?” Haise asked, surprised.

Mutsuki and Saiko looked (Y/N) than Shirazu. 

Urie sat on the couch unbothered. 

(Y/N) looked at Shirazu’s new haircut.

“You didn’t get yourself into trouble, did you”, Haise asked.

(Y/N) reached out to touch Shirazu’s new haircut. It wasn’t as soft as before. It was prickly now. 

“I won’t get mad if you did. Just tell me”, Haise asked.

Shirazu stayed in attention even though he wanted to melt into (Y/N)’s hand. 

(Y/N) pulled his hand away. He moved to stand beside Haise.

Shirazu bowed.

“I am sorry, guys. I know I have been dragging you all down lately. From now on, I am going to be the squad captain you deserve.”

Shirazu turned towards Urie.

“And I wanna thank you, Urie. For putting things in perspective.”, Shirazu said.

“Sure”, Urie said bored. 

(Y/N) smiled at the two getting along. He hoped that this would continue on after today. 

~~~

“Although we have yet to confirm this. It seems that Rose and Aogiri Tree have formed an alliance”, Ui said.

(Y/N) glanced around the table at the other investigators.

_Why is it only the leaders and not everyone?_

“If I might speculate, sir. Given its timing, this move could be in response to the video”, Haise said as he looked over at Kijima. 

“Well. Well. It would seem that my little provocation has born unexpected fruit.”, Kijima said.

“What fruit?”, Ui said.

(Y/N) shifted in his chair. His back was hurting.

“This development is quite clearly a setback”, Ui went on.

“Are you sure? I see an opportunity here. If Rose and Aogiri Tree have opted to work together, then any information we obtain about one could also teach us about the other”, Kijima explained.

“If I may, sir. I think investigator Kijima may be right. As long as we can beat them, I don’t really see a problem”, Ihei spoke up.

“Excuse me”, Ui said.

“My apologies, sir”, Ihei said.

“Without proper knowledge of the enemy’s strength, expanding the scope of this investigation would be a fool’s gambit.”, Ui said.

_He has something up his ass._

“Then finding out should be our first priority. Special Investigator Ui. Would you reconsider the mission I proposed before?”, (Y/N) said with a slight mock.

Ui sighed and narrowed his eyes.

“Very well. Please fill in the others.”, Ui gave up.

“Yes, sir” 

~~~

(Y/N) stood on the rooftop, maskless. 

Uta hadn’t finished it yet.

The Quinx Squad surrounded him.

“Did we get any useful intel?”, (Y/N) asked.

“Yeah. We went undercover in the 18th ward. Apparently, its run by someone called Three Blades Miza.” Shirazu said.

“If our luck holds up, then I think we might be able to find a member of Aogiri Tree”, Mutsuki added.

“You don’t say”, (Y/N) trailed off.

He turned towards Urie.

“Urie? How about you?”, He asked.

“We carried out our investigation in the sixth ward. All the ghouls we came in contact with there had their guards up. Further investigation may be needed. They are probably acting a bit warier these days on the account of what happened with Rose.”, Urie reported.

“I can see how that would make them more cautious around outsiders.” (Y/N) said. 

He looked at Haise. It took him a moment to get past Kaneki.

“And you Haise”, (Y/N) asked.

“O-Oh”, Haise stuttered. 

He took off his mask and looked down on it.

(Y/N) sighed.

_The ghouls still remember Eyepatch._

“It's okay. Next time”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) bowed towards the group.

“Thank you for your hard work”

~~~

(Y/N) stared down at the empty safe. Kaneki’s folder was gone. He fanatically stood up and started to search his office.

“Where is that stupid file?”

He tore up his office looking for it.

“Where is it? Where is it?”

If someone saw that file, he was dead.

If Haise saw that file, he was dead.

Where was it?

~~~

Haise sat down in the park. His face staring at the Ken Kaneki folder. Haise was looking for this folder, but (Y/N) refused to let him have it. The guilt was there to comfort him after he had stolen it. It was empty minus the name. His brain couldn’t wrap around the fact that (Y/N) had hidden this folder from him. Why?

“Bon jour. I had hoped that I might run into you.” Tsukiyama greeted.

Haise stood up.

“Actually, I wanted to see you, too.”, Haise said.

“Than this is doubly fortunate.”, Tsukiyama said.

“Sorry. But are you a ghoul?”, Haise asked.

Tsukiyama gasped.

“Let me rephrase that. Are you someone who knew Ken Kaneki?”, Haise asked.

Tsukiyama appeared to think about the question.

“Before now, I tried to avoid my past, to bury my former self. But I need to find out who he was. So that I can become his redemption.”, Haise explained.

“First, tell me this. Does it bother you that, in doing so, you may be forsaking that self?”, Tsukiyama asked.

“Thats fine. I want to be human even with this body. Kaneki was someone who was dreaded even by his fellow ghouls. That isn’t who I want to be. I want my life to stay like it is forever. But someday, I know that I will have to remember. I guess, it’s something like my destiny. So I am asking. Please, if you know anything about me, then say it”, Haise asked.

Tsukiyama turned around.

“Sorry, but I no longer know… what it is I should say to you.”

The ghoul started to walk off. 

Haise watched in desperation. 

~~~

Haise’s head was buried in a file as he stood in the library shelf alley.

Akira approached him. 

“Someone is hard at work”, Akira said.

“Akira”, Haise said.

“So what are you snooping around in”, Akira asked.

“I was just.. Just reading some old files”, Haise managed to put together.

Akira narrowed her eyes.

“Reading up on Kotarou Amon”, Akira asked.

“Yes”, Haise admitted.

“Well then you are in luck. I knew him personally. He died in battle, during the Owl Extermination Mission. Was there anything else you wanted to know?” Akira asked.

“About the Eyepatch Ghoul”, Haise tried.

Akira blew him off.

“That is a name you should forget.”

She turned to leave.

“Sorry, I can’t do that!”

Akira stopped.

“Why don’t you want me to know that name? Is it because I am the Eyepatch Ghoul? Is it because I am the one who… murdered Amon? You don’t get it. The terror of waking up each day and not knowing anything. I am trying my best to trust in what I have been told, but it just isn’t enough”, Haise said.

Tears streamed down Haise’s face.

“Where… Where did I come from? Who am I?”, Haise asked.

“Hai-”Akira started.

“My name isn’t Haise!”, Haise yelled.

Akira walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around the ghoul. 

“Haise. You are you. Regardless of your name. You are you.”

~~~

(Y/N) stood inside the house that Yoshimura had prepared for him. He looked around quietly. It wouldn't be long before he moved into the house. Maybe he could bring Arima.

He walked throughout the house. It was small. One bedroom. One bath. Full Kitchen.

(Y/N) paused in front of a picture. It was of all the workers at Antieku. He smiled softly before turning away. He would deal with the picture later.

He needed to fix this place up and get it ready for him.

After all, it might be the only place he is safe.

* * *

** Yanderes **

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

[Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	50. Rose

(Y/N) stood outside the familiar residence with the Quinx Squad. He noticed the Ui Squad and the Matsuri Squad waiting outside as well.

He looked back up at the building. How long had it been since he had stepped foot in the Tsukiyama Manor?

“Mirumo Tsukiyama has been secured. Repeat! Tsukiyama has been secured”, the radio went off.

(Y/N) shifted.

_This wasn’t right. It is a distraction? But why?_

(Y/N) looked around. 

_Shuu… The Master gave himself up to save Shuu.._

He took off running.

“Doctor!”

~~~

“I’ll take the ones in front. You flank them from the left.”, Urie said.

“Right”, Mutsuki answered.

“Saiko, get down!”, Shirazu yelled.

Shirazu used his kagune to shoot at the ghouls.

Urie and Mutsuki worked on cutting down the ghouls. 

Haise stood by (Y/N). He cut down any ghoul that got to close.

(Y/N) looked around the room. 

“Well done. Let’s push upstairs now”, (Y/N) ordered when the ghouls were killed.

“Yes, Sir”

“Yes, Doctor”

“Yes, Babe”

“Yes, Player one”

“Yes, (Y/N)-sama”

(Y/N) watched them run off.

Haise halted.

“Doctor?”

“Go on without me”

“But”

“Go”

Haise nodded and hurried to find the others. 

(Y/N) turned to walk the other way. He had a ghoul to find.

~~~

“Sasaki. They are trying to keep us from the roof. Head there now and search for enemies.”, Ui commanded.

“Understood”, Haise agreed.

He stopped causing the Quinx Squad to stop.

“Hey, Shirazu. You are in charge. Protect (Y/N)”, Haise ordered.

“Right”, Shirazu said.

Haise took off his jacket and broke the window. He jumped out and used his kagune to climb to the roof. He made it to the roof in no time.

“Doctor", Haise asked.

(Y/N) turned to face Haise. 

They said nothing as they stared at each other. 

“Princess?”

(Y/N) turned to look at Tsukiyama. He stood between the ghouls.

“Investigator Sasaki. What is the status on the roof?”, Ui had asked through the earpiece. 

Haise made no move to answer.

“Sasaki!”

“It’s clear. No one’s arrived yet”

“Do you mean to be merciful”, Tsukiyama asked.

“Would you please surrender? If you do, you might not have to die”, Haise tried.

“Surrender, you say.”, Tsukiyama said.

He lunged towards Haise.

(Y/N) took a step back to avoid being hit.

Tsukiyama hit Haise in the stomach. 

Haise groaned out “Doctor” as he went flying towards the metal bars on the side of the helicopter pad. 

“I will not surrender. My father and many others staked their lives on the chance that I might live. So my life is theirs as much as my own now. Mister Sasaki. I have no idea who you are.”, Tsukiyama said as he stared down at Haise.

His eyes turned to their ghoulish red. 

(Y/N) took a seat on the ground. This would be Haise’s punishment for taking the folder. He would intervene if needed. 

“There is no point in resisting. How do you think you are going to get out of this net by yourself? Choosing to fight is suicided”, Haise yelled as they started to fight.

“That is not for you to ponder. It is your duty to stop me. And it is mine to defeat you and escape!”, Tsukiyama yelled back.

The two came to a stop on the helicopter platform. 

(Y/N) stood from his spot. They were too close for his liking. He watched as the two ran towards each other. 

Haise kneeled on top of Tsukiyama. His sword at the purple haired ghoul’s neck.

“You are quite strong. Even now.”, Tsukiyama commented.

Tsukiyama chuckled.

“What’s wrong, Haise Sasaki? Just kill me.”

(Y/N) turned around, not wanting to see.

Haise’s arm was cut off in a flash. He screamed in pain.

(Y/N) turned around at the scream. He looked from Haise and Tsukiyama to see another masked ghoul.

“Stop your squealing, Du dreckschwein.”, the ghoul said.

The ghoul tossed the arm over the building. 

(Y/N) rushed over to Haise. He pulled the ghoul off of Tsukiyama.

“Kanae? Is that you?”, Tsukiyama asked. 

“Ja”, Kanae answered.

Kanae tossed Haise aside and picked (Y/N) up by his throat. He carried (Y/N) over to the edge of the building and dangled the human. 

(Y/N)’s body throbbed. 

"Burn in Hell, Rose", (Y/N) let slip out. 

Kanae tightened his grip on the human's neck.

“Do you know why roses are beautiful? It’s simple. You pick them before they wither. May you become a beautiful memory for Master Shu, in death.”

(Y/N) used his quinque to cut off Kanae’s head. He managed to twist his body so he could land on the ledge on the building. He jumped away from the ledge.

Kanae’s head reattached itself back onto its body. 

“I blacked out for a moment. What was that?”, Kanae asked.

Haise’s kagune shot out and attacked Kanae.

Kanae fought back against the ghoul.

“I won’t have either of you near my master!”

(Y/N) watched them fight. He stood up but collapsed down to his knees. He gasped. His back throbbed in protest. Blood dripped from his nose. 

_Not now!_

(Y/N) forced himself up. He watched them fight.

_My body is going to give out soon. I have to leave._

He glanced at Haise then Kanae.

_No….I have to hold out just a little bit longer._

~~~

The Quinx Squad and Ui Squad stopped in front of Noro.

The ghoul attacked. Noro effortlessly took down some of the Investigators.

“Urie”, Mutsuki yelled.

Urie cut Noro’s quinque.

“Shirazu!”, Urie yelled.

“Hold him in place, Mutsuki”, Shirazu yelled. 

“You got it”, Mutsuki yelled.

The two ghoul’s kagune formed.

Mutsuki penetrated Noro’s arms with his kagune. 

Shirazu shot at the ghoul. 

The damage tore some climbs from the ghoul.

“Saiko”, Shirazu yelled.

Saiko’s kagune formed. It was used to slice Noro in half.

“Is he dead”, one of the human investigators asked.

Noro’s kagune started to piece him back together.

The investigators watched in horror.

“No way”, Shirazu said in belief. 

“You’re kidding. It is like he is straight out of a monster movie”, Kuromoto said.

Noro’s kagune shot out to attack the investigators.

“Mister Ito”, Mutsuki yelled.

Noro started to attack the other investigators.

“Damn it!”, Shirazu grunted.

“No matter how much we cut him, he just grows back”, someone said.

“Unless we stop that regeneration, we are down for.”

“But none of us has a strong enough quique”, Someone else said.

“No. I have one”, Shirazu said. 

The Quinx Squad began to attack Noro.

Shirazu hesitated, but released his new quinque. His mind flashed to nutcracker.

Mutsuki held Noro in place. 

Shirazu ran forward and Jumped. He threw the quinque towards Noro.

“Take this”, he yelled. 

It pierced the center of Noro’s chest. The handle clicked and the quinque exploded.

Noro was torn to pieces again.

The quinque retracted and stayed embedded in Noro’s lower half.

The investigators waited in fear. 

The lower half exploded, killing a few investigators.

Shirazu was impaled. 

_Babe…_

_~~~_

A loud expolosion could be heard from the roof. It shook the entire building and its surrounding areas. 

Ui looked up and frowned. He couldn't find the doctor any where. He should have ordered (Y/N) to not leave his side. He wanted nothing more to keep (Y/N) by his side.

But why? Why did he want (Y/N) to stay by his side. Why? Why did he feel jealous whenever (Y/N) spent time with anyone that wasn't him? Since he first met the doctor, he didn't like him. He didn't like that (Y/N) could do whatever he wanted without repercussions. It wasn't fair. Ui, himself, had clawed his way to where he was now. But (Y/N) could get his way like it was nothing.

Ui frowned.

It wasn't fair. He hated (Y/N) so why did he want to keep the doctor near him as long as possible. Could it be that he was.... was falling in love with (Y/N)? It can't be! He absolutely hated (Y/N). Just because he wanted to kiss the doctor... wanted to touch the doctor in the most sexual way, did not mean he was in love with (Y/N). He was just... obsessed with him. He hated (Y/N) to the point of obsession. Yeah, that was it. That was it. He wasn't in love. He was obsessed. 

Ui bit his lap as he started walking. He needed to find (Y/N).

* * *

** Yanderes **

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

[Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

* * *

Hey everyone! I have come to the decision to write reading for the characters who live until the end of the book. If the character dies before the book is over, they will not get an ending.

Also there will not be many scenes shown in this book from the Rushima Island Arc because MC doesn't go to Rushima Island.


	51. Stay Awake

A longer explosion caught the ones on the roof off guard. 

Tsukiyama covered (Y/N).

The One Eyed Owl hit Haise and sent him flying.

Haise groaned.

“(Y/N)! Romeo!”

(Y/N) looked at the creature.

The dust started to settle.

“That was just a love tap. Kishou Arima would have dodged it easily, right Romeo”, the ghoul asked.

“Eto”, (Y/N) let slip.

“But not this Sasaki fellow. That shows I am better, Romeo”, Eto laughed.

(Y/N) stood up with Tsukiyama’s help. (Y/N) pulled away and started to walk towards Haise. 

“Apparently, he is a real glutton for pain. Right, Romeo”, Eto asked.

(Y/N) refused to answer. (Y/N) knelt by Haise. He reached out and moved some hair from the ghoul’s face.

Eto turned towards Kanae.

“Hey. Wake up, little piddler. I want you to dance for me now. Dance so hard that your bladder shakes loose. Get up and quickly. You have so little time. You are about to die, after all. You know Master Shu is watching”, Eto baited.

(Y/N) helped Haise up when Kanae went flying after them. (Y/N) pushed Haise behind him. He took the hit and went flying. 

Kanae landed on (Y/N)’s stomach as the human laid on the ground.

(Y/N) coughed up blood. 

“I am loved. I am loved. I am loved. I am loved.”, Kanae repeated.

Haise was frozen to his spot as (Y/N) stared at him. 

(Y/N) smiled softly before taking the kicking Kanae was giving him.

Haise fell to his knees.

(Y/N) smiled bitterly. He could no longer protect Haise from Kaneki.

Haise’s hair turned black. His eye turned. He shot towards Kanae and cut the arm off of the ghoul. He held the ghoul by the hair.

“So you are awake”, Eto teased.

A tear fell from (Y/N)’s eye.

"Stay Awake", (Y/N) whispered.

He had missed Kaneki, but now he couldn't protect him anymore. It hurt.

“Yeah, that’s right. Now would you shut the hell up?”, Kaneki yelled.

Kaneki’s kagune tore off a metal bar from the building. He used it to pierce Kanae’s eye.

Kanae screamed. 

The two ghouls clashed.

Kaneki dealt the final blow to kill Kanae. He stepped over (Y/N) and walked over to Tsukiyama.

“Kaneki, is that you”, the purple haired ghoul asked.

“Yeah. Hey, Tsukiyama”, Kaneki said.

Tsukiyama whimpered. 

Kaneki used his kagune to stab the ghoul. 

Tsukiyama retched up blood. 

“It's alright”, Kaneki said. 

Kaneki turned and walked towards Eto.

“Thanks for the cold-blooded revenge drama. Though I still wonder who is stronger between you and Kishou Arima.”, Eto asked. 

“I’d say you are the cold-blooded one”, Kaneki answered.

(Y/N) looked away from the two. He was a failure.

~~~

From a building not far from Eto and Kaneki's fight, stood a male figure. He wore a scarecrow mask. 

He watched the fight before his eyes focused in on (Y/N). Excitement crawled up his back. 

It had been so long since he had seen (Y/N). He wondered if (Y/N) would still love him as he did back when he was a human. (Y/N) would still love him. (Y/N) had confessed at Antieku. 

The scarecrow masked figure tilted his head as he watched (Y/N) moved towards Kaneki. A frown formed on his face. He didn't like this. He didn't want this. Didn't that bastard know (Y/N) was his? HIS. He was the one (Y/N) loved. (Y/N) himself said so. 

The scare crow figure tore his eyes from the scene in front of him. He couldn't stand this. Why? Why was this happening? His eyes shifted towards (Y/N) once more. He needed to put (Y/N) in his place. Yes, that is what he needed to do. (Y/N) would understand why he would be put in his place. (Y/N) loved him. So (Y/N) would understand his punishment. He had to understand why he was being punished. He had to.

The scare crow man turned and started to leave the roof.

It wouldn't be long before the two finally meet.

~~~

Furuta frowned at the dead bodies as his comrades. 

_So disgusting..._

(Y/N) would never be so disgusting. 

He stepped over the corpses. He needed to get to (Y/N). Screw anyone who got in his way. He would torture anyone who got in his no. No, he would kill them without mercy. Daddy would be so proud of him. There was no doubt in his mind that Daddy would praise him for killing anyone who stood in his way. It would be so amazing.

A smile blossomed on Furuta's face. 

He was so happy. So very happy. He couldn't wait to see (Y/N) again. He was so excited. So excited! He was going to see (Y/N) soon. Then they could live happily ever after with (Y/N) at his side. He wanted (Y/N) now. NOW! But he knew that logically, he would have to dispose of the disgusting vermin around his sweet Daddy. He knew that Daddy didn't have the courage to confess to him first. But that's okay because he would be the romantic one and confess first. Then a life together was guaranteed. 

Furuta gave a twirl.

But first, he had some scum to kill. 

~~~ 

“Wonder how Babe is holding up”, Shirazu said as he fought through his injury.

He glanced back to Urie.

“On our end, Urie’s pretty beat up. Mutsuki and Saiko are all right. And beyond that. I don’t really know. I gotta do what I can, or everyone will die!”

Shirazu dodged Noro’s kagune. He took off his jacket.

“I can’t die and leave (Y/N) alone”

His eye pulsed and the veins spread. His eye started to drip blood. He needed more power.

“More. More. More. More.”, He mumbled. 

He took off running towards Noro.

His kagune formed. It was bigger this time.

“Shirazu”, Urie yelled.

“Die, you ugly freak”, Shirazu yelled before unleashing his kagune.

Flames appeared on Noro.

“If you can recover from that, then I never stood a chance”, Shirazu said as he made his descent.

Urie yelled and went running to help Shirazu. He screamed as his kagune activated. 

The fire died down. 

Noro was dead.

The two Quinx stared at each other.

Urie’s eyes widen.

Shirazu smiled as he collapsed. 

“Shirazu”, Urie yelled.

“Shirazu”, Saiko yelled. 

“Shirazu”, Mutsuki yelled.

The three went running towards the fallen Quinx member.

“Shirazu! Come on man!. Hang in there. Shirazu!”, Urie urged.

“Bagged myself a big one this time, huh?” Shirazu gasped out. 

Urie gasped.

“Where is (Y/N)? I wanna see him. Where is he?”, Shirazu asked.

“The Doctor’s is on his way. Just relax And breathe”, Urie urged.

“Shirazu, we need to get you to a hospital”, Saiko cried.

“Given our recuperative abilities, this wound is no big deal. With proper treatment and plenty of rest, you will be as good as new in no time. Don’t worry.”, Urie encouraged.

“What if I end up dying from this?”, Shirazy asked.

“Don’t even talk like that!”, Urie shouted.

“You will be just fine”, Saiko cried.

“Look, you are healing already, just hang on”, Urie tried.

“Red bean soup…”, Shirazu said.

“Say what”, Urie asked.

“When I gave you that red bean soup, I knew you hated the flavor.”, Shirazu chuckled. 

“I am going to get you back for that.”, Urie promised.

Urie let out a breath.

“Now stop wasting your breath, buzz cut”, Urie said.

“(Y/N)....”, Shirazu let out.

“(Y/N)? That's right. (Y/N) needs you. He is waiting for you.”, Urie said.

“Urie… Saiko… Mutsuki… You there? Why aren’t any of you saying anything?”, Shirazu asked.

The others eyes widen.

“We are here”, Urie said.

“Guys, where’d you go”, Shirazu asked again.

His hearing was going.

“Come one, say something.”, Shirazu said.

“Shirazu!”, Urie yelled.

“Where is anyone”, Shirazu asked.

“You are not alone, Shirazu”, Mutsuki shouted.

“We are right here”, Urie yelled.

“It has gotten so quiet”, Shirazu said.

“Don’t die”, Saiko yelled.

“So this is what dying is like. I am scared”, Shirazu said.

“Shirazu!”, Mutsuki yelled.

“I am scared”, Shirazu repeated.

“Don’t be afraid. We are all right here. Saiko and Mutsuki and me. We are with you”, Urie said loudly.

“(Y/N)... who is gonna take care of him” Shizaru gasped out. 

“Yes. Keep thinking about (Y/N) “, Urie urged. 

Tears welled up in Urie’s eyes.

“Shirazu…?”, Urie’s voice cracked.

“No, don’t go”, Saiko begged.

“You son of a bitch, you can’t die!”, Urie yelled.

The others stared hopelessly as they watched their captain leave them once and for all.

* * *

** Yanderes **

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Seidou Takizawa](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Seidou_Takizawa)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

~~[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu) ~~

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

[Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

**~~~YANDERE ALERT~~~**

**Name:** [Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

**Type:** Submissive

 **Status:** ~~Alive~~ DEAD

 **First Meeting:** Time Passes By

 **Nickname:** Babe

 **Reason:** (Y/N) was the first one to make small talk with him when he first joined the Quinxs. He fell slowly for the doctor. He calls (Y/N) babe because (Y/N) is smoking hot like a babe.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

* * *

The poll results are as followed.

Good endings is yes.

Bad endings is yes.

Single Yandere endings is yes

Multiple Yandere endings is yes.

Here is the poll about the[ Multiple Yandere endings.](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13623573/Love-Me-Multiple-Yanderes)

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13606601/Love-Me-Please-Multiple-Yanderes


End file.
